Living For Tomorrow
by SepatownSon
Summary: For centuries men have been taken from Man's World to Themyscira and used to fulfill ancient Amazon traditions. When Superman becomes their latest captive, their whole world changes.
1. Chapter 1

Flying in an airplane, was among Clark Kent's least favorite things to do. It wasn't that he was afraid of crashing, he knew he would be completely unhurt, and even then such an event is very unlikely in the first place. It was mostly because while inside a plane, he had to be completely powerless. If someone needed help anywhere, he couldn't be there. Even worse, this trip would take forever, nonstop from Metropolis Airport to London Heathrow, about 8 hours. For 8 hours Superman would be completely useless, something he really disliked.

"So what brings you to London?" The young woman sitting next to him asked. She looked to be of Indian descent, and spoke with a thick british accent. She was pretty, and seemed a little flirty, so Clark indulged her.

"I'm here on business. I'm a reporter, here for the Prime Minister's announcement."

"I see, have you ever been before?"

"Oh yeah, a couple of times. I travel a lot." For work he'd only been out of the country once, a trip to South Africa, but as Superman he's been just about everywhere.

"What type of reporting do you do? Television, radio?"

"Newspaper. I work for the Daily Planet."

"Ah, the Superman paper."

"Is that what you call it? I guess he is in it a lot."

"Have you ever seen Superman?"

"Yeah, he flies around all the time."

"I mean in person."

"You could say that, I mean, we've been in the same room before." _We're always in the same room._ "I've never interviewed him or anything like that though."

"He's quite dreamy isn't he? But I suppose you wouldn't fancy him the way I would."

"Not really." _Actually, Superman is a damn handsome man._

"I'm Priya." She said with a smile.

"Clark."

Priya talked nonstop for hours after that, her cute British accent turned into an annoying one. Just non stop yapping, it drove him up a wall. When she started talking about her sister's pets he stopped listening completely, but unfortunately that didn't prevent him from hearing her voice the whole time. At this point even she had to have realized that he wasn't listening anymore, but that didn't deter her at all.

After the plane landed Priya tried to get Clark to join her for dinner tonight, but he politely declined and got away from her as quickly as he could. By now he already knew her life story, and he wasn't interested in the least. After leaving the airport he found a nice secluded spot to fly to his hotel.

* * *

Lois Lane's cell phone was ringing. She knew who it was because of the custom ringer, 'Country Boys' by Tyra B. She picked up the phone unhappy with being pulled from sleep she was in the middle of a fantastic dream. "Smallville, do you realize that's it's 4:37 AM?"

"As a matter of fact I am totally aware of what time it is." Clark answered, mimicking a Cockney accent.

"Why are you calling?"

"You told me to call." He switched back to his normal voice. "I just got into my hotel room, you said you wanted me to call so you knew I was still alive."

"Oh, you're right I did."

"Anything happen after I left yesterday?"

"Jimmy took your chair. Said he'd bring it back when you came back, other than that nothing."

"Man, he is serious about that thing." Jimmy had an old chair, and was jealous of Clark's much newer one.

"Yes he is. So, what are you doing with your day until you have to be at work?"

"Nothing much I think I'm just going to chill in my hotel room."

"Chill in your hotel? Really Clark?"

"Yep. I had a miserable flight, the girl I was sitting next to just wouldn't stop talking, just constant nonsense the entire flight, I think I'm going to get some sleep. So now that you have proof of life, I'll let you get in your last bit of sleep too."

"Ok thanks for calling. And be careful out there, keep a lookout for pickpockets and soccer hooligans."

"Will do Lois. See you in a couple of days." _Soccer hooligans?_

"Alright, bye."

Clark hung up the phone and laid down in the bed. He had several hours to kill before he needed to be anywhere, so he could do pretty much whatever he wanted until the Prime Minister's announcement. He didn't want to walk around, as there was nothing he hadn't seen or done before, and quite frankly he didn't want to hear anyone talk. Priya had pretty much ruined British accents for the next year and a half, so he elected to stay in his hotel for now. After taking a quick shower and changing his clothes, he decided to catch a nap for a while.

Lois didn't believe for a second he was going to catch up on sleep. She knew what he was doing, and it was probably the girl on the plane, or maybe the stewardess, or the housekeeper. Lois knew all about his reputation with the ladies, and there was no doubt in her mind he wanted to get some woman back to his hotel so he could add to the list of continents he's gotten a woman into bed.

Clark was a head scratcher, the kind of guy who gets women by being himself. He'll actually call back when he says he will, he hails cabs, he holds open doors. And he used this old school charm to hold open women's legs, something Lois nearly experienced first hand. It took quite a while, but she finally was able to laugh at the memory of several years ago when some businessman got indicted because of an article she'd written tried to kill her. She showed up terrified at Clark's apartment with pizza and a stack of action movies, and ended up in her underwear in his bed. Ten seconds away from giving it up to her best friend.

After that she got wise, putting him in the 'friend zone' and demanding that he stay there. Besides, her eyes were on Superman, she couldn't mess that up by doing Smallville.

"Chill at the hotel my ass." Lois said to herself, "He's probably got some trashy Bond Girl dropping her panties right now."

* * *

Two hours later Lois exited the subway about a block away from the Daily Planet. There was a commotion on the street, people were gathered staring at something blocking traffic. Lois pushed and shoved until she could see what it was. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What is this some kind of performance art?" Someone asked.

"Looks like something out of the movie 300. I want Gerard Butler and his abs!" A woman shouted, garnering laughs from several onlookers.

In the street were about 20 women, dressed in ancient Greek or Roman battle armor. Armed with shields, spears, swords and helmets. They were in a triangular phalanx, in the middle of the street, shouting at the people who gathered around them.

The citizens of Metropolis were no strangers to odd phenomena, given that Superman felled many a villain in this town, but this was a new one. After a few minutes a police car arrived and tried to clear them out of the road.

"Move off the road immediately!" An officer demanded through the loudspeaker in his car.

The woman in front broke away from the formation and spoke, her face was hidden behind the helmet, but strands of red hair could be seen sticking out the back. "You have no authority over me man! I come for your ruler, the one called Superman!"

"Put down the spear now! I'm not going to ask you again."

"Are you stupid? You have asked nothing of me, as I said I'll do nothing you say until I have what I seek."

The police officer drew his sidearm and pointed it at the woman.

"Put away your puny weapon, you cannot harm me!" She slowly took a step forward.

"Stay where you are! Do not move!" The cop demanded. But she kept coming, and he fired a shot. The round bounced off her shield, and she got angry.

Before he could blink the armored woman slammed her shield into his body and sent him flying backwards, she flipped her spear and stuck it into the pavement before grabbing the front bumper of the police car and flipping it over onto it's roof. More police cars arrived, along with SWAT and riot police. All hell broke loose after that.

Clark awoke to the sound of his phone, specifically the chime of his text tone. He rolled out of his slumber and picked up the handset. The number was blocked, but the message said turn to 'turn on the news.' Clark had a suspicion about who the unlisted number belonged to but but decided to humor the message.

He found an American news station and what he saw seemed ridiculous. A group of what looked like Greek Warrior women were giving hell to the Metropolis riot police. One woman was particularly troublesome as she was extremely strong, having lifted an armored truck over her head.

"Well, this looks like a job for Superman." Clark said to himself. He then quickly exited the hotel to get to Metropolis right away.

By the time he got there the strong woman was picking the armored truck up again. She wasn't hitting anyone, she just seemed to be playing around picking it up and dropping it to disperse the crowd.

The redhead had the vehicle above her head again, looking to toss it again and watch the people scatter like terrified animals to avoid it. But suddenly it was out of her hands, she spun around quickly to see what had happened. That's when she saw him setting down the truck in a cleared area. "Phalanx!" She shouted.

Immediately the warrior women disengaged from their hand to hand fights and got into a triangular battle formation with the redhead at the front, but she didn't hold her shield to protect herself like the rest did, she kept her arms at her side. "So finally you arrive. Some god you are to allow your servants to live in fear for so long!"

"I'm no god, and these people are no servants of mine. Who are you and what do you want?" Superman walked towards her, with his head held high and his voice deep and powerful.

"I am Artemis, and I want you."

"Is that right?" Superman said unimpressed.

He looked at the women closely, they were all tall, and muscular, wearing metal cuffs on their wrists. Based on what he'd seen they seemed to be reasonably strong but Artemis was the strongest by far. Looking closely at her he saw that her cuffs were different, and there was some sort of energy emanating from them. From what he could tell she was just as human as the others and it was the cuffs that made her strong.

"Indeed man. I will ask nicely this one time. Please come with us, you may even enjoy yourself."

"No thanks. I like it here just fine." _I don't know where you're going, and frankly I don't give a damn. _He thought.

"Very well, then we will simply take you." She stepped into formation and held her shield just below her eyes.

He was outnumbered, but that's never mattered before. He would end this quickly, he needed to get back to London. In the blink of an eye he charged the women, lowering a shoulder and barrelling into the redhead's shield. They toppled like dominoes, astounded by his strength.

"This one will do very nicely." One of the women said, while trying to get up. "Nicely indeed."

Superman was standing, while the warrior women were all on the ground. The citizens of Metropolis who hadn't fled already cheered for another Superman victory. In 4 years, he'd never lost a fight to anyone, and they knew that it wouldn't start now.

The women started to get up, and suddenly he was being bombarded with weapons. Spears, swords, and daggers were all thrown at him some bounced off, some he caught. Then the women threw themselves at him, they threw their entire weight behind their shields but simply bounced off him. Some dropped their shields and tried to wrap him up and throw him to the ground. One, who was a bit thicker and more muscular than the others was able to pull him to the ground. After all, if he didn't properly ground himself he was only a 240 pound man. Once on the ground kicks and punches were thrown with reckless abandon at him. He shrugged each one of them off easily, noting that these women were clearly stronger than normal humans but not significantly. However he didn't notice any blows delivered by the woman with the power cuffs.

He needed to find her, it was common knowledge to anyone who has ever been in a fight that the blow you don't see coming is the one that knocks you out. He didn't see her in time.

Artemis had been biding her time. Her sister warriors were doing an effective job at distracting him. He was a strong one, and tough too, perfect for their intentions. She needed to be smart, to deliver the perfect blow. While he was occupied with throwing the others off of him she crept up behind and spread her arms out. The perfect strike was just before her, wait for it, wait for it, now! With all her might she slammed her cuffs into each side of his head, unleashing the full power of the Gauntlet of Atlas upon him.

_I'm dying! I'm dying! _Superman thought as the pain surged from his skull to the rest of his body. Never in his entire life has he experienced something so excruciatingly painful. He grabbed the sides of his head in agony and fell to his knees. He was vaguely aware of the power cuff woman standing over him, but he blacked out after that.

Lois couldn't believe her eyes. Superman had just been knocked out, he crumpled to the ground and wasn't moving. When the redhead slammed him with her cuffs she saw a halo of energy surge off of them only to be absorbed by Superman's head. She wanted to scream, but her voice was lost. One of the police rifles was on the ground in front of her, she wanted to pick it up and unload on anyone who would dare hurt Superman, but her fine motor skills were useless. She watched in horror as the woman tied him up in a glowing golden rope and lifted him over her head, no doubt shouting a warriors victory chant with the others. Suddenly the woman lifted in the air, flying as effortlessly as Superman did, and out of the sky came a team of winged horses, one for each of the armored women. They mounted their horses and flew into the sky, taking Superman with them.

He came to her aide so many times over the years, an overwhelmingly helpless feeling washed over Lois knowing she was powerless to do anything for him.

* * *

Clark woke up from a bucket of water splashed on his head, and the cackling of the women who had captured him. They had removed their armor and helmets, revealing beautiful but somewhat frightening faces. They all had predatory looks in their eyes, he didn't like that one bit.

"So the super man finally awakes." Artemis mocked.

"He's a handsome one, is he not?" One asked.

"Yes, an excellent gift if I say so myself." Answered another.

"What do you want with me?" He asked.

"I want you to disrobe." Artemis demanded, pulling out a small knife.

He was shocked when he saw the knife cutting through his blue suit like nothing, and he struggled and fought to try to get away. But Artemis, still wearing the power cuffs held him down while the others laughed, and pulled off his boots.

The laughing died quickly when his clothes were removed, their predatory expressions replaced by wide eyes and gasps. "Perhaps he is a super man after all." One said, and was answered with agreement from several others. Ordinarily women staring him down like this was good, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

"You may enjoy this night, but come morning, you will die. Farewell man." Artemis called, departing the room followed by the others.

He stood up, and looked around at the decor. "Where the hell am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Diana of Themyscira had never disobeyed an order from her mother, but today she desperately wanted to. She was very unhappy about the upcoming ceremony. She didn't want to go through with it, but it was mandated by Queen Hippolyta that she must proceed. There was a man on Themyscira, who her sisters claimed to be a god. He was bound and shackled in the temple of Aphrodite, so that the Princess could use him to conceive a powerful daughter in order to continue some ancient Amazon tradition. A tradition that Diana had come to despise. It was wrong, she felt she had no right to violate him or any man in such a way. She thought it made her as evil as the men who violated her mother and sisters. Although she had not seen him, she felt sorry for the man inside the temple.

She also didn't feel worthy of this ceremony. Only the strongest Amazons were allowed to bear children. Only after tournaments of wisdom, and skill on the battlefield were they allowed into the Patriarch's World, to find a man to father their child. Only then were they allowed to touch the Sacrificial Dagger, to remove the heart of that man as sacrifice to the Goddesses who blessed them with their Island of Paradise. Diana wasn't allowed to participate in the tournaments. She wasn't even allowed to choose her man as the others did. Artemis snared him on her behalf, she hadn't even seen a man before, as she hadn't even been allowed at the sacrifices.

She wasn't worthy of this day. What other Amazons earned, was given to her. While she had no qualms about becoming a mother, and in fact embraced the challenge, she didn't want it done this way. She begged her mother for many months that she be allowed to form a child from the same shores of clay she herself had been formed from, but Hippolyta stubbornly refused. She hated it, but had no choice but to obey. It was decreed by her mother that on the first day of her 21st year, she was to conceive a child. And today was that day.

Diana stood with an emotionless expression at top of the steps to the temple, while her mother addressed the crowd that had gathered.

"Sisters! Today we celebrate the beginning of our newest and most powerful Amazon. Brought forth by our own Princess Diana!" Cheers went up as Hippolyta spoke. All eyes turned to Diana, as it was now time for her to do her part for the ceremony.

Diana hesitated, then removed her ceremonial gown and stood naked and unabashed before the crowd. As an Amazon she had no qualms about nudity, much of their time was spent as such, her hesitation was for the words she had to speak, and the actions she had to take after. She lifted her gaze and opened her palms to the sky, to speak the prayer.

"Goddess Aphrodite, bless this body with your power of fertility, so that I may bring forth the future of our monarchy. Bless me with the strength to carry this burden, and the knowledge to bring about a new Amazon, for the glory of Themyscira." The prayer was just for show, she had been blessed with the power of Aphrodite upon her birth, she could be fertile whenever she wanted. Unfortunately, tonight she had no choice. The crowd roared after she finished, even louder for her than her mother's words. Every Amazon was proud today, except for Diana. She slowly turned, and made the walk into the temple, where the man awaited.

As Diana walked the halls towards the chamber where the man was held she began to hate her mother, her sisters and herself.

_I am ashamed to call myself an Amazon. I have no right to defile this man or any other! Why must I do this? I want nothing in common with that animal Heracles or the filthy beasts he called men. The Amazons have proof that the sexes are no longer at war with each other, yet they perpetuate the very evil that was done to them!_

She was taken out of her thoughts by loud banging coming from the room the man was held in. As she got closer she could feel the halls shake. He must have been pounding on the door attempting to escape. Diana was told that the man was a god, or at least had the power of one, but he must be incredibly powerful to shake the entire temple! Who or what was he? And how could her mother and sisters subject her to this?

* * *

Clark had no clue how long he had been in this room, but he had been ramming against the door with everything he had for what he guessed to be over thirty minutes. His shoulder ached, and he hadn't budged the door even a millimeter. He leaned against it exhausted and annoyed. How did this happen? Here he was locked up in some sort of Greek or Roman looking temple stripped completely naked with his arms tied around his back by an unbreakable golden rope. On top of that he couldn't see anything beyond this room, his x-ray vision was useless against the walls and there was only a small window at the top of the wall, with a view only of mountains.

He was beginning to get worried, getting captured wasn't something that had ever happened before. The red haired woman, the one who called herself Artemis had said that he might enjoy this night, but by morning he would be dead. He was beginning to worry that might be the case. He couldn't break the rope on his arms, he couldn't see outside the walls, and these women had some awfully strong tools. They used what looked like a simple drawing knife to cut off his uniform. It had sliced through what he thought was indestructible Kryptonian material like it was nothing. He had the distinct feeling that knife could cut through him too. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why he might enjoy the night?

Suddenly, the door began to move, pushing against him as he leaned on it. Then it was pushed hard, hard enough to send him rolling on the floor.

When he got his wits about him he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life stroll in and shut the door. She had a beautifully rounded face, lovely cheekbones, piercing eyes and the fullest lips he could ever imagine. She was also naked, with the most perfect body that could ever exist. Powerfully defined muscles, in her arms, legs and torso, but still extremely feminine. She had deliciously wide hips and a small waist that teased at was assuredly an exquisite derriere, and large, rounded breasts. Her body was so beautiful he almost missed the silver cuffs on her wrists or the gold tiara with red star on her head.

In his years on spent on earth and the time he'd spent exploring the galaxy, Clark had been no stranger to beautiful women. Of all the High School loves, Magicians, Reporters, Alien Warrior Queens and other countless women who would throw themselves at his feet, this woman surpassed them all. She was what fantasies were made of. If someone asked him to describe what the ideal woman looked like, he would have described her without hesitation. There was not a single blemish or imperfection anywhere on her skin. With his arms behind his back, Clark had no way of concealing or controlling the fact that his soldier stood up at the sight of her. It was somewhat mortifying, but at the very least she didn't look upset about it.

For Diana this was the first sight she'd ever seen of a man. And he was nothing like she imagined. All of her life she's been taught that men are evil, ruthless beast-like creatures, and she assumed they would look like it. She'd been told that they had gruesome, hairy bodies, and smelled worse than a hog rolling in it's own filth. But this man had none of that, his face was silky smooth, as was his chiseled body. He was tall, taller than she was, and had a surprised but kind look to him. He grew aroused shortly after she entered the room, which didn't surprise her at all, in fact her sisters told her to expect it. However she was surprised that he looked embarrassed about it. So embarrassed that he turned towards the wall, now showing off his powerfully muscled arms and shoulders. Diana was shocked at herself, but she immediately noticed that the sight of him was not unappealing. In fact she quite liked the look of him, it stirred something within her that she never felt before. It was unsettling, but she couldn't deny the truth of the matter.

"Are you here to kill me now?" Clark asked. He was still facing the wall, but turned his head back to her, as if she was suddenly no longer naked. So he looked down at her feet, which were sexy too.

"Not yet man." Diana said stiffly. "Before you are put to death, you must give me a daughter."

Clark was dumbfounded. "What? A daughter?" _Is that what they meant by enjoy myself?_

"Yes. Any man who is brought to Themyscira must be held in the mating temple, and must impregnate the Amazon who captured him. Upon the next sunrise his heart will be removed as sacrifice to the Olympian Goddesses, and his body will be burned at the gates of Doom's Doorway."

_Amazon? Is this a joke? _"Wait a minute. You didn't capture me. So what are you doing here?"

"I am a Princess, they think me above entering your world. Artemis snared you on my behalf."

Clark turned back to face her, it made little difference how he was standing, he was aroused and there was nothing he could do about it now. Plus it also gave him a chance to attempt to untie his hands without her seeing, he'd been trying to untie the rope all day, but why not keep at it? He also used his x-ray vision to scan her DNA, like the others she was human. At least mostly human, there was something else, and energy that was similar to the cuffs Artemis wore. "Princess of what?"

"Princess of Themyscira, stupid man!"

"I've never heard of that, but anyway it doesn't matter. I can't give you a daughter."

"You can and you will man!" She demanded.

"I can't, you're human and I'm not. Even if we could conceive a child you wouldn't survive." As far as he knew, only an Almerachi woman could carry his child, and it just so happened that the Queen of Almerac (who was the most annoying person in the universe) made it a penalty punishable by death for any Almerachi woman other than her to touch him.

"I will survive. I am an immortal demi-goddess, blessed with the power of Aphrodite, I can survive anything." She state confidently.

"I don't think you understand, I'm not just some regular dude."

"I know this! Whatever 'dude' means. You have the power of a god, as it is, only such a man would survive the process of giving me a child."

"What if I don't want to?" Clark asked carefully.

"It matters not. I will take your seed from you if necessary. Tell me man, do you not want to lay with me?" She stepped closer seductively, unsure why she was compelled to do it, but based on his elevator eyes it was working.

"No, I most certainly do." _Dammit, that is not what I wanted to say. _"I just don't want to hurt you."

This man was frustrating. Diana wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, she was told that all men craved sex constantly, and would even face death to get it. This man was resisting? But no more, she was going to do what she must.

Clark watched the woman spin around and enter a connecting room. He was mesmerized by her switching hips and immaculately shaped backside. She was so beautiful he almost forgot he was trying to untie the rope behind him.

It didn't take long for her to return, holding what looked like a wine bottle. Without a word she rushed up and pinched his nose, holding his head back to force the wine down his throat. It tasted good, he almost wished she wasn't forcing him to drink it.

"This wine will lull your mind, and will alter your body so that you may only give me a girl baby." She stepped back, after giving him half the bottle. Then downed the rest of it herself.

Diana drank the wine to calm her nerves, she didn't need it to make herself fertile as her sisters did, she simply wanted to get this horror over with. In some ways, she felt even worse than when she first entered the room, because now she realized that he wasn't even a willing participant.

_ I am even worse than the monsters that hurt my mother. I know the difference between right and wrong, and can do nothing to stop it. He has desire in his eyes, but hate in his heart. I do not blame him, I hate myself. _

Just as she finished the wine she suddenly realized that he was no longer bound by the lasso, he was holding it in his hands! She quickly sprang into action, throwing a swift combination of punches aimed at his head. But he was extremely fast, blocking each blow. Then he grabbed her arms and tried to pin them to her body. Just as she suspected, he was extremely strong, but she would not be defeated.

Diana was an expert in dozens of fighting techniques, and she went at him with everything she had. He seemed to know only one technique, but his speed made him very adept at dodging hits, and with his strength he simply absorbed some. But she wouldn't be deterred, now that she knew his true desire to dominate her.

The wine must really be getting to Clark, because even though she was currently trying to kill him, he couldn't help but imagine how great the sex between them could be. As she said, she was extremely strong, the force of her punches suggested she was his equal. His worries about hurting her went away quickly as she slammed him into the wall, and gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. Her heel connecting squarely to his jaw dazed him and sent him rolling across the floor, right on top of the rope he was tied in. Suddenly he got an idea.

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was her blind rage, but despite the fact that she saw him pick up the lasso, she charged anyway. Big mistake, he was able to wrap her in it. Knowing she would be powerless to stop his assault on her, she desperately tried to get away, flailing her arms and legs. For some reason it was as if the rope had a mind of it's own, and entangled both of them in it. They both fell on the floor in a heap with him on top.

"Damn you smell good." Clark couldn't stop himself from saying, also noticing how soft her skin was.

"You will get no pleasure from me, man! I will fight you with every breath I have!" She screamed, she was in a very compromising position, he could take her now, and she could not stop him.

"I'm not going to do that! I don't even want to be here. You are unbelievably sexy, but I have the distinct feeling that even you don't want to do this. Do you?"

Stuck in the lasso, Diana now believed that he didn't want take his pleasure at her expense, and had no choice but to answer his question honestly. "No. I have no desire to use your body for some stupid tradition. Nor do I have any desire to kill you, but I am bound by law and obligation to do both, and I will do both, no matter how much I will hate myself."

"You're bound by law to do this?"

"Yes! Did I not just tell you that?" She growled.

Clark's body desperately wanted her body, regardless of any other circumstances, not only did she look good, but she smelled good too, she was like a walking pheromone. It was drugging his senses. But his mind fought to keep in control, he didn't want to die. "Is there any way out of this?"

"No."

"You could run away."

"I can not! I will not! I am no coward."

Clark moved back a little bit, they were tied together, so he couldn't move very far. But he hoped it would calm her nerves a little. "What if we helped each other?"

"How?"

"What if I gave you what you wanted, and you don't kill me?"

"I cannot do that."

"You say you were blessed by Aphrodite? The goddess of love, but yet you hate yourself for making a baby like this. A baby made with hate in your heart."

She was surprised that he knew who Aphrodite was, but she didn't show it. "Hate is an abomination, I want my child to have none of that."

"If you agree to not kill me, I'll agree to give you a daughter, with no hate between us."

Diana considered the idea, with the lasso, he was speaking the truth. It would solve the big problem she was having.

Clark hoped she would take the suggestion, he would get to sleep with the sexiest woman in the universe, and he would live. How could he lose?

"Very well. I will not kill you, but I cannot promise the others will not. If you give me my daughter, I will petition the senate to spare your life."

"Deal."

"Now get off me." She demanded.

Clark pulled back more, and they both struggled to untangle themselves from the rope. "What is your name?" Clark asked, before they were free.

"Diana." She answered immediately. "What is yours?"

It took a second for him to figure out what to tell her, technically he had three names, but the name he spoke was the one that he truly considered his own. "Clark."

After several minutes, they were able to free themselves from the golden rope, but neither let it go. Diana sank down on the bed behind her, almost as if she had been defeated.

"I wanted my child to be made with love."

Clark's brain felt compassion, while his body felt nothing but desire. Looking to satisfy both, he spoke again. "Maybe you still can."

"How? I do not love you. And you lie if you claim to love me. There is only lust within us." Her eyes dropped to the most obvious sign of his desire, which had not faded one bit. Silently she gave into the truth, she liked what she saw.

"We can pretend. Pretend that we're lovers spending our last night together." He suggested.

Diana just looked at him, he still held the lasso, he was serious.

He continued. "Just for tonight, I love you, and you love me. We'll give ourselves to each other this one time, and that will be the end. I'll never hurt you, I'll only make love to you. Then I will face your laws, without protest. If it's ruled that I must die then so be it."

As he spoke he came closer to her, she was so wrapped up in his physical presence she did not see that he dropped the lasso during his last sentence.

She took a deep breath, he was offering her what she wanted. The child without any assault or brutality. Not only that, he had a gentle look in his eyes, she truly believed that he wouldn't try to harm her. "Very well, tonight I will be your devoted lover." She licked her lips. "Except I have had no lover before, and you are the first man I have laid eyes upon, how do we proceed?"

"Just trust me." He said slowly.

There was something in his eyes, something in his voice, something she trusted, something she believed, even something she could love. The more time she spent with him the more appealing his face and body became, lust came over her just as it did him. So she wordlessly nodded her head, indicating that he would have her trust.

He slowly leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Her heartbeat immediately shot up to and incredibly high rate, much higher than a normal human's, but then again she wasn't normal.

After a few seconds, something in her woke up, and she began kissing back. And wow, was she a great kisser.

Clark could never quite define for himself how his body reacted to touch. In some ways he was hyper sensitive, in that he could perceive anything that touched him, from a fly on his hand to a superpowered alien's punch. In other ways he could never be sure if he felt the same things that others did. In his life he'd kissed many women, humans, aliens, even a mermaid. All had varying levels of sensation to him, all pleasurable, but none compared to this woman. With just a simple touch of the lips, she took him to a level of feeling he's never had.

Diana never imagined in her life that she would ever kiss a man. In her youth she played childish kissing games with her best friend Mala. But nothing like this, they were just young girls mimicking what many of the adults did. This was the kiss of a lover, which for tonight she agreed to be. It felt good, better than anything she could have dreamed. So she decided to throw caution to the wind and give in the pleasure her body felt.

Clark disengaged her lips and moved to kiss her cheek, and her neck. She instinctively turned her head to allow him access. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed a line down her collarbone. Then he returned his mouth to hers.

Diana pulled away from him to copy the actions he'd just taken, she kissed from his neck down to his shoulders, and then a short line down the center of his chest. With one of her hands she rubbed down the center of his chest, relishing the feel of his hard muscles against her fingertips. His skin was soft and smooth, but there was a hardness to his body that she couldn't get enough of. He rubbed his hands across her torso, in a similar manner to what she'd been doing to him, then he kissed her lips once again. Until it occurred to him that there was a good possibility that the others would try to kill him in the morning, which meant he needed to live out these next few hours to the fullest. He broke away to get another good look at her body. _If I gotta go, this is the way to do it,_ He thought.

He began kissing her body again, this time with a little more urgency. His hands slid up from her hips to cup her full breasts, while he kissed the tender skin between them. Then he moved lower to kiss and lick her nipples. Alternating between using his fingers and his mouth on each one. Each touch sent waves of pleasure through Diana's body, until now she had no idea just how sensitive her breasts were. She loved the feeling he was giving her.

He moved even lower to her beautifully muscled abdomen, taking his time to savor each kiss. Until he finally ended up on his knees using his hands to massage the insides of her thighs. This was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, every inch of her was pure perfection. As he kissed her thighs he imagined what he was going to do next, he had to struggle not to move too quickly, he needed to give her the maximum amount of pleasure. Not only because he wanted to make sure she wouldn't let the others kill him in the morning, but because he wanted to.

Diana wondered why he dropped to his knees, while she had no experience, she did know how sex worked, and this wasn't the way things were supposed to proceed. He had kissed her breasts and thighs, and caressed her body, none of which would give her a baby. However all of that was forgotten when he intimately kissed her. So far tonight she'd felt things that she never imagined she'd feel in her life, all of which were pleasurable, but nothing could have prepared her for this. As his lips and tongue swept around her she felt an intense pleasure throughout her entire body, nerves tingled and her breathing got even more ragged. She began to moan in pleasure, unable to stop herself from doing so. "δεν σταματούν!" She called.

Clark considered himself an expert in pleasuring a woman in this way. It was his favorite thing to do, as he could go nearly full tilt when doing so without hurting his partner regardless of her level of strength. He'd had many girlfriends in his life, and all could attest to his tremendous ability to drive them wild. However Diana took him to another level, the way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she tasted, so sweet he was going to end tonight with a cavity. The sounds of intense pleasure coming from her just drove him further. He just couldn't get enough.

Diana's entire body was on edge, he was building her up, and it felt damn good. She felt a burning sensation in her toes and weakening in her legs, she didn't think she could take much more, but for the life of her didn't want him to stop. A flick of his tongue garnered a pleasure filled squeal from Diana, causing her knees to buckle and make her feel she was going to fall. But strong arms caught her before she completely lost her balance and he placed one of her legs over his shoulder for support. "δεν σταματούν!" She said again.

_How could my sisters hate men if they do this!? They should all be made to spend a night with this one to learn of their best qualities. No! What am I thinking? This one is mine! I should chain him to my bed and make him pleasure me every night. Maybe twice a night. _Diana thought.

The next conscious thought Diana had was confusion at how she ended up laying on the bed, she didn't remember how she got there. On second thought she didn't care, she just focused on his lips that were now making their way back up her body. It felt so amazing, that it felt somehow wrong, it felt selfish. For tonight she was his devoted lover, and it occurred to her that he needed just as much pleasure as she did. After what he just did, he deserved it. She was gifted with all the powers of Aphrodite, not only did she have the power of love, and fertility, but she had the power of pleasure, it was as if a switch was thrown within her. Instinctively she knew how to drive him as mad with pleasure as he had done her. She pushed him over onto his back, and kissed from his chest down to his torso. Then using her mouth to pleasure him in the same manner as he had her, she took him to within a half a mile from heaven.

Clark had a job to do, he was here to give her a baby. Usually he took the utmost precaution to ensure this never happened to any of his partners, but tonight he didn't care. Diana had just surpassed all of his former lovers by an insurmountable margin. She was incredible in every way. As he hovered above her, waiting for her approval to push forward, he resolved himself to death. Clark Kent's sunset would come far sooner than he ever imagined, at only 29 years of age, but the second she pulled him into her, he knew it would be worth it.

Making love with Clark was mind blowingly beautiful, he was gentle with her, yet extremely powerful. It was such a different experience, she couldn't feel anything but excitement. The closest thing she could compare it to, was being in a fight. Before today, Diana had never been in a fight with anyone of equal or greater power than herself. Before today she'd never been bested in a fight with anyone. However right now she couldn't be sure if she was losing or winning, and she wasn't sure she cared. She simply wanted more. In the months leading up to this day, her sisters had described the act of laying with a man to her. Some gave grievous details of horrible painful experiences, while others described it as only mildly tolerable. Diana always figured they were trying to scare her, now she realized they were flat out liars. This was such an amazingly wonderful experience, she never wanted it to end. "δεν σταματούν!"

Clark didn't know what she was saying, but she had said that phrase over and over again. Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears, and she had the most beautiful singing voice he'd ever heard. He was happy, happy that despite the fact that he may not be around to see his child grow, he would leave a legacy. He would no longer be the last Kryptonian, he was grateful to Diana for giving this to him. He talked his way into her bed, something he's done on more than one occasion, but this was different. He felt something for her, he said they would pretend they were in love. But as he stared into her beautiful eyes and saw her look of total pleasure and ecstasy, he could not deny that part of him truly was in love with her.

* * *

Diana was fast asleep in Clark's arms, exhausted from the nights activities. He was exhausted too, but he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were torn between the fact that he might die in the morning, and marveling at how beautiful this Princess Diana was. In his wildest fantasies he never imagined anyone like her, perfect in every way.

He briefly looked around, it was still dark but he could see quite well. A writing table with sheets of papyrus and some sort of pen. There was the connecting room that she had gotten the wine bottle from, which had nothing but more wine bottles, and an open door. _Wait, an open door?!_ Clark's mind immediately began to race, the opportunity to leave was right in front of him. Being as careful as he could he slipped away from Diana's sleeping body, and silently crept to the writing table. Taking the papyrus and the pen, he wrote her a letter. He felt like a complete jerk as he folded the paper and gently placed it into one of her open hands, but going home again took priority. He regretted the fact that he'd probably never see her again, and took a good long look at her. Trying to burn her image into his brain, there was no way he would ever forget her, but he savored the last images of her beautiful face and body. Then exited through the open door.

Luckily for him there were no guards or other women around. In an attempt to stay quiet he hovered a few inches above the floor down the empty corridor, he still couldn't see through any of the walls, but could see moonlight coming from an opening at the end of the hall. Looking around and not seeing anyone else he continued on.

_Okay Clark, this is officially the weirdest, and best thing that's ever happened to you. You got yourself captured by a bunch of Amazons, but you put it down on their Super Princess, and now you have a shot to go back home. Not the worst day ever. _

Clark got close to the opening, which turned out to be a doorway to outside, he was amazed to see stone buildings held up by pillars, horses and chariots and all other sorts of things. As he stepped outside he felt like he was in some sort of ancient Greek re-enactment camp or the studio set of Spartacus. Which didn't make any sense at all, because that would not explain the power cuff lady or the naturally super powered and super sexy Princess. Either way, there was no one around and nothing above his head but the evening sky. So Clark shot himself into the sky, careful not to break the sound barrier too close to the ground as not to alert anyone of his departure.

He climbed and climbed, until he figured out that he was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, but he was even more shocked when he looked down and saw that whatever mass of land he had been on wasn't there! Completely confused, he flew straight back down, taking the same path he used to go up. He reached the surface of the water, and there was nothing. _I'm going crazy._ He thought.

Clark weighed his options, and decided to return to his apartment in Metropolis to put on some clothes before he returned to Britain. But as he flew above the United States it dawned on him that it was dark outside, when he left it was morning. When he got inside his apartment through the balcony door, he glanced at his clock and saw that it was past 4AM. He had long missed his assignment overseas, and had missed the entire day. Completely confused he crossed his large apartment and stopped in his bathroom to stare at his reflection.

"Did that really happen?" He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana rolled awake with a smile, unable to forget the wonder that was last night. She began mentally preparing her proposal to the senate to keep Clark alive, but as she felt around the bed but he wasn't there. She quickly jumped up to check the adjoining room, he wasn't there either. He must have escaped! Or her sisters had anticipated her hesitation and taken him away to be killed already.

Diana found she was highly disappointed in this. She wanted to touch him again, kiss him again, make love with him again. She wondered what could have become of him. Suddenly, she became aware of something that was stuffed into her hand. It was a piece of folded papyrus, opening it up, she saw that it was a letter, from him to her. As she read it, she smiled, as it meant he was still alive. She truly didn't want him to die, and would have flat out refused to kill him herself.

There was a knock at the door. Diana fumbled to try and hide the letter. She had no clothes, so pockets were out of the question, she couldn't set it down because the minute she left, this room would be scrubbed down thoroughly, and she didn't want anyone else to see it. As the knocking got faster, she realized she needed to move faster herself. She reached for her tiara, but it wasn't on her head. Looking around, she quickly found it lodged in the wall opposite from the bed. _When did I do that?_ She asked herself.

Pulling it out she placed it on her head, and stuffed the letter underneath it. Then she answered the door. "Yes?"

"Princess are you alright? There were tremors emanating from here for much of the night." Artemis informed, backed by sister Amazons.

"Tremors?" Diana gasped.

"Yes. We were ordered to stay away. But we worried you may have been hurt."

"I am fine. I assure you." _We made tremors? How did I not notice?_

"You are to report to the Healing Isle at once, Epione will examine you. In the meantime we are to guard the man before the sacrifice."

"He is not here." Diana said simply.

"He escaped? Sound the alarms! We will search every bit of this land until he is found." Artemis barked to the others who quickly dispersed, before turning back to Diana. "How did he escape Princess?"

"I do not know. When I awoke he was nowhere to be found."

"Do not worry, we will find him. Until then, go to Epione. She is expecting you."

Diana left the room she was in, and Artemis quickly ran to help the others scour the island while Diana left for the healing isle.

"Princess, I have been expecting you. Please come." Epione said the second Diana's feet touched the ground. "Please lay on the table."

Diana did as she was asked.

"There were violent tremors coming from the temple during the night. Did the man harm you?"

"No. He did nothing of the sort, although powerful he was quite gentle, in all things."

Epione was relieved, she never wanted the Princess to suffer the way she had. "So the act was completed? He... spilled his seed within you?" Epione felt wrong even speaking those words to Diana.

"Yes he did." Diana could sense the healer's uneasiness, but she herself felt none.

"I must examine you now, please try to relax." Epione said quietly.

Epione had been examining women for centuries, just by laying hands she could tell if life was beginning. Even within hours of conception, today she wasn't as sure of her skills. The princess had far denser skin and muscle than any other Amazon, she wondered if she would feel the same things that she did with others.

As Epione moved her hands across her torso, Diana immediately missed Clark. His hands were a stark contrast to the healer's. Epione's hands were small, and cold, while Clark's hands were large and warm. His lovers touch was highly pleasing, Epione's scientific one was not, Diana wished she would finish soon, she didn't like this.

"Congratulations Princess, I can feel the life within you. You are with child!" Epione beamed. Bringing a big smile to Diana's face. "I will be finished shortly, after you drink this, you may go on with the sacrifice."

Diana took the cup, and drank the sweet smelling liquid, she didn't know what it was, but assumed it was good for the baby. "There will be no sacrifice."

"What? Why not?"

"He escaped. When I awoke this morning he was gone."

"Goddess no, a man who can cause earthquakes, surely our sisters will not survive if was not satisfied..."

"Do not worry yourself Epione, he will not attempt to ravish anyone. I imagine he returned home. We need not worry ourselves with him." _Of that I am glad, I have no ill will against him. I can tell the baby about him. Perhaps I may even see him again. _

Just then Hippolyta burst in, seeing Diana laying flat on the table she feared the worst. The earthquakes coming from the mating temple, made her extremely nervous all night. "Oh daughter I am so sorry for subjecting you to this. I should never have made you do this, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive mother. I am unharmed, I am happy even. I will be a mother soon."

Motherhood on Themyscira was a big deal. Not all Amazons were able to do it, so those that did were held in high esteem, and were honored and respected by all. Diana was proud to be among their ranks.

"We will scour the island to find this miscreant of a man. He will feel the dagger in his chest soon enough, do not worry daughter." Hippolyta assured.

"I am not worried mother, only you must order the search be called off. You will not find him."

"Why not? What do you know of this man?" Hippolyta briefly wondered how truthful Diana was being with her, in the back of her mind she wondered if Diana allowed him to escape. She chose however to take Diana at her word, at least for now.

"He is a man from another star, he lives in the Patriarch's World, but was born on another. He has immense power that emanates from Apollo's great star."

"How do you know of this?" Hippolyta asked.

"I just do. Call off the search, spare our sister's energy" She knew because of the letter. He gave her a brief description of his powers so she knew what to expect when the baby comes. Among other things.

"Very well Diana, I will honor your wish. However we will keep close watch on the borders, in case this man tries to take claim of his daughter." Hippolyta wasn't going to budge on that, and Diana didn't bother to protest. "The parade will commence shortly, I will inform the crowd."

The Mother's Walk was the event Diana had been most looking forward to. Each expectant mother would walk the streets, and the other Amazons would touch her stomach, as a symbol of giving mother and baby strength for the coming months. This event was accompanied with music, dancing and much fanfare. It was a time of celebration and sisterhood. Since she was a little girl Diana loved when others made the walk, she nearly burst with pride to take it herself.

* * *

Rumor had it, there was a vein on top of Perry White's head that jumped up when he got angry. Over the years people had said that if he was really angry it looked like it had a heartbeat. Until now, Clark never had the pleasure of seeing it, and now that he did, he wasn't too excited about it. Perry was lighting into him for missing out on the British Prime Minister's announcement. As Perry went on and on, Clark tried to think about what the announcement actually was, and for the life of him he couldn't remember. After Perry finished, he lumbered back to his desk.

"Damn Clark, you dropped the ball and let the other team pick it up and score." Lois said as he sat. Their desks were pushed together facing each other giving her a good look at him.

"I appreciate your support. Not." Clark said sarcastically.

"What did the Chief do to you?"

"He docked me."

"Like a dock in pay matters to you. I'm just trying to figure out what happened? Why didn't you go to the press conference?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Quite frankly I'm not even sure if I believe it." He said incredulously.

"Well whatever, I'm just glad Superman is back." She figured it had something to do with a woman, he seemed to always have a flock around him. It wouldn't be much of a surprise to hear he had gathered one across the pond too.

"He's back? Since when?" Clark faked like he didn't know, Superman met with Lois this morning on the roof of the building. "What happened to him?"

"He got knocked out and carried off by some crazy chick in a Corinthian helmet."

"Yeah, I know that, how did he get away?" Clark asked.

"He didn't say, all he told me was that he woke up somewhere above the ocean, and was able to fight the women off." Lois recalled. "He said he didn't know where they came from, or what they wanted with him."

That was what had Clark confused, it was documented that he was knocked out and carried away. But for the life of him he wasn't sure if the rest of it happened or not, since he returned he went through everything over and over. He couldn't decide if Princess Diana was real, or just a dream. A really good dream.

"Well Clark, don't worry about it too much. We're a team, I won't let you stay in Perry's doghouse for long. So pick yourself up, and let's go find us a story."

"Where are we going?"

"I was one of a hundred people who watched Superman get dragged off. I'd say there's a story there."

"Oh great." He really didn't want to hash that up again, but it appeared he had little choice. They were writing partners, and their relationship had become one of her making most of the decisions. Which usually didn't bother Clark, because he had other things going on in his life.

* * *

Later that night Clark went back to Kansas to to give his parents an update on what happened to him. He mostly told them the truth, leaving out the part about Diana, they didn't need to know that, besides he still wasn't sure if that part really happened.

"So they took you to an island in the Atlantic Ocean, that you couldn't find after you left, because they wanted to use you as a breeder?" Martha recapped what Clark had told them.

"I think so? Other than getting knocked out in Metropolis I'm not entirely sure what happened. I still think I might have dreamed the whole thing."

"Well we certainly didn't dream that video of you getting knocked out. That was a living nightmare." Martha assured.

"The blow you don't see coming is the one that knocks you out." Jonathan finally said.

"You got that right. I didn't see it, I didn't hear it, but I damn sure felt it."

"Language!" Martha demanded.

"Sorry." Clark said sheepishly.

"So what are you going to do if they come back?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know. Keep my head on a swivel?" He guessed.

"Clark you know that wasn't what he meant." Martha cut in.

"I know, but what can I do? What can I ever do? If they, or anyone else comes back, or some new person shows up, I'll protect the people and myself. I know the risks."

"I know son, I just don't like the risks." Martha said quietly.

* * *

Later that night, Clark stood in his fortress. In front of the computer, locking in the coordinates of the island. Setting the computer to run an ongoing search for any anomalies. So far all it had found was the ocean, until he programmed it to search for any sort of landmass that may be of alien origin as well.

Even with his highly advanced technology, it could take hours to go through all the alien files in the fortress computer. So he set his computer to ring his phone if it found anything.

"I must have been dreaming." He said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Diana sat in one of Epione's examining rooms, her three month old daughter was in the arms of Queen Hippolyta. While Diana's best friend Mala was being examined by Epione. Mala had just returned from the Mating Temple, after snaring her own man just the day before.

"Diana, your daughter gets more beautiful every day." The Queen beamed. "Aren't you little one? You're just the prettiest little baby in the whole wide world."

Epione stopped her examination of Mala to look at Hippolyta, astounded by what she just heard. It was common knowledge that Hippolyta loved the little babies, and her entire personality changed when she was in the same room with one. But this was totally different, the Queen, completely lost her regality with her granddaughter. Making silly noises, accompanied by baby talk, something she'd never done before, not even when Diana was a baby. For Epione, who'd known Hippolyta for centuries, it was a very jarring change to see her like this.

Bringing herself back into the moment, Epione went back to examining Mala. Being the third pregnant Amazon since Diana, Epione was confident in her skills again. She had never been under so much stress as she had been with Diana's pregnancy and the birth of her daughter. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, because Diana never complained once. "Congratulations Mala, I can feel the life within you. You are with child!"

"Thank the goddess!" Mala said happily. "I only wish Diana and I could have had our children at the same time."

Diana, daughter of Hippolyta and Mala, daughter of Phillipus had been best friends basically since birth. They were probably as close as their mothers had been over the centuries. When the time came for Diana to bear a child, Mala had decided that she would too. So that their daughters could grow up together. Only Mala had to enter the tournaments like the rest of the Amazons, and it had taken several tries to finally pass.

"Do not concern yourself Mala, they will be immortal. After some years it will not matter what age they are." Diana said.

"Very true." Mala agreed. "I do however wish I could have your body during this time."

Diana laughed, she didn't know what else to say. Nearly every mother had told her the same thing. Pregnancy and childbirth wreaked havoc on an Amazons well trained physique, and it often took time to return to their warrior form. Diana's body however returned to it's normal state within a few days. The other's were a bit jealous to say the least.

Epione handed Mala a cup of liquid, Diana noticed it was the same one she had to drink many times during her pregnancy. It was very tasty at first, but by month number six she began to hate it. "After you finish this you may proceed with the sacrifice." Epione informed and then left the room.

"Mother, does she have to kill him?" Diana pleaded.

"Yes Diana, it is tradition. You are the only Amazon to reject our ways. And it will remain this way, Mala you will continue with the sacrifice by order of the Queen of Themyscira." Hippolyta handed the baby back to Diana and marched out, refusing to hear any more argument.

Mala didn't want to be in the middle of their argument, but knew that Hippolyta's word was the law and not Diana's. She wasn't sure what happened between Diana and her man last year, but she did know that Diana flat out refused to kill him and was glad he escaped. Mala herself didn't have any problem with killing her man, but she didn't like that she was disappointing Diana so much.

"I am sorry Diana, but I must obey the Queen." Mala said sorrowfully.

"I understand." Diana lowered her head. "I will not attend the sacrifice. I will see you during the Mother's Walk."

"Diana, are you going to continue arguing with your mother on this?" Mala asked.

"Yes, until we change our ways. We are not killing men who have committed evil acts against us. We take them from their homes, use them and then murder them. What makes us any better than the men who attacked our sisters? I will not hold it against you for doing as your Queen demands. You are my sister and I will stand with you always, but I despise this tradition and I always will."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Your man, the father." She looked at Diana's baby. "Did you allow him to escape?"

"What?" Diana was dumbfounded, many of her sisters had asked her that very question over the last year. This was the first time Mala asked."Now you do not believe me?"

"That is not it at all, Diana I just wish to know. If you did, I would understand, and I will not tell anyone I swear."

"As I have said many times, I did nothing to aid his escape. I do not know how the door became unlocked, but I stand by my statement that I am happy he was not killed. He did not deserve death. I will see you during the walk." Diana floated out of the window with her daughter in her arms.

* * *

"I never would have thought to marinate steak in Caesar dressing." Lois said to Clark as she pulled the ziploc storage bag out of her refrigerator.

"It's good. Your boyfriend will love it." He was sitting in Lois' kitchen in a stool at the counter while she made dinner.

"Do you think you could help me with some of this? You're the culinary expert between the two of us." Lois asked.

"No, I'm not cooking dinner for some other man, I'm only here to advise you. You got this."

"Come on Clark, he knows I can't cook. It won't make any difference." She put the steaks in the pan to cook.

"It makes a huge difference. Would you make dinner for one of my girlfriends?"

"Hell no! I wouldn't do anything for any of those skanks."

"See there you go again. You just assume that every woman that you see me with is dating me. When that's just not the case."

"Ok maybe you're not dating, you're just hooking up."

"Not even that."

"Ok, well what about Zatanna Zatara? Don't even try to tell me that you didn't go back to her hotel room and do... impure things."

Clark paused, thinking back several months to an interview they did with the famed magician during which she flirted constantly with Clark. During the interview he was the utmost professional, but after, that was a different story. "Ok we did hook up, several times. But that was a long time ago. I haven't seen her or anyone else in quite some time."

"Are the ladies finally resisting the Clark Kent charm?"

"Not at all." Clark said defensively. "I'm just living the single life, and I'm enjoying it."

"Right." Lois said accusingly.

"I got the house by the way." He announced.

"You did? Nice."

"Yep, talked them down another 15 grand too."

"Wow really?"

"That house is completely trashed. The land is the selling point." Clark moonlighted as a house flipper and rental property owner. His most recent purchase was a large house that was on an old 9 hole golf course.

"Yeah, I get that but 15 thousand?"

"There was all kinds of water damage, and mold and asbestos and termites, and all kinds of mayhem and foolishness. Plus it's been sitting there for about 12 years, I figured they were happy to sell it to me."

"Well, I'll defer to you on that one. You do quite the good job with your houses, and you've got the money to prove it."

"Why thank you Lois."

"But in the meantime, since you're not going to help me, get out. My boyfriend could be here any minute now. I'm sure you've got skanks to pick up anyway. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight and have a threesome."

"I don't do that Lois. I've been with plenty of women, I'll admit that, but I do have _some_ dignity."

"Whatever you say Smallville. Now get to steppin."

"Alright. I'm going." Clark stood up and headed for the door, not expecting to get the boot so suddenly. He undid all 6 extra locks before he could finally leave. After stepping out he just stood there leaned against the wall in the hallway of the apartment, listening to Lois lock up behind him.

He didn't need to go far. He himself was the boyfriend Lois was expecting at any time, or rather it was Superman. They'd been dating for a few months now, and things weren't going to well, at least for Clark. This dinner was supposed to help smooth things out between them.

He was enchanted by Lois immediately upon meeting her, she was beautiful, smart and successful. They became fast friends, and enjoyed a great working relationship. As time went on, Clark found he wanted a romantic relationship too. A few years ago he took the chance of trying, and was rejected.

* * *

_4 years ago_

_ "Lois what are you doing here?" Clark asked concerned. "Somebody out there wants to kill you, and you decide to leave the house."_

"_I couldn't stay there Clark. I didn't know where else to go. That guy's got the police in his back pocket, I can't trust anyone. I brought pizza and a bunch of action movies. Can I stay here tonight?"_

_ "Of course you can." Clark took the pizzas and her jacket. "Have a seat." _

_ Lois put in a movie and curled up on the couch. "Do you have a blanket I can use?"_

"_Sure." Clark grabbed the blanket most readily available to him, the one from his bed. _

_ Lois ate sparingly, staying curled in the corner of the couch. Trying to take her mind off of her fear, but a scene in the movie they were watching was too much to handle right now. There was a woman who was fleeing a man who wanted to kill her._

_ "Turn it off, just turn it off! I can't watch this." Lois shouted. Clark did as she requested, agreeing that she didn't need to be watching this right now. "Just hold me close, I can't stay warm."_

_ Clark jumped at the chance to hold her, wanting to do so for nearly the entire year he'd known her. It felt good to finally have some physical contact to go with the feelings he's had for her. Sure he's held her as Superman, but that wasn't the same, this time he was Clark, the man he truly saw himself as. _

_ A hug became a look, and a look became a kiss, and a kiss became a declaration. "Make love to me Clark." Lois said breathlessly. _

_ He lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom, then slowly helped her remove her shirt and pants, leaving her in a pink lace bra and pantie set. She sat down on the bed, then laid down while he removed his shirt. Lois couldn't believe how well built Clark was, he'd been hiding his bodybuilder's chest and arms under long sleeve shirts and suit jackets all this time. He looked incredible, but there was something missing. _

_ He joined her on the bed, kissing her and caressing her body as he laid on top. With expert hands he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, preparing to completely remove it. _

_ "Wait, stop." Lois called. Clark immediately stopped kissing her._

"_What?" He asked._

_ "I can't do this. We can't do this. Please stop."_

_Clark was very disappointed, she was upset, and he wanted to comfort her. He understood her hesitance, and didn't blame her. _

"_I'm sorry." he said, turning his back while she readjusted her bra._

_ "Don't be, It just happened. I don't blame you, and I won't hold it against you. I'm guilty too, but this it's the situation, not us. We're friends, best friends and co-workers, this would have been a mistake."_

_ Clark didn't say anything, he just sighed. _

"_We should put our clothes back on, go back to the living room and forget this ever happened. I'm glad you're here for me, and if you ever need anything I'll always be there for you, but this can't happen."_

_ "I understand." Clark said, he picked his shirt back up and left the room._

* * *

Back in the present, Clark strolled out of her building, looking for a shady spot to change into Superman.

* * *

Diana had just fed and burped her baby, and was now walking around her room holding her. Staring at her beautiful little daughter, when her mother walked in.

"I noticed you did not attend the sacrifice." Hippolyta said flatly.

"No, and I will never attend one. I hate that tradition, and you should too. It is barbaric and should be ended immediately, it makes the Amazons no better than him." Diana wouldn't say the name Heracles to her mother, but she had no qualms about implying it.

Hippolyta looked briefly at her granddaughter. "Your man survived. You must be happy for this."

"Yes he did. And I am happy for it. I would not have killed him, and there was nothing you could have done to make me either."

"How can you say these things? You are an Amazon, did you not forget the torture we have suffered."

"No mother, you have suffered! It pains me to know that you did, but you must learn to overcome it. Mala was born centuries after the attacks, she was pure before you forced her to stain her hands with blood."

"I've noticed that since your daughter's conception you have been more outspoken against this tradition. I wish to know what occurred between you and the father of your child. What did he do to you?"

"Other than the obvious." Diana indicated the baby in her arms. "He gave me something I didn't deserve."

"You do deserve her. Never be ashamed of your daughter."

"I am not ashamed of her, I am ashamed of myself. I took what was not mine, it does not matter that he agreed, it was still wrong. I'll never do it again."

"Do you know why I had you do this? Why I didn't allow you to form your daughter from clay as you had been?" Hippolyta queried.

"Why?"

"Because I cannot. The goddesses magic healed my wounds, made me immortal and gave me this place to rule. But one thing they did not grant was the ability to bear a child. You were a blessing to me, I love you more than anything in this world, but I wish I could have carried you. I wanted you to know that part of being a mother, because I could not."

Now it made sense, during her pregnancy Hippolyta was with Diana nearly every waking moment. Never giving a moment of peace, now she realized that her mother was trying to live vicariously through her.

"I am tired." Diana said. "And so is she, we will sleep now."

"Very well."

Diana put the baby down in her crib, she appeared to be drowsy since Diana fed her anyway and looked as if she would go right to sleep now that she was in the crib.

"Goodnight little one, have pleasant dreams. I love you." Hippolyta said, gently rubbing the baby's head. "I love you as well Diana, and I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Before Diana could respond she walked out and closed the door.

Diana took one last look at her daughter before climbing into bed herself. Daily, she would get compliments about how much the baby looks like her, but in truth she didn't see it. She only saw Clark, and this made her happy. She had a daily reminder of the night they shared, it was a bittersweet memory for her. He only agreed to be with her to protect himself, he only pretended to love her. She felt now that she didn't deserve his love, pretend or otherwise. She gave him little choice, he simply took the one least unpleasant to him.

None of that stopped her from thinking about him. From remembering the beautiful night they shared, she dreamed about him often. Wishing things were different. As she removed her clothes and climbed on the bed, the thought in the forefront of her mind was, what would happen if they were truly in love?

In her deep slumber, Diana was unaware of anything or anyone else in the room. She didn't hear the bare feet tiptoeing across the floor. She didn't see the shadowed figure step quietly towards her sleeping daughter, or the hands reach down and remove her from her crib. Diana was unaware of the shadowed figure that climbed out the open window with her daughter in tow. She would be unaware until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

As he laid in bed with Lois, Clark knew he was unhappy, and he had the feeling Lois was too. This relationship wasn't what either of them wanted it to be, and would never work, he saw the signs from the beginning. She never really loved him, she just loved the idea of him. What woman wouldn't want to be with Superman? Which was part of why he was unhappy. She wanted Superman, not Clark Kent, which bothered the hell out of him. She wanted a fantasy instead of the real thing, but it's not like she could be with Clark because he still had to be Superman.

He used to think that 4 years ago if she hadn't turned him down they would be happy together right now. That if they had just spent that night together all would have been perfect. He was now realizing that it wouldn't have been, that Lois made the right choice. Because once he told her he was Superman she would have gone back to forgetting about Clark Kent. She may even have been angry. He saw the signs from the beginning, but decided he wanted Lois no matter what and pursued her as Superman. Now he regretted that decision.

Love was something Clark always wanted, but could never quite grasp. His long track record with women said otherwise, but he wanted the white picket fence, he wanted children, he wanted to grow old with one person. Lois couldn't do that, no human woman could. Their lives were short, his was not. He couldn't grow old with someone, because he couldn't grow old. 30 years of constant yellow sunlight stopped the aging process in it's tracks, he would look like a young man forever. Or until someone manages to kill him. An immortal falling in love with a mortal was a recipe for disaster. So instead, he loved many women, if only for one night. Humans like Lana and Lois, and all the others whose names he could barely remember anymore. Lori Lemaris, a mermaid. Zatanna Zatara a homo magi, and Maxima the Almerichi Queen.

Even she couldn't tie him down, the only woman he knew of at the time who could carry his child. To allow him to continue the Kryptonian legacy. She was very beautiful, and great in bed, but she also happened to be crazy, and unbelievably annoying. Not to mention too alien for his taste. They spent a few nights together, and things were fine, then she began getting crazy, demanding children and him to become this forceful ruler. Things he didn't want at the time, so he left. Incurring her wrath, any woman on Almerac who dared even touch him was killed instantly. That he couldn't stand by, so he left, vowing never to return again.

He always knew his playboy antics would get him nowhere, but where was there to turn? The only woman he's met who even meets the criteria of what he wants was a dream. Princess Diana, he could never fully shake her out of his mind. She would haunt his dreams, he would see her face in other women. She was somehow a part of him, in a way he couldn't quite grasp. He would sometimes imagine a life with her, a life where they were happy. Raising a family together.

That was another reason he and Lois couldn't last. He constantly imagined himself with another woman. Perhaps it was his subconscious telling him that Lois isn't the one for him. As she began to stir awake. He realized that this was coming to an end, and someone needed to finally do it. Today wasn't the day but sooner rather than later it would.

"Superman, you're still here." Usually he was gone by morning. "Listen, if you don't have to be anywhere right now. We need to talk."

* * *

Diana stirred awake, after having the best sleep she'd had in months. The baby hadn't woken up crying once. _She must have been exhausted. She's never slept through the night, why would she start so suddenly?_ Diana stretched then stood to check on her daughter, but she wasn't in her crib. _Strange, mother must have taken her. _She thought.

Sometimes Hippolyta would arrive first thing in the morning to be with Diana and the baby. She'd never taken her before Diana awoke until now, but it didn't seem out of the question for her to do so. However Diana did not like this, and would make sure it never happened again. Exiting the room, Diana casually flew to her mothers room, going straight through the open balcony.

"Mother, you cannot take her without my permission ever again. You may be queen but she is my daughter."

"What are you going on about?" Hippolyta asked, stepping in from an adjoining room connecting the broach on her gown, completing her outfit for the day.

"Where is she?" Diana asked about her daughter.

"She's not with you?" Hippolyta asked.

"She's not with you?" Diana panicked, then rushed back to her room faster than the eye could see. Causing sonic booms and disorienting her sisters on the ground as she flew. She checked the empty crib again. Feeling true fear for the first time in her life. "Where is she!?"

* * *

_Athens, Greece_

A woman walking down the street with a baby girl in her arms. Not an unusual sight in the least. No one cared to notice that the child looked nothing like the woman, they probably figured she looked like the father. Occasionally she would pass a stranger who would smile at the baby but nothing more. No one suspected a thing, definitely not that this woman had very evil intentions towards this baby.

No one cared when she turned down a dark alley, and disappeared into nothing once she reached the shadows. They had no clue what was planned for the innocent baby in her arms.

Her destination reached, she placed the baby princess on a round marble table in a dark dingy room. Books were thrown aimlessly everywhere with papers and feather pens placed randomly. The walls were dark, covered with ancient symbols and mutilated animals overlapping each other with evil meanings. It could be described as a dungeon, but to this woman it was home, no tv, no phone, no computer, it was just a dark hole. For the baby it would be her final resting place.

She picked up her dagger, one that she'd owned for years, having covered it with every form of evil magic she could find, it would be powerful enough to kill the child of Princess Diana.

"I suppose you deserve to know why I'm ending your life here." She said to the baby as she lifted the dagger above her head with both hands. "It has been said that you will be the cause of my downfall. I cannot allow that. Goodbye baby princess!"

* * *

Superman wasn't surprised by what came next. Lois was breaking up with him, obviously she felt the same unhappiness that she did. She was going on and on about how she didn't think that she could ever be what he needs or wants, about since she was a human she thought that she wasn't truly compatible to him. If he was honest with himself he was only half listening. He was occupied with something else, a feeling, something he's never felt before. He had no clue what it could mean, but he thought he felt the presence of another person. Who? He didn't know. How? He didn't know either. All he knew is he felt it.

"See this is what I'm talking about." Lois went on, able to tell that he wasn't listening to her and his attention was elsewhere. "You always have to leave to go save someone. So go to it, have a nice life."

"No, Lois, no one needs help. But I think you might be right about us. I may never be able to have a real connection with anyone. I'm the last of my kind..." Suddenly Superman doubled over in pain, groaning and rolling on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He could barely respond he was in so much pain. It felt like there was something digging into his chest and melting it from the inside. This was the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt. On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the worst pain, Artemis' cuff slam was about a 7, and Darkseid's omega beams were a 10, and this was about a 50. He could barely move, his body started to heat up, creating burn marks in Lois' carpet. He had no clue what could be causing this. He removed his shirt and saw that there was a large blue and purple mark on his chest.

"Oh my god what is that?" Lois screamed, terrified at seeing him in such pain. Just because she broke up with him didn't mean she wanted to see him hurt.

The room began getting hot, and it Superman's skin began to smoke. It got so hot that Lois' sprinkler system was set off. Drenching Lois and all of her furniture, the cool water was actually a relief, as Superman heated up the room very quickly.

He had to get outside, he didn't want anyone getting hurt but he couldn't move, he was paralyzed with pain. And then suddenly it stopped, and he was finally able to stand again."

"What was that?" Lois asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Back in Greece, the woman couldn't understand what was happening. She'd been pushing her dagger into the baby's chest with everything she had. The evil magic should have been powerful enough to kill anything, even a god. But this child wasn't even harmed, the blade didn't penetrate her chest, it didn't even push against it. The baby didn't even appear to be in discomfort, she looked to be laughing even.

"What are you?" The woman spat in disgust. Setting the dagger aside and pacing the room to try and figure out something else.

* * *

The mark on Superman's chest began fading almost as quickly as it had appeared. The pain was gone, but the awareness of another person was stronger than ever. It felt like it was calling to him, with a power that he couldn't fight.

"I have to go." Before Lois could respond he took off out the window. Leaving her and everything in her apartment drenched to the bone.

"Of course you do." She said angrily.

* * *

Back on Themyscira, Diana was almost numb with fear. She couldn't believe this happened, how could her daughter have just disappeared like that? Every single Amazon had dropped what she was doing to join the search for the missing princess. Diana and Artemis, who used the the Sandals of Hermes, hovered high above the island getting a birds eye view.

"Do you think she may have developed the power of flight?" Artemis asked.

"I do not know." Diana said hysterically. "I can't believe she is gone."

"I know this is difficult sister, but try to keep calm. I promise you I will never stop searching."

"She needs me, she could be hurt or scared, how could this have happened?"

Artemis turned and hugged Diana tightly. "We will find her. I promise."

* * *

Clark found himself over Greece, the feeling was getting stronger. Something or someone was definitely calling to him. Whatever it was had affected him in a very personal way but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it could be. He had to find out, at whatever the cost.

He landed in a dark dingy alley, with the feeling stronger than ever. It felt close, on the other side of one of the brick walls in front of him. There was no door, so he just lowered his shoulder and barrelled through.

On the other side he immediately felt the presence of magic, evil magic. But even more powerful was the force that drove him to come here in the first place. He walked through the halls of the evilly designed place. He came into a large room, where he saw a woman wearing a green dress with bright purple hair staring at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

Superman ignored the woman, and searched until he found what he was looking for. He crossed the room to what was sitting on top of a marble table. What he saw nearly knocked him down with shock. It was a baby, and it was unmistakable whose baby it was.

His!

The wheels turned in his head and he immediately realized his night with Princess Diana was not a dream at all, it most definitely occurred, and there was living proof sitting in front of him. He reached over and lifted her up, he didn't even need to use his vision to scan her DNA, just by feel alone he instantly knew that he was holding another Kryptonian. Half Amazon or not, her presence was unmistakable. His heart soared, he was no longer alone in the universe. He had a daughter.

The purple haired woman, shook off her surprise and tried to reclaim the child. Now knowing how much more difficult it would be knowing that Superman was the father. She did not expect this development, the Amazons were clever indeed. But she couldn't let him get away with her, she called up her most powerful spell and sent it at him.

Clark saw the light, he felt the heat, another magic attack was coming. A powerful one, he knew he could be seriously injured or killed by it, but had to protect his child. He wrapped his arms around her and turned his back. Much to his surprise the magic beam bounced right off of him and was sent straight back at the purple haired woman. He quickly looked back to see her enveloped by her own spell. Within seconds she was gone.

_I have a daughter. _He thought. Unable to think to think of anything else.

Whatever happened he couldn't stay here, he needed to bet her somewhere safe. That woman could return any time. That attack must not have been as powerful as he thought because it didn't hurt him at all. "We need to get to the fortress."

He took off his cape and wrapped the little girl in it and picked up the knife before leaving. He flew backwards to protect her from the wind and the cold, not knowing how tolerant to anything she was.

Immediately upon arriving at the fortress he was greeted by a happily barking Krypto.

"Not now!" Clark demanded, Krypto was jumping up on his hind legs to get a look at whatever Clark was holding. "Get out of here, I've got things to do."

Krypto, being a loyal and obedient dog left Clark, but not after getting a good smell of what was in his arms, instantly he knew what it was.

* * *

Tears streamed down Diana's face, Amazon or not she didn't care. It was the most horrid feeling she could ever have in her life. Her daughter disappeared without a trace, hours of searching had turned up nothing, she didn't know what to do. She was only vaguely aware that her mother was holding her tightly, with tears in her eyes as well.

"I will search every inch of this world if I must. I will find her." Diana stood up, with new determination. "I don't care if you allow me or not, I'm going to Man's World, if he doesn't hate me, perhaps he may help me."

"You mean the father don't you?" Hippolyta asked.

"Who else?"

"I will not stop you. Find her, and bring her back." Hippolyta said, trying to instill confidence in her daughter.

As Diana flew towards the barrier, she decided there was nothing in this world or any other that would stop her from bringing her daughter home. Nothing.

* * *

Jonathan Kent was finished with his work for the day. Fresh out of the shower he came downstairs with his heart set on a turkey sandwich and some cold beer. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a Schuester Brand Microbrew, made right here in Smallville, popped the cap and suddenly found that he was no longer standing in his kitchen.

Martha was in her favorite chair reading from her kindle, one of the free books, it was actually pretty funny. She closed the cover and reached for her glass of water but realized that it wasn't there, and she was no longer in her living room.

"What?" Jonathan screamed, causing Martha to turn, realizing he was now standing behind her. They were in what looked like a cave, with large icicles everywhere.

"Please tell me Clark did this." Martha hoped.

"I sure hope so."

Out of nowhere, a large hole appeared in the wall. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Oh, thank god." Martha said, seeing Clark step through the opening in the wall. "Why are we here?"

"Please follow me."

Martha and Jonathan followed, taking in the marvelous sights of the huge fortress. This was the first time they'd ever seen it, leaving it as a personal place for him to connect with his origins.

Martha spoke first. "Clark I know you've tried to describe this place before, but you never did it justice."

"Oh, okay." Clark didn't care to talk about that. "I'm a little off kilter right now. There's crazy stuff going on right now."

"What kind of crazy stuff?" Jonathan asked.

He took a deep breath, he was about to drop a serious bomb on his parents. "Remember last year when when I got knocked out and dragged away?"

"How could we forget? It's probably our worst memory of all time." Martha answered.

"Well I told you that they wanted to use me as a breeder, and I thought most of it was a dream."

"Okay?" Jonathan said, but he didn't remember that part of the conversation.

"Well, It wasn't a dream." Clark stepped away revealing a floating baby bed with a small child on it. "Meet your granddaughter."

They stepped forward to get a good look at the baby. Jonathan's eyes widened, and Martha's jaw dropped.

"Martha?" Jonathan asked.

"Uh huh." She answered. They'd been together so long that sometimes they didn't even need to use real words to communicate. Jonathan had just asked Martha to confirm who the baby looked like. "Looks JUST like him."

"How did this happen?" Jonathan asked, after he and his wife just agreed that the baby looked exactly like Clark, particularly when he was a baby.

"The traditional way." Clark attempted to explain.

"You just can't keep it in your pants can you?" Martha scolded, giving him a look that made him feel like a 3 year old boy holding a broken television.

"Hey, I didn't have a whole lot of choice."

Martha suddenly shuddered and got slightly afraid. "No choice? You didn't get ra..."

"No! No! Hell no! That was a poor choice of words, I did have a choice, actually it was my idea." Clark recalled.

"Well that figures." Martha said dryly.

"Hey, if you would have seen that woman you would have given it up too."

Martha frowned at that, not liking what he was implying at all.

"Ok, so you were grabbed around this time last year, so that would make her about..." Jonathan started.

"3 months or so? I don't know what kind of powers the mother had so I have no clue what how any of that worked, who knows if she went full term, or how long that even is."

"She had powers?" Martha asked.

"Oh yeah, but she was human, or at least mostly human. Strong as I am, about as tough as I am, and I think she could fly."

"What's her name?" Martha asked.

"Who the baby? I have no idea. I didn't know she existed until about 2 hours ago."

Martha's maternal instincts kicked in, "Are you sure she's warm enough in here? Has she eaten anything?"

"To answer all your questions, she seems warm enough. I gave her some Lor-Van juice, she seemed pretty happy about it so it seems we're good there."

"Lor-Van juice?"

"Wow, I've never had to explain this to anyone before. A Lor-Van is a fruit that grew on Krypton, that I have figured out how to grow in here. It's not really called a Lor-Van though, it's got a weird name. The Kryptonian language isn't like ours, it's got clicks and inflections and weird stuff, I can't speak it very well at all. But uh... let me just show you."

Clark waved his hand and the room transformed into somewhere else. It looked vaguely like an alien living room. With a woman sitting on a sofa holding a baby.

"Clark what is this?"

"Kryptonian home movies, basically we're standing in a 3D projection. Welcome to the House of El. Sitting on the couch is me, and my mother Lara. In this video I'm probably about the same age as the little one here." Clark pointed to his own daughter floating in the bed next to them.

"In just a second Grandpa Lor-Van will walk through the door eating a piece of fruit."

"Where is the sound?" Jonathan asked.

"I turned it off. You guys would lose your minds if you heard them talk. And here he is! My maternal grandfather Lor-Van."

"Holy crap he is big!" Martha exclaimed.

"He's about 6'8, while both of my parents are under 6 foot. It's safe to say that I get my size from him."

"But he's buff too." Jonathan noted.

"That's where the fruit comes in. If you recall, I didn't get big like this until after you told me I was from another planet. After the fortress was built, and I started growing and eating those things, I turned into Mr. Universe." Just for effect, Clark flexed his biceps. "Anyway, he's about to sit down and talk for about five minutes on how great that fruit is, and how she should be feeding it to me regularly so I can be big like he is."

"Well that's good, because you were too damn skinny for your own good." Jonathan said. "So Clark what are you going to do about this?"

"I'm running a DNA search for the mother, other than that I have no clue."

"So if you find her mother you're just going to give her back up?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. I don't really want to, but... I just don't know. I don't know if I'll even find her mother."

"Well in the meantime, I'm getting my hugs in." Martha picked up the baby and held her close, rocking her gently. "Hello cutie, I'm your Grandmother, and this is your Grandpa."

Clark smiled watching his mother. He knew she had been waiting to say those words for a long time, words she probably thought she'd never get to say to a grandchild. He had fond memories of her using that soft voice when he was young. Here he was, standing with his parents, and his daughter with projections of his parents and grandfather. He almost felt at home here, there was only one thing missing.

"What about the mother?" Jonathan asked, looking at the baby in Martha's arms. "You say she was mostly human? How could she have your kid?"

"Well, biologically I'm compatible with a human. But under this sunlight, a human woman wouldn't survive more than a few months of pregnancy, nor would the baby."

"You said only a woman from Almanac was compatible." Jonathan remembered.

"Almerac." Clark corrected, "It's more about strength than anything. My DNA is the same as a human's by about 96%. The mother, Diana, was even more than that, but a little less than you, but the difference is, she was really strong, muscle and skin density was probably similar to me."

"What about the baby?" Martha queried.

"She's still somewhat fragile. I bet she'll grow into her powers like I did, but she's got something already."

"I think she was kidnapped, and whoever did it tried to kill her by stabbing her with some sort of knife."

"Oh my god! Was she hurt?" Martha looked at the baby concerned.

"I don't think so, but it near killed me."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I think that I felt the pain and it appears that she didn't. The knife is locked up in the armory now."

Suddenly the projection of the House of El faded, revealing the computer terminal they had been standing in front of.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"I found her."

"Where?"

"Flying over Florida." Clark confirmed.

"How did you find her? You said you were scanning for her DNA but how?"

"Easy, I put the baby's DNA in the computer, and had it filter out everything that is mine. And presto, I can now track Mama." Clark pressed a button on the computer, creating a direct line to Krypto. "Krypto, take my parents to a secure section of the fortress."

Clark then took the baby from Martha, and put her back into the floating bed. Martha didn't seem to be too happy about that.

"Why do we have to go to a secure section?" She asked.

"Because I don't know what kind of frame of mind she's in. She might think I just stole her baby. So I'm going to keep you guys away from that."

* * *

Diana had entered Man's World, Artemis had told her long ago that she grabbed the Superman from the great city of Metropolis. Unfortunately she had no idea where that was, so for now she was just flying high in the sky, trying to to figure out what she would do when she did find it.

Suddenly, she was no longer in the sky. She nearly crashed into a wall of ice. Looking around she was in some sort of cave. She didn't have any more capacity to feel more fear, it was all reserved for her daughter. She would fight her way out of this trap, nothing would stand in her way.

Then part of the wall opened, and man wearing blue and red tights and a cape stepped into the room.

"You!" She exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing Diana again. After year of thinking she was a dream, he wasn't really expecting to. Immediately he noticed was that she was still the most beautiful woman that ever existed, maybe even more beautiful now. His memories hadn't served him served him as well as he thought.

"Please help me." She cried. "I have no right to ask anything of you, but please, she's gone. My daughter is gone, I have to find her!"

She was almost in tears, a look of total fear marred her features. Clark didn't like that at all, she should be smiling. He turned off the force field that she probably didn't even notice, and walked towards her slowly.

"Listen, everything is alright. I promise you it's fine."

"Will you help me find her please?"

"Yes I will. There's just one thing."

"What?"

"I already did." He backed up to the floating crib that was behind him on the other side of the door. He picked up the little girl and held her out for Diana. Who took the baby quickly and held her close. She didn't seem to notice the red cloth she was wrapped in, with a yellow 'S' embroidered across the front, just like the one he wore.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so happy to have you again. I missed you so much. Thank the gods you are safe." Then Diana started thinking. She turned to Clark with fire in her eyes. "How did she get here?"

"I found her, I think she called to me." He was on the defensive, if looks could kill he would be done for.

"Do not lie to me!"

"Some lady with purple hair tried to hurt her, but I don't think she was able to."

Diana wanted to believe him, her memories of him were fond, and she didn't want them marred by this. She only knew one way to get him to tell the truth. She shifted her daughter to one arm, and reached for the lasso on her hip and whipped it over Clark's shoulders before he could even figure out what she was doing.

"You are bound within the fire of Hestia, it burns away all deceit, you cannot tell a lie while under it's power. Tell me Clark, how did she come to be with you?"

_So that's what it was, I couldn't lie when I was wrapped in this thing. I knew it was something._ "It's exactly as I told you. A woman with purple hair tried to stab her with some kind of dagger, only I felt the pain and not the baby."

"You did not steal her from her bed on Themyscira?" She demanded to know.

"No, I can't even find Themyscira."

"Who is this woman you speak of?"

"I have no idea, I was hoping you would know."

"Very well." With a flick of the wrist, the lasso was pulled off his shoulders. Now that that was settled, she decided since she trusted him once, she would do it again.

"What's her name?" Clark asked eagerly.

Diana looked at him intently before replying. "Clara."

"Clara." He repeated with a smile.

"I received your letter, I considered naming her Lara after your mother as you suggested. But I decided she should have some of you in her as well. You deserve that, you gave me the most precious gift I could ever imagine, and you brought her back to me. I am forever thankful to you."

Clark didn't say anything, but he stepped close and ran his fingers through the tufts of Clara's hair, which was the same texture as his. "I still can't believe this. I have a daughter."

Diana didn't really know what to think, she had no idea how he'd react to seeing her. He seemed to be happy, very much so. She decided she liked that. Her sisters told her over and over again that men were horrible creatures, but Clark was living proof that they weren't. She'd always been told that men only wanted sons, and that daughters were treated poorly. She certainly didn't see that in Clark, but then again he was different.

He was the last of his kind, and never thought that he'd see another like him. But Clara was just that, a legacy of his people. She wondered how he would react to them returning to Themyscira, he clearly had feelings. There was also Clara to consider, she didn't like that Clara might one day be influenced by her more hateful sisters. Having a father who cared for her could be just what was needed to break that cycle.

"You said that she called to you, how is this? She knows nothing of you." Diana asked.

"I don't know I can't explain it, but I was compelled to find her by a very powerful force."

"You believe she was this force?"

"I know for a fact that she was. I also know that the second you held her she was very happy to be with you again."

"You have some sort of psychic abilities? Why did you not tell me in your letter?"

"I don't have any psychic abilities, at least that I know of. What sort of powers do you have?" He asked.

Diana listed her powers, none of them piqued his interest in terms of what happened today with Clara, except for the resistance to magic. Perhaps she had it too, and that's what kept her from being hurt by the dagger, but that didn't explain why he felt the pain instead. Or why the other attack simply repelled off of him. His only guess was that Clara's resistance was extended to him while he held her.

"Has she shown any other powers?" Clark asked. "Flight, or anything with her eyes?"

"Not to my knowledge." Diana turned down to Clara, who began fussing. "Are you hungry sweetheart?"

Clark frowned. "She shouldn't be. I gave her something earlier."

"What did you give her?" Diana asked quickly.

"I juiced a fruit that grew on my home planet, she liked it." Clark explained.

"Show me."

"No problem." Clark turned and flew, up and across several levels. Diana followed with Clara.

It was a short flight to his garden chamber, a huge room the size of several football fields with many different sorts of vegetation. They walked in and Diana immediately noticed the strange light inside the room. It washed everything in a light shade of red. Not only that, the gravity and pressure inside the room was much higher. She could probably take flight if she wanted to, but she most definitely felt that she was being held to the floor firmly. She didn't like this room, but Clara calmed instantly upon entering.

Clark was fairly quick. Returning with a red piece of fruit that had the outward appearance of an apple, with the size of a grapefruit. "I call this a Lor-Van. Only it's not really called a..."

Clark began to give her the same explanation that he gave his parents about this fruit, but Diana didn't seem to care. She just sniffed it, and then took a large bite.

"Okay, I guess you could do that too. How is it?" He asked.

Diana finished chewing. "It is very good. Unlike anything I've ever had before."

"Well alright. It's supposed to be very healthy. It should make her strong."

Diana knew she would be strong no matter what, but she decided not to say anything. She was more concerned with getting out of that room. "What is the red light for?"

"It's red solar energy, just like there was on Krypton, none of this could grow under a yellow sun."

"Krypton? Is that your home planet?" She slowly backed out of the room.

"I was born there. But I consider this as my home planet."

"Is this part of Man's World? Are all the buildings like this?"

"No. They don't make them like this anymore. This place was designed after a Kryptonian senate building. Over the years I've expanded it considerably."

Diana looked around, taking note of the grand architecture. It was elegant, but very sterile, nothing like a home should be.

"Where was Clara taken? I want to see that place. Perhaps we can discover who took her."

Clark led Diana up to the top level of the fortress, where he opened a large door, revealing a snowy landscape. Despite the fact that she was only wearing a somewhat thin dress and sandals she didn't shy away from the cold at all. Nor did she consider the fact that Clara may be cold. She just marveled at the setting sun across the snowy landscape.

"It's beautiful." She smiled widely.

"I take it you've never seen snow before?"

"I have, just never like this. It is only found on the highest mountaintops of Themyscira, and never this vast."

"You've never been off the island until now have you?"

"I have not, and until Clara was taken I may never have been allowed to leave. I thank the gods she's safe." She looked down at her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Please lead me to where she was taken."

* * *

As Clark and Diana zoomed across the sky, he noticed that Diana was doing nothing to protect Clara from the cold, driving wind. That showed how much he knew, as he'd taken extra precaution to protect her. He also noticed the manner in which Diana flew, it was very different from his. She was graceful and fluid, as if she asked the winds to carry her across the sky. Where as he cut through the sky in an aggressive manner, scaring the wind into getting out of his way. It was a stark contrast, but he thought it suited her, and he hoped when Clara learned to fly, she would do it like her mother.

Once over Greece, he quickly dropped down to the alley, and entered through the hole in the wall he created earlier. He was on edge, ready for anything, hoping the purple haired woman hadn't returned. Looking back, Diana was on edge as well, holding Clara close and keeping her face fierce and focused. She was a Lioness, who would stop at nothing to protect her young, not that he blamed her. He was prepared to protect his daughter with everything he had as well.

He didn't hear anything, he didn't see anything that he hadn't seen before. The dungeon was empty. "It doesn't look like anyone has come or gone since earlier."

"Where was Clara when you found her?" Diana asked, walking slowly taking in everything.

"On that table." Clark pointed to it, and Diana walked over to study the markings on it. "Can you read what it says?"

"I recognize some of the symbols, but cannot make any sense of them. I am versed in many languages, but I am still very young. There is much I have to learn."

"Does anything look familiar to you? The woman who was here had on a green dress and bright purple hair, does any of that ring a bell?"

"Ring a bell?" Diana was confused. "What do bells have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I was asking if you recog..." Diana stopped listening and made a beeline for one of the corners of the room.

"A xiphos!" Diana exclaimed, going to where several weapons were stored. Picking up a leaf shaped sword still inside it's scabbard, that was about two feet long.

"A who?" Clark asked. His question was answered by the object in her hand.

"I recognize these markings on the hilt, I know who built this sword. I must return to Themyscira at once!"

"Now?" Clark asked, hoping she wouldn't leave so quickly.

"I must learn who owned this xiphos."

"Please don't..." Clark trailed off, he desperately didn't want her to take Clara away, but didn't know what to do. He doubted Diana considered that Clara was his daughter as well as hers. And it wasn't like he could take her to court and to demand joint custody or visitation rights. What could he do? As Diana turned to leave, he just stood in his own sadness.

Diana saw the defeated look on his face, clearly it pained him to see his daughter taken away. She shouldn't have been surprised by this, she already thought he was a good man. And now he had created some sort of bond with his daughter, just for her to be taken away. Diana felt wrong for doing so, but she needed to know who wanted to hurt Clara.

Before Diana could get two inches off the ground, Clara began to holler loudly. She seemed more agitated than she'd ever been in the short 3 months of her life. Diana re-planted herself on the floor, and put the sword and it's scabbard onto her belt. Then tried her best to console her daughter.

Clark could feel the sadness Clara felt, he felt that calling again. She was unhappy, it almost hurt to hear her cry like this. He stepped forward to assist Diana in calming her. "May I?"

Diana looked to Clark who held his hands out wanting to hold Clara. She seemed inconsolable, Diana figured it couldn't hurt to let him try. Only when she passed the baby over, the unexpected happened.

She stopped crying! Immediately.

"Don't do that." Clark said softly. "Don't be sad, you've been through a lot today. You get to go home."

Diana saw the sadness in his eyes as he soothed his daughter. She heard the tenderness in his voice, and the sincerity in his demeanor. He didn't want her to go, it was obvious. She remembered the way she felt the first time she looked into her daughter's eyes. She knew right then that she would never allow anything bad to happen to her, that she loved her more than anything in the world. Being separated from her was the most awful feeling she could have ever imagined. Just then, Diana saw that Clark felt for Clara exactly the way that she did. Taking her away would leave him in as much pain as she had been in when Clara was missing. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, and most definitely not the man who'd shown her nothing but kindness.

She also had an opportunity, an opportunity to show her mother and close minded sisters that there were indeed good men who deserved to be treated well. Not only that, they deserved to be a part of their family's life. If nothing else he would have the chance to give a proper goodbye.

"Come with us." Diana stated.

"With you? Back to the island?"

"Yes. You found her, if it hadn't been for you, I may never have."

"Didn't they want to kill me last time?"

"I won't allow them to harm you. They kill because they are afraid, it is a tradition that I despise, even more so after having met you. You are nothing like the men who hurt them in the past. Help me prove to them that they no longer have to be afraid. That you are a noble man, and that there are others like you. Are there?"

"Like me? Not exactly. But there are noble men." He wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but decided to just go with it.

"Follow me."

* * *

They flew to the spot where Clark had been several times in the days after their night together a year ago. The simple fact that he couldn't find the island again was what lead to him thinking the whole thing was a dream. Even at the time it seemed a little too good to be true. Diana said some sort of phrase, which he assumed was her native language, and right before his eyes, the island appeared.

"Wow!" Clark exclaimed.

In the end, things had worked out rather well for him, Diana wasn't a dream, and now he had a little daughter. The potential bad in this, was that they were headed to a place where the others wanted to kill him. He hoped by holding Clara, that would stave them off. Using his 3 month old as a human shield didn't exactly make him feel very super, but sometimes one has to make unpleasant 'business decisions' in order to stay alive.

Clark noticed immediately that there were thousands gathered in one open field of land in front of a temple, they were all kneeling before it, jumbled voices coming from everywhere. There must have been thousands of them, packed together tightly. He assumed that they were praying.

Diana landed in in front of where it appeared every single Amazon had gathered in front of the temple of Hera. They were all praying for the safe return of Princess Clara. Immediately she went to her mother who was in front, at the base of the steps, and lifted her up.

"Diana! Have you found her?"

"Yes. Look!" Diana turned and pointed up to where Clark was landing with Clara in his arms.

Hippolyta stared at the man in blue, with the bright red cape, holding her granddaughter. Immediately she noticed just how much Clara favors her father. It was an odd scene to process, a man on Themyscira, who wasn't in shackles. Her first thought was to run him through with a spear, but the fact that he held the child meant she couldn't. She sensed the others around her had the same thought, once Clara was safe, she hoped they would act.

"What is this man doing here?" Hippolyta shouted, she knew Diana was going to seek his help to find Clara, but didn't expect her to bring him here.

"He is here because I asked him. It is because of him that Clara was found unharmed. This is proof that he did not deserve death, and proof that not all men are as evil as you say."

"How do you know this? He has seen our land, he has the power of a god, he could have taken her for himself." She whispered, not knowing Clark could hear loud and clear.

"He did not. The lasso has proven so. He wanted to return Clara to her home, and prove that he is nothing like the monster you believe him to be. Besides there is something else." Diana removed the sword from the scabbard on her hip, and showed it to her mother. "Whoever took Clara had this."

Hippolyta stared at the sword immediately recognizing the markings on it. "Miriam!"

The queen shouted for the island's master swordmaker, who came forward immediately.

"This xiphos, it was forged by your hand was it not?" Hippolyta asked.

Miriam studied the markings, it was unmistakable that it was built by her.. "Yes your majesty, that is my mark on the hilt, but this blade is centuries old. I do not understand."

"Why does it appear to be blackened by witchcraft?" Diana asked, she knew that Miriam's swords were polished to a mirror like finish. They were functional and extremely beautiful, which was why Miriam's work was so sought after by the Amazons. This sword however was crusted and stained in a very unnatural manner.

"Witchcraft?" Hippolyta's eyes widened with recognition, the very mention of the word Hippolyta shuddered. "Gods no."

"What?" Diana pleaded.

"Circe." Hippolyta said softly, her voice on the verge of trembling.

"Who?" Diana wondered aloud.

"But how?" Miriam asked.

"She cannot breach the barrier, can she?" Phillipus asked, who had been standing behind Hippolyta.

"Where did you find this?" Hippolyta demanded.

"It was in the place where Clara was taken." Diana explained, looking to Clark for help.

Clark would have preferred to stay silent, judging by the looks each woman had given him, he was clearly not welcome here. Now they looked at him for answers.

"Speak, man! I demand you explain what happened to our princess." Hippolyta spoke forcefully.

"I'm not really sure what happened. But some woman with purple hair tried to stab the baby, only she didn't get hurt, and it felt like she called to me. I grabbed her, then found Diana, who brought me here." He said it like he was giving an alibi, and didn't sound confident at all. He elected not to tell them that he was the one hurt by the attack, they didn't need to know how vulnerable to magic he was.

"Who is Circe? And what does she want with Clara?" Diana was upset now.

"Circe was an Amazon, who was exiled from Themyscira for the practice of witchcraft." the queen explained. "It was ages ago, not long after we were given this island. She was a traitor and a murderer, many Amazons died by her hand. Her magic is very powerful, you say Clara was not harmed?"

"I'm sure of it." Clark answered, but he was met with angry stares. Apparently she wasn't talking to him.

"If she was exiled how did she get to Themyscira?" Diana asked.

"I does not matter how she breached your magic." A strong feminine voice commanded from behind Clark, startling him and causing him to turn quickly. "Simply that she did."

"Goddess!" Diana exclaimed, and dropped to one knee, and bowed her head. All the other Amazons did the same. Clark just stood mesmerized.

Seemingly out of thin air a glowing woman appeared. She had a very magical presence to her, with long flowing hair and a bright blue scarf floating around her. The scarf covered the 'naughty bits' of her, but was constantly moving, and never actually touched her body. Clark was totally aware that magic existed everywhere on this island, but this woman had a stronger magical aura surrounding her. Even more so than Diana or Clara did.

The woman smiled at Clark and Clara, then turned to the Amazons. "Your Princess Clara is no longer safe on Themyscira. Circe has returned, the magic has been breached. The Amazons can no longer protect her."

"Goddess Aphrodite, what must I do? I will not allow harm to come to her. How can she be protected?" Diana stood up, begging for an answer.

Aphrodite smiled at Clark again. "It seems that she is quite safe right where she is."

That caused all eyes to lock in on Clark.

"He has no right! There is nowhere she is safer than right here, we are warriors, this entire island will protect her at all costs." Hippolyta insisted.

"Hippolyta, your passion cannot be questioned. But he and Diana are the most powerful beings on this world, none can protect the child as they can."

Diana just stared, not really knowing how to respond. She brought Clark to the island to keep Clara from crying and to prove to her mother and sisters that there can be good in men. She certainly did not expect this, Aphrodite was basically putting them together again.

"Diana you will go nowhere with this man! I command it!"

"No mother. I will obey my Goddess, and I will do anything I must to protect Clara." She turned to Clark. "Will you protect her at any cost?"

He didn't even have to think about the answer, it was a no brainer. "Yes."

Clark and Diana both looked at Clara, then at each other, as if no one else existed other than the three of them. Strange as it was, they were a family now.

"I will go to Man's World with you, I would go anywhere if it meant protecting Clara.

* * *

Aphrodite disappeared just as quickly as she arrived, returning to her home on Olympus. As she walked up the beach toward her quaint little house. She heard footsteps and the clinking sound of armor behind her. Knowing who it was she didn't even turn when he spoke to her.

"You're a meddlesome one Aphrodite."

"And you are not? Besides, when have I ever claimed not to be? The child's destiny is to bring about change. You know this."

"Of course I do. But what is your true game?"

"I am the goddess of love, I play no games. You also know this." As she approached her door she turned to her visitor and smiled. "Now, are you coming in?"


	7. Chapter 7

After a strained goodbye with her mother, Clark and Diana finally left Themyscira and returned to the fortress. It was then he remembered that his parents were still there.

"Excuse me, I need to handle something, wait here I'll be right back."

Clark hurried away, to where his parents were. Feeling bad that he'd completely forgotten about them. The second he opened the door Krypto came bolting out, and Martha came at him.

"Clark what is this!?" She demanded.

"What is what?" He asked innocently.

Martha raised her arms to demonstrate that she was asking about her surroundings. "This."

They were standing in an exact replica of their house in Smallville. Accurate to every minute detail, down to the squeak in the living room floor. Jonathan didn't seem to care, he was in the fully stocked kitchen enjoying a turkey sandwich. But Martha seemed creeped out by the whole situation.

"I built it just in case you ever needed to come here. In case it wasn't safe for you in Smallville anymore, or if the earth was under attack. I didn't know Krypto was going to bring you here."

"Well he did." Martha was quite familiar with Krypto, he stayed in Smallville on occasion, both as a protector and just to get out of the fortress for a while. "Look Clark, I'm not upset that you built this, I understand even, it's just a little weird, I would have preferred that you said something."

"I'm sorry."

"So where's the baby? Did you take her home?" Martha asked almost sadly.

"I did, but she's back, and it appears they're staying."

"They? You mean the mother too?"

"Yep, listen I'll send you home now. I promise I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I figure it out myself."

"Okay, did you figure out the baby's name?"

"Clara." He told her.

"Clara." Martha let the name roll around for a second. "Clara, I like it."

Clark figured she would, he suspected she'd like just about any name.

* * *

Diana walked around in a circle, looking around, unsure where Clark went. Based solely on the design of this place she didn't want to stay here. She figured it might be good for Clara to learn about this place and it's history, but it was much too sterile to live here.

Finally she could hold Clara without her crying. Clark refused to let her go while on Themyscira, much to the chagrin of Hippolyta, but Diana didn't blame him. Once in the sky outside of the barrier he passed the baby over, and that time she didn't cry. Now it appeared she was falling asleep. Diana always enjoyed watching her daughter yawn and struggle to keep her eyes open, she just thought it was the cutest thing.

Seconds later an egg shaped floating device appeared, Diana recognized that it was the thing that Clara had been laying inside when she first arrived. With her free arm she reached inside and felt the padding. She guess it would be a good place for Clara to sleep, but she was leery about putting her inside.

"You can put her in, that's what it's designed for." Clark said as he strode slowly into the room.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"It's a baby bed. It's able to detect when she's sleeping and will come to you automatically. It's actually pretty cool that she can sleep in there, because this bed used to be mine, it was built into the spaceship that brought me here."

Diana placed Clara inside and ran her hands across the metal sides of the bed. She looked relaxed, which allowed Diana to relax a little bit.

"Is this where we are to stay?" Diana asked.

"Well, this is the most secure place anyone could be, but I don't spend a whole lot of time here. You might not understand this, but there are aspects of my life that are very different from each other. Most people know me as Superman, champion of the Earth, defender of the innocent. But I see myself as just Clark Kent. Superman has many enemies, and if they found out I had a daughter, she would be in danger. But Clark Kent is just regular dude, who doesn't have those problems, and I think that's how to keep Clara safe. We're going to go to my apartment in Metropolis."

* * *

Clark, Diana and a sleeping Clara were transported to the living room of Clark's high rise apartment. Diana was a little uneasy about being moved from one place to another so quickly, she would have rather flown.

"Where are we?" Diana asked quietly, looking around the high rise apartment.

"We are in the City of Metropolis, which is on another continent from where we were. This is where I live, or I suppose I should say where we live."

"Is this place secure?" Diana noticed that two walls were made completely of glass. The windows that she could see, overlooked a river on one side, and another building on the other.

"Very secure, mostly because nobody that wants to hurt me knows where I live. Also don't worry, this is one way glass. We can see out, but nobody else can see in."

"I see."

"But just to ease your mind, and mine, I've got a special place for the baby." He started walking towards another room, Clara's bed followed him, so Diana did as well. "I live on this floor, and the floor above us giving us the equivalent of 8 individual apartments, which are pretty big by themselves. So we've got plenty of space."

"You own all of this?"

"Well, technically I own the entire building, and the one across the street, and several other homes across the city."

"Why would you own so many homes?"

"Money." He said simply. "I only live here. The other places I rent to others. This building is 12 stories high. There are 40 other tenants in this building, and there are 48 across the street. It turns out many people have an affinity for beachfront property, and they will pay through the nose to get it."

_Through the nose?_ Diana didn't understand, but decided not to say anything. She did however look out the window towards the water, and saw that there was indeed a beach.

"So if you follow me, I'll show you where Clara will be sleeping."

They went up a spiral staircase and entered a room with dark wood floors, and cherry oak furnishings. Diana noticed a desk, several bookshelves, and chests of drawers. But most prominent in the room was the huge bed. It became clear what this room was used for.

Clark walked past two other doors inside the room, and stopped at what looked like a plain wall. Diana stared as he put his palm into the center of the wall, and watched it open up. As she stepped closer to see what he was revealing she saw a room about half the size of the bedroom that looked exactly like the ice crystal fortress they had just come from.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Once I clear everything out of it this will be Clara's room, this is the most secure place probably in the entire country. It has a direct transporter to the fortress, and can be programmed to move her there in the event of danger. Having said that, nobody is getting in here, unless you're Kryptonian, you can't access the door to this room."

"So I cannot access it?" Diana asked.

"No, not yet, but I'll see what I can do. Most Kryptonian devices are unlocked by DNA, and since I'm the only one left, only I can use them."

"You're not the only one." Diana reminded him.

"No I'm not."

"So how do you move this... box? What is it anyway?" Diana asked of the cube that was sitting in the room, it had smooth sides and a pristine white finish.

"I have no clue what it is. I've kept it here in order to figure it out, but so far no luck. For now however, it's in the way." He put his hand on one of the walls, and the box disappeared under a blue haze. Creating more than enough room for Clara's bed to fit inside. "For now I'll just keep the door open. You are welcome to sleep right here, I'll head into another room."

"Wait. You shouldn't go. If someone wants to hurt Clara, we should be close to her. As Aphrodite said, none can protect her as we can. We can share the bed, it is plenty large enough, and of course it is not as if we have not done so before."

She had a point. They most definitely shared a bed, and the result of said sharing was sleeping peacefully right next to them. He just wasn't sure how he'd be able to control himself, he'd dreamt about her over and over in the last year. Then again he didn't often turn down the opportunity to share a bed with a beautiful woman. _Just remember Kent, the baby is 10 feet away from us._ "Alright if you say so."

Diana wasn't quite sure why she'd just made the request that they share a bed. It was as if the words came out before she truly considered them. She didn't exactly regret saying them, but she would have to remind herself to stay in control. After all, Clara would be right next to them. "Is there somewhere I can take a bath before I lay down for the night?"

"Yeah there's a tub, but you'd be better off taking a shower."

"A shower?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Clark led her through another door, into his luxurious bathroom. Diana saw what looked like marble floors and countertops, and a very large mirror. She saw what looked like a tub, but it had strange circles on the inside, that for the life of her she couldn't figure out what they could be for. He stopped at what looked like a large box with a glass door, inside was beautiful tile and several metal fixtures, that Diana assumed could be for water. Only the fixture was on the ceiling. _What could that be for? _She wondered.

"One of the greatest inventions of all time, is indoor plumbing." Clark turned the knob and water fell in the rainfall shower.

Diana's face lit up. They had nothing of the sort on Themyscira. She never would have even imagined such a thing. Clark opened the door, and Diana placed her arm inside. "Wow! It's such a beautiful fountain, I'm supposed to bathe in this?"

"Yep. It's how we do it." Clark stepped back and went into one of the cabinets underneath one of his dual sinks. He kept a small stash of hotel sized body washes of the feminine variety in his bathroom, in case he ever had someone spend the night with him. He got the idea after one of Zatanna's many 'visits' when he realized she smelled like a dude from using his soap after her shower.

The other women who frequently came in and out rarely complained about it, some even appreciated it. Now that he thought about it, there couldn't have been much to those women, for them not to care how many others had spent the night here. Luckily right now none of that would make the slightest difference to Diana. He picked one, then went to another cabinet to get her a washcloth and a towel. When he turned around Diana had already removed her dress, sandals bracelets and tiara and was standing underneath the falling water.

He was treated to what was quite possibly the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. Over the past year he'd spent many a restless night imagining her in his shower, usually with him joining her, creating more steam than the hot water ever could. This moment was bittersweet, this wasn't a dream, but for now he had to keep himself in control. He didn't try to stare, but knew that he was.

"I've got you some soap and a washcloth. Just squeeze a little bit onto the cloth. This one smells like strawberries." He set the items on the shelf in the corner of the shower.

"This is wonderful! It's like standing in the rain." She beamed, before picking up the body wash bottle and sniffing it.

"I reckon that's the idea." Clark said quickly, he wanted to leave the room and give her some privacy. Also because he was losing his resolve, her glistening body was proving too much for his senses again. "There's a fresh towel on the counter for you when you finish."

Diana watched him quickly exit the room. What had she gotten herself into? Yesterday everything in her life made perfect sense. She was a princess trained to be a queen, and had plans to groom her daughter to do the same. Now there was someone who wanted to hurt Clara, and in order to protect her she would have to leave her home, and live with a man. It was such a foreign thought she didn't know what to do with herself. So far he'd been quite accommodating, but would that change? What would he expect from her, servitude? Sexual favors? They were now in a relationship, a very strange one, but a relationship nonetheless.

She had seen many times on the island. It was quite often Amazons would pair off to be together, some came together for short times, only for physical enjoyment, while others would stay together for decades or even centuries. She'd seen it, but never experienced it. Now she was in it, for an indefinite period of time, with a man no less. How would this even work? As she bathed herself in the thick gel that did indeed smell like strawberries, she decided that she would act as if everything is normal. She would operate as she normally would, if Clark had a problem he would just have to put up with it. And she decided she would tell him the first chance she got.

Clark was using the shower off of the extra bedroom. Unfortunately he couldn't get the water to be any colder than it was. He figured even the frigid waters that surrounded the fortress wouldn't even solve his problem. He struggled to keep himself from looking through the walls to her. _What am I going to do with these two? _He took an extra long shower attempting to come up with a good answer.

When Clark returned to his bedroom he saw that Diana was already in the bed sleeping. Much to his chagrin, she'd taken the side of the bed he usually slept in, true it was closest to the open door where Clara was still sleeping peacefully, but it still bothered him. He'd never slept on that side before, sighing softly he climbed in next to her, immediately regretting doing so. She smelled wonderful, and it wasn't the strawberry body wash. It was her natural scent, he never forgot that part of her. She would most definitely haunt his dreams tonight.

* * *

Clark awoke some hours later to melodious singing. He opened his eyes and saw that Diana was no longer laying next to him, but definitely knew it was her voice he was hearing. After a few seconds he was able to locate her, she had taken the chair to his desk and moved it to in front of the baby's safe room. She had Clara clutched to her breast, signaling to Clark that it was feeding time. But what stood out even more to Clark was the singing. He didn't have a clue what the words meant, but they were extremely soothing. He assumed it was some sort of lullaby, but it seemed oddly familiar. It was as if he'd heard that melody somewhere before, he was tempted to ask what she was singing, but decided not to interrupt the mother daughter moment. Besides, he had more important questions for her, questions he planned to ask first thing in the morning.

* * *

Diana awoke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes, and an empty bed. The first thing she did was check on Clara, who was stretching her arms and legs while yawning, appearing to have just woken up herself. Diana moved the chair she used during the night back to the desk and used the empty floor space to do her morning exercises.

Clark was downstairs, he'd left Diana and Clara to sleep while he called into the Daily Planet to get some time off, telling Perry he had a family situation to deal with. After doing that he walked around in circles trying to figure out just what was going to happen in the immediate future. He needed to know some things first, who was she? How did she get her powers? All he knew so far was Aphrodite and the Amazons from Greek Mythology, but none of that made any sense whatsoever. He also had to figure out how to explain that he suddenly had a baby. After about 20 minutes of pacing he heard moving upstairs, determined to get the answers he was looking for, he headed up.

Clark didn't know what to expect when he entered his bedroom, but what he saw was certainly not it. Diana was doing what looked like Tae Kwon Do forms, in the middle of his bedroom, in the nude. She had such a distractingly gorgeous body, he briefly forgot how to speak for a few seconds.

"Good morning." He finally was able to articulate.

Diana spun around quickly, having not heard him enter the room. She was a little hesitant, not really knowing what to do with herself still. She couldn't help but notice he was staring at her with his mouth open, it was a little weird. "What?"

"What? Oh, Sorry!" He lifted his head up to meet her eyes, but every few seconds his eyes dropped briefly, he just couldn't help it. "We need to get you some clothes."

"Oh?" Diana looked at herself, totally comfortable in her own skin. "That isn't necessary, it is common practice on Themyscira to wear nothing."

"It is?" He shouldn't have been surprised by that, given the way they met.

"Yes. We are all sisters there is no need for modesty, also when the sun is at it's highest it is useless to wear layers of thick clothing."

"Oh, right." That made sense, but that wouldn't fly in Metropolis, not only would she be arrested, she'd be hounded by gawkers. "Here, when we leave the house, we have to wear clothes. It's the law, plus you don't want guys to stare at you, do you?"

She hadn't considered that, she was now in Man's World, so there would be men everywhere. Since he already had, it made little difference if Clark saw her, but who knows how others would react. She didn't think she wanted to find out. "Very well. Only I will not cover entire self with dark heavy fabrics. I am told that there are cultures here that force women to do such things. I will not do that."

"You won't have to do that. We'll pick out a few things, don't worry. In the meantime please put something on. I'm a little distracted here." He went into a drawer and pulled out a stretch fit football jersey. A replica of the ones that the Smallville football team currently wore, a hunter green color with the word Smallville and the number 12 embroidered on it in gold lettering. Diana put on the jersey, which hugged her form tightly, but was long enough to cover her.

"Thank you." Clark was a little relieved, all he had to do now was elect not to use his x-ray vision. "So I think most importantly we need to figure out how to explain you. We need to establish who we are, and how we're going to do this. We have a baby together, that means we're pretty much stuck with each other. So, let's start from the top. Who are you?"

"I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, mother of Clara, and heir to the throne of Themyscira." She spoke quickly, as if she'd rehearsed saying it several thousand times.

"Ok. Uh, let's try this a different way. Where do your powers come from? Who is your father?" He'd met Hippolyta who appeared totally human.

"I have no father."

"Ok, so you don't know who he is..." He was about to continue, but Diana cut him off.

"No. I do not have a father. My mother molded me from clay, and I was granted life by the Gods on Olympus. I am granted strength, durability, and healing from the Goddess Demeter. Flight and speed from the God Hermes. Wisdom and empathy from the Goddess Athena, and the ability to commune with animals from the Goddess Artemis. You already know of my gifts from Aphrodite."

That he did. Love, beauty, mind blowing sexuality and of course fertility. Clara making a happy sound reminded him of the last one. She actually had already told him what her powers were, but had only now explained where they came from. The Greek Gods, whoever or whatever they were.

"So here's the thing about your powers, I'm sure you see them as a blessing, which is great, you should see them like that. Only when we're here, hide them."

"Hide my power? You don't hide yours." Diana didn't understand.

"I do and I don't."

" Artemis said you act as savior to these people."

"Yes, but I wear a 'mask' when I do." He put the word mask in air quotes, but suspected Diana didn't know what they meant. "I put on the blue suit, and the cape, and I fly around and I help people. But that's not who I am, Superman is just a small part of me. Most people see me as a mild mannered reporter and house flipper. We're here to protect Clara, and the best way to do that is for her to be seen as the daughter of Clark Kent, not Superman."

"So you want me to be your meager female?" She didn't like that at all.

"You don't have to be meager. Be yourself, just don't use your powers. In a little while I'm going to make a call to someone who can help me to explain where you came from. I don't intend to just keep you two locked away in here, but until we've got identification papers I need you two to stay here."

"Very well." Diana wanted to explore, she also wanted to find Circe, wherever she was and beat her senseless for trying to hurt her daughter.

"In the meantime, let's find you some clothes."


	8. Chapter 8

Diana was in the apartment with Clara, Clark had gone away to pick up her clothes and see his associate about getting identification papers. After giving Clara a bath, she sat in front of the thing he called a laptop, which they had used to search for the clothing she was going to wear. She was happily surprised to find many of the outfits he'd suggested to be agreeable, at least in the photos. He'd selected undergarments, a few pairs of pants, several blouses, and several dresses. He also was planning on getting baby clothes for Clara. The only thing she wasn't sure on was how he would pay for everything, he didn't have any gold or silver, only using some sort of card with numbers on it. Clearly she had a lot to learn.

After discovering randomly pressing buttons on the laptop was an exercise in futility she decided to explore the house a little bit. She exited his bedroom and entered every door she saw. One room had nothing but boxes in it, another had a bed, probably just big enough for two people, and not much else in it. While another had a large sofa, in the center with rows of shelves lining three of the walls. And the other wall had a large white curtain hanging just in front of the wall, Diana couldn't figure out what the curtain was for, because it didn't cover up a window, it was just there. She was about to exit when she noticed on the ceiling in the center of the room was some sort of box hanging down. It had small buttons on it, and a round piece of glass on the side, pointing towards the curtain. _What could this room possibly be used for?_

The rest of the house raised equal levels of curiosity. There were so many new things inside, she couldn't wait to discover all of them. After exploring every room she could, she settled in one room she did recognize. The kitchen, as evidence by the food in it. She sat in a bar stool, at the counter where there was a spread of assorted fruits laid out. She stared out the window towards the beach while she waited, hoping Clark would return soon.

* * *

Clark was leaving the department store where he'd placed an order for Diana's clothes. He'd completely lucked out and found a local clothing store that would take an online order and place it together for him to pick up later that day. Up until this point he'd only been aware of electronics and hardware stores that would do this. The woman who helped him at the customer service counter explained that it was a beta project and was only available in select cities. It had been a godsend for him today. Now he had the task of picking out baby clothes for Clara.

Walking into a Babies' R 'Us for the first time in his life, he felt completely out of place. There were only two other men in the store, and both of them were with their pregnant wives. This would prove to be an interesting experience.

"Did you lose your other half?" A young employee named Lindsay asked.

"Uh, not exactly. I need some clothes and things for a three month old girl."

"Oh three months! That's such a fun age. Follow me."

"I guess."

"You guess!? You must be a first time dad."

"Yeah. So uh, how many outfits or whatever do I need?"

Lindsay looked at him like he was crazy. _Definitely a first time dad, and potentially an idiot. _

Clark noticed her look, and tried to defend himself. "I just found out about this kid two days ago. I am literally clueless."

_That explains a lot actually, _she thought. "Well, babies need a quite a bit actually, they have to be changed multiple times a day, think about it, they poop, they throw up, they spill things, and they need a fresh outfit every time."

"So I need a lot?" He guessed.

Eventually Clark was able to leave the store, after having spent a fortune on clothes, diapers, a playpen, and several other things, many of which Clara would outgrow in a matter of months. But the most expensive item, was the stroller, he had to buy a model made for tall parents, marketed by a former NBA player. As he was 6'5 and Diana was about 6'2. He spent so much today he would have to alter some of the plans he had to remodel the golf course house he'd recently purchased. In his mind he was already downgrading the marble counter tops to a cheaper material. After parking his truck in a safe place, he prepared to fly off for a meeting with someone who would never have to cut costs for anything.

* * *

Despite the fact that Clark was expected, it still took Alfred a good five minutes to answer the door. But once he did, he was his usual chipper self. "Master Kent, please come in. All is well I trust?"

"It's all... something." Clark responded wryly.

Alfred, who had his back turned, frowned at that statement. He didn't quite understand, usually Clark was as upbeat as anyone. "I was just about to prepare lunch, would you care to join us?"

"No thanks, I can't stay long. I just need to handle a few things."

"Absolutely sir, he's downstairs, I trust you know the route?"

"That I do."

Clark and Alfred broke away from each other, Alfred towards the kitchen and Clark towards the parlor. There were several entrances to the batcave, all of which Clark found quite amusing, they reminded him of a campy 60's tv show he had seen reruns of on late night television. His absolute favorite though was the parlor entrance, one that he suspected Bruce didn't use very often anymore. First he had to play several dissonant chords on the piano, which unlocked the brass bust statue on the table in the corner, next he lifted back the hinged statue head and flipped a switch inside. That switch unlocked the bookcase which slid back several inches then rolled into a pocket behind the wall revealing a sliding pole which Clark locked his elbow around to slide down into the batcave.

"You love that damn pole don't you?" Bruce said dryly as soon as Clark stepped in.

"It feels like recess." Clark joked.

"So what do you need this time?" Bruce didn't even turn his head, he just sat motionless in front of his high tech computer equipment.

"I need you to do whatever you do and get me a couple of solid identifications."

"For who?"

"A woman and a baby."

"A woman and a baby? Who are they really? Aliens?"

"One of them is... well, half alien." He got no response. "If you must know, it's for my daughter, and her mother."

Bruce turned around with a dumbfounded look on his face. He always figured that between the two of them and their various womanizing, he would be the one to slip up. Then he started to think about. It was probably the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Clark had never seen Bruce laugh, he should have been surprised to find that when he did find something funny, he went all out. Bruce had thrown his head back and and held his stomach in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, this is actually your fault."

"My fault?" Bruce had to wipe tears out of his eyes.

"You're the one who sent me that text message and got me knocked out and dragged off in the first place."

"Wait what?"

"Last year, when the Lady Spartans started tearing up Metropolis. I was sleeping comfortably in a London hotel room when you texted me."

"Yeah I did, but I had nothing to do with that. What did they do to you?"

"They set me up with their Princess, and then planned to kill me."

"You sure the baby is yours?"

"Positive. So can you do it or not?" Clark asked, handing him over a paper detailing the information he and Diana had come up with so far. A last name for her, some other basic information, and a full name for Clara.

"Yeah I can do it. Should take a couple of days, a week at the most. Won't be cheap though."

"Send me the bill."

"On your salary? Right." Bruce stood up to head upstairs, Alfred would have lunch ready soon. He walked with a noticeable limp. No doubt an injury sustained during his nightlife. Clark did not miss it.

"I could help you out though."

"That was a one time deal."

"The Bane situation warranted my help. If you would have gotten his knee in your back you would have been done for. But while you're limping around on a sprained MCL from using military reject armor, I have access to a wealth of highly advanced alien technology. All you have to do is ask, and you get new armor, that's lighter, stronger and quite frankly better looking."

"Last I heard, half of that technology you didn't even know how to unlock yet. I'll let you know when these ID's go through." Any trace of the humorous Bruce Wayne disappeared with that statement. Clark immediately knew he'd just spoken to the Batman. He took that as his signal to leave.

As Clark exited the cave, Bruce decided that he would be soon be paying a visit to Kent's apartment. He needed to personally meet the woman who had Superman's baby. The two of them were allies, but couldn't exactly call themselves close, there were things that he wanted to know about her, things that Clark likely wouldn't tell him, at least not yet. So he would need to do some of his own reconnaissance. _She has to have some sort of superpowers herself, Clark was sure a human woman wouldn't survive having his baby. There are more metahumans popping up all the time, I need to know what she can do, and how to handle her if necessary._

* * *

Clark loaded everything on his private elevator, surprised that he was able to fit it all in at the same time. He was too afraid to look and see if Diana was still upstairs, he just hoped that they were still there, and hadn't ruined anything too expensive.

Diana heard some sort of mechanical humming, she recognized it as the 'elevator' as Clark explained, except she had no way of knowing who was on it. So she placed Clara in her bed, which had followed them downstairs, and grabbed the largest knife he had in his kitchen. She waited behind a wall where she could see the door, but couldn't be seen herself, just in case it wasn't Clark.

The elevator door opened and Clark breathed a sigh of relief, at least for now. Diana hadn't ruined his place, and he could also hear two heartbeats, one very soft, but distinctive. It was obviously Clara's, her heartbeat was a sound he would remember forever, and might never tire of hearing. It just made him happy. Diana on the other hand had an elevated heartbeat, and was standing behind the wall.

"What are you doing?" He stepped around the corner right in front of Diana. "What's the knife for?"

"I needed a weapon in case it was not you who was attempting to enter the dwelling."

"Oh, no it's just me, and I bring gifts." He pointed behind him to the pile of bags and boxes. "Clothes for you, and everything but a pony for Clara." _And it wouldn't surprise me in the least if at some point she did get a pony. _

"Everything but a pony?" Diana helped Clark move everything from the elevator to the living room.

"I've got clothes, diapers, a playpen, a car seat, bottles, a stupidly expensive stroller and a partridge in a pear tree."

"Partridge in a pear tree?" Diana frowned.

"Forget it." _Ok, I need to quit with the sayings, I'm 0 for 2 today. _

"Clark who is this woman?" Diana led him to the mantle, where there were awards and pictures, she pointed to one that was taken about a year ago.

Clark sighed, not ready to talk about this just yet. "That is Lois Lane."

"Lois Lane? Her name is written next to yours on several of these statues. Who is she to you? Is she your lover?" She wouldn't be surprised if there were other women in his life. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she hoped Lois wasn't one.

"No. We work together, we're a writing team." That was the safe answer for now.

"For the Daily Planet?" She picked up an edition that had been sitting on the table.

"Yes."

"So, your job is to report the events of the day, and have them printed on this periodical?" Diana asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"This must be a very lucrative position, as it affords you to live in such luxury." Diana hypothesized. "Also to own so much property to rent to others."

"Eh, not really. Here's the thing. When I bought these two buildings, the surrounding area was very poor, crime, drugs, prostitution, and the buildings were in disrepair. So the property was incredibly cheap, I fixed them up, put on the cape, and drove all of the mayhem and foolishness out of the area. That attracted people who wanted to live on beachfront property." He left out the part where his parents played a large role in helping him to buy the buildings in the first place.

"And as you said, people will pay through the nose to get it. I think I understand now." _Except for the nose thing, that still makes no sense. _"They pay for the right to live here, but they pay more than you did to acquire it, making you a profit."

"Exactly."

"Such things happen on Themyscira as well. It always seemed unfair."

"It is unfair, but that is the way of the world. I don't do it out of greed, it's one of the many ways I try to make the world better every day. I may put out a fire, or even stop an alien invasion, but building a safe place for someone to call home, is a pretty great feeling."

"You try to be a hero in all facets of life." Diana stated.

"I guess you could say that." He never really considered it that way, he just saw it as doing the right thing, and making a few dollars at the same time.

"Are these people your parents?" Diana pointed to another picture on the mantle. "I noticed their pictures placed in several places, and they have varying ages."

"Yes. They are quite excited about Clara, mom probably can't contain herself waiting to see her again."

"She is?" Diana asked.

"Yes. She never expected to have a grandchild, even in these odd circumstances she's excited."

"Clara should know her family. I will not keep her from them."

"Thank you. So how about we get some lunch, then we can go through all of the stuff I bought, then we can get your clothing situation handled."

"Very well."

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that they finally were able to get to Diana's clothes. After spending most of the day setting up Clara's things, and further discussing her secret identity. Clara was put into her crib with a teddy bear Clark had bought. She seemed quite content to play with that for now.

Diana had taken off the football jersey she'd been wearing all day and was staring at a bra and panty set in confusion. "What are these things for?"

"You wear them under your clothes."

"Why?"

"You just do, I don't know why. I never bothered to ask."

"Well how do I put them on? Show me." She held the items out towards him.

Clark sighed, immediately regretting his decision to help her. She had the most beautiful body he could ever imagine, and she appeared to have a habit of taking off her clothes in front of him. His senses went haywire when she did this, his body wanted one thing, something that his mind didn't. He had just gotten out of a relationship, he didn't want to start anything now, physically or emotionally he didn't have it in him. But the closer he was to Diana the easier it was to forget Lois.

Starting with the panties, he crouched down to help her into them. Immediately reminded of their first night together when he crouched down in front of her. Damn those were good memories. A little voice in his head told him to relive them, until he heard a ripping sound and a yelp from Clara. That immediately snapped his mind back into the room. He quickly pulled the panties up her legs and joined her in looking to see what Clara had done.

Clara had a happy smile on her face, a piece of the bear in each hand, and one of it's legs on the bed next to her head. She had ripped the thing to shreds.

"Fantastic." Clark said sarcastically.

"Why would you purchase a toy that was so weak?"

"They don't make toys for babies like her. Don't worry about it too much, I had that problem. I wonder if I can make something for her." He immediately began brainstorming about something built from a similar material as his Superman suits, that would surely do the job.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get you another one." Diana took the pieces of shredded bear from Clara, having to pry part of it from one of her hands. Then she turned back to Clark, "Shall we continue?"

The next 45 minutes or so were spent with Diana trying on nearly every item of clothing brought for her. Some of the items didn't quite fit right, as they weren't designed for a woman who was so broad in the chest or shoulders, or a woman so tall. The dresses were particularly nice. The printed flower sundresses were her favorites, they were comfortable and beautiful, with patterns nothing like what she wore on Themyscira. Jeans were an awkward experience, as she'd never worn anything so tight before, but Clark had shown her photos of many women who wore them comfortably. She knew she could adapt eventually. She found she liked women's fashion.

She also found she liked it when Clark touched her. Earlier in the day before finding the clothes on his laptop, he'd used some sort of tape with numbers on it to measure her. She found she didn't mind standing close to him at all, nor minded him touching her. Now she enjoyed it even more, something about him running his hand down her hip to smooth out a fold in the fabric put her on edge. Large, powerful yet tender, she remembered that's what his hands were. She remembered the feel of him caressing every inch of her body. She was tempted to ask him to do it again, until Clara made another noise.

It wasn't a happy or sad noise, just a little squeal. Enough to knock Diana out of her reverie. "I will shower, then I will be ready to sleep."

"Alright." He watched Diana toss off her clothes nonchalantly and stroll into the bathroom. As she turned on the shower he willed himself not to watch. Instead he went to Clara. "Daddy's a little messed up right now about women. And it seems your mom is not going to make it easy on me. This will certainly prove to be an experience like no other."


	9. Chapter 9

Diana woke up for the third time since she'd gone to bed. This time it was light outside, and she hadn't been woken up by Clara's cries. As she sat up in bed, she noticed Clark was already awake, he was sitting up reading a book.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Baby books." He had a stack on the table next to him. "I'm going to learn this stuff. I want to be the best dad there ever was."

Diana looked at him skeptically. So far he hadn't done much. Twice last night he slept through Clara's hollering. Once she needed to be fed, the other she just wanted to be held. For someone who claimed to have spectacular hearing, he didn't even stir.

But he had made it clear that he cared for Clara and would go to any length to protect her. She was confident he would follow through with that. Which is why she chose not to call him out on ignoring Clara while she cried. So she stood, and re folded the covers on her side of the bed neatly. Making her way towards the closet.

Clark looked directly through the book he was reading, watching her walk into the closet and put on the nightgown that he bought for her to sleep in, clearly she hadn't yet changed her mind about sleeping in the nude.

"This material, it's very light. Where does one wear this? Or was I supposed to put a bra and panties on underneath?" She asked.

Clark put the book down to get a good look at the satin nightgown. She seemed happy with the clothes last night, and also clear on what each item's purpose was. Apparently he wasn't as clear as he wanted to be. "That one is supposed to be worn to bed."

"To bed? As in sleeping?" _Why would I wear this to sleep? _

"Yeah, but you can lounge around the house in it too. There's a robe that matches it."

Diana picked up the robe but didn't put it on. Clark hoped she would, as the gown she was wearing was made for someone shorter than Diana. It showed off a teasing amount of leg, particularly her thighs, which if she didn't cover them up he might constantly imagine her wrapping those thighs around his head. Shaking those thoughts away, he stood up.

"You are already dressed. Did you have plans today?" Diana asked, noticing he was wearing a t shirt and a pair of shorts. _Does he always sleep like that?_

"Uh, not really. Until your ID situation is settled, I really don't know what to do about anything. We need to stay here until then."

Diana looked a little disappointed. "There is an entire world out there to explore. It is frustrating to know that I am in it, but cannot yet see it. I understand why you ask me to stay, but it does not stop me from wanting to learn."

"I know, and I've said before I won't keep you locked away, but there's plenty to learn right here. That way when you do leave, you'll be able to blend in better."

"Very well. Perhaps the laptop can help, you said before that it could find nearly anything in the world."

"Actually it kind of can, but we can do better than the laptop. Follow me." Clark waved his hand, and Clara's crib floated out of her room, and the wall closed behind it. Leaving Clark's bedroom looking like nothing out of the ordinary.

Clark led them to the room that had confused Diana more than any other while she was exploring yesterday. The one with the shelves on every wall, the curtain that seemed useless and the odd box hanging from the ceiling. She watched as Clark reached up and pressed a button on the bottom of the ceiling box, then picked up a tray that had the same keys as the laptop and sit down. Seconds later, the curtain lit up, and an image of an icy glacier appeared on it. Based on the symbols that were lined at the bottom of the screen Diana recognized it as the same as those from the laptop.

"Oh, I wondered what this room was for. It made no sense for that curtain not to cover anything"

"Yes, this is my media room. I watch movies in here, and I can run the computer just like I could the laptop. So what would you like to see?"

Diana thought for a second, she wanted to learn just about everything. But she decided that she should first learn everything she could about Clark. To see how he views the world, and how the world views him, not to emulate him, but to better understand the man she was currently living with. "Show me Superman."

"No problem." Clark pulled up youtube. Where there were lots of videos of him taken by citizens. He purposely avoided all of the videos of his fight with Artemis and the Amazons, he hadn't watched any of that, and didn't ever plan to either.

Instead he pulled up footage of him bringing children out of a daycare center after there had been a fire. One of the adults used a camera phone to film him interacting with the children. He was crouched down assuring a crying girl that everything would be alright, while mostly ignoring one of the boys who was trying to push him over with all his might, all the while with a huge grin on his face. Diana couldn't hear what he was telling the little girl, as there were sirens blaring in the background, but she certainly noticed the calming effect he had. She looked away to Clara who had been more or less quiet, but was kicking her legs. An image came into Diana's mind, of Clara aged 4 or 5 with the same tears the girl in the video had, and Clark consoling her in the same manner. It warmed her heart to imagine such a thing, and she hoped if such a moment ever happened between Clark and Clara, she would be there to see it. She looked back at the video, he was making sure to say something to each child before moving on, to speak with a man, wearing a heavy yellow jacket and matching pants. After shaking his hand, Superman flew into the sky.

Several videos later Diana was getting bored, it had become quite clear that Superman was adored by many, most notably females. While she certainly understood what they saw in him, as she saw it herself. It annoyed her the way they clung to him so tightly. _Do these women have any respect for themselves? He's politely asking them to step away but they continue to try to hug him. _

Diana suddenly heard some sort of buzzing sound, it sounded like some sort of insect, but larger and emanating from the sofa she and Clark were sitting on. She looked over as Clark picked up some sort of black box and placed it on the side of his face, this confused Diana, and she became even more confused when he began speaking to it.

"Hello?... Yeah we're here... That would be helpful... Yeah, I've got one. I'll see you in a minute."

"What is that?" Diana asked after he finished speaking and set the box back down on the couch.

"It's a cell phone. It's used to communicate with other people, who are far away. Or right downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Diana asked, as Clark stood up and headed towards the door.

"We have a visitor, who is downstairs. You should put on something that covers you a little more."

"What is with your obsession with wearing clothes all the time? I would much prefer to wear nothing as I do at home. You said it is against the law to be nude outside, but inside it is not. Why must I cover myself even more? It is not as if I am cold."

"Our visitor is a man, are you sure you want to deal with that?" Clark asked pointedly.

Diana's eyes widened, she most certainly did not want to deal with that. "I think I will try the jeans."

Clark sent the elevator down, and waited for it to return. He checked up on Diana, who was struggling to get her pants on. She was trying to get them over her hips, but also trying not to rip them in the process. It was quite a sight to see.

Soon after she finally got them on he stopped watching, because the elevator doors were opening. Revealing billionaire Bruce Wayne, dressed in black jeans, a black leather motorcycle jacket sunglasses and a baseball cap. He was holding a messenger bag, and small shopping bag from a toy store.

"Good morning." He said, walking past Clark.

"Good morning to you. I take it things are progressing?"

"Yep. As soon as I get pictures, we'll get everything printed and you'll have it tomorrow."

"That was fast." Clark noticed.

"That's what happens when money is no object."

"Apparently." Clark noticed him hobbling through the apartment, looking around as if assessing the place. "I see you're still limping."

"Still hurts."

"What was the excuse this time?"

"I fell in my solid gold shower." Bruce stated sarcastically.

"I bet they bought that one." Clark chuckled. "So what's in the bag?"

"A toy for the kid." Bruce removed a small stuffed tiger. "I figured it was appropriate."

"You actually went into the store and bought that?" Clark asked incredulously, already deciding to not give it to Clara, given what she did to the bear. "Nah, you didn't."

Bruce didn't answer, but he knew that Clark knew that Alfred was the one who actually went into the toy store.

Upstairs, Diana was listening to the men talk. She immediately noticed that the visiting man who wore all black seemed to deliberately stand next to a wall that was in shadow, despite the fact that there was plenty of natural light coming in from the floor to ceiling windows. Not only that, she couldn't get a good look at him because he wore dark glasses and a hat to cover his face and eyes. She steeled herself, the second man she'd ever meet in her life. She wondered how this one would react to her.

Her change of clothes sufficiently covered her up, blue jeans and a green ¾ sleeve sweater. But she still felt nervous, in the back of her mind everything she'd learned about men up to this point came rushing back. She'd decided that Clark was an exception, but she hadn't figured out if the Amazons were flat out wrong, or if Clark was simply the exception that proved the rule. Now that they were making their way up the stairs, she would have to face her worries head on.

"Damn." Bruce's mouth dropped open and he stood in his tracks when he first got a look at Diana. Not only was she unbelievably beautiful, she was really tall. He was wearing boots, and her feet were bare, even now he was barely taller than her. they were probably about the same height. "Damn."

Clark was immediately annoyed with Bruce, it was obvious that Diana was gorgeous but he didn't need to make an ass of himself over her. Diana frowned and took a small step back, she didn't know what he wanted.

"Hello, I'm Bruce." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

She looked as his hand but didn't touch him, she couldn't trust this man, she couldn't even see his face. However she had to be at least act cordial. "Diana."

"Bruce is helping me get your identification, that way you can leave the house. He's a friend, I trust him, and I think you can too." Clark explained.

Bruce didn't expect Clark to describe him as a friend, at times they'd been rather contentious. Friend wasn't the right word. However it eased Diana some, so he rolled with it. He assumed that Diana had some level of superhuman strength, and given the fact that she was shooting a dangerous look at him he needed to keep her calm.

"We need to take you picture, after that everything will move quickly. So let's go back into the theater room."

Diana took a step away from Bruce and walked to into the theater, Pulling Clara's crib which had been behind her. She didn't even consider that she'd just revealed Clark's Kryptonian technology to Bruce. Luckily neither reacted as if it were a problem that she did. Did Bruce know his secret? He had to, right?

"You got knocked out and they set you up with her?" Bruce asked quietly after Diana walked away.

"Yep."

"And you blame me? You should give me a medal."

Clark didn't say anything, he just gave the best impression of 'the Batman stare'.

* * *

First thing the next morning, a courier was sent with a package that contained everything Diana and Clara needed. Having just finished breakfast, Diana was on the living room couch gently rocking Clara in her arms. Clark walked in with a large packing envelope wrapped heavily in tape, but Clark opened it easily.

"Trade?" Clark asked, sitting on the couch next to Diana.

Diana looked at him strangely, not knowing how to feel about trading her baby for an envelope. But after a short pause, she did.

"Clara Antiope Kent. Why does she have your name again?" Diana asked, reading Clara's birth certificate, which had an accurate birth date, and very close weight and height for her.

"That's how it is out here, it's a patriarchal society. Technically your last name is from your 'father' too." He elected not to tell her about Clara's Kryptonian name for now. He figured Clara Kal-El was a little too much to take right now.

"Diana Adrienne Prince." She read from her ID card and other identification papers. Just now piecing together that the photo on the card was the one they'd taken yesterday. She'd been so confused by the device she wasn't sure what they were doing with it.

They spoke about everything with Bruce at length yesterday, all they needed was the actual documentation. So Clark knew the story they would tell. "We met in England last year, while you were on vacation and I was working. We had a one night stand in which you became pregnant. You lost your job, so you dropped everything and came to the United States to have Clara, and to find me. You found me just a few days ago after having searched for months. Which brings us to where we are now." Clark recapped somewhat dryly.

"I know the story. I was there when we discussed it."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure we were clear."

"I am finally able to leave this place, although I understand still we must stay together. To prevent anyone from hurting Clara. Where will we go first?" She had a slight smile on her face. Happy to no longer feel trapped.

"I say we go to Kansas. Mom is probably coming unglued. After that we'll have to figure something out, because I'm going to have to go back to work soon. But in the meantime, let's pack some bags."

* * *

Pain, mind numbing, intense pain was all she could feel. Every muscle felt as if it had third degree burns. She tried to stand but the agony was unbearable, her head ached so much that she was having difficulty focusing her vision.

She had been enveloped in her own spell, which was designed to turn it's victim into a pig. Eventually it dawned on her that she was laying in a large puddle of mud, surrounded by trees, her eyesight was finally returning. Her skin was pinker than usual, and much tougher. She realized that she herself had been a pig, but for how long? And how long before she could fully recover? She didn't know. She usually killed her victims before the spell wore off. It was still too painful to move, so laying still was the only option.

The only thing on Circe's mind was how to kill Princess Diana's baby. It all seemed so simple a year ago, when the Fates informed her of the prophecy the child was to fulfill. The great change she would bring, and the downfall of Circe herself. It seemed nothing to kill a helpless child. But the child of Superman, that was something else entirely. A new plan must be formed, everything had just become exponentially more difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

Lois stared at the empty chair across from her. Clark hadn't been to work in the past couple of days. She missed her friend, he had a 'family situation' he needed to deal with, and unfortunately she didn't know anything beyond that. He hadn't called, he hadn't emailed or anything. Part of her began to worry a bit.

She wanted to tell him about her breakup, to ask his opinion on the situation. Or at least a version of the situation. Clark was the only person she trusted to tell anything about her most recent relationship, and even then she didn't tell him everything. She led him to believe that her boyfriend was not Superman but instead an Army Ranger. Who had been introduced to her by her father Sam Lane, a career military man. It was a damn good lie when she thought about it. Someone who ran special operations for the military had to keep many things a secret. Such as his identity, and his location much of the time. Clark bought it without question.

Now that they had broken up, she wondered what Clark thought. When she first told him about it he seemed quite supportive of her despite the fact that she could not introduce them. As time went on he didn't say much of anything about it, only that 'a relationship worth having, is one worth fighting for.' Which had been the whole problem, no matter how hard she fought, she couldn't have the type of relationship she wanted. She couldn't be with Superman and be the woman she wanted to be. She would always have to be second to everyone else, she didn't want that. She could never be honest with anyone, not her parents, not her sister, not Clark. She didn't want that. She also thought that Superman wasn't fighting very hard to be together either, which was why she ended it when she did.

They spent one last night together, she invited him to bed, but the spark was gone. She knew that he could never give her everything he had physically, but she always thought his focus was totally on her when they were together. But that night it wasn't, nor was it on someone in need. She just sensed that he was unhappy, as she had been. That last night they had only slept, unable to even touch each other in the end. Then there was the next morning, with the burning up, and the strange bruise on his chest. She still couldn't wrap her head around that one. Superman also hadn't been seen (or needed) since then, she wondered what happened to him.

"Hey Lois. Why the long face?" Jimmy said, coming up beside her.

"Long face? I don't have a long face." She protested.

"Clark will be back in no time. He probably went back home, maybe one of his parents is sick or something."

"What makes you think I even miss Clark?"

"Because you're staring at his empty chair." He responded, garnering a scathing look from Lois. "Which is exactly what I'm doing too. Excuse me."

Jimmy walked around the desks and rolled Clark's chair away. He did it every time Clark wasn't around for the day. Lois found it a bit strange that Jimmy was so obsessed with a chair but didn't say anything. _Jimmy's probably right. He's helping his parents with something._

* * *

Clark and Diana packed her an overnight bag for she and Clara so they could stay at his parents house for a day or two. Clara was in her playpen in the den, while they talked quietly in the living room.

"People in town will want to know about Clara. If mom hasn't told everyone in the county already. There will even be a few people who will be happy about it." _Lana in particular._

"I don't like the thought of parading her to every person we see. Circe could still be out there. We do not know."

"Smallville is a perfect name for the town I grew up in, because it's just that; small. Just about everyone there has known me since I was a little kid. None of them are going to do a thing against Clara. That I am sure of. Also since you're new to the 'modern world' so to speak. A small town is probably the best place to start."

"Very well, I will trust you. When are we expected to arrive there?"

"Tomorrow morning. That's what they told me, I don't know why they want us to wait, I'm guessing they want to get the house together."

"What shall we do until then?" Diana asked.

"The world is our oyster." Clark leaned back in his chair.

"Oyster?"

"I really need to stop doing that. What I mean is we have the freedom to go anywhere or do anything. We can go for a walk outside, we could even go flying. I think it would be best for you to begin exploring someplace like Smallville, but if you want to go, we can go."

Diana considered her options, she really wanted to see the world, but in a strange way she also didn't want to. If she were on her own she would have gone out to face the world in all its glory, but having Clara changed things for her. Now that the option was presented to her, starting small seemed the better choice. She craned her neck to try and see what Clara was doing in the other room.

"She's fast asleep." Clark could see her through the wall, and hear the child's steady heartbeat. She was in a deep comfortable sleep.

"Oh." Diana sat back, she was leaning towards waiting until tomorrow anyway, but it appeared Clara had made the decision for her. Unfortunately that meant she had missed watching Clara fall asleep, something she thoroughly enjoyed doing. It also meant if she slept now she would be awake during the night.

One thing about Clara she couldn't quite grasp was her sleeping patterns. All the mothers on the island told her that eventually Clara's sleeping would normalize, but it hadn't so far. Sometimes she would be awake and quiet, sometimes she would want to play, or just fuss. Compared to the Amazon babies Clara was very random when it came to sleeping. It suddenly occurred to her that it could have something to do with Clark. Diana herself didn't need sleep as much as her sisters did, but often she slept through each night anyway. She wondered what Clark needed, especially when he was a baby. Meeting his mother could prove most helpful.

"Very well then, we will leave tomorrow. In the meantime I believe I will take a bath, if you don't mind." Diana stated as she stood.

"Go right ahead."

"Inform me if Clara needs anything."

"Will do."

Diana made her way upstairs to the bathroom. Removing her robe then turning the knob to run the water in the tub. By now Diana was reasonably familiar with just about every room in the apartment, but still the most fascinating was the bathroom. Running water was such an amazing thing. She had lived on Themyscira for 22 years and not once ever considered such a thing. She already loved taking showers, but decided this time she wanted a bath. She wanted to relax, as it was probably the first time since Clara was born she'd truly been able to take some time out for herself.

She always worried about Clara displaying some sort of power when she wasn't around, and Clara or one of her sisters would be hurt. She was most concerned about the possibility of fire shooting from her eyes. However she just had total confidence in Clark's ability to deal with that, he would understand, even better than she could.

As the tub filled up she put in a few drops of the strawberry scented body wash into the tub and stepped in. Enjoying the feel of the warm water, and taking the time to consider her immediate future. She Clark and Clara were a family, no matter how she tried to define it, because of Clara they would be connected in some way for the rest of their lives. One thing Diana couldn't define however was the dynamic of their relationship. They hadn't talked about it, and Clark seemed to actively avoid it. When Bruce asked what they were going to tell anyone who asked, Clark went silent. She wondered what he thought of her, after all she had shown up a few days ago with a baby completely turning his life upside down. How would anyone react to that? When Diana thought about it, if the situation had been reversed she would not have handled this as smoothly as he was.

Downstairs Clark was sitting in the den next to a sleeping Clara. Before he entered the room he made a phone call to a mold and asbestos team so they could get started on his house, he was behind schedule on that, and was already beginning to calculate the money he'd have to spend on it. With Clara and Diana financially dependent on him he would have to rethink his strategy a bit. Which likely meant he would contract less work to others and do more himself. Which would in turn affect everything else, since now he had a baby to take care of, on top of his job and his duties as Superman.

Now he was just watching Clara sleep peacefully, keeping a keen ear for anything else going on. Usually he would hover in the sky to listen for trouble but with Diana still in the bath he couldn't leave now. Plus, he really didn't want to anyway.

Probably twenty minutes or so went by, Clark had been lightly napping. When Clara stirred, jumping slightly in her sleep, but never fully waking. Clara's movement woke Clark up, and immediately jolted him to the realization that he'd been dreaming in Kryptonian. Which was rather strange, he could recall nearly every waking moment of his life since about age 4, but dreams were a little different. He couldn't remember ever having a dream like this. Although he could read and understand it reasonably well, he couldn't speak it very well at all. He certainly didn't think he had a good enough understanding to dream in the language. He wondered why now of all times this happened.

He briefly looked upstairs, and saw that Diana was still in the bath. Then he looked back to Clara, who had gone back to sleep. He wasn't sure what to do with himself until he heard keys jingling in the door. Completely confused he looked through the door and saw that it was Lois coming in.

He'd given her the key to his apartment over two years ago, in some half-brained idea that she might walk in while he was using his powers and discover he was Superman. In his imagination she would have fallen in love with him right then, but it never happened. This was probably the third time she'd ever used the key. He walked towards the door, trying to act as if nothing was going on.

"Clark? I didn't expect you'd be here." Lois said as she closed the door, seeing him walk by casually.

"I live here, why wouldn't I be here?" He responded.

"I figured you'd be back in Kansas, I just came by to check up on the place. Chief said that you had a family situation to deal with, I figured one of your parents was sick. They're ok right?" Lois had met his parents a few times, she liked them.

"They're fine."

"So you lied to the chief?"

Clark didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie, but didn't exactly want to tell Lois about Clara or Diana yet. Unfortunately, he had little choice now, Clara had just woken up and made a noise.

"What was that?" Lois asked.

"What was what?" Clark feigned ignorance.

"That! It sounds like a baby. How loud is your tv?"Lois walked towards the sound, walking into his den immediately noticing all of the baby gear in it. "What are you running a daycare center? What is all this?"

Clark again was silent, at this point Lois would figure it out on her own. Now that it was inevitable he wondered how she would react.

Lois walked up to the playpen and stared at the little baby inside it. Her face changed quickly to shock, then she looked back at Clark, then the baby, then Clark again. "Oh my god!"

"Yep." He couldn't deny it anymore.

"Clark you have a baby!" Lois was ecstatic, her original plan when she discovered Clark was home was to vent about her breakup, but this was much more interesting.

"Yep." he repeated.

"How old?"

"Three months." He held up 3 fingers for effect.

"Can I hold?"

"Be my guest."

Lois reached down and picked the little one up, knowing that at three months she needed to support the head. "Well I've got to say. He looks just like you."

"She."

"She?" Lois smiled snarkily. "You know that serves you right. All the running around and heartbreaking you've done. This is what you deserve, a little girl to make you change your womanizing ways."

Clark saw that one a mile away, he knew the second Lois found out about Clara that is what she would say. She would figure it to be karma that he'd have a girl, when in actuality it was half a bottle of wine that put his Y chromosomes on the fritz.

"What's her name?"

"Clara Antiope Kent."

"Antiope?"

"It's Greek."

"Greek? Where's the mom?"

"Upstairs."

"Wow Clark I really can't believe this. Hi cutie, I'm your Auntie Lois." She walked out into the living room where there was more light. Clark followed.

He was a little surprised at Lois speaking in a high pitched baby talk voice. He never really thought of her being the motherly type. But then again, he never considered himself to be the fatherly type. However he was determined to be just that.

Diana hadn't been out of the bath 5 minutes when she heard talking downstairs. It was Clark and another voice that sounded distinctly female. She padded out of the bedroom to stand at the balcony where she saw Clark and a woman who was holding Clara and smiling brightly. She recognized her from the photo on the mantle, this was Lois Lane. The first thing Diana notice was how short Lois was compared to Clark. It was more evident here than in the photo. Also she looked to be happy to be holding Clara, while Clark looked slightly annoyed. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"You have to bring her by the office." Lois demanded. "I won't tell anyone if you promise to bring her."

"Alright alright. But it'll take a couple of days. We were heading down to Smallville to meet my parents for a couple days. Then I'll bring her."

"You promise?" Lois asked.

"Yeah." Clark was slightly annoyed.

Lois was satisfied at his response and turned to walk around the apartment with Clara some more. When she caught a glimpse of someone standing at the balcony. Doing a double take she saw that it was a woman, who just so happened to be totally naked.

"Woah! what?" Lois yelped, causing Diana to step back out of sight. Lois turned to Clark for an explanation.

"And that's my baby's mama Diana." Clark said dryly.

_Baby's mama? Really? _Lois thought. "I figured that much. But why was she naked?"

Clark had to think quickly. "Uh, she's a nudist."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lois then counted on her fingers of her free hand to calculate when exactly Clara was conceived. "If the baby is 3 months old, then that would put your nude beach trip right around the time you went to England right?"

"Right."

"That explains a lot actually." Lois looked to the baby. "Clara, I'm sorry your daddy doesn't think with his brain sometimes. I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to it. Then again, if he had used his brain, I wouldn't be looking at the cutest little girl in the whole wide world would I?"

Diana quickly went back into the bedroom to put on some clothes, forgetting where she was again. On Themyscira, nudity was so commonplace no one gave it any second thought. However she realized that here, it was seen as sexual. And apparently even women saw it that way. She would have to constantly remind herself of that fact. She threw on a lingerie set and a dress and quickly went downstairs.

"My apologies. I was just getting out of the bath. I am Diana Prince." Diana explained, as she crossed the room towards them.

"No problem. Clark explained everything. It's just a cultural thing I guess." As Diana approached, Lois was stunned. Of course she was extraordinarily beautiful, as Clark would accept no less. She had it on good authority that so much as a broken toenail was a deal breaker for him. But also Diana was really freaking tall! Lois was 5'2, and Diana was probably a foot taller than her. She and Clark would make quite the impression out on the town.

"I'm Lois Lane, I work with Clark."

"Yes. He has told me as much." Diana answered.

"Your accent, you're not British." Lois was a little surprised.

Diana looked a little confused, she wasn't sure what British was. She looked to Clark for help.

"She's Greek." Clark interjected.

"Oh duh, I knew that. You just told me that the baby's middle name was Greek." After that there was an awkward pause. Lois wanted to break it up desperately. "So uh, you two are cohabitating? That's a big change for you isn't Clark?"

"Just rolling with the punches." He said quickly. He wanted Lois to leave now, he usually liked having her around, but this was getting awkward.

"Whatever you say. Diana, at some point very, very soon. You have to bring this little cutie down to the office. There are dozens of people who will want to meet her."

"Only trustworthy friends." Diana said somewhat sternly.

"Of course." Clark assured.

"I must be specific. I do not know these people."

"I guess, being so far away from home, is a little bit of culture shock for you. You won't have to worry." Clark knew what Diana's concerns were, they were the same ones she had about going to Smallville.

Noticing the look on Diana's face, Lois figured it would be best to hand Clara to her. Diana accepted quickly, and walked away. "She's a little protective. I can't imagine what will happen when dating comes along." Lois added.

Clark put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa. I'm not even almost ready to go there."

"Too late, I can see it now. She's all dolled up for the prom, and her date shows up with a corsage, and a pimple that he forgot to pop. And you'll be wearing a tight muscle shirt looking all intimidating, and demanding that she be home by 12. Along with some sort of implied threat of great bodily harm."

"You just had to track mud in my clean and happy place didn't you?"

"That's what friends are for, Smallville. And speaking of which, I'll let you get ready for your trip."

"Thank you."

"You want to know something else, these last few days have been quite nice without you making ridiculous excuses to run away. It's refreshing."

"Don't get used to it." He said dryly.

"I'm sure I won't. Now Clark don't forget. I want to see that little baby in the office, soon! I'll give you a reasonable amount of time to do so before I tell everyone. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

Clark went back to the den, where Diana was beginning to feed Clara. "Is your friend gone?" She asked.

"For now."

"She seemed somewhat excited about Clara. I was not sure how your friends would react."

"Eh, she thinks it's more entertaining than anything. But this was just a practice run. The folks back home just might uh..." He didn't know what to say, Diana had proven that she didn't know modern sayings. Another one would be useless. "Uh... they won't be expecting this. Unless of course my mother told everyone already. In which case, they'll probably shower us with gifts."

"I see." Diana said softly.

Clark decided to leave Diana and Clara to their mother daughter moment. Immediately after he left the room Diana started singing again. Different words than before, but still familiar. In an odd way, the song put him in mind of the dream he had earlier. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd heard it somewhere before.


	11. Chapter 11

Clark and Diana landed with Clara in the front yard of Martha and Jonathan's home. Diana carried Clara in her arms and a large backpack. While Clark carried everything he could hold, Clara's carseat, her playpen, and all her extra clothes. It wasn't too heavy for him, it was just quite awkward to fly across several states with all of that stuff.

"So here it is, the Kent Ranch, where I grew up." Clark stepped toward the house where his parents were anxiously waiting.

Diana ignored the unfamiliar building and looked around. She saw open fields of grass as far as her eyes could see, and herds of cows grazing in the distance. Animals were certainly the last thing she'd expected. The little bit she'd seen of Metropolis had nothing of the sort, with all of it's tall buildings and paved roads. This place seemed much more simple, much more like home. Realizing she was being left behind she quickly followed Clark, who was on the porch by now.

"There are cows." Diana observed aloud as she caught up with Clark. "Why are they here?"

"That's what my parents do. They're cattle ranchers. Black angus, the best beef in the state if you ask me."

"They're to be eaten?"

"Yep."

"I see. There are many breeds on Themyscira, some are for food, others are sacred, and others are used only for their hides, for making armor and other goods."

"So you take the hide but don't eat them?" Clark didn't like that, as far as he was concerned, if you killed an animal there needed to be a purpose for doing so. Food was always a winner with him, and if you could do anything useful with whatever remains, that was even better.

"Yes. It grows back in a matter of days. They do not mind sharing with us."

_They don't mind? _Clark wondered, but then he remembered she could communicate with animals. "Anyway, let's go."

Diana was a little nervous, the people she was about to meet were his parents. Who knows how his they will feel about her presence. What did they know about Clara and how she came to be?

Clark opened the door and walked inside as if he owned the place. "Morning folks!"

Martha and Jonathan were sitting in the living room waiting patiently. Martha immediately lit up.

"Oh Clark I'm so happy you're here." She stood up to hug him. "Where's the baby?"

Clark stepped away and Diana stepped from behind the wall, with Clara in her arms.

"Oh... uh.. tall." Martha stammered quietly, not knowing what to expect in seeing Diana.

"Damn." Jonathan said, still sitting on the couch. "Damn."

Diana didn't know what to say, his mother was floored, and his father said the same thing Bruce said. _What does 'damn' mean?_

Martha gave Jonathan an angry look then turned back to Diana. "I'm Martha Kent, and this is my husband Jonathan."

"Um. Hello to you both, I am Diana Prince. I believe you already know Clara."

"Yes." Martha beamed. "Please come sit."

Diana hesitantly took the chair that was offered to her, while Clark took all of the bags to another room. She felt very strange, and hoped he would return soon. Jonathan was sitting next to his wife, almost unsure what to do with himself, while Martha kept her eyes on Clara. Who was looking around at the new surroundings. Diana was glad Clara was here, she seemed to keep everyone calmer. It felt as if there was something being kept just below the surface, Diana knew what it was, and hoped it wouldn't come up until later. Much later.

Clark returned to the silent room. "And here I thought this would be awkward."

"I guess we should get into this. Who are you? Really?" Martha asked.

Diana knew she wasn't asking about the identity that had been created for her. She wanted the truth. "I am Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons. Blessed by the gods on Olympus with great power."

"Amazons? As in ancient Greeks?"

"Yes."

"So you were one of the ones who knocked out my son and dragged him away?"

"No. Those were my sisters... or, rather other Amazons. They were ordered by the queen to capture him. And I was ordered to have a daughter with him." Diana wasn't exactly happy to speak about this, she felt guilty of taking something from Clark she didn't deserve.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"We are an island of women. In order to grow our numbers men must be captured, I am unique in that I have great power, and it was believed that only the Superman could give me such a daughter."

"So what happens after that?" Jonathan asked.

"According to tradition, once the deed is done. The man is to be sacrificed to the goddesses who granted us our island and our immortality." As she spoke, Diana noticed Martha and Jonathan's faces become highly concerned. "But I would have done no such thing! It is a despicable tradition, that I will never take part in. Clark agreed to give me my baby, and I agreed not to hurt him. It was my plan for him to be the example to the others that men are no longer the monsters they knew."

"Monsters? Why are they man haters?" Clark inquired. He got that vibe during the brief time he was there but never quite understood why.

Diana took a deep breath, she'd been aware of this story for most of her life but never had to tell it before. "My mother is Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons ruler of Themyscira, a nation of warrior women. Over 3,000 years ago Themyscira was a part of the larger world, under the eyes of the Gods on Olympus. The Amazons prospered under her rule, until she was courted by the demigod Heracles."

"Heracles?" Martha asked. "Like the son of Zeus?"

"Yes. He courted her and she allowed he and his men into the city. While there they turned on my mother and the others, the put them in chains, and abused them for months. My mother was dragged through the city and forced to watch women who were as close as her sisters beaten and raped."

"Oh my goodness." Martha exclaimed, that sounded terrifying.

"Eventually, my mother's prayers were answered by the Queen Hera, and she and her sisters were granted immortality, and a secluded island free from men. Which is where I was born, formed from the shores of clay. After the attacks my mother was unable to have a child on her own, so she molded me with her own hands, and prayed for the gods to give me life."

Martha, while shocked at the horrific story still wasn't convinced. "And what does all this have to do with my son?"

"My mother and sisters became angry. As part of their agreement with Hera they could not exact revenge on Heracles or his men, but that did not stop them. Since that time they have captured men and taken them to Themyscira in order to have daughters. It is an awful system that leaves the Amazons no better than the men who abused them. I am a part of that system now. I did not want to do what I did, but I was given no choice. I'm sorry, I will not blame you if you despise me."

Martha looked at Clara, then back up. "I don't despise you." _But that doesn't mean I trust you. _

Diana couldn't get a read on Jonathan or Clark, but she could tell Martha was highly skeptical. As a mother she understood, Martha's entire thought process revolved around the safety of her son, and he was put into a very unfavorable situation. In Martha's eyes Diana was at fault, trust would be not easily earned in this situation. At this point, the only thing in her favor was Clara, who appeared to be the key to healing anger and broken spirits. In Martha's eyes this was her granddaughter, and Diana knew the best way to have any semblance of solid ground was to allow Clara to be just that, no matter what.

Diana stood and extended Clara towards Martha. "Would you like to hold her?"

Martha accepted the olive branch that Diana was offering, she was inclined to believe that Diana felt bad, but there was no way in the world she could trust a woman who took part in a plot to to kill her son. She accepted Clara without question, as she was innocent in all of this, but Diana was not, and neither was Clark. He deserved to get smacked over the head several times over this.

"Clark, go into the den and look on the table on the left side of the couch. I just bought a new camera, I want you to take lots of pictures of Clara."

"Yes mom." Clark left to fetch the camera.

"What's her full name?" Jonathan asked, looking over Martha's shoulder at Clara.

"I named her Clara of Themyscira, but in man's world Clara Antiope Kent is what she will be called. She is named after Clark, his birth mother, my Aunt Antiope, and I suppose you. He insisted that her name be Kent."

That piqued Martha's interest a little bit. Despite the fact that she came from a man hating society, and had spent only one night with Clark and originally had no intention of seeing him again, she still named their daughter after him. That had to mean something.

* * *

After lots and lots of pictures, an explanation of Diana's powers and more awkward moments, Clark and Diana were loading Clara's and her carseat into his father's Ford F-150, Diana wasn't sure about the vehicle.

"Are you sure this machine is safe?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, this truck is only about 3 years old and dad keeps it in good condition. I have a truck a lot like this one that I use for my construction equipment. I also have a smaller car that we'll probably end up using fairly often." He secured Clara in the car seat, and climbed into the drivers seat. Diana stood on the passenger side unsure what to do until Clark reached over and opened the door from the inside.

"I certainly have much to learn. Where are we going?" She sat in the seat herself and mimicked Clark in buckling the seat belt.

"We're going to The Nooner, a restaurant where you'll meet a good friend of mine. Someone who will be quite happy to meet Clara."

"I see. I am glad that there are many who are happy about her, including your parents. Although I do not believe your mother likes me very much."

Clark didn't say anything. Although she didn't say it, it was quite clear his mother didn't trust Diana as far as she could throw her. His dad was likely skeptical, but saw things more from Clark's point of view. It might be Clara that's keeping her civil, who knows? Regardless of anything, he didn't want her to dislike Diana so much. In his eyes there was a lot more to their relationship than anyone but he and Diana understood.

"I do not blame her. I suppose if someone did to Clara what my sisters and I did to you I would not be very accepting either. What are we to tell the others?"

"Everybody in this town knows me, and most of the people in town have a certain way of looking at things. While they'll be happy to meet Clara, they'll give us the stink eye because we're not married."

"Married? Why do they believe we should be married?"

"Because that's the way they think, people should be married before they have sex, and be married several years before they have children. Under no circumstance are you to tell them that we knew each other for 10 minutes before sleeping together. Just tell them we're trying to make it work."

"Make what work?" She asked.

"A relationship, my advice is to not say anything specific. We say we're trying to make it work, aside from that we'll let them think what they want."

Diana didn't know how to feel about that at all. Married? She had previously imagined a scenario where the two of them were in love with each other, but him actually him mentioning the word gave it a weight she hadn't anticipated. Her concern was clearly shown on her face.

"Don't look so worried." He assured, and turned the key.

* * *

The 'truck' as they called it, was completely fascinating. Just like many of the devices in Clark's apartment there were buttons everywhere, on the panel in front of the vehicle on her left side, and even on the door to her right. Nervous about pressing a button that would send the car wildly out of control she kept her hands folded in her lap. Clark on the other hand was perfectly comfortable. He would be, after all he did grow up here.

It was about a 10 minute drive into town from the ranch, but getting to the restaurant was fast after that.

"Why do they call it The Nooner?" Diana asked, mimicking the way Clark pulled the door handle to open it.

"I have no idea, and if you ask anyone, be prepared to be laughed at. It's tradition to laugh at anyone who asks about the origins of the name, and before you ask I don't know why they do that either. All I know is that this place is a Smallville icon, and this place was featured on an episode of 'Diners, Drive-ins and Dives.' Which you have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyway, the reason I like this place so much is because all of the beef they use is Kent beef."

"Very well." _This place is very strange._

Clark took Clara out of the car seat and put her into her stroller. Then gave it to Diana to push. He wanted to walk in first, to ease the few people inside into seeing him, before they saw he had a baby.

The restaurant was rather empty, the lunch rush wouldn't start for another little while. Right now there were just a few patrons, mostly retired couples, and of course Pastor Jackson and his wife. _I'll hear it from those two. _

Everyone else, he simply waved at. The person he wanted to see was in the back, preparing to bring out a plate of pancakes for the Pastor who was known for his particular enjoyment of breakfast foods. Diana stopped back to adjust Clara's clothes which had become bunched up from the belt on the car seat.

"Well if it isn't Clark Kent!" Pastor Jackson said first.

"Hello Pastor, hello Mrs. Jackson."

"What brings you back home?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Oh, just stopping by the see the folks, there's been a few changes for me recently so I thought it was time to come home."

Before the Jackson's had a chance to ask what he meant Lana arrived with their food. And was pleasantly surprised to see Clark. She gave the food to the Jacksons then gave Clark a big hug and a kiss on the cheek just like old friends.

"Clark how are you?" She squealed happily.

"I'm pretty good, how about yourself?"

"I can't complain."

Diana had adjusted Clara's clothes and had been psyching herself up to enter the building. Just about every person she'd ever met in her life had treated her with love and respect up to this point. Every single Amazon loved her, most of the creatures on Themyscira loved her. Bruce and Lois, the two other people she'd met in Man's World so far didn't have any hard feelings against her, but Martha certainly did. It was the first time in her life that she had felt any form of dislike from anyone, it was a little strange. Clark described the Smallville community as family like, she hoped she would be welcomed by at least someone. Taking a deep breath, preparing for anything she walked in.

Immediately she saw Clark locked in an embrace of another woman, and for reasons unknown, it bothered the hell out of her. Who was this woman, and why did she have her hands all over Clark? Did she not have her own man to hold?

After a few seconds the woman hugging Clark noticed her, and broke away. "Hello. Welcome to The Nooner, give me one second and I'll get you two a table" Lana said to the unfamiliar woman with the baby, who looked like she had no idea what to say.

"Make that a table for three." Clark spoke up. "Diana is with me."

Lana froze, Mrs. Jackson dropped her fork, and several other patrons gasped. Clark noted how strange it was that in one second, everyone in the room figured out the exact same thing. Clark just brought home his baby.

Silence followed, it seemed to go on forever. Until Clara started making noises, which seemed to break everyone out of their shock. Except for Lana who was still frozen solid.

"Lana!" Clark snapped his fingers in front of her face, jarring her back into reality. He'd seen this before, she also froze the first time he proved to her that he was an alien.

"Uh... uh... t-t-tall. What?" Lana looked lost. Then looked down at the baby and smiled. "You have a baby! Oh my god I can't believe it, you! Of all people, you!"

"Yep." Clark said, looking around.

He tried not to hear the whispers coming from the others, but one of them he couldn't miss, Mrs. Cavey said softly to her husband, "Lana's acting all excited, knowing good and well that should've been her baby."

Lana had crouched down to get a look at Clara, then shot back up. "Where are my manners. I'm Lana Lang, and old friend of Clark's. And you are?"

"Diana Prince." She was glad to finally have been acknowledged. Then was unexpectedly hugged warmly by Lana. Suddenly her tension went away, perhaps hugging was customary among these people and she wasn't trying to get Clark for herself. But she figured she would ask Clark later.

"Wow. I just never thought this would happen, I can't believe it. How old is she?"

"Three months." Diana answered.

"Clark, how dare you keep this secret from us!" She punched him in the chest, and immediately regretted doing so. "I saw your mom just last week, and she didn't say a word!"

"Uh." Clark was cornered.

"Are there wedding bells in the future?" Pastor asked.

"Uh." Clark's back was on the wall.

"Clara was an unexpected blessing. But Clark and I are together, and will raise her together." Diana spoke up.

"Oh." Lana noticed Diana's accent for the first time, it wasn't too thick but certainly noticeable. "You're European?"

"Greek." Diana corrected, Clark had given her a geography lesson after her near fumble with Lois, even though she already knew where Greece was. The Amazons had taught her some things about the outside world.

"Wow. So Clara?" Lana turned back to the baby. "Such pretty name for a pretty little girl. Looking just like her daddy."

"She better look like me." Clark boasted, causing both Lana and Diana to laugh. Then he looked up, hearing something. "Lana, what time do you think you'll get off today? I figured we could hang a little while I'm here."

"Whenever, why do you ask? There's nobody here we can chat for a little bit."

"Not so much, the lunch crowd will be here in just a few minutes. I can already hear them." He whispered.

Lana looked at the time, "Oh wow you're right. You guys want to eat? I can certainly take off once the crowd dies down."

"It's still free right?" Clark asked.

"For you? Always."

"Nice. Diana will need menu, but you already know I want the Clark Kent Special."

"Coming right up." Lana smiled and grabbed a menu.

* * *

Clark wasn't lying when he said everyone in town knew him. The restaurant was basically filled to capacity, and everyone stopped to speak with him. Diana had barely been able to get a word in, other than telling her name a dozen times. One thing she noticed was the fact that everyone, including the men were kind and polite to her, and each other. Smallville felt like a family, a family that had included her and Clara without question. In a strange way it was similar to Themyscira, a close knit community where everyone knew each other. Except for one thing, she got several malicious stares from some of the younger women. One in particular, a woman named Kelsey had a particularly angry vibe to her.

Finally people stopped coming up to talk to them and gave Diana a chance to ask a few questions to Clark.

"Why does that woman Kelsey have such an angry look on her face?"

Clark turned to Kelsey and her friend, briefly listening into their conversation, which told him everything he needed to know. "She liked me back in high school, during the time I was with Lana."

"Lana? The woman who brought our food to us?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see." _That's why she hugged him, does she still want him?_

"She always acted a bit jealous about it. Right now she's saying bad things about Lana, and you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because she's jealous, she always thought I was her meal ticket out of Smallville."

_Meal ticket?_ "I see." She didn't really understand, she just wanted to move on. "Why is it we do not have to pay for our meal?"

Clark chuckled, "Look on the wall behind you, there's a picture of me on it."

Diana turned and craned her neck to see what he was referring to. Sure enough there was a large framed picture of Clark, looking rather young with an older woman in his arms. The background of the photo was the very restaurant they were sitting in, and flames coming out of the windows. "What happened?"

"15 years ago, there was a fire, it started in the kitchen and made it's way out to the dining room. Mrs. Booker, the woman in my arms who used to be the owner of this place was trapped inside, and couldn't get out. I walked through the flames to pull her out before the fire trucks could get here, after that she said I never had to pay for a plate again. She passed away a few years back but the new owner who just happens to be Lana kept that tradition alive. And improved upon it by naming my favorite dish after me."

"Is that what we're eating?" Diana wondered, Clark had ordered for her the same thing he had.

"That's right, the Clark Kent Special, a beef brisket sandwich with coleslaw and macaroni and cheese."

"The meat is very good, it tastes like it was wood smoked." Diana noted.

"It was, Kevin has been working that smoker for probably about 20 years, the man is a master."

* * *

After spending much of the late afternoon and early evening with Lana, they returned to his parents house. Clark quietly crept upstairs to the room he used when he stayed here. Bringing a crib for Clara, and all of Diana's clothes with him.

Once inside with the door closed he finally spoke. "We need to be a little quiet. My parents go to bed really early."

"Also because Clara is falling asleep." Diana looked at the sleepy baby in Clark's arms.

"She must be tired out from all the excitement today."

"I love watching her fall asleep. It's just the cutest thing in the world to me." _And for some reason it's even cuter with Clark holding her. _

After putting Clara down to sleep they took turns washing up in the connecting bathroom, the shower wasn't up to the standard of Clark's but it did its job. Now they laid in bed, trying to sleep.

Clark was having a difficult time doing so, just as every night they'd spent together, Diana climbed into the bed completely nude. He was able to convince her to wear clothes during the day, but sleeping was another story. Usually it wasn't so bad, his king size bed gave a reasonable amount of space between them. But here it was just a full size, and her body was leaning gently against his. All he could think about was their first night together.

* * *

There had been an apartment fire in Metropolis, a fairly large one, and Superman was nowhere to be found. The Batman sat in his cave watching the news reports of the blaze. He had a bad feeling. Diana and the baby coming into Clark's life was a bonafide game changer, he immediately worried if this would happen. If Clark would abandon Superman to play the role of daddy. If the world was under threat again would he step up as he's done in the past? Or would he protect his family and leave the rest of the world to suffer?

At the end of the day he hoped Clark would do the right thing for the people of Earth when it mattered most, but he thought that Clark shouldn't be the only one to be counted on. There were other metahumans, some who did good in their respective communities. Could any of them be counted on in a crisis? Maybe it was time to find out.

There was the man in Central City who dressed in red, and claimed to be faster than even Superman, he called himself The Flash. He seemed to be as good a place to start as any.


	12. Chapter 12

Clark, Diana and Clara returned to Metropolis first thing the next morning. The second they got inside the apartment Clark dropped everything he was carrying and dove on the sofa. The trip to Smallville was more exhausting than he expected it to be. A significant majority of the townspeople wished them well and meant it, but a handful of naysayers made things miserable. Sometimes it was difficult not to hear it when people spoke about him, and Clark Kent was the name on everybody's tongue yesterday. He didn't care what they said about him, but it bothered the hell out of him some of the things that were said about the people he cared about most. His parents were bad mouthed for not raising him right, Diana was badmouthed for being a pretty young bimbo. But the absolute worst was saved for Lana, they claimed to be taking pity on her but really they were downright nasty about it. They didn't understand, they could never understand.

"Thank you for showing us where you were raised. It was very insightful, and very different from anything I expected." Diana said, sitting down in a chair adjacent from where Clark was laying.

"No problem."

"In spite of your mother's feelings about me I will continue to allow her and your father to be a part of Clara's life. I wish for her to be surrounded by those who love her, and those who will not teach her to hate as my mother and sisters will undoubtedly try to."

"Mom doesn't take too kindly to someone trying to hurt her family. But I do know her, she's a very forgiving woman, and if she thinks you've earned her forgiveness, you'll have it. It may take some time, but she won't be like this forever."

"What about your father?"

"He's not the type to hold grudges like that, he understands my point of view on this situation much better than mom does. Don't worry about him."

"Very well. I liked Lana she was very friendly." They spent much of the day with her, she and Diana got along very well.

"Yeah that's her." He smiled.

"I was surprised that she knew your secrets, you said that she was once your lover?"

"We were together for a long time, but becoming 'lovers' was the beginning of the end for us."

"How so?"

"I'm so strong, I can really hurt a woman that I'm with if I'm not careful."

"Oh." Diana gasped.

"I didn't really hurt her, but I hadn't learned control yet. It was difficult for us, and was one of the reasons why we couldn't stay together." Lana wanted children, and was heartbroken that she couldn't have them with Clark. He suspected that she was also heartbroken that she hadn't found anyone else to start a family with either.

Diana didn't know how to respond to that, so she went in another direction. "She was very happy to meet Clara, but there was some sadness in her I thought."

"We'd known each other since we were 5 years old. Agreed to marry each other at 7, but when we grew up it all came crashing down."

Clark then sat back and stared into the distance, appearing sad about what he was talking about. Diana decided to give him a few minutes, but not before giving Clara to him to hold. He smiled at Clara, who reached for his face, which made Diana smile.

"I'm going upstairs for a while. Will you be alright with Clara?"

"Sure, no problem." He assured.

Clark watched as Diana stood from her chair and leapt over the balcony and floated into the bedroom. He couldn't get on her about flying in the house, because he often did it himself, but right now his focus was on Clara.

"Must be nice being you." He said to Clara, causing her to turn and look at him. "All you have to do is cry and we jump to figure out what you need. My advice to you is to ride that out as long as you can. Because when you get older, things just get complicated. And for people like us, even more so. Spending every minute of every day making sure you don't destroy everything in your path gets tedious after a while. Growing up like us is hard, but I promise you, that for every step of the way, I'm going to be right there. Your first words, your first steps, first flight, all of it. I didn't have anyone to teach me to control my powers, I made mistakes, lots of them. I'm going to make sure you have it better than I do."

As he spoke, Clara reached up and put her hands on his mouth and nose. Then tried to reach for his glasses, which he turned his head away to prevent her from doing so. He was worried about her breaking them and putting a small piece in her mouth to potentially choke on.

* * *

Immediately upon getting upstairs Diana removed her annoying clothes. The last day and a half of wearing those tight jeans and sweaters had been more than enough. Dresses were the way to go for her when she needed to leave the house. But until then she went back to being comfortably undressed.

There were a few things she wanted to do, she wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet, and she also wanted to learn about what she would be doing in the near future. Clark and introduced her as his 'girlfriend' to nearly everyone in Smallville. She just smiled and went along with whatever he said, but she was quite curious. What exactly did girlfriend mean?

She knew that it meant that the two of them were in an exclusive relationship. And based on her knowledge of personal relationships on Themyscira, many of them were of a romantic nature. But how did the situation differ between a man and a woman? Did it at all? In a quest to find out, Diana did the only thing she knew to do. She used the computer.

She had watched Clark do it enough to figure out how to search for something. After turning it on, she opened a browser and typed 'Girlfriend' into the search engine. The third link down had what appeared to be a definition, she clicked that one.

"A girlfriend is a female partner with whom one is romantically and/or sexually involved. It can also refer to a female friend." Diana whispered aloud, trying to figure out how that definition applied to her and Clark. _Female friend does not seem to apply, we barely know each other. But we were definitely sexually involved._

She kept scrolling, hoping to find more. "Partners in committed non-marital relationships are also sometimes described as a significant other or simply partner, especially if the individuals are cohabiting." _According to this_ _I am without a doubt his girlfriend. _

Diana kept searching, there was something else she was curious about. Which was the sexual involvement a relationship entailed. They had only been together once, and that was a year ago, were they to continue that? She could not deny she felt an attraction to him still, and would be more than willing to make love with him again, but did he want to?

* * *

Clark was still in the living room making faces with Clara, she bunched up her nose, he copied her, she widened her eyes, he copied her. She seemed to be having a good time. Just being silly with his baby was probably the most fun he's had in quite a long time. Her laughter made him happier than he's ever been in his life. Unfortunately a yelp from Diana upstairs brought him back to the rest of the world.

As he listened closer he could hear a woman moaning softly, and it didn't sound like Diana, nor did it sound like normal moaning. It sounded... orgasmic? _What the hell? _He thought.

He wasn't surprised at all to see that Diana had taken her clothes off when she left the room earlier, but he didn't expect to find her sitting in front of the computer with a mortified look on her face. Then he got a look at what was on the screen.

"Whoa! Okay? I didn't see that coming." He opened up the wall revealing the room where Clara slept, and put her into the crib inside, then returned to Diana.

"Clark what is this?" Diana gasped, unable to remove it from the screen.

"It's porn." Clark answered, highly confused as to why Diana would be looking at it.

"What?"

"Why did you pull this up? What were you looking for?" He turned off the video, and closed the 12 pop ups that were underneath it.

"I couldn't stop them, they just kept coming." Diana said of the pop ups.

"Yeah that's how pop ups work. What were you doing?"

"I was looking for information about male and female relationships. I did not intend to find that."

"Oh?"

"You introduced me as your girlfriend, but you did not define what that meant. The definition I found on the computer spoke of sexual relations, and I wondered how that could pertain to us, I did not expect to find what I found."

Clark was very interested in this. Her prancing around the house naked had been driving him crazy. He figured it was non-sexual for her to do so, and only asked her to cover up for his sake. All that aside, he wanted to know what she was thinking. "You could have asked me?"

"I suppose I could have. So... do you wish to make love again?" She asked softly, almost shyly.

Before Clark could answer, a very loud roll of thunder sounded, so strong they could feel the vibrations in the building. It caused both of them to look to the window quickly, and caused Clara to holler loudly.

Diana went to Clara to calm her. "It's okay sweetheart, it's only thunder. It cannot hurt you."

"Has she done that before?" Clark wondered.

"Yes. She has never liked thunder. Why?"

"I remember when I was young I didn't like thunder either. It was too loud."

Diana looked up at him, "Perhaps she is developing your hearing abilities."

"Maybe." Clark was only half paying attention to Diana, the other half was focused on the storm. "This is the most abrupt storm I've ever seen. There weren't any forecasts for rain today, and the sun was out just a few minutes ago. That's odd."

"Storms do not come without warning here?" Diana wondered, as they often did on Themyscira.

"Not often. There's technology to predict weather patterns, they're usually pretty accurate. too."

"Oh." Diana said, as the downpour suddenly became even heavier.

"There's something about this storm that doesn't sit right with me."

"Why is that?" Diana asked over Clara's continued cries.

"I can't see through the clouds." He had an eerie feeling, there was something very unnatural about this storm. "Is there a such thing as magical rain?"

Another thunderclap boomed, and Clara yelled louder. Diana had to speak over her "Yes there is."

"We shouldn't stay here, there's something very ominous about this." Clark crossed the room and took the still crying Clara from Diana. "You should put on some clothes, we can transport straight from here."

Diana went to the closet and put on her pink nightgown, matching robe and a pair of slippers, then followed Clark into the fortress room. The wall closed behind her and before she could blink they were standing in a large open room in the fortress.

* * *

Circe was out of her element, she had to pack up all of her things and move them to another location, because Superman now knew where she had been living. She was quite upset about that, as it was the perfect location for her, she was also upset that her Xiphos sword was gone, it was made by Miriam, and she would never be able to replace it.

The last few days had been a difficulty, trying to recover from being a pig was a rather painful process. While her appearance had returned almost to normal, she had to remind herself to bathe, dirt wasn't bothering her as it used to. She also couldn't talk very well yet either, she was still 'oinking' between words, which made her usual spells impossible to cast. She needed to locate Superman, Diana and the baby, the only guess she had was Metropolis, since that's where Superman was most often seen. What did he do when he wasn't flying around saving people?

Using an old spell book she'd taken from an old sorceress she'd killed a few hundred years ago, she cooked up a recipe for rain that would allow her to pinpoint the location of anyone it touched. It wasn't the easiest spell to work, and would be rather difficult to replicate, but she figured it was worth the shot in the dark, if they happened to be in the city and outside, she could find them immediately. The rain would last 4 or 5 hours, all she could do now was wait.

* * *

Diana was instantly reminded that the the Fortress of Solitude as Clark called it, was not the most inviting place. Instead of beautifully crafted artistry it was very minimalistic and mathematical. It was a stark contrast to his apartment which was very warm and inviting, and had various forms of art adorned on the walls, shelves lined with hundreds of books. It felt more like a home than this place, then again he did say that he didn't spend much time here. She wondered how comfortable he was here.

"I don't like it in here." Diana noted.

"We don't have to stay right here." He started walking to another chamber. With Clara's crib following him. "I just want to check out that rain. Maybe I can figure out why I can't see through it."

A few minutes later, they moved to a room with a computer terminal, where Clark went to work analyzing the rain in Metropolis. While Diana kept her eyes on Clara, who had calmed down considerably since they arrived here.

"Okay, so the storm covers the entire city. It didn't blow in from anyplace, it just showed up, and it's not moving either. That's definitely not normal."

Diana looked up but didn't say anything, she had Clara's legs and was moving them back and forth in a kicking motion.

"The clouds have a really strange composition, I can't figure out what they're made of. It has got to be some sort of magic." It actually may not have been magic per say, it could just be science he doesn't understand yet.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Diana asked.

"We should wait out the storm here, there's something about this I don't like." Clark stated.

"I agree with you." If magical rain wasn't something that was common here, Diana didn't want to be exposed to it. There had to be a reason it was isolated only to his city.

Clark stepped back from the computer and pondered what to do next. Diana took the opportunity to start asking questions.

"What do you keep in this place?"

"Kept in this fortress, is the entire library of Kryptonian knowledge. Every historical achievement in the entire planet's history is kept on record here. Generations of knowledge, it'll take lifetimes to discover it all. At this point I can't even unlock most of it."

"Why not?"

"I can barely speak the language. I grew up human, I identify as human, the entire speech process of a Kryptonian is different from us. At times it seems even the thought process is different. But there's something I would like to show you."

Clark flew down to the lowest level of the fortress into the center room. He opened the door revealing a grand machine. Diana recognized the markings on it were identical to the markings on Clara's bed.

"Is this the ship that brought you here?"

"Yes."

"It looks... Different from everything else I have seen here."

"This is an old ship. Built by my grandfather Lor-Van when he was a very young man. He hoped to use it to travel the stars, but before he could take it out, space travel was outlawed."

"Why was it outlawed?"

Clark picked up Clara and walked close to the ship. "There are very few planets that can support life orbiting a red star. Distance from the sun, atmospheric conditions, drinking water, there are very specific conditions that must exist to live under a red sun. Travelling was outlawed because of the power a yellow sun give us. The council feared we would consider ourselves gods, that we would commit blasphemy, keeping us on the planet was supposed to save us from the wrath of God. But in the end they killed themselves by not abandoning the planet."

Diana didn't know what to say, being the last survivor of an entire race seemed like a heavy burden for one person. As he told the story it was as if she could see the weight being lifted off his shoulders, and it was Clara that relieved his sorrow over the loss of his world.

Diana stood silently while he took one of Clara's hands and ran it across what looked to be words written on the hull of the ship. It was a calming sight to see, the looks on each of their faces, and the rapport that both father and daughter already seem to have built with each other was more evident than ever. It made her happy. _Every child, boy or girl, Amazon, Human or even Kryptonian should have the love of both their mother and father. None should stand in the way of that._

* * *

Some time later Clark put Clara back in the crib and they left the room where the ship was held. Just outside the doors they could hear the sound of loud barking coming towards them. Seconds later Krypto came bounding through the corridor, then came to a complete stop right in front of Diana.

"Hello there." Diana said to the dog, who immediately began wagging his tail. "Oh you want me to scratch your ears do you? I can do that."

Diana crouched down to pet Krypto, while Clark became annoyed.

"Krypto! What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be this vicious attack dog yet the first time you see a pretty girl you just go to pieces? Come on man!"

"Krypto? Your name is Krypto huh? Well my name is Diana." She turned back to the dog. "You're a good dog, you'd never attack anyone would you Krypto?" Then she looked back at Clark. "He says your sarcasm isn't necessary."

"He said that?" Clark asked dryly.

"Yes, he's a very unique animal. I've never met any quite like him."

"He understands language. Which for a dog, is quite unique on this planet."

"Yes, he understands a great many things."

* * *

Krypto did understand, mostly that this woman had mated with Kal-El, and that the little one who slept in part of Kal-El's ship was the result of said mating. Yet there was one thing he couldn't figure out, which was why they weren't mating right now.

He could smell that they both wanted each other, very much so. He'd never known Kal-El to be so keyed up, or a woman who wanted Kal-El so much. This woman's petting was quite soothing, but part of him wanted to get away so they could be alone with each other.

* * *

Diana knew that Krypto could read her and Clark better than they could read themselves. Because of Krypto she knew the answer to her earlier question. Clark did indeed want to make love with her again, and she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to as well. Earlier today in the apartment if he'd had said 'yes' to her question, that would have been the end of it. She would have jumped in his bed without further thought.

But now that her mind was clearer there were factors that she had to consider, one being she wanted him to be with her out of pure choice. Without coercion or fear of death come morning, she wanted the man she imagined he was, and she wanted him to choose to be that man.

But in order for him to make that choice, she couldn't be the way she was when they first met. Diana was realizing that she needed to find herself in the world, and not just in his world. On Themyscira her life had been planned out for her, but not anymore. Clark had made it clear he wouldn't keep her under his thumb, which strengthened Diana's desire to explore, but not only that, she needed to make her own place in the world. There was more to life than being a mother and a girlfriend. There were some things that Clark could help her with, and others he couldn't. She had only seen a very small part of the world so far, and it proved that it would be a challenge to fit in. One thing that was for certain, Amazons love challenges.


	13. Chapter 13

In his fortress Clark had recreations of the homes of people he cared about. He had a perfect copy of his parents ranch house, Lana's home, and that woman Lois' apartment. Diana currently was sitting in what Clark said was his old apartment. It was smaller than where he currently lived in Metropolis, and not as well decorated, he explained that it was his first apartment on his own, and he didn't mind being 'Spartan' about it. Which made little sense, because Spartan meant something very different to her.

She had been sitting on the couch for a while now, holding Clara and watching the news. Aside from the baffled meteorologists and their utter confusion about the rain in Metropolis, she saw a sadness to nearly every story. A man who robbed a bank, and an automobile crash were the first things she saw. Those events were very sad, but even more shocking was a story about a woman who killed her children. The reporters speculated that the woman had some sort of mental illness, but no matter what it was among the most frightening things Diana could have ever seen. What sort of world was this?

Just then Clark walked in, "The rain stopped about 20 minutes ago, so we can go back anytime. But, I have it!" Clark lifted up a stuffed bear.

"She'll ruin it and put the stuffing into her mouth." Diana reminded him of what happened to the first one Clara got her hands on.

"Not this one." Clark sat down next to Diana and took Clara while handing the bear over. "Try to rip it."

Diana pulled with all her might, the bear stretched a little bit, but returned to it's original shape the second she stopped. "Very good." _For someone who claims to know so little about his home world's technology, he sure built this very quickly. _

Clara started to fuss, Diana immediately gave her the bear, but she didn't want it.

"She's hungry." Diana said, after a second.

"And you can tell by her crying?" Clark asked.

"Yes. That and she hasn't eaten in some time."

"Right."

Clark had come to discover that feeding time, was also singing time. And Diana's singing always reminded him of something else. Something from long ago in his past. It had been bugging him to no end, usually he left the room while Diana fed Clara, but this time he had to ask.

"What are you singing? What does the song mean?"

Diana frowned, "I don't know, it is supposed to be soothing, there are no words."

"Yes they are. 'Aylet-so-aht-xho-kaa." Clark repeated the last phrase Diana sang, then instantly realized that he wasn't speaking Greek. The Fortress computer recognized that he wasn't speaking Greek either, and reacted accordingly.

The setting of the room faded, and changed to a Kryptonian living room. Clark instantly recognized it from the 'home movies' he'd unlocked as the House of El. Then a woman walked in with a baby clutched to her chest. He hadn't seen this one before.

"Clark what is this?" Diana asked concerned.

"This is the house I was born in. That's my mother and the baby is me."

They watched Lara walk circles around the room with baby Kal with her, she had tears in her eyes. But most prominent in Clark and Diana's minds was the song, which had the exact same words Diana had just been singing to Clara.

"How could I be singing the same song? In your language?" Diana couldn't believe her ears.

"I have no idea."

They looked at each other, then instantly looked at Clara. How?

Clark ended the projection, and they were returned the mock up of his old apartment.

"I had a dream in Kryptonian just the other day, she was right there. Did she do it?"

"I've been singing to her since she was born."

"You never noticed you weren't singing in your native language?"

"No, it just came naturally, I never even considered what I could be saying."

Clark made mental notes of everything Clara has done so far, she's repelled magic attacks, called to him from halfway across the world, and displayed some form of strength. What else could she do? And what else would she learn?

* * *

Later that night they returned to Metropolis, Clark immediately put on his Superman suit, while Diana sat on the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to go out for a while, I need to be seen. I don't want to leave, but someone needs to keep the world safe so Clara can live in it. I'll be back in a little while, and we can get some dinner after."

"Very well. Be careful."

Diana watched as he accessed the roof, through a door in the ceiling of his walk in closet.

Clark hovered over Metropolis, high up where he could maximize his ability to see and hear the goings on below him. He struggled to concentrate, his mind was more focused on Clara, and the ability that she'd just displayed. She was projecting Kryptonian onto both he and Diana, that could be the only explanation. But how? Why?

He shook his head and tried to focus back on the ground but it seemed not much was going on tonight, which actually was quite common. There weren't many problems that people couldn't handle on their own, or with the help of those around them. He flew closer to the ground to focus his attention on a smaller area, when he noticed a group of women stranded on the freeway. It looked like their car had just broken down and they were trying to figure out what to do next. He was confident that they could handle it, but he flew down anyway.

Wide eyes, and ear to ear smiles is what Superman was met with once he touched the ground in front of the car. There were four women inside, all dressed in club wear and heavy makeup. The driver rolled her window down when he walked up to it.

"There's a gas station just beyond the next exit. I'm going to take you to it." Superman said, the woman he spoke to was speechless, she just stared at him jaw dropped. "Buckle up, and hold on."

Seconds later he lifted the car over his head and flew them towards the station. Suddenly he remembered why he preferred not to help people on a busy freeway, because it always slowed traffic to a crawl. Everyone always stopped what they were doing to watch him, sometimes even if it were dangerous for them to be there.

The second the wheels touched the ground again the women jumped out. "Superman, Superman can I take a picture with you!?"

Usually in these situations, when there wasn't much going on, he was quite accommodating. Weather he wore a well cut business suit or the blue tights and cape, he rarely shied away from female attention, even when he was with Lois. But tonight he just wasn't into it. Each woman took a picture with him, and each one grabbed or hugged him in some way. Compared to Diana they seemed incredibly fragile.

_Wait? Did I just compare them to Diana?_

"Superman, are you single by any chance?" One of the women asked, she was the prettiest of the four, but with her face caked with makeup she didn't come close to Diana's natural beauty. _Yep, I did._

"If only I had a nickel for every time someone has asked me that." Was Superman's response, and he slowly lifted into the air.

"Is that a yes?" She asked hopefully.

_How could you read that as a yes? _He thought, only chuckling lightly as he flew away. Even if he weren't with Diana, he wouldn't have gone for her. Despite the fact that she was probably only 25, she wore more makeup than Little Richard and Dolly Parton combined, that was a deal breaker for him. When it came to women the looks were often at the forefront for him, but there was a line somewhere, she needed to at the very least act like she was comfortable in her own skin.

There was also the fact that Superman didn't pick up women, Clark Kent did. He'd only made an exception twice, with Maxima and Lois, and in the end neither of those situations turned out very well at all.

He figured he would fly around a little while longer, making sure plenty of people saw him, but really he wanted to get back to Clara and Diana.

While she waited for Clark to return, Diana made her way into the theater room. Using the remote in the same manner she did in the fortress' apartment mockup, she turned on the television, and found a news station. Superman was the name on everyone's lips. They were most excited because he'd been seen for the first time in days. Apparently speculation was that he'd left the planet and was just now returning. One of the reports had a short amateur video of him standing with several women, it was only a few seconds long, but she wondered what he was doing with them. One of them had her hands all over him, that part annoyed Diana, it also annoyed her that she couldn't see what he was doing.

Clark returned an hour or so later, he came in and immediately took a shower. It was nice to get back out on the streets, to have the admiration of the people once again. Sometimes they got antsy when he disappeared for too long, just being seen flying around seemed to ease their minds. When he missed that big apartment fire the other day, it had some people worried.

After a little bit he turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and prepared to exit the bathroom.

"Whoa, holy crap!" Diana was standing on the other side of the door waiting for him to open it, he wasn't expecting that, it startled him.

"What?"

"You're going to give a guy a heart attack if you keep doing that." He held one hand on his chest.

"I am sorry. I was just hungry, you said that we would eat when you returned."

"I did, and as soon as I change, we will."

"Alright." Diana didn't leave the room, she just stood waiting.

Clark found himself in a situation, he was wearing just a towel, and Diana was wearing her usual nothing. Clara was in the other room quite occupied with her unbreakable teddy bear, which mean he and Diana were more or less alone.

Diana had asked him a question earlier today, if he wanted to have sex with her or not. The answer was a resounding yes, but he still wanted to hold off. He wanted to wait, and discover their relationship organically. He found that sex complicated the hell out of a long term relationship, he suspected that it was mostly due to his being Kryptonian and living a double life, because everything changed after he slept with someone.

It happened with Lana, when she realized that she couldn't have the family she always wanted. It happened with Maxima, sort of, he probably sexed the Almerachi queen a little too well, because she went all crazy possessive on him. And with Lois, he couldn't stop thinking about Diana, who at the time he still thought was a dream.

Now he was with Diana for the long haul, for Clara's sake. He knew there were plenty of people who grew up with split up parents and turned out just fine, but it didn't seem right to him. To be a weekend dad, he wouldn't have that at all. He wanted to at least try to stay with Diana, a real relationship was worth an honest attempt.

"You're not going to leave are you?" He asked, noticing Diana hadn't left the spot she was standing in.

"Why should I?"

"I do have the take this towel off."

"I know, I don't mind."

_Of course you don't, you're probably doing this on purpose. _

Clark went to his chest of drawers, got a pair of boxers and put them on without removing the towel. The muscles in her face moved ever so slightly, but he could tell that she was disappointed in what he'd just done. But for him, it was a statement, one that he'd have to explain to her in plain english very soon.

"Alright." He said, after putting on a shirt and a pair of shorts. "Let's get some dinner."

* * *

The next morning Diana woke up to the sound of Clark's voice, he was outside the room talking to someone. But since she didn't hear another voice she assumed he was on the phone again.

"Yeah, we're back... Alright fine... We'll come in today... I don't know, they're both asleep... No! just calm down we'll be in later today. Alright, bye." Clark ended the call and returned to the room.

"Who was that?" Diana asked.

"Oh, sorry I woke you. It was Lois, she wants us to go into my job today. So I can show off Clara."

"Is that wise?"

"Oh it's fine, as long as it doesn't rain again."

Clark heard all the familiar sounds as he rode up the elevator to his floor on the daily planet. He almost missed the hustle and the bustle of the newsroom, almost. There was one thing he didn't like, and that was the gossip, which was as bad as high school gossip, and thanks to Lois everyone knew of Clark's ladies man reputation. Once they got a look at Diana and Clara they would probably be set ablaze.

The way into the building wasn't so bad, he didn't run into anyone who seemed to notice he and Diana walking together. And the only person who joined them on the elevator was the UPS guy, who Clark recognized as the guy who usually delivered to the building.

"It's about time you showed up." Lois greeted the second the elevator doors opened. "I was about to come tie you up and drag you here."

"Well, you don't have to. We're here now."

"Hello again Diana." Lois greeted with a slight nod of the head. Glad the nudist was wearing clothes today, instead of putting every woman that ever lived to shame with her perfectly sculpted body. Well, she did put everyone to shame because the dress she was wearing made her look stunning, but at least she would drive all the women in the room to the bottle.

"Alright let's get this over with." Clark took the stroller and pushed Clara over to his desk. That way everyone could come to him.

The whispers had started the second he and Diana walked in, and got louder as he walked.

"Kent's got a baby?"

"He's got like four by now, dude gets around."

"The baby's wearing pink, must be a girl. Serves him right."

"Clark has got some strong genes. That baby looks just like him!"

"Now we know why he's been gone."

"Damn! Do you see his baby's mama? Damn!"

By the time Clark got his desk, every woman in the office had gathered around, and a few of the guys were on the outside of the circle, but they weren't looking at the baby. Diana tried to stay calm in the middle of the circle, all the women gawking at Clara wasn't so bad, actually it was rather familiar. The men staring her down was not.

Perry White was at his desk, his mind fully into the words on the screen in front of him until the commotion started. There was a crowd around Lane and Kent's work area, standing in the center was Clark and a woman he didn't recognize, but she stood out because she wa drop dead gorgeous, and really tall. He stood and went over to see what was going on.

"Her name is Clara. She's three months old, and this is Diana."

Diana tried to be friendly to everyone, but aside from a few comments about her dress, they didn't seem to care about her very much. Everyone's attention was on Clara. However her hearing was rather good, she didn't miss that several people spoke about how many women Clark had been involved with. Something didn't seem right about that, she would have to figure out more.

"Kent?" Perry said, getting through the gathered crowd.

"Yes Chief?"

"Can I speak to you in my office?"

"Sure Chief."

Clark sat across from a dumbfounded Perry White, unsure how this conversation would end for him.

"So you're a dad?" Perry said first.

"Yes sir."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Very."

"I can't say I'm surprised about this... development."

"Yeah, word gets around I guess. But I'm not as bad as Lois says I am." _On second thought, I probably am. But he doesn't need to know that._

Perry looked past Clark through the window at Diana, who looked a little overwhelmed talking to Lois and the others. "So three months. So if I work out the timing, that would mean this situation started around the time you were in England, I'm looking at this woman, is it safe to assume she is the reason why you dropped the ball on that Prime Minister story last year?"

Clark turned around and looked at Diana and Clara, then turned back. "Uh... yes sir."

"That is one fine woman Clark. I can't say I blame you."

That totally shocked Clark. "Uh.. right sir?"

* * *

Clark and Diana stayed at the Daily Planet for just over an hour, Clark took the time to get up to speed with what Lois had been up to lately. Which given the fact that she hadn't needed saving in a while, she was very bored. Also she had been quite relieved about no longer having to keep Clara a secret. She'd been bursting at the seams.

Now he and Diana were sitting on couch in the den. They day had left each of them weary, but Clara was wide awake. She was happily making noises and trying to pull her bear apart.

Clark watched her play, proud over the work he'd done creating that extra strong teddy bear. He figured he should take another tour around to see if he was needed anywhere but much preferred to stay home. So he planned to do just that, he was going to spend the rest of the day doing nothing. Until his phone buzzed, with a text from an unlisted number.

_Why bother using an unlisted number? I know it's you Bruce. _"Turn on the news." It said.

"What is it?" Diana asked, noticing Clark got a concerned look on his face the second he looked at the phone.

"I don't know yet. But the last time I got one of these messages was the day we met."

"What?" Diana didn't get it.

They turned on the news and saw footage of a fight going on. A large robotic looking man with red and blue armor and a silver face was fighting a man in a glowing green and black suit. The man in green seemed to have the upper hand.

"What is that?" Diana asked immediately concerned for Clara's safety.

"It's a Green Lantern facing off with a Manhunter."

"Does such a thing happen often?"

"No, it looks like things have changed, I didn't know there were any human Green Lanterns. I met one named Abin Sur a few years ago, but we haven't spoken since."

"Are these Green Lanterns dangerous?" Diana asked because out of nowhere a green guillotine was created and it was used to sever the head of the robot.

"No they're the good guys."

"What about these Manhunters?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know much about them." They watched as the Lantern created circular saws to cut up the robot into smaller pieces then use an oversize broom and dustpan to put them into a bin before flying away. "I wonder who this Green Lantern guy is."

"So you are not alone in your quest to protect the people of this world?"

"Not at all. Not at all."


	14. Chapter 14

Diana always prided herself on being a fast learner. Just over a week had gone by and she had assimilated enough about the culture to leave the apartment without Clark. She was going with Clara to the grocery store when she stopped in a juice bar to get a cup of fresh squeezed lemonade. She sat down in the outdoor cafe area to sip it slowly when she overheard a conversation between a teenage girl and what looked to be her 10 year old sister.

"So why do you like this boy?" The older one asked.

"Because he's nice to me, when the other boys aren't. Does that mean he likes me?"

"It might, but it might not. He might just be acting nice."

"Oh."

"Boys are hard to read sometimes, they try to impress girls all the time. They try act like they're not doing anything at all, but that whole time they're trying to get your attention."

Diana ignored the rest of what the girl was saying, thinking that someone so young couldn't know very much. But that one statement resonated with her. In spite of what happened in the last few days she did think Clark was trying to be impressive. It was a little frustrating, she would notice him getting ready for work in the mornings, he always made sure his appearance was immaculate. Not a hair or a fold out of place, when he left the house, which was a bit of a contrast, because most the time Diana didn't even bother to comb her hair or wear clothes.

In or out of clothes the man was beautiful, and he seemed to take extra care in making sure he kept himself that way. Diana hadn't considered that he was doing that for her, or any other woman, but after that girl's statement it began to make sense. Clark hadn't said anything about any past relationships except for he and Lana, but Diana was beginning to discover that he'd had quite a few of them.

Upon discovering some of the differences between masculine and feminine she realized that he did tricky little things. Such as the shampoo and body wash she used the first night she stayed with him. She found the bag that contained them, there were dozens of tiny bottles all with fruity feminine smells. She figured that he didn't use them for himself and why he didn't just buy one large one. He wanted each woman to have her own bottle, to feel like she wasn't sharing with other women, she discovered that many of the people in Man's World were petty and simple, so there were plenty of women who fell for it. That is until they realized Clark wasn't planning on speaking to them again.

It wasn't a very nice way of operating, but it was better than killing them like the Amazons did. In fact it was a good model for what her sisters should do if they insist on continuing their tradition of using men. They should just find the one they want, sleep with him and then disappear the next morning. No harm no foul, and they would find plenty of men who would be more than willing to participate.

Diana wasn't interested in a one night stand as they were called here, she wanted more. She and Clark created something beautiful the night they made love to each other. She looked at Clara, who was that beautiful creation and her heart filled with love. Despite unfavorable beginnings she and Clark had the chance to have something special between them she thought. As she left the cafe and made her way towards the grocery store, she briefly wondered if they would ever have any more children.

Of course they would have to have sex again for that to happen.

* * *

Clark and Lois returned from a press conference with Gus Gorman, the CEO of an up and coming computer company. They got what they needed, and were each working on the article, but Lois seemed to not quite be herself.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just relationship stuff going on, we can't all be like you and be all happy family."

"Hey this is no walk in the park, this is a big time change for me."

"I guess it would be. How does it feel to go from chasing booty to diaper duty?"

Clark frowned. "You've been saving that one haven't you?"

"I came up with it awhile ago, but I forgot about it until now. It's a good one though, you can't deny that."

"Yeah a real knee slapper." Clark said sarcastically. "So what's going on with you? Boyfriend troubles?" Obviously he knew, he was the boyfriend, but needed to keep up appearances.

"Have you ever met someone, and felt as if you were going to fall in love and have children and a long happy life with them? Wait, who am I asking of course you don't."

"I do actually."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you remember my friend Lana right? We were elementary school sweethearts. We had our whole lives planned out by 14, but none of that worked out."

"So you've actually been in love before?" Lois asked skeptically.

"Yeah." _I was in love with you too. _

"Well do you know what it's like to wake up one morning and realize that the person you were in love with never truly loved you. That they were just using you as a connection to a normal life. A normal life that, because of the decisions that they made they could never truly have. Wouldn't that hurt?"

It did hurt, to have Lois spell out exactly what she thought hurt like hell. "Yeah, maybe as much as loving someone who could never see you for the person that you wanted them to see."

Lois huffed. "Maybe you got it right, just bang everybody you meet and try to make it work with the one who gets knocked up. Maybe we should have finished what we started that night."

Clark knew she was referring to the night they almost slept together, he now knew that would have ended horribly. "Who knows?" he said almost defeated.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, both thinking about their relationship with each other. Both frustrated because they couldn't tell each other the truth.

* * *

Diana had finished her grocery store trip, and was now flying high in the sky. She held Clara in a harness attached to her chest, and she hovered in the sky at the height Clark explained was too high for people on the ground to see her while being low enough for satellites to miss her as well.

While her eyesight wasn't as good as Clark's she could see some of the goings on on the ground. She took the opportunity to observe, and compile some of the things she'd seen today. One thing she noticed was the general lack of health many of the people had. She saw at the grocery store that many of the people were overweight and eating foods that contained ingredients that she couldn't even pronounce let alone had ever heard of. She'd learned that even 'fresh' fruits and vegetables had harmful chemicals in them.

As she flew she noticed that there were large groups of people in certain areas that didn't have access to fresh produce, not even the kind with the additives in them, which weren't good, but were still better than the processed foods. Diana couldn't figure out how anyone could live a healthy happy life when the basis of their entire lives was essentially killing them. Something needed to be done about it, someone needed to make a difference.

She also noticed there were areas where the buildings were in complete disrepair, and the people seemed to be living in chaos. Fights, robberies, and other sorts of madness seemed rampant. Those were things that Clark said he fought against, using both Superman and his real estate developments, but he clearly needed help. One man couldn't fight this battle alone, not even a Superman could deal with everything.

However she could see the good in this world, and because of that Diana decided that she didn't want Clara to grow up in the man hating society that she herself had grown up in. She decided that until her mother and sisters changed their ways, they wouldn't even see Clara again. But the world she chose to raise Clara in had it's own problems, and Diana decided that she wanted to help rid the world of them.

* * *

Clara was napping in her playpen, and Diana was on the sofa playing with her smartphone when Clark returned from work. Since he'd given it to her she'd been fascinated by it. Clark was just glad that his was the only number stored in it so far, that way she couldn't accidentally send a nude picture to everyone. Because as always she was on the couch wearing nothing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, noticing she was deep into the settings of the phone.

"I was trying to send you a picture, but I could not figure out how."

"A picture of what?"

"Clara. I know you did not want to leave her today, I thought that perhaps seeing her photo would make you happy."

Clark smiled, that would have made him happy. "Here let me show you."

Clark reached for the phone, but Diana wasn't ready to give it up yet, in their struggle, buttons were pressed and picture was taken. When it came up on the screen they both stopped to examine it.

Their faces were cut off, only Diana's upper body and Clark's hands were visible. Instead of reaching for the phone, the picture really looked like he was reaching for her breasts. They both noticed what the picture looked like instantly, and both thought it was a good idea. They were already sitting close, but they moved closer. Diana took Clark's hands and placed them on her chest then leaned in to kiss him. It was a welcomed touch for both of them, each had been imagining the other for the longest time. And since Diana moved in, they'd barely touched each other.

"Why haven't we been doing this all along?" Diana asked with heavy breaths.

"I have no idea." Clark moved on the sofa so that he was laying on top of Diana, while she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close.

Days ago they had a long conversation about their sex life, and they agreed to move slowly, but right now neither one of them cared. Clark removed his suit jacket, and Diana tore off his shirt and tie, revealing his blue Superman suit. She wondered how she was going to get it off when the buzzer rang.

"Who is that?" Diana asked, having been zapped back into reality.

Clark looked through his door and saw who was waiting patiently on the other side. "That figures."

"Who is it?"

"My parents."

"Oh." Diana suddenly felt mortified, not because his parents were on the other side of the door, but Clara was sleeping six feet away from them!

Clark put on the remaining part of his shirt to answer the door, Diana used his jacket to cover herself while she ran upstairs to put something on.

"Hi Clark!" Martha beamed the second he opened the door, quickly ushering them in because his Superman outfit was clearly exposed.

"Hi there. What a surprise." Clark said unconvincingly.

"Well we figured since we rarely see you here in the big city that we'd drop by and see how you are living." Martha explained.

"In other words, she wanted to see the baby." Jonathan chimed in.

"Of course." Clark agreed "Right this way, but be quiet, she's sleeping."

Clark took their bags and led them into the house.

"Is Diana here?" Martha asked quietly.

Clark could hear the distrust in his mother's voice, he wondered how long it would take for her to warm up to the idea of Diana being around.

"Yeah she's here."

"Why is your shirt ripped?" Jonathan asked the million dollar question.

Clark got a sheepish smile on his face and promptly changed the subject. "I was thinking about ordering some pizza. You two want in?"

* * *

After dinner Clark helped get his parents settled into the spare bedroom, it took awhile to get Martha out of Clara's room, but finally he and Diana were alone.

"I suppose we should address the rhinoceros in the room." Diana stated.

"Elephant in the room, but at least you're close."

"We need to be more careful."

"Yes. Something tells me Clara is more aware of her surroundings than we may think. I don't want her first memory to be of us going at each other. Knowing too much about your parents love life can be traumatizing, trust me."

"Traumatizing? How?"

"Let's just say, I learned to control my hearing out of necessity. I'd rather not subject Clara to that." He knew** WAY** too much about his parent's love life than he ever wished to.

"As would I, but what about us? How do we deal with the desire that's clearly wracking our bodies?"

"Well, you could start wearing clothes that would certainly help me. But judging by the look on your face, that's unlikely to happen anytime soon."

Diana knew that was frustrating Clark to no end, but she didn't want to give up her favorite way to relax. It was bad enough she could only do it inside the house, when they were alone. "You could try it."

"How does that help anything if I'm naked too?"

Before she could respond Clark slid the door to Clara's room so that it was only open by and inch or so, then he closed his regular bedroom door and took off all his clothes. "This is ridiculous, you're ridiculous, and I'm ridiculous."

* * *

As they laid in bed Diana was a little upset at herself, she'd made Clark do something he wasn't comfortable doing, she told herself she didn't want to do that again. Clark was right, sex did complicate everything. He explained that to her just a few days ago, and it was the reason they were taking things slow. But once again, she pushed the envelope.

Clark wasn't asleep, he was frustrated beyond belief. Diana was laying close to him with her arms holding him close. They'd agreed that they could kiss and touch each other as a dating couple would. But they would still proceed slowly as he suggested earlier. It's a good thing his parents were in the other room, because right now he wanted to be done with slowness. He didn't think this agreement would last very long.

* * *

Clark's frustrating night turned into a frustrating day. Diana and his parents surprised him at the Daily Planet, and were taking him to lunch. Jonathan, who didn't know anything about Superman and Lois having dated, invited her along too. So he was stuck in a restaurant sitting between his current girlfriend and his daughter, and his ex-girlfriend who didn't know she was his ex, eating lunch with his mother who was cracking jokes with Lois, basically ignoring Diana, and a father who was more interested in trying some exotic beers than anything.

For the first time since his life was turned upside down by the discovery of Clara, he considered everything. He had been content with his life, his career was going pretty well, his real estate side projects were going well, projects that he recently had been neglecting. And quite frankly, he was a chick magnet. Now he was just a handsome dad.

And just when his day couldn't get any more frustrating, he could hear people screaming several blocks over, and the distinct sound of a boomtube opening up.

Lois and Clark's phones went off simultaneously, Lois jumped up quickly after reading the screen. "There's an alien causing trouble on Rucker Street, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and Diana, but I really need to get down there. Come on Smallville."

"Right behind you." Clark held his head low while Lois ran off.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Something I need to take care of. Go back to my apartment, I'll meet you there as soon as I can." He got up and walked confidently out of the restaurant, going in the opposite direction Lois went as he got outside.

Diana and the Kents stood to leave, as the waiter returned. "You lost two of your party? Are you ready to order?"

Jonathan spoke up, "No, I'm very sorry but something has come up. We need to leave now."

"Oh?" The waiter was confused, that had never happened to him before. But at least they left him a 5 dollar bill on the table.

They didn't get two steps out the door before a loud crash was heard in the street before them, when the dust cleared they saw Superman standing over a man dressed in red and brown armor, with spiked shoulder pads and an ax chained to his back.

Superman looked up and realized he'd just knocked his opponent to the very last place he wanted to be. They were right in front of the restaurant his parents had just been in, they along with Diana and Clara stopped and stared.

"Everybody run!" He shouted, knowing half the people wanted to stay and watch the fight.

"Yes! Run insects while you still have the chance! The infinite might of Apokolips descends upon you!" Steppenwolf announced as he began to stand up.

In response Superman punched him in the jaw sending him back to the ground. "You're still spewing that trash? After all this time you're still Darkseid's bitch?"

"I serve my god, and I will be rewarded for it. While you will only be punished. You will suffer the same fate as Abin Sur, an agonizing death by my hand."

Superman was taken aback, Abin Sur was dead? His mind went spinning, Abin Sur had been the key to everything. He looked around, noticing his parents and Diana were still standing on the sidewalk watching. He wanted to go to them and sweep them away from the danger. He was distracted by them, so much that Steppenwolf stood up and took a swing at him with his electro ax.

Steppenwolf and Superman had battled several times before and he knew that Superman couldn't be cut by his ax, but knew that it burned like hell. Other than blunt force trauma, his best attack against the Kryptonian was pushing the blade against him. Which is what he did, right against his neck driving him back and putting him on the ground.

Superman had beaten Steppenwolf several times before, but not without some effort. He needed to end this quickly, first of all to not injure anyone and second to not reveal his identity. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother being held back by Jonathan. She had that look on her face like she was ready to jump in and maim anyone for daring to hurt her son. Diana didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, she seemed to be trying to calm Clara who had become quite agitated. So he grabbed the ax and tried to push it off his neck, until it occurred to him to give a burn for a burn. His eyes reddened, and fire shot from his eyes right into Steppenwolf's face. Driving him back, and the electro ax with him.

Lois had been halfway to the street where the alien appeared when Superman punched him back to where she'd just come from. She was at the far end of the block when she both saw and felt Superman's heat vision. She was glad for once she was far away from when he did it, because the blast of heat that emanated from his eyes was almost unbearable up close. Even from 40 yards away it was rather unpleasant. She had never seen the brute he was fighting but more than anything she wanted Superman to come out victorious.

Superman quickly blew on his hands and placed them on his neck to try to cool himself down, before charging. Throwing his fists a a still disoriented Steppenwolf faster than he could react. He punched the left side, and then punched the right side before the Apokolyptan's head could recoil back, all within about 1/16 of a second. Next, Superman grabbed him by his neck and tossed him down the street, the whiplash of the throw broke the chain connected to his back sending the ax flying into a car. He looked around and saw that more people had gathered, instead of running away. Steppenwolf stood and charged again, tackling Superman to the ground where they wrestled and traded punches.

Clara was inconsolable, the longer the fight went on the harder and harder she cried. Diana had figured out by now that daddy and daughter had some sort of extra sensory connection but it wasn't quite clear how that worked until now. Diana noticed that every time Clark was punched, the exact moment of impact was when Clara would make a yelp. She showed no signs of physical pain, but in any case she could feel what Clark was feeling in some way. Which meant the man Clark was fighting was hurting her daughter too. This brute had to go.

Diana grabbed Jonathan by the back of his jacket and pulled he and Martha back into an empty alley about 30 feet away from the gathered crowd.

"Hold her!" Diana shoved Clara into Martha's arms and shot into the air like a bullet. Leaving the couple stunned with their crying granddaughter.

Superman's large sweeping red cape looked very cool when he was flying around, and came in quite useful to protect others from bullets and fire, but in the middle of a fight it sometimes just got in the way. Steppenwolf had pulled it over his head and was punching wildly at him. Until suddenly he stopped punching, suddenly jumped back. When Superman threw his cape back over head he could believe what he was seeing.

Steppenwolf was attempting to pry himself loose from the twisted metal of a car, but floating above him was a furious woman. She wore red boots, blue shorts with white stars embroidered on them, a red corset with gold plating on the front. But the silver wrist cuffs and tiara were a dead giveaway.

It was Diana.

Milliseconds after Superman realized who she was, she shot down and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks onto Steppenwolf that were so fast even he had trouble keeping up with them. She didn't give him time to defend, counter or attack. Whenever she hit him hard enough to create distance between them she used her golden lasso to pull him back, once delivering a blow rattled the windows in the surrounding buildings.

Superman stood in place as wide eyed and jaw dropped as everyone else was. As she drove her knee into his back and wrapped her lasso and arms around his neck, before interrogating him.

"Who are you, and what do you want with this world?"

"I am Steppenwolf, servant to the almighty Darkseid, here to warn the insects of this world that with the death of it's champion, life as it was will cease."

"Who is Darkseid?" Diana demanded to know.

"The god of gods, and soon to be your master." Steppenwolf reached up to try to touch her face. "A pretty one like you will be quite useful."

Diana was having none of him touching her, she grabbed his arm and twisted at the elbow. The sound of bones breaking and screams of agony followed. "Try to put your hand on me again and you won't get it back!"

She unhooked her lasso and spun him around on his knees, and put her heel into his chest with a vicious kick that sent him rolling across the road. This action caused Superman to unfreeze and step next to Diana in anticipation of Steppenwolf's next move.

"Using a woman to do your work for you Kryptonian, how pathetic." Then he addressed everyone within earshot. "Cherish your loved ones, because with the Dark Lord's return all of you will burn!"

With his good arm, Steppenwolf used his motherbox to create a boomtube and dove through it, leaving nothing but a puff of smoke.

"Where's Clara?" Superman whispered to Diana, as the surrounding crowd cheered for her.

"With your mother."

"Oh." He was still flabbergasted that this situation actually happened, he was as floored as everyone else was.

* * *

Lois was jaw dropped as she watched the brief conversation between Superman and this mystery woman, before they flew away. Everything about her seemed too perfect. Her face, her body, her costume which had the same colors as Superman. She had to be the reason Superman got so distant with her, he'd found a Kryptonain woman to satisfy him. Her heart broke all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was gathered in Clark's living room. Jonathan, Martha, and Clark who was holding Clara stared at Diana. The four Kents were on one side of the room sitting on the sofa, while Diana was in a chair facing them.

"Where did that come from?" Clark said after a few silent moments.

"He was hurting Clara." Diana said coldly, her face showed some anger still.

"Clara?" Jonathan was very confused, Clark was the one getting punched in the head. He looked at the baby, who was happily running her hands across the 'S' worn on her father's chest, she didn't look any worse for the wear.

"She cried the whole time! She feels his pain, what was I supposed to do?"

Clark looked down at Clara, who looked fine, she had no bruising on her body, or any internally. From what he could tell she was in perfect health. "I don't think she did."

"She didn't?" Martha questioned, hoping that was the case.

"No, I don't think so. She didn't before either I don't think, when she was with Circe. I was the one who felt it."

"Then why was she crying so much?" Diana asked, she'd only cried that hard when Diana tried to return to Themyscira without Clark.

"I think that she didn't like that I was in pain."

"It seems to me that the two of you are connected in a way that she and I are not." Diana pointed out. "I was not going to allow that to continue, he wanted to kill you. I will not allow that."

Clark leaned back and took a deep breath. He had a troubled look on his face.

"Are you alright son?" Martha asked.

He hated that, whenever he had any sort of fight where he didn't win by 'first round knockout' Martha got all on his case about it. Usually she just called him on the phone, but now in person, it was much worse. "I'm fine."

"It looked like he hit you pretty hard, and that ax thing..."

"I'm fine! Please don't do this." Clark said firmly.

"Clark I'm your mother I'm always going to look out for you. You're a father now, you'll understand someday."

"I understand now. But right now in this moment I can't deal with this." Clark stood in frustration and pushed Clara into his father's arms. He stormed upstairs.

Diana saw the troubled look on his face, and was willing to bet it had nothing to do with his mother's concern. Trusting that Clara was in good hands with his parents, she followed him upstairs.

She found him standing in the center of his bedroom with his arms folded, with a deep frown on his face. "Something is wrong, and it has nothing to do with your mother. Is it to do with Steppenwolf?"

"Yes. He said Abin Sur is dead, and that Darkseid is returning." Clark took a deep breath, "If he finds out about Clara... This is all bad."

"Tell me."

"Two years ago myself, the Green Lantern Abin Sur, and a man named Orion battled an evil tyrant named Darkseid. Darkseid was bent on controlling the free will in the universe, in different ways he lured us to his planet in an attempt to turn us into his slaves. He almost did it too, I felt like he almost broke me, until Orion, who turns out to be Darksied's son in some weird fashion freed us. We banded together to take Darkseid down, which we did. Only we didn't kill him. Abin Sur locked him in a tomb that was able to take away his power. This tomb was hidden away from all of Darkseid's servants, and Abin Sur agreed to be the gatekeeper. But if Steppenwolf killed him, that could mean he knows where this tomb is, and might be able to free Darkseid. I need to find the Green Lantern we saw on TV the other day, he might know something."

"What about Orion?" Diana wondered.

"I don't know anything about him, and if he'd Darkseid's son I damn sure don't trust him. Until I find out more, can we not talk about this?"

"Very well."

"Where did this come from?" Clark pointed at her outfit, changing the subject.

"It is my armor."

"Well I figured that, where did you get it so fast? I saw you standing on the street. You weren't wearing that."

"All Amazons make their own armor. To her own unique design, and this is mine. Made with leather from the enchanted cattle, and metals that are are as strong as the shield of Zeus."

As she spoke Clark ran his hands over her armor, the leather, the metal, from what he could tell it was extremely durable and extremely lightweight at the same time. Not to mention she was smoking hot sexy in it. Perfectly molded to her curves, showing off her exquisitely proportioned body.

He was becoming accustomed to seeing her naked, so in a way this was welcomed change. He anticipated that this armor would flow seamlessly into the sexual dreams he'd been having about her almost nightly. He was looking forward to going to sleep tonight.

"Clark." Diana needed to get his attention. He seemed to be getting lost in touching her. If he kept up she might get lost herself, and they would have a repeat of yesterday. "Clark!"

"Oh, Sorry." He had his hands on her behind, examining her star spangled shorts, but his hands were lingering. He stepped back.

"So what will you do now?"

"Right now I need to get to the Planet, Lois is going to be coming through my door any second now. Which means we need to change."

"Of course." Diana said, and quickly spun around in a circle. Right before Clark's eyes she was wearing exactly what she had on in the restaurant.

"That's pretty convenient." Clark noticed.

"I must be a warrior at a moments notice."

"Actually that was rather useful today." He went toward the closet removing his cape in the process.

"What happened to your clothes?" Diana asked.

Clark just laughed.

* * *

Later on, Clark had to get back to the Daily Planet, Lois had spilled the beans that she and Clark had been in the area during Superman's fight. She didn't remember seeing him once the fighting started, but she knew that he couldn't be far away, he rarely was. Lois was clearly in a bad mood, and he had a sweeping suspicion why.

"I don't think we should call her Supergirl, it's too close to Superman."

"So what should we call her?" Lois snapped.

"I don't know, uh... Wonder Woman."

"Why Wonder Woman?"

"Because the gold on her chest looked like a 'W."

"Of course you would be looking at her chest. What about your girlfriend? She's got double d's don't you have enough at home?" _We should call her Wrecker Woman instead. _

"Can we get back on topic?"

"Fine. So what did you get from the crowd reaction?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What the hell Clark! You were right there, you didn't get any crowd reaction?"

"I had my entire family with me. I wasn't going to just leave them. A family that I really want to get back to, so can we please get this done so I can do that?"

"Well pardon me then, why don't you just go home? You're not bringing anything useful to this party anyway!" Lois rolled her head back, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Clark, I'm in a bad mood right now and I'm taking it out on you. You don't deserve that. Just go home I've got this."

"No I'll stick it out. Let's just get it right, and get it online."

Lois sulked for the rest of the evening, no doubt she was fuming over Superman. She, like everyone else assumed that the mystery woman was indeed Kryptonian. She probably suspected like everyone else that she and Superman were an item. After all, Perry was demanding they call the article 'Superman's Girlfriend?'

* * *

After stopping back home to see about his family, Superman was off again. This time he was in Coast City searching for the Green Lantern that had been here just a few days ago. He was hovering over the area where the fight took place searching for anything useful when he spotted a familiar figure lurking in the shadows.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Superman said as he floated down.

"Surprised to see you." Batman grumbled.

"I figured I'd come search for the new hero."

"Who says he's a hero?" Batman kept walking, and Superman touched down and walked beside him.

"He's a Green Lantern, they don't just pick anyone for that job. They're like intergalactic space police."

"You know him?"

"I don't know this guy, but I do know one, or at least I did."

Suddenly Batman stopped his gait, he detected the presence of someone else, Clark noticed it too, and wondered how Batman figured it out at basically the same time he did.

"I always wondered if you two were on the same team." Said the man floating behind them with the glowing green suit. Superman and Batman turned to face him. "Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?"

Batman stayed silent, but Superman had a purpose to his trip. "There is actually. Do you know Abin Sur?"

Green Lantern frowned, "Only briefly. How did you know him?"

"He saved my neck some time back, I wanted to send him a thank you card. But word is I can't do that anymore can I?"

"No you can't, he was killed about a week ago. All he said was that he came here because the ring chose me, and that it never makes a mistake."

"Do you know anything about the Tomb of Darkseid?"

"No, I just got this gig a week ago, and my orientation didn't mention anything about that. But I will ask you something, your friend here, does he ever talk?" He asked of Batman.

"No." Batman growled.

That was about as close to a joke as one would get with the Batman, and Superman smirked, and tried not to laugh. "He's the quiet type."

"One other thing, you think you could introduce me to that smokin hot bitty who helped you out earlier?"

Superman's slight smile disappeared, and he mimicked the usual face Batman had. He turned and walked the other direction, a few paces later Batman turned to join him.

"Good talk." Lantern said sarcastically as they left. "Nice meeting you guys."

Green Lantern was just a rookie, Superman and Batman had been doing this for years. They surely had something going on that they didn't want to tell him about, and at this point he didn't want to ask. He had an entire sector to watch over, which included more than just Earth.

He discreetly flew back to his apartment, recharged his ring and planned to get tonight's sports scores but something was bothering him. He was told that his ring kept files of every official duty of every Green Lantern, and anything he wanted was 'beamed' straight to his brain. But nothing happened when he looked for the 'Tomb of Darkseid' so he decided to ask someone who knew Abin Sur a whole lot better than he did. Using his ring he contacted one man who said Abin Sur had been his mentor.

"Hal Jordan, greetings, how may I help you?" The projection said.

"Sinestro, I've got something to ask you, something about Abin Sur."

* * *

Batman was getting back into his jet, after using a zip line to get into the air where it had been hovering in stealth mode. Superman was standing on the wing with his arms folded.

"Don't try to fool me Bruce, what are you doing out here?"

"Call it a recruiting visit."

"Recruiting? Recruiting for what?"

"Admit it Kent, that little girl has changed your whole outlook on life. You're not the same Superman you were. I'm looking for help, in case there's something bigger than an angry alien. The world has counted on you to clean up it's messes, but if I know you, you'd rather be a family man. I'm putting together a team, if something happens we'll come together to stop it."

"And who's going to be on this team?"

"I've got a few ideas."

"Strange to hear that the guy I had to strap to a chair to keep from fighting Bane is now looking for help. Glad to see you're coming around. Count me in."

"I figured you'd say that. I've already checked out the Flash in Central City, might be a good fit. What do you think about this guy?"

"I trusted Abin Sur, I trust the corps, and I trust the ring. I'd say he'd be an asset."

"Anybody else you know of?"

"I can think of a few, but I'll get back to you on that." Clark smirked, then shot off like a rocket.

* * *

So the rain didn't work, either they weren't in Metropolis or they just never went outside. Circe was getting rather frustrated now, every day Diana's baby was growing stronger. She needed to kill the child who was destined to bring about her downfall, but at this point she had no idea how. Not only did she have power from being the daughter of the demi-goddess, but her father was Superman, which likely made her infinitely more powerful, and made her that much harder to get to as well. She needed to get Superman out of the way, she needed someone strong enough to face off with him.

She knew just the man for the job. She just needed to get to Olympus to get him.

* * *

It was quite late when Clark finally returned home, his parents were in the guest room sleeping away, while Diana sat in the theater watching the news while Clara kept looking back and forth at her mom and at the screen.

Clark immediately saw what Clara was doing and could perceive her confusion which grew when he entered the room. "You're right, I do have a connection with her."

Diana looked up. "What makes you say that now?"

"She's confused right now. She sees us both on the screen and right here next to her."

"How can you tell?"

"I can just feel it, I felt her earlier too when she was crying. I was too focused on fighting back at the time but now that I'm looking back on it, I could definitely feel her." He reached and took Clara out of her mothers arms. "You don't like it when daddy gets hurt do you?"

Clara giggled, and reached up to touch his nose.

"When are you going to start talking?" Clark asked directly to Clara.

"She'll talk when she's ready." Diana interjected.

Clark laughed lightly, "Despite what your mom says, I'm ready for you to talk now. Can you say daddy?"

Clara giggled and reached for his face again while Diana rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." Clark repeated, hoping Clara would catch on.

Diana giggled and shook her head at the sheer ridiculousness of what Clark was doing. But she couldn't hold it against him. He loved Clara every bit as much as Diana herself did, which made her happy beyond belief. Clara's life so far had been filled with people who loved her so much, she would have had that on Themyscira, but not like this. This was unquestioned unconditional love, a love that wouldn't be demanding or ask things of Clara that she would approve of. If they had stayed on Themyscira Clara would have no choice but to be a warrior. She would be trained to be angry, to hate a portion of society that she knew nothing about.

Here she could be anything she wanted to be, a doctor, a lawyer, a news reporter, and those who were closest to her would never question it. Martha and Jonathan, would accept her no matter what she chose to be. They would never turn up their noses at her for getting into trouble the way Hippolyta sometimes did. They embraced their role as grandparents, and seemed to excel at it. .

As she watched Clark kiss Clara on the cheek and laugh with her, Diana felt the love between them. She moved closer to him and joined into the laughter, wanting to be a part of that love herself.

Clara eventually got sleepy, and was put to bed. After which the parents prepared for bed themselves.

"They're calling me Wonder Woman." Diana pointed out as she lifted the sheet and climbed under it.

"That seems to be the one that's sticking. Do you like it?"

"I think so, yes."

"Good, I'm the one who came up with it."

"You did? But they were saying it on the television, not the newspaper."

"Those TV stations use our website to get a lot of their information. Mostly due to the fact that most Superman stories are written by either Clark Kent or Lois Lane, because of the simple fact that one of us is always there when Superman makes an appearance." Clark pointed to himself as he spoke.

"They think I'm from Krypton. There are government officials calling for me to reveal myself already."

"Don't worry about that, they've been gunning at me for years. Just ignore them."

"They also assume that you and I are a couple."

"Well, they're right about that, but we should never tell them so. And we should never tell them about Clara. Next time I make an appearance I'll try to clear some things up."

"What about me? I can speak for myself."

"You want to do this? You want to put yourself out there as some sort of hero?"

"You are trying to rid the world of evil. You cannot do that yourself, I wish to help you. I've already thought of a way to do that."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Circe is still out there, and there will be people who you'll rub the wrong way who will try to hurt you."

"I'm a warrior, I fear no one. I thought that you would be more supportive of my decision, you said you would not keep me locked up in this apartment."

"I know that's what I said, I just..."

"I will not change my mind."

"Alright, alright. Let's just drop it. Let's go to sleep."

"Very well, but why do you look so concerned?"

"I have my reasons." He laid down, and Diana moved close to him.

He didn't get much sleep in the next few hours. Steppenwolf's words were haunting him. If Darkseid had indeed returned it was cause for great concern, he would surely be after anything and everything that Clark held dear. His ordeal with Darkseid had nearly broken him, he tried not to think of what would happen if he found out about Clara. It was bad enough that Circe was still out there, but so far she wasn't able to hurt Clara. Darkside wouldn't stop until she was under his power.

That was the most frightening thing Clark could ever imagine. Bruce was right, a team was needed, a team that would stand together and fight in the name of justice.


	16. Chapter 16

Clark had a plan for when he came home from work. He was heading to his recently purchased flip house to start work on it. Because of Clara and Diana, he'd been neglecting the house, and he needed to get it fixed up before he started to lose too much money. He originally figured his parents could join him and watch him work for a little while, but they had other ideas.

"Clark we can do this, we want to do this, don't worry about it." Martha begged, she wanted to take Clara shopping in the city with Jonathan. Diana was inclined to let them go for the sake of keeping the peace with a slowly coming around Martha. Diana had her doubts however, and was glad to let Clark be the one to make the final decision.

"There's a lot going on that you don't understand, and... and who knows what sort of powers she has. I don't know."

"Clark don't even try that, you were a baby once, and we didn't even know you had powers at first, she'll be fine."

"That was 30 years ago..."

"And?" Martha put her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow.

Clark backtracked, his mother would flip out on him if he implied that she was old. Jonathan saw what was coming, Clark was a few syllables from putting his foot in his mouth, so he walked over to Clark and whispered to him in an attempt to smooth the situation.

"Alone time, this doesn't happen all that often, take advantage."

Martha kept going, "Clark, if something happens we'll call. And it's not like you can't get there in two seconds."

"Alright, alright you win. You can take her."

"Goody." Martha beamed, she had everything all set up to go, all she needed was Clark's approval. Diana picked Clara out of her playpen and went towards Martha, kissing her daughter's cheek as as she handed her over.

Clark went to say his goodbyes as well. "By sweetheart, be good for grandma and grandpa, don't let them spoil you too much. And always know that daddy loves you." He handed his car keys over to Jonathan and watched them take Clara away.

"Thank you for that. The more time your parents spend with Clara, the less they hate me. I don't want them to hate me."

"They don't hate you. They just..."

"What are we going to do now?" Diana cut him off, she didn't want to hear whatever excuse he was going to make. Diana knew his parents didn't have warm fuzzy feelings towards her. Sugarcoating the truth wouldn't help anything, it seemed only Clara could help.

"Well, I was planning to go down to the golf house and get to work on it. I need to fix that thing up and get it sold otherwise we won't be able to afford to live like this."

"Ok, what should I do?"

"You can do whatever." Clark went upstairs to get his work clothes, then stopped halfway up. "Actually, you might be able to help me. You mind coming along?"

* * *

Clark half panicked when he entered the parking garage underneath his building and didn't see his Black Lincoln MKZ sitting there looking pretty, until he remembered he'd given it to his parents to drive for the day. It served him right, because it still stung a little bit when he looked in the back and saw Clara's car seat strapped into it. When he first bought it, Lois called it his 'Pimp Mobile' and over the 6 months or so he owned it he almost began to think of it that way. He shook his head as he loaded his tools into the back of his 4 year old Ford F150, and climbed into the cab with Diana following on the other side. Clara had thrown a colossal monkey wrench into his life.

Now he was beginning to understand why a man should be married for a while before having children. If for no other reason to mentally prepare himself for what's coming next. He missed all of the things other father's had to deal with, the pregnancy announcement, ultrasounds, the first kicks, and of course the birth itself. He literally had a 3 month old just show up out of nowhere on him. In hindsight he wished he had been a part of that process, to be able to have seen Clara grow from her earliest stages would have been very special. In the back of his mind he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to see that process with another child.

Diana meanwhile was unhappy, mostly because she had to wear long pants. Clark had asked her to wear them, saying he really liked the way she filled out her jeans, but she surely hated wearing them. If she had to wear anything at all, she preferred it to be some sort of dress, but Clark explained that for the type of work they would be doing (which she didn't have to help if she didn't want to) jeans were necessary.

Her mind wandered as Clark pulled the truck out of the garage and they rolled down the street, she obviously thought of Clara, but also other things. First of all her immediate goals as 'Wonder Woman' to help the struggling people of the world, and potential future goals if she ever got the Amazons to stop being heartless killers. But as they drove down a road parallel with an empty beach she realized how much she had indeed missed her home lately.

"Clark, when will it be warm enough for us to go to the beach? Or even swimming?" The temperature outside or in the water meant nothing to her, but she did know that when the weather was like this on Themyscira her sisters wouldn't swim in the water.

"In about a month, it's not quite warm enough for swimming yet. We'd draw attention to ourselves right now."

"Why is no one even relaxing at the beach?"

"That one I couldn't tell you. It seems like great weather for that."

"I used to take Clara to the beach quite often, we would just sit on the rocks and stare at the sea. I miss doing that."

"Do you miss being home?" They had avoided this topic so far.

"I do and I do not. I am glad that Clara has you in her life, but I do miss home. My mother, all of my sisters. It was all I'd ever known. Only I do not miss the awful things that my sisters do, nor the hate that they would eventually teach to Clara."

Clark didn't say anything, he didn't really know what to say.

"I wish to return soon, to show them that I am well and Clara is safe. Also to stop them from capturing any other men, I had not even considered that they could have returned for others since I have been here."

_Hell no! _Clark wanted to say. He didn't want Clara anywhere near those crazy women, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"I also want you to come with us. To prove to them that men are not the monsters they once knew."

"Of course." Clark said sarcastically. She'd told him she thought he could be the proof that her mother and sisters needed several times already, but he still didn't want to go back to that island. Never in his life had he ever felt so unwelcome anywhere. "Anyway, we're here."

Diana looked up and saw that they were sitting in the driveway of a large house. Surrounded by lots of open land in all directions. This was the house Clark had been talking about all this time? It looked like a total dump! There was grass growing through cracks in the concrete, the roof had spots where it looked as if it had been unsuccessfully repaired, the plant life looked to be dying around the house. It looked bad. Not only that, there was a bad smell coming from somewhere, it was quite repulsive.

"Clark, why would you purchase a place like this? It looks and smells awful." Diana asked as she got out of the truck and walked towards the house, ignoring the large stack of wood wrapped in plastic just outside the garage door.

"It's a fixer upper, which is the whole point. After I'm done with it I'll sell it for double what I put into it, if not more."

"You should tear it down and start anew."

"No way, there's plenty of potential here." Clark smiled and walked into the house. Diana followed hesitantly.

"It's not much better inside." Diana remarked, seeing that most of the walls had been stripped down to the studs, many of which looked to be rotten.

"I paid for all the mold and asbestos to be removed, there was a lot they had to take out, which means I have to build it back up." Clark explained, while looking through the walls to see if there were any problem areas that needed to be addressed right away.

"The house is very big." It was the only nice thing Diana had to say, she was having a hard time seeing the potential in it. She walked closer to the center of the home, and stopped, staring at the floor with an alarmed look.

"What's the problem?" Clark asked.

"The floor is sinking!"

"I know. It's not properly supported from downstairs. That's the first thing I'm going to take care of, and actually it's a good thing you're here because you can help me out."

"With what?"

"Follow me."

They went outside to the stacks of wood outside, one of the boards was much bigger than the others it was longer and wider than the others and had the word 'parallam' written on the side of it.

"Grab and end for me will you?" He asked, picking it up at once side and Diana at the other.

"This is not very heavy." _For either one of us anyway._

"Yeah but it's big and awkward. Let's take it around back."

In the back of the house Diana discovered the source of the horrible smell, which had gotten even worse. There was a pool that had some sort of cover over it, made of wood and metal screen. The wood was rotting, and parts of the screen torn away, the water left inside was disgusting, she didn't even want to look.

Setting the beam down Clark began to explain what went next. "So, I'm going to take this basement window well out and ask you to pass the beam to me downstairs. Where I'll put it in, and literally lift the house up from the center."

A few seconds later Diana was passing the large beam down through the window into the basement to Clark. Once that was finished, she decided to go down and watch what he did next. However she didn't go around and use the front door, she decided to go through the window he'd just opened up.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the opening was just a little bit smaller than she anticipated, while she was able to get herself through without too much trouble she got her form fitting t shirt soiled and ripped in the process.

Clark laughed, "Never goes the way you plan it huh?"

Diana wasn't very amused by his laughter, she wasn't used to being laughed at like that. For payback she decided to take her shirt off the rest of the way. Leaving herself wearing only her jeans and a bra. That didn't stop his laughing right away, but he would get his... eventually. He would walk right into it, he was too predictable not to.

"Okay?" He wasn't expecting her to do that. "Can you hold this up for me?"

Clark pointed out the weak point of the structure and asked her to hold it up while he moved the beam that was currently in place. She hovered slightly and held the floor above her steady while he used his heat vision to cut out the old beam, which was bowing in the center from years of carrying too much weight. Then he looked up at Diana, who was having no trouble at all keeping the floor above them from crashing down, but not only that, she looked damn good doing it. He had a full view of her profile, with her tight fitting jeans which she hated, but filled out perfectly. And her upper body which was only covered in a lacy bra. To keep himself in control he did his best to ignore Diana's body most of the time. He tried to ignore how much he wanted her muscular arms and legs wrapped possessively around him, how much he wanted to kiss each one of her well defined abdominal muscles, then go to work on her a little lower and drive her really wild. Then he remembered that they had a house to support, and seconds later he pushed the beam into place. Diana didn't miss his eyes on her.

"Ok stop, you can come down now." Clark said after he used one hand to literally lift the center of the house up by several inches. He could see with his x ray vision that the two floors above him began to level out. Next, he used heavy duty metal braces to bolt the beam into place. "Wow that was so much easier than doing that by myself. We officially have a level floor!"

* * *

Next, Clark brought most of the wood inside and replaced many of the wall studs with it. Diana just watched him most of the time. Aware that his eyes wandered back to her quite often, part of her was disappointed that they weren't taking their first opportunity without Clara to have some sexy time, but the other part of her was still mad at him laughing at her, and still wanted to make him pay for it. But for now she just decided to talk.

"How did you learn to do this?"

"Necessity. As I learned to control my strength growing up, I broke a lot of things around the house. Doors, drywall, tile floors, counter tops, cabinets, you name it, I broke it. Then at a certain point, dad got tired of repairing everything. So he made me do it." He stopped working and walked over to her.

"Ironically enough, that's what made all the difference. The fine motor skill that I needed to learn, was exactly what was necessary to make all those repairs. I got good at it, and eventually word got around town and people would pay me to help out with that sort of thing. That's how I made money in high school and college, and I've continued it."

"You told me before that you make more money doing this than you do at the Daily Planet? Why do both?"

"I do this because I'm good at it, and it's profitable. But writing is my passion, the creativity involved, the impact that it can have one someone who reads it. I can't imagine what my life would be without the written word as part of it somehow, it makes me feel alive. I like being a reporter, but it's not everything. I chose that job so I could be close to what's going on. To see when and where I need to put on the cape to make a difference. What about you? What's your passion?"

Diana thought for a moment, she'd never been asked this question before. "I cannot be sure. There are many things I enjoy but... I simply do not know. So much of my life has been dictated for me, I haven't been able to make my own choices very much. Even now that I have that freedom I must consider Clara, and even you in every choice I am faced with."

"I'll be done here in a few minutes, we can give my parents a call to check on Clara, then we can head back home. But you should find what you're passionate about, and make time to do it. Your life will be better for it."

* * *

Clark and Diana returned home, with an update from his parents that Clara had been a perfect little angel and that they wouldn't be back for another hour or so. Which meant they would have the apartment to themselves for a while. The first thing on each of their minds was a shower. Both had gotten covered in dust and debris from the the work done in the house.

Diana had it worse than Clark did, because she didn't have a shirt to catch all of the dust. Then for the trip home Clark had given her his shirt to put on, which mean she carried around half of his too. She quickly peeled all everything off and went straight to the bathroom.

"Hold up now." Clark demanded, "I know you're not about to get in the shower before me."

"Yes I am! Every particle in that house was on your shirt, I'm carrying around your filth."

"I'm the one who did all the work, while you sat there distracting me." Clark stared her right in the eyes, refusing to be distracted by her body this time. While Diana stared him right back refusing to back down.

What happens when the irresistible force meets the immovable object? They call a truce, and shower together.

He wasn't sure how it happened, and quickly decided that he didn't care, but Clark found himself washing Diana. They stood chest to chest as he rubbed the bath sponge gently across her back, and she leaned into him. He wondered why they hadn't thought of this before.

Diana turned around but kept leaning into him, the warm water and the even warmer Clark was highly erotic. With one hand he used the sponge to wash her shoulders and chest, but with the other he caressed her body, beginning with her stomach but slowly sliding his hand lower. He was teasing her, stopping short of where she wanted him, it was frustrating her to no end. Just when she decided she couldn't take anymore and was about to take his hand and guide it into her, he did it himself. She arched her back and widened her legs to allow him better access. She rolled her head back and rested it on his shoulder while turning to kiss his cheek.

"δεν σταματούν." Diana whispered softly in his ear, loving the sensation of his strong fingers inside of her.

Those were the words that he wanted to hear. He still didn't know what they meant but he was quite sure it meant she was enjoying herself. She all but confirmed that notion when she reached around and took hold of his stiff manhood and mimicked the pleasure he was giving to her. She expertly took him to another world by erotically massaging him between her hand and the side of her hip.

"δεν σταματούν, και ούτε θα έχω." Diana whispered again.

Clark was going to have to figure out what she was saying. But maybe tomorrow.

* * *

After their shower Clark and Diana laid in silence in each others arms. On their sides face to face. Holding each other as close as a man and woman could possibly be without being totally intimate. This was exactly what they needed, just to be alone. Nothing more was necessary, the fire that had been burning in both of them had been doused.

For now.

Also they knew it was just a matter of time before Martha and Jonathan marched back in with Clara in tow. Soon they would have to be mommy and daddy again, and would have to push their sexual urges to the back burner again. However this moment, which had been without loud cries of pleasure would not be forgotten, they would definitely be revisiting this happy place again, sooner than later, regardless of who else was in the house with them.


	17. Chapter 17

Diana and Clara were taking a tour of the fortress, the Kents had gone home and now they had all the time in the world. So Diana decided to take an extended look at nearly every room inside. Clark had gone to work hours ago, so the tour guide was none other than Krypto, who was more than happy to have the company.

He was the most fascinating animal she'd ever come across. He understood language, so he was able to communicate back to her in language. Other animals took a degree of inference to get what she wanted out of them. For the most part she was able to read their emotions, and convey her own to them. Krypto was nothing like anything she'd ever imagined.

However there were limitations, many of the rooms had purposes that were unknown and Krypto wasn't able to articulate them in a manner in which Diana could understand. She guessed that he knew what they were, but they were so alien in nature that Diana just didn't get it. Clark didn't either, he didn't know most of the rooms in here. Fleetingly she wondered if Clara could figure it out, she had already displayed the ability to project her alien heritage onto her parents, even before she had been exposed to it.

Diana was beginning to become bored with just walking around, until she came across a room that gave her a brilliant idea. She smiled widely. "This is perfect! Krypto can we make more of this?"

Krypto indicated that they could, and Diana nearly did a backflip. Big plans!

* * *

During his lunch Clark put on the cape and went for a spin around the city. He was trying to figure out how he was going to spin to the media how he knew Wonder Woman. Usually Lois handled all of his press, but he wasn't sure how that was going to work now. Lois didn't have warm feelings toward Wonder Woman, and she was probably upset with Superman right now. He hoped to talk with Lois as Clark to try to gauge where her mind was right now but she hadn't come into work the last 2 days. Which is why he hovered over her apartment and looked in to see if she was inside.

She was sitting on the couch with a box of tissues, a carton of ice cream and a bandage on her left hand. Tears were flowing steadily down her face, he could tell that she was devastated. But he knew Lois to have pretty drastic mood swings, she was also furious. After scanning the apartment more he saw the reason for the wrap on her hand. She'd punched a hole in the drywall in her bedroom.

Technically he hadn't done anything wrong, he was never unfaithful to Lois, and never dreamed of being so, but there was no way Lois would see it that way, not now. From her point of view Superman had gotten distant in order to dump her for Wonder Woman, it would only make sense. Wonder Woman came to Superman's aid, in the first time anyone had ever seen her and immediately held a brief but casual conversation with him. The entire world assumed that they'd known each other for a while now, most speculated that she was his Kryptonian wife. How could he make Lois understand without revealing too much? This was all bad.

_Well Kent, now you're in a pickle._

* * *

Diana had been watching the clock for the last 10 minutes waiting for Clark to come home. She and Krypto had devised a plan that she was eager to put into action. Wonder Woman had a job to do, but she needed Clark to watch Clara. This was around the time he normally returned from work, but since he hadn't returned, or called she assumed Superman was needed somewhere.

Despite her current impatience, she had to admit their relationship seemed a little smoother since little get together in the shower the other night. While she still eagerly looked forward to a chance to really cut loose on him again, her nerves had calmed considerably. She had fewer thoughts of ripping his clothes off and jumping on him without considering consequence. But it opened the door to holding each other while they slept and even a few kissing sessions. The night with Clark in the Temple of Aphrodite, and the accidental porn she'd stumbled across on the internet had led her to believe that sex was always wild and crazy. She was slowly learning it didn't have to be, it could be slow, tender and loving. Each had it's merits, and practicing both could make for a very interesting and pleasurable relationship. However right now she wanted to throw something at Clark for taking so long.

Twenty minutes later Clark strolled into the apartment. "How are my ladies this evening?"

"Where have you been?" Diana announced as he came in. She was wearing her red, blue and gold armor and didn't have a happy look on her face.

"Are you alright? What are you wearing that for?"

"I was going out, there is something I want to do."

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" He was almost afraid to ask due to the fierce look on her face.

"I think the Wonder Woman is overdue for a second appearance."

"Oh? There's nothing going on right now, I looked. I don't think that'll be necessary tonight."

"It's always necessary. You help the people in your own way, but I see another way to make a difference. I will be back soon."

"Alright." What could he do? Diana's mind was made up. "Can I ask what you're doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Diana went to Clara who was laying in a reclined baby chair and kissed her forehead. "Mommy loves you, I will see you soon."

Without another word Diana hurried through the upstairs window that he often used to exit while in uniform. The he turned to Clara. "I guess it's just you and me."

Clara looked at him and giggled.

"So what do you want to do?"

* * *

Diana had to fly all the way back to the fortress, and get Krypto to let her in. He had everything together just as they had planned. A large bag filled with what looked like bricks, but in actuality were highly concentrated fruit and vegetable seeds, designed to grow rapidly overnight. In the short time Diana had lived in this part of the world, what pained her most about it were the suffering people, who didn't have access to fresh healthy food. She had been blessed with phenomenal power to be more than just an Amazon princess or even a mother. Diana always felt her purpose in life was to make a difference in the world she lived in, to make a better world than the one her mother and sisters retreated from. There was plenty to do, but this was a good place to start.

She settled on a street on Metropolis' south side, there were several occupied homes, several empty houses and empty lots where other houses had been demolished in recent years. Those were perfect places to to put her plan into action.

She touched to the ground in the early evening sky, where the sun had set and the night hours had just begun, and unhooked her xiphos sword from her hip and went to work on the tall grass and weeds. With her speed and agility the task was done in minutes, and then she set about plowing the land and planting the seeds. She didn't have a horse or a proper plow, but that didn't matter to her at this point so she again used her sword to do most of the work.

After planting the bricks into the ground which were designed to water themselves Diana moved to another empty lot. By now some of the neighbors began slowly migrating outside to watch what she was doing. Diana didn't let their curiosity deter her work, in fact she was glad that they were interested, and she hoped she would have the opportunity to explain to everyone what she was doing.

* * *

Clark and Clara were taking a drive, this being the first time he had to be with her alone for an extended period of time he decided to make it special, plus he was hungry and there wasn't anything he wanted in the house. Clark drove carefully suddenly more aware of the traffic around him. For the first time in his life he was concerned about getting into an accident. He didn't want to disrupt Clara's happy riding either, checking the rearview she was content in trying to bite off her bear's nose.

"So how about we listen to a little music while we figure out dinner?" Clark switched the radio on, the digital Soul Town station had been the last played, and Clark assumed it was from when his father drove. He was about to switch the station to something a little more contemporary when a song came on and caught his attention. 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder. He briefly turned back to Clara and smiled, "This seems rather appropriate."

* * *

Meanwhile Diana had finished the gardening work and was addressing the neighborhood. Nearly everyone on the block had come outside, even a news crew had been called in. They were trying to quickly set up and get an interview with her, but they weren't Diana's concern.

"By morning these gardens will be fully grown and filled with healthy fruits and vegetables, please take all you wish, and share with those in need." Diana announced, she expected someone to ask questions but no one did, they just stared blankly. Until the news reporter and her cameraman pushed their way through the crowd to get to her.

"Miss what have you done here?"

"I have planted fruit and vegetable gardens, as a means of healthy foods for these people to consume. I have begun here as these people do not have easy access to fresh produce, now that have it just outside their homes free of charge. I have much to do, and this is only the beginning."

"Will you be planting more gardens?"

"Yes. I will."

"Are you working with Superman in this?"

Diana was caught a little off guard, she didn't expect to be asked about Superman so quickly. "No."

"Are you two an item?"

"Item?"

"Are you two dating?" The reporter clarified.

She almost told the truth, but remembered that for Clara's sake they needed to tell people they weren't together. "No, we are not. We only met just recently."

"But you are from Krypton right?"

"I am not. I am an Amazon."

"What planet is that?"

Diana realized she had just said more than she wanted, she didn't want to speak about the Amazons until she had spoken to them and found a way to get them to change their ways. She needed to leave.

"Um, I... I must go now." Diana backed away slowly, then hurried with into a open part of the road where she took to the sky quickly, causing a small jolt to the people on the ground with her speed.

* * *

Clark only knew the lyrics 'Isn't she lovely, made from love,' so other than that he just hummed along. He'd heard the song many times in his life, but until now it meant nothing to him. Now it pretty much summed up how he felt about his daughter, and he didn't care who knew. He checked her in the mirror and saw that she was kicking her feet to the rhythm, and laughing.

She seemed disappointed when Clark stopped the car and shut off the radio. He noticed it right away when her smile disappeared and her happy kicking stopped.

"I'm sorry, but we're here. I'm going to get some dinner. You think we should get something for your mom too? Yeah? Alright, that's a good idea." Clark spoke to her as he unhooked her from her car seat and prepared to take her into his favorite takeout place, that he couldn't remember ever driving to. He'd walked a few times, but most often flew, this was different.

"Clark Kent is that you?" The woman standing last in line asked as he stepped in.

Clark tried for the life of him to remember her name, for a man with an eidetic memory it was damn embarrassing to forget anything, but this was bad. He could remember what she was wearing when they first met, he could remember what she looked like when she took that off, and remembered that she didn't let him touch her hair. He also remembered what she sounded like while he laid on top of her. Suddenly he felt like a total jerk for bringing up that image while he held Clara in his arms.

"Yes it's me. Uh..."

"LaTanya." She reminded him, rolling her eyes slightly, realizing that he couldn't remember. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you've got a little one now."

Clark just smiled sheepishly.

"So what's her name?"

"Clara, she's three and a half months old."

"How many others have you got?" LaTanya wondered.

"Just her."

LaTanya turned around and muttered under her breath thinking Clark couldn't hear, "That you know of."

There was a long line to get the food, and the rest of the wait was rather awkward for Clark. It was a big reminder of the type of person he was, even a few weeks ago, he never even stopped to think about how the women who came and went in his life felt about him. The 'wham bam, thank you ma'am' way of operating he had. He barely even considered their feelings afterwards, and it made him feel bad. He looked at Clara, as he drove home in silence, he wondered how he would react if someone treated Clara the way he did some of those women. He'd probably be inclined to punch the guy in the throat a few times. He felt that by bringing a precious little girl into his life, God was getting him back for all the heartbreaking he'd done. It hit him that he needed to make peace with some of the things in his past.

* * *

Diana hadn't expected Clark and Clara to be gone when she returned, she was all ready to tell him what she'd been doing, but the apartment was empty. She was actually in quite a good mood, she'd gotten a reasonably warm reception from the neighborhood she stopped in, aside from the unwanted attention from a few teenage boys. Which were just juvenile comments about her armor, which she ignored. Since she was still covered in dirt she figured now was a good time to bathe.

She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and prepared to go downstairs when she heard talking in the living room. It was Clark going on and on about something, almost as if he was having a conversation, but the weird thing was, she didn't hear a second voice. Tiptoeing as quietly as she could, she left the bedroom and peered over the balcony where Clark was holding court with Clara on his lap. She sat down on the floor and listened to what he was saying.

"I already knew that I could run fast and jump high, by 8 years old I could leap over the house in a single bound. But one day when I was about 16 I decided to test my limits, to see just how high I could get. So I went out to the edge of our property, and got a running start as fast as I could and jumped with everything I had. I got up there!" For effect he lifted Clara up and simulated how he went through the air. "I saw birds fly by me, and I ended up face to face with the clouds, I looked down and I could see the whole county, it was amazing. That is until gravity took over and boom! I landed head first on the ground.

Clara who had been looking at him for most of the time jumped a little when he shouted, 'Boom!' and then said something in baby talk, which Clark acted as if she'd asked a perfectly normal question.

"Oh no I was fine. It takes a lot more than that to hurt me. But there was a 6 foot crater in the ground created by my face. Only that didn't deter me, no way. For the rest of the day I jumped and jumped, higher and higher, until one time I didn't come down, and I realized that I could fly. Now I know you've flown with both me and your mom, but the first time you do it on your own it's the most exhilarating feeling you'll ever have. To see the ground moving underneath you, to know that you were born with an ability that the others can only dream about. Only never let your power allow you to think that it makes you better than anyone else, instead, be humbled by it and let that be a guide to only be helpful to the world you live in. To make everywhere you go better than it was when you found it."

Diana sat listening to the conversation, smiling to herself at hearing Clark tell stories. Noting the softness in his voice as he spoke to Clara, and seeing the similarity in her own first flying experience to his. Then he noticed he looked up directly at her.

"I brought some food, are you ready to eat?" He called.

Diana stood and floated over the balcony still wrapped in a towel. "You knew I was here?"

"The sound of your heartbeat is rather unique, it's pretty easy to pick out, especially when there's nothing else to pick it out from."

"Oh right."

"So what did you do tonight?"

Diana answered his question by pulling him into the den and turning on the news, where most conveniently the story about her was just beginning. They profiled the planting she'd done and spoke with several of the neighbors, there were a few things that stood out to Clark.

"So you planted a garden, where did you get the seeds?" He queried.

"Krypto gave them to me, he was happy to have the company and was most helpful."

"That dog is such a traitor." Clark rubbed his eyes. "You didn't use any of the alien food did you?"

"No of course not. I used the crops engineered to grow in one day. According to Krypto there was a surplus, you made them to be emergency crops in case of a bad storm in Smallville, but there was never a need for it. Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not. However I am a little bummed that you spoke to channel 2 off all stations."

"What's wrong with Channel 2?"

"They do a bad job of reporting the news I'll leave it at that. But one other question: What happened to you accent?"

Diana had put on an American accent for the tv interview and the neighborhood people, but was using her normal European accent now.

"I was protecting us. How many 6'2 Greek women do you know? At least now your friends will be less likely to connect Diana Prince with Wonder Woman. Even then I said too much by mentioning the Amazons. This world's history of my people is mostly wrong, but there is a record of us, and it could be connected to my sisters who publicly captured you. I have to make sure they do not return and cause more harm, we need to return to Themyscira right away."

She had mentioned this before, and Clark still didn't like it. "You said you didn't want Clara going back there."

"I do not intend to stay. Which is why I want you to come with me. No Amazon will attempt an attack against you while holding Clara, and if they do they'll face my wrath. Please?"

Clark took a deep breath. "Alright."


	18. Chapter 18

Hal Jordan's inquiry into the Tomb of Darkseid, and it's mysterious connection with Abin Sur had piqued Sinestro's interest. He knew that his mentor had been hiding something, but had too much respect for him to pry. Now he and Hal were in an observation ship, flying in an uninhabited area on the outskirts of sector 2814. As they approached an asteroid field, Hal's ring was telling them they needed to go into it, Abin Sur didn't tell anyone what he was doing out here, but the ring knew. With Sinestro's help Hal was able to tap into the secrets the ring held.

"This ship cannot traverse through the field, we must travel on our own from here." Sinestro ordered. Hal didn't question him, he himself was wondering how they'd get through.

"My ring is telling me that this is the Slo'Chavian asteroid field, and that our trail of breadcrumbs will lead us to the center of it."

"Breadcrumbs? Do you require sustenance Hal Jordan?"

"What? No, it's just something we say back home."

"An Earth idiom? Please explain."

Hal went on to tell the story of Hansel and Gretel, about leaving the trail of breadcrumbs so they could find their way home. Sinestro seemed enthralled by the story, much more than Hal would ever have expected.

"And this is a true tale?" Sinestro asked.

"I highly doubt it. Fiction is pretty popular where I'm from." Hal's ring flashed, so did Sinestro's. "It should be just up ahead, that big one right in front of us."

The two Lanterns quickly made their way to it, flying through a large hole in the side, into a series of tunnels.

"These tunnels look manufactured, a mining facility perhaps? The ring keeps no record of this place, only a location." Sinestro observed.

"Looks like your friend went out of his way to keep this a secret. Do you know anything about Darkseid? Any idea why Abin would go this far out of the way?"

"Darkseid was the ruler of Apokolips, a tyrant, extremely powerful. His quest is to rule every world he sees, and very few who have opposed him have lived to tell the tale. He's never trifled with the Corps, but hasn't been seen in a number of years, you believe that this is his tomb?"

"I really couldn't tell you, all I know is that Superman asked about it, and this is where we ended up."

The Green Glow of their armor lit the way for them, until they spied a tunnel that seemed to have a bright light emanating from it. Obviously that's the one they followed, and as they approached the opening, both in defensive postures, they noticed their rings didn't alert them to danger.

"Be ready for anything Hal Jordan."

"You got it buddy." Hal said sarcastically.

Sinestro was highly annoyed by the human's tendency to revert to his sense of humor but was too focused to say anything right now. The two of them entered the chamber which had nothing but bare rock walls, one of which had broken shackles hanging on it. But in the center of the room, were two artifacts. One familiar to Hal, the other not.

"Is that a battery?" Hal asked, walking close to it while Sinestro stood on the other side of it.

"Indeed it is, but a yellow battery." Sinestro stayed silent for a moment. "Fear."

"A fear battery?" Hal wondered, as he was told over and over that fear was the enemy of will, and that a Lantern could never give in to fear. "What about this other thing?"

Sinestro looked at the other device which was shaped like a funnel, with the small end pointed towards the wall with the shackles. "I am unsure. Perhaps some sort of concentration device."

While Sinestro continued to examine the battery and funnel, Hal explored more of the chamber. Just outside in another tunnel he found a large cut in the side of the wall, maybe from a sword or an axe. On the floor underneath the cut he saw little purple droplets scattered everywhere. He crouched down and used his ring to identify the substance. Blood, Ungaran, belonging to Abin Sur. "Sinestro!"

Inside the chamber Sinestro stared at the device, speculating how it worked. If he was correct this was an ingenious prison. The yellow battery's energy flowed into the funnel which conducted fear onto whoever was shackled to the wall. Forcing their mind to face their greatest fear constantly. He hadn't heard anything about Darkseid in years, it was speculated that he was dead. But this... fear, appears to be what kept him under control.

"Sinestro!" Hal called again.

The veteran Lantern turned almost startled at his colleague's shouting. "Have you found something Hal Jordan?"

"Abin Sur was definitely here, his blood is here on the floor. Right next to a big gouge in the wall."

Sinestro left the chamber to inspect what Hal had found. "He must have done battle here, was injured, and was forced to start the selection process. Earth is the nearest inhabited planet in this sector."

He walked further down the tunnel followed by Hal. As they walked they saw more and more marks on the walls and floor, a great battle took place here, hundreds of participants. "Parademons." Sinestro said to himself.

"Who?"

"Abin Sur must have faced a legion of Parademons, servants of Apokolips, mindless warriors that can be deployed by the thousands. This was a relatively small raid. It appears you are correct, that this was the Tomb of Darkseid."

"Damn, I should probably warn Superman."

"Perhaps you should."

The two Lanterns left together, minds in very different places. Hal focused on returning home to inform Superman that Darkseid has indeed escaped. Sinestro unable to remove his thoughts from the yellow battery.

* * *

Clark didn't want to go back to the island where everyone hated and wanted to kill him. However he kept his mouth shut about it, he could at least understand her wanting to establish a communication with her mother. Diana hadn't been seen or heard from in weeks who knows what they think happened to her at this point.

Diana was dressing a rather fussy Clara, who didn't seem to want to cooperate. Every time she tried to put something on her Clara did her best to push it away. With a strength that surprised Diana, Clara managed to tear the store bought onesie Diana was attempting to place on her. Clark watched from the other side of the bedroom, somewhat amused.

"You're a defiant little one today. Aren't you?" He said, walking over to the crib. "Don't feel too bad. I don't want to go either, but sometimes we need to do things that we don't want to do. So how about playing ball with us? Yeah? Can I try to put something on you?"

Clark went to the drawer where Clara's clothes were kept and picked out another outfit, Diana took a step back and watched with a little bit of frustration while Clark clothed Clara without any sort of trouble at all. She noticed that once again he spoke to Clara and acted as if he was responding to her. Diana briefly wondered if he was communicating with her with the extra sensory perception the two of them shared.

"Is she actually responding to you? You keep talking as if she does."

"No." He answered simply.

"Then why do you hold conversations with her as if she's going to say something back to you?"

"I don't know. It's fun I guess. Imagining how she'd respond if she could talk, and even seeing how she reacts to what I say now. It's just one of those things. It's not different than you watching her when she falls asleep."

"I just love that, it's so cute." Diana admitted. "I suppose you're right. Are you ready?"

"As ready as we're going to get."

* * *

Life had moved on for Queen Hippolyta, yet she still felt empty without her daughter and little Clara to brighten her days. She went on about her duties, and tried to carry them out as if there wasn't a part of her missing. But there was, and that part of her had been stolen by a man. It was her youth all over again, her innocence, her power, her body, all stolen by a man with monstrous strength. She had to push it out of mind, because it made her physically sick to think that her daughter or granddaughter could suffer the same fate she did.

She should have called it off, she knew Diana never wanted to be with that man. She should have recognized Diana's resistance as her ignorance to the true intentions of men. Yet she willingly left the safety of the island with him. Believing his lies that he would be a protector. Even the Goddess Aphrodite had betrayed the Amazons, all but ordering Diana away. Hippolyta felt powerless, a feeling she desperately hated as it brought back unbearably painful memories.

* * *

_Heracles stood tall with an evil smirk on his face, he was enjoying torturing her. He lifted a naked and bruised Hippolyta off the ground by her neck in a vicious chokehold, pulling her close to his face for a kiss._

_ "How can a woman so beautiful be so poor at giving pleasure?" He asked evilly, after being highly displeased by her effort._

_Hippolyta had been gasping for air, it would have been impossible to give a proper kiss even if she wanted to._

_ In his anger, Heracles backhanded Hippolyta to the floor. She tried to regain her breath while crawling away frantically towards her sword and armor. Heracles let her get within inches of her sword before grabbing her feet and dragging her across the room. Laughing at her frustration at being so close but yet so far away from her sword._

_ "Turn over!" Heracles demanded. When the Amazon refused, he crouched down and punched her in the kidney. "I said turn over!"_

_Hippolyta screamed in pain and turned over onto her back, for no other reason than to protect herself from another punch in that same spot. Heracles dropped one knee onto her gut and put all his weight on her. Then he leaned down for another kiss, but he was still unsatisfied, so he bit down on her cheek causing her to bleed._

_ While she writhed in pain, Heracles removed his armor and his Lion skin headpiece then lifted Hippolyta to her feet by her hair. He slapped her across the face repeatedly, all the while keeping a sick smile on his face._

_Several more blows from his fist caused Hippolyta to fall to her knees before him._

* * *

Hippolyta shook her head frantically to try and get herself away from the horrifying memory. A memory which no matter how hard she tried she still couldn't shake. Even centuries later she still had nightmares. Then now there was the unknown fate of her daughter and granddaughter.

"Your highness, your highness! The princess has returned!" One of the guardswomen came sprinting into the chamber where Hippolyta sat alone.

"She has?"

"Yes. And she is not alone."

"You mean him?" The queen asked.

"Indeed."

Hippolyta's heart dropped, she prayed daily that Diana and Clara would return on their own, preferably with the head of the alien in a saddle bag. Yet once again Diana led him to their peaceful island. Rushing outside she watched the three of them float above a militia of confused women, armed with spears, sword, bows & arrows. All wanted to strike down the man, but didn't want to harm their princess or her daughter, so they held still with their weapons at the ready.

"Lower your weapons, if any of you strike you will answer to me!" Diana said with unwavering conviction. Clark couldn't see from behind but he would bet that her face was equally as menacing as her voice was.

"Why should we obey you? A traitor to our ways?" One of the women in the back shouted.

"Is that a challenge Cassandra?" Diana touched ground and strode towards the group, which parted to allow Diana and Cassandra to stare each other down.

From behind Diana, Clark could see that Cassandra's face was locked in to be cold and fierce. But her tensed muscles and rapidly increasing heart rate betrayed her, she was scared out of her mind. Diana was not one to be trifled with, even he knew that.

"N-no" Cassandra stammered as Diana stood face to face with her. "However I question your judgement, bringing this creature to our peaceful place. Perhaps you have gone mad."

"My mind is sound, now clear the road."

Cassandra backed down, and the others dispersed. Shouting at Clark in Greek.

"I'm guessing they weren't saying nice things about me." Clark asked.

"They were not. Follow me, we must see the queen."

After a brief standoff in the road Hippolyta saw them flying towards her. Since being gifted with her secluded island she hadn't felt the burden that came along with being ruler in centuries. But now, being face to face with a man who wasn't tied down in preparation to be sacrificed put the weight of the world upon her shoulders. This was also no ordinary man, he had strength that rivaled Diana's, which meant his strength rivaled Heracles. Diana insisted this man was nothing like the Olympian, but there was no way to be sure.

"I request an audience with the Queen."

After hesitating, and giving a distrustful look Clark's way, she relented. Inviting them inside, hoping that Diana was correct about this Superman not being a cruel monster. One thing she couldn't deny, was that Clara seemed quite content with him. That didn't sit right with her.

"Unhand my granddaughter man." Hippolyta demanded, staring daggers at Clark.

As far as he was concerned, this woman had no claim over his daughter. Plus Diana explained the situation to him. Keeping his face neutral, he replied with a simple, "No."

Before her mother could get really mad, Diana intervened. "Mother, I am here to inform you that I have decided to remain in Patriarch's World."

"Are you mad woman? Why?"

"After seeing the larger world, learning of it's many cultures, and it's happy and peaceful qualities, I have decided I no longer want to be part of this hypocritical, murderous culture."

"We live a peaceful life, how dare you say otherwise. Are you blind? Did you not see the rampant oppression against women in that world? These men even will oppress their own brothers, for silly reasons such a skin pigment and gods know what else."

"You continue a system where innocent men are taken from the streets and murdered and you believe you are peaceful? Are **you** blind?" Diana argued.

Hippolyta looked like she was going to blow a fuse, when Clara turned the attention onto herself. "Dada!" She squeaked.

Clark, who had been watching back and forth between Queen and Princess dropped his head in total shock, with a surprised smile on his face. "Did you just say daddy?"

Diana smiled at hearing her daughter's first words. Ignoring her mother she stood next to Clark and Clara.

"I think she just said daddy!" Clark wanted to jump for joy.

Diana shouldn't have been surprised that 'Dada' was Clara's first word. Given that Clark said 'daddy, daddy, daddy' to her at once per night in an attempt to get her to repeat him. She also took into account that Clara was more aware than other 3 and a half month olds. She decided to test her theory. "Can you say mama?"

"Dada." Clara happily beamed.

"Mama?" Diana tried again hopefully.

"Dada."

For a brief moment Hippolyta could see a happy family before her, a mother a father and a child, living together in happiness. It was something out of a fairy tale she heard as a child. The harsh reality was swept back to her, and she shouted in fury.

"Diana do you not see? This man has turned your own daughter against you!"

Before Diana could respond the room went dark. Diana and Hippolyta were slightly more startled than Clark was. To him it was almost like a power outage at night, except what had him confused was that there was no electricity. Not only that, he couldn't even see through the pitch black. He called for Diana, but she didn't respond, the only other person he was aware of was Clara who was still in his arms.

A few seconds later Diana's vision was restored, pitch black replaced by exactly what she'd been looking at before. Only this time her mother, Clark and Clara were gone!

"Clara? Clark? Mother?" She looked around frantically, but only seeing an empty room.

* * *

Circe had a tentative plan in place, take out Superman and then deal with Princess Diana, who was now calling herself Wonder Woman. She'd recruited some muscle to handle the Man of Steel and had been trying to figure out how to set up a fight between them. However she detected that Diana, Superman and the baby were on Themyscira.

_ That was a freebie._ Circe had to acknowledge, as she quickly prepared a spell that would isolate Diana from the others, and send Superman to lose a fight to the death. Capturing Hippolyta was just a bonus, a bonus that her 'muscle' would appreciate.


	19. Chapter 19

When Clark's vision came back he found that they'd been transported to another place. The architecture was just like Themyscira but had almost a dreamlike quality to it. He was standing in the center of a large open top gazebo. About 50 feet in diameter, he was standing on a white marble floor with thick columns that stood at least 30 feet high surrounded him.

Looking up he saw that the sky was as blue as he was accustomed, but some of the clouds had a gold hue to them, mixed in with the white. Inside the gold clouds there appeared to be people living inside them, some were sleeping, some were eating, and doing other things as well.

"Do you know where we are?" Clark asked, looking at Clara, but more thinking aloud than anything.

Clark looked harder at the sky through the atmosphere, and spotted the moon in the corner of his vision. When he turned to look directly at it his mouth dropped. Behind the moon was none other than earth! It was unmistakable, beyond the moon he could clearly make out the state of Michigan with it's distinctive mitten shape.

"Clara, we are not in Kansas anymore."

"What have you done!" Hippolyta shouted from behind him. He turned to watch her make her way up the steps to the gazebo and stomp her way to in front of him. "Where is Diana?"

"I didn't do anything." Clark insisted, making sure to keep his voice firm.

"Where are we?"

"We're on another planet, that much I can tell. I was hoping you could fill in the rest."

"Welcome to Olympus!" A voice boomed from behind them. Hippolyta immediately turned toward the voice, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She retreated several steps backwards.

"It has been a long time Hippolyta, did you miss me?"

Clark couldn't see through the columns, nor could he see who was speaking, but he guessed whoever it was had been standing behind one. But based on the obvious terror on Hippolyta's face he figured she knew who it was.

A large, muscle bound, bearded man emerged from behind one of the columns, who Clark immediately recognized. It was the Lion skin headpiece that gave it away, this was none other than Heracles.

"Did you miss me!?" Heracles shouted, causing Hippolyta to jump and shudder with fear. "No matter, after the death of this alien we shall rekindle our relationship."

With no other choice, Clark passed Clara over to the petrified Amazon queen, who was just strong enough to hold her. He didn't think highly of Hippolyta and her murderous ways, but she still didn't deserve what Heracles was threatening. Diana had told him about how the Amazons became isolated from the rest of the world. He agreed that Heracles was a sick bastard.

"Death of who?" Clark asked, knowing full well that the answer would remain.

"You Kryptonian. I will kill you, quickly and painfully, and then I will remind my former lover what she has been missing. Then I will travel to Themyscira and have the others, and then your daughter, and when she comes of age even the child in your arms." Heracles spoke threateningly.

Heracles couldn't fathom how grave a mistake he had just made. Clark wasn't about to let this piece of garbage hurt anyone, that was a given, but when he threatened Clara something snapped inside of him. Unleashing a fury even he didn't know he had.

Heracles didn't detect any movement from either Superman or Hippolyta, he just slowly walked towards them, he had no clue that the Superman had just launched himself at him, not until it was too late. Not until he felt the force of a Kryptonian fist driving into his jaw with unimaginable force. It was the uppercut of all uppercuts, that sent the Olympians head back like a slingshot, if his neck hadn't been so thick it would have been torn clean off his shoulders, the punch hurt so much Heracles nearly thought it had been. His equilibrium shaken to the core, he could no longer stand but Superman didn't let him fall. Instead he kept him up to deliver punches to the Heracles' chest and torso, paying close attention to his ribs. Superman punched with blinding speed and bone crushing power, turning his opponents middle into jelly.

Heracles tried to defend himself, he tried to counter by throwing a wayward fist at Superman's head, only that didn't work. Superman defended the punch by driving his own fist into Heracles', as they met knuckle to knuckle Heracles felt his hand break, and the muscles go limp. However Superman didn't look any worse for wear, and delivered a kick the the chest of the now frightened demi-god that drove him into one of the columns and broke it.

Superman was on him again in an instant, eyes burning red and letting loose a blast of his heat vision. Heracles let off a high pitched scream, the horrible pain of his skin burning seemingly from the inside was unbearable.

For Hippolyta, the screams of her tormenter were like music, to watch him in anguish and agony was almost therapeutic. She still hadn't moved from her spot, she just stared at the one sided fight that was unfolding before her, unable to remove her eyes from it. Part of her was grateful to this Superman for finally dishing out the punishment Heracles deserved, but the other part was pushed into further terror. If this man could do this to Heracles, what could he do to Diana?

Clark was blazing with rage, on a level he'd never come close to in his entire life. His life had been threatened before, he'd even beaten back death on a few occasions. Those instances meant nothing to him, but a direct threat to his family? That was another story. Nothing short of God himself would stop Clark from defending his loved ones. And Heracles was no god.

Clark picked up Heracles with one arm and flew up several feet, using his hand to deliver a downward punch that likely had enough force to shatter a mountain. Heracles was driven back to the marble floor, creating a large crack and tremors that could be felt for miles.

Heracles wanted to beg for mercy, but his jaw was broken and it had rendered him unable to speak. He had broken bones in each hand, torn ligaments in one knee, one swollen shut eye and was a few punches away from two. He had no defense when Superman lifted him up and delivered a vertebrae dislodging backbreaker. He realized that Circe had duped him, set him up to fail. She said that Superman was weak, and didn't have the conviction to do what was necessary for victory. But she was wrong, he most certainly did.

Clark threw Heracles back into the column he'd broken earlier and held his head at the stump, using it to recoil Heracles head back into his hand as he pounded his fist into the side of the demi-god's head. He delivered blow after blow of heavy duty, cast iron, pile driving punches that hurt so much Heracles' ancestors were rattled. He lost count of how many times he hit Heracles and finally let up, watching him slump to the floor looking like a slab of meat. Clark briefly looked around finding that Clara and Hippolyta hadn't moved. He was about to return to them when he heard slow deliberate clapping from behind.

"Bravo!" A man wearing full armor and a menacing war helmet emerged from the shadows. He was clapping his hands slowly.

"You want some too? I'm just getting warmed up!" Clark threatened, raising his fists again. He was shaking with anger, he had just gone 100% on Heracles, and was preparing to go again.

"A fight? Of course not! I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist as yourself."

"Artist?" Clark was really confused.

"Yes. Superman a creator of brilliant masterpieces, using only his fists. That's the sort of art that I admire."

"Who are you?" Clark still hadn't lowered his fists.

"Oh of course, how rude of me. I am Ares, God of War."

"Is that right?" Clark was unimpressed.

"Do not listen to this fool, he has nothing but evil in his heart!" Hippolyta found herself warning Superman.

"Hippolyta you wound me, as the God of War, I do not concern myself with allegiances of good or evil, it is simply enough that the two exist. One cannot survive without the other, my purpose is to continue the fight. I choose no sides."

"What are we doing here?" She queried.

"You were not brought here by my hand, nor Heracles." Ares explained.

"Circe?" Clark wondered.

"Perhaps."

"Well how do we leave?"

"I can send you back, but I must inform you. There will be a great many interested in this child. A being with the power she will one day possess, I suggest you keep her close." Ares then held his hand out for Superman to shake.

"That won't be a problem." Clark said, shaking Ares hand.

"It has been a great pleasure to watch you work Superman, I will not deny that I am a fan. And as a token of my appreciation before I return you to Themyscira, I have allowed every Amazon to be witness to... that." Ares turned to the barely alive, still unconscious Heracles who'd been beaten into a swollen, discolored, grotesque blob. "You're welcome."

Just as before, everything went dark for a few seconds and when there was light again Hippolyta, Clara and Clark were returned to the room they had been in before. Only Diana was gone now.

* * *

Circe was about to take her opportunity to face Diana as she was alone, but changed her mind when she saw what happened to Heracles. He'd somehow gotten the usually calm and collected Superman to lose himself in anger. Heracles couldn't even defend himself, he was held down and forced to endure the punishment. She couldn't deny that he deserved it, after all, his men subjected her to the same punishment as the other Amazons, but there was something about the way Superman fought that scared her out of her mind. She worried that Diana would fight the same way.

She became worried about her own future, how could she protect herself from Diana's baby? It was prophesied that the little one would bring her downfall. How could she prevent that when she had parents who were extremely powerful and appeared would go to any length to protect their child. She'd recruited help, but that didn't do a damn thing. And suddenly she became deathly afraid to face either Diana or Superman alone.

* * *

Diana left the building where her family disappeared and went out into the road where a rather large crowd had gathered, many had armed themselves. Apparently ready to defend themselves from the attack they believed Clark was going to unleash upon them. They were starting to get rowdy, that is until the vision came.

There was laughing, there was crying, there was pain and anger but Diana could feel a collective relief from her sisters after witnessing the savage beating of Heracles. They were not allowed to take their revenge against him or his men else the magic that kept them hidden and immortal would be broken.

Diana stood at the top of the steps before the crowd, then spun around when she heard footsteps behind her. Emerging from the building was her mother, Clara and Clark. Her heart soared to see them again, she felt the same pain she did when she found Clara missing that morning, which now seemed like ages ago. It was an awful empty feeling that she would wish on no one. She stared at Clark and Clara, he looked up and gave her a slight smile which she returned.

The Amazons were silent Clark noticed, there had to be several hundred gathered and not a one made a sound. Yet he could feel every eye on him, staring, silently judging. He wondered if their conclusions would come out favorable for him. After all, Hippolyta had gotten angry again when he basically pried Clara out of her arms before they stepped outside. But he had just beaten the pulp out of the mastermind behind their shared pain, so maybe he'd change some minds as Diana hoped.

Hippolyta tore her gaze from Superman and looked to Diana, "We have unfinished business Diana. Remain here man."

Diana and her mother returned to the building while leaving Clark and Clara outside in the company of several hundred staring Amazons.

"Diana please, do not leave with him, he is too powerful. I should never have asked you to be with him. I am so sorry, please remain here."

Diana sighed. "I will not change my mind."

"Did you not see what he is capable of?"

"I saw." She thought her mother would be a little more accepting after that.

"What if that were you? How will you stop him when he turns against you?"

"Mother! He will not, he respects me and loves Clara every bit as much as I do. For her sake he would never turn against me."

"What of your sake? Does he love you? Do you him?"

"It does not matter. We are together, and have decided to raise our daughter together."

"But you will abandon your upbringing, and stain your daughters life by bringing her there."

"I only abandon your awful ways, and until they are changed I will not return, and you will not see Clara again. There she has a family who loves her, we will be enough. My daughter will not associate with murderers."

"How dare you use a child to bargain with?"

"How dare you murder innocents? Knowing that it makes you no less a monster than Heracles. He may have gotten what he deserved today, but I can say this, there are many women who would do the same to you if given the chance." Diana argued.

That caught Hippolyta by surprise, "Women?"

"Yes. Tell me, the men who are brought to father the children, how are they chosen?"

"Each woman chooses her own man, except for you. I do not know how these decisions are made, nor do I care."

"What about the women in their lives? These men had mothers, sisters, perhaps even wives or daughters. What about the pain they feel from the loss of their loved one?"

"They should be thankful." She concluded after a pause.

"If that is how you feel. I'm leaving now, and I have no intention of returning." Diana turned and left her mother.

* * *

Eventually the silence broke, some of the crowd dispersed others remained, but conversation was flowing freely now, unfortunately Clark couldn't understand most of it. There were probably about 20 different languages being spoken right now, only a few were in English. He had found a secluded spot behind a statue for he and Clara to sit, someplace where he could get a good look for anyone attempting to attack, but none came.

He still had to calm down, he'd never been so angry in his life. Ever fiber of his being wanted to kill Heracles for the threats he made against Clara. The feeling overwhelmed him to the point where he was shocked he had been able to stop fighting when he did. Part of him still wanted to go back and finish the job. He held Clara close, hoping that staring into his daughter's trusting eyes he would find some peace. That was still a line he didn't want to cross.

Clark heard footsteps coming towards him, two were approaching, one was Artemis, the woman who knocked him out, who looked at him with a curious look, while the other woman who held her hand had a more retreating look. He immediately noticed their manner of dress, or lack thereof. They both wore sandals, skirts, their silver cuffs, and that was it. Artemis seemed normal, but the other one was standing behind to some degree, using Artemis to block his view somewhat.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We wished to see Clara." Artemis stated, and reached her arms out.

"See with your eyes." He said dryly.

Artemis frowned at him, but quickly realized that Superman probably didn't have warm feelings towards her, given the way they met. So she humored him. "I always thought she looked like the Princess, but now I see that she looks just like you."

"I guess I've got strong genes."

"Not just strong genes, how are you powerful enough to defeat Heracles?" Jassilda, the other woman finally spoke.

Clark saw that the woman was a little nervous being around him, he wondered if Artemis had to literally drag her over here to speak with him. "Nobody threatens my family."

Clark had made a point to look at these women's faces, so far his eyes hadn't dropped to their bare chests, he thought he was being respectful, Artemis didn't. "You may have defeated a despicable monster in battle, but where is your respect man? Diana spoke as if you had some."

"What? I am being respectful."

"You stare in my eyes as if you think yourself above me. You're nothing man, I defeated you once. I can do it again."

_Different cultures Kent, remember that. _

"It seems to me he has never seen a female body before. Obviously that cannot be true, as he's been with the Princess. Perhaps he doesn't appreciate one."

Clark smartly talked himself out of boasting about how many women he's been with, that would do more harm than good on an island with only women. But also because he was realizing that a black book that had so many contacts in it wasn't something to brag about. In that black book there were only 4 names that had a meaningful relationship attached to it. Lana Lang, Lori Lemaris, Lois Lane and Diana. Other than that the closest was Zatanna, but their situation was different.

Luckily before he spoke again Diana returned. "Clark we must leave now."

"Good evening ladies." Clark jumped at the opportunity to leave, and flew away with Diana.

* * *

Clara slept on the flight back home, and Diana didn't say anything at all. First thing upon returning to the apartment, Clara was placed into her crib. Next he turned to Diana who was sitting at the foot of the bed staring at the floor.

"They didn't seem all that appreciative of what I did." Clark stated.

"They appreciate nothing." Diana sniffled.

"Are you alright?"

Diana was on the verge of tears. "I made the decision to stay here some time ago, but actually following through was far more difficult than I thought."

Clark stayed silent, figuring she needed to vent.

"It's the only home I'd ever known. The only family. In spite of everything I will miss them."

"I left home almost 12 years ago, I miss Smallville often."

"But I cannot return, they'll never change their ways."

"Always have faith. Change can come at any moment."

Diana stood and tightly embraced Clark. "This is my home now."

Diana looked over Clark's shoulder at their sleeping daughter, although difficult, she knew that this was the correct decision.


	20. Chapter 20

Hippolyta couldn't deny that there seemed to be a weight lifted from her shoulders, being a first hand witness the smackdown of Heracles had been beyond therapeutic. She and Phillipus walked the streets that evening trying to get a sense of how the others felt. The feelings were mostly mixed, but relief had been a recurring one. Relief that the monster had been beaten, but there were also others who believed as Hippolyta did that the monster had been replaced by and even more frightening one. Who had poisoned the minds of Diana and Clara and turned them against the Amazons.

However there was the second of happiness that she could not forget. The moment when Clara spoke her first word, the pure happiness that she saw in both mother and father could not be shaken from her mind. That moment felt genuine, and that the gentle and tender man was more his true personality than the furious fighting machine. What made her even more confused was that everything she'd witnessed about this Superman had been confirmed by Diana over a year ago.

A difficult and confusing day turned into an even more difficult night. Hippolyta was haunted by Diana's words that there were women who wanted to hurt her over the loss of their loved ones.

* * *

_Hippolyta was cornered, hundreds of women had found their way to Paradise Island, but they were not here to stay nor to seek safe haven. They were here for revenge. The women carried signs, framed photographs and wore t-shirts with faces airbrushed on them. She recognized each face, they were the men who were taken to father the Amazon's children. Both the older and the younger faces resembled the men closely, they were the mothers and the daughters. And they were flanked by the wives and sisters. The expressions of these women were not pleasant, they were here for blood. _

_ A lone figure floated above them, a beautiful young girl, perhaps in her late teens adorned with battle armor of red, gold and blue with a long cape flowing at her back, the girl wore cuffs displaying that she ranked among the Amazons. But as she floated closer Hippolyta realized this was no ordinary Amazon. The breastplate of her armor and each of her cuffs was stamped with a stylized 'S'. This was Clara, the daughter of Superman, her own granddaughter. _

_ Hippolyta tried to call for help, hoping her Clara would protect her from the angry mob, but her voice carried no sound. Then she noticed the look on Clara's face was not of a woman who came to be a protector, but of one who had come to lead the charge against Themyscira. _

_ Hippolyta tried to beg for forgiveness, but her pleas were ignored. Clara's eyes glowed a menacing red glow, and Hippolyta felt the heat against her skin. In slow motion she saw the blast coming towards her, a blast that was intended to burn her soul..._

* * *

Hippolyta woke with a jolt, finding that she had been in a deep sweat, and her skin was hot and sticky. She rolled out of bed and went to her water basin to dump it over her head, then walk out to the balcony and stare at the moon. Then the strangest feeling came over her, that right this second, someone else was staring at the exact same moon and that someone else was compelling her to change her ways. When she mentally challenged that thought it was as if her body wanted to give out on her, as if she was being commanded to reconsider. Whatever had just come over her was extremely powerful, and she would be a fool not to acknowledge it. Was it a sign from the gods, or someone else?

* * *

Back in Metropolis after a long night of not sleeping Clark took Diana and Clara up to the roof, where they stared at the sky. Looking at the moon which was now barely visible due to the coming sunrise.

"Olympus is a different world, another sphere, with oceans and mountains and continents. It seemed to have civilization it... it's hard to explain but it had to have been a world that was alien to earth."

"An alien world? How could that be?" This was a shock to Diana's entire life up to this point, to first leave home to never return and now to discover that everything she'd ever known may not be as she thought.

"Who Mourns for Adonis?" Clark recalled, "It was an old episode of Star Trek, it suggested that the Olympians were not gods at all, but instead powerful beings from another world that were worshipped by the primitive humans. Maybe they were onto something."

"B-b-but that cannot be. Can it?"

"Doesn't seem so farfetched the way I see it. It's not different than me."

"But you are not a god, and the people don't worship you as one."

"That's because I told them not to. When I first revealed Superman to the world you wouldn't believe how many people thought that I was the second coming of the Messiah."

Diana shut her eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry. Maybe now isn't the best time for you to hear this."

"Perhaps not." Diana decided to change the subject. "This is a beautiful sight though, can we just say here until the sun rises?"

"Yes." Clark came to stand closer to her.

Diana had been holding Clara, but since she was so calm wasn't paying much attention, neither was Clark. They didn't notice Clara's eyes locked onto the moon, or the the subtle glowing of her irises.

* * *

After coming back inside Clark had left Diana to herself for a few hours, she looked so sad and defeated he wanted to give her some space to deal with her emotions. After spending some time online ordering materials so he could continue working on the golf house he took Clara into the den and turned on a baseball game. The game was rather boring so he spent most of that time goofing around with her. Obviously his first goal was to get her to say 'dada' a few more times, which she did, but he also tried for more.

"Just for the sake of fairness, you can say Mama too. Mama?"

"Dada."

"I know you can say that, but can you say Mama? She's a little sad right now and I think that might be just the thing to pick her up. Do you think you're up to it?"

Clara made some indistinguishable baby noises followed by a raspberry and drool on her face.

"Ok fine, you don't want to say it right now. You don't have to be like that." Clark had a box of tissue on the table in front of him to deal with her face.

Diana had been weary, she had spent the last several hours in bed. For a while she just laid there sulking, she even tried to cry, just to let her emotions out but she was unable to get any tears flowing. Eventually she fell asleep.

She was awakened by happy laughter coming from downstairs, mostly from Clara but she heard the occasional guffaw from Clark as well. Putting on a robe she went downstairs to see what they were up to.

"Hey." Clark said as she came into the den. "There's some food in the oven if you're hungry."

"Oh thank you. What are you two doing down here?"

"We're just playing tickle monster."

"Tickle monster?"

"She came up with the name." Clark joked, while pointing a finger at Clara.

"She did?" Diana asked skeptically.

"Yeah, she's just been talking up a storm. Still can't get her to say mama though, although I did try."

"It's okay." Diana picked up Clara and gave her a hug. "Maybe when we have a son he'll say mommy first."

Clark was caught off guard when he realized she just said 'when' and not 'if', so off guard his mouth didn't function well enough to respond.

Diana wasn't sure what came over her to say what she just said, but she found herself quite disappointed in Clark's silence.

_Damnit Kent, say something! Anything. Don't punk out!_ But he couldn't manage to respond in time.

"But you'll say it soon won't you Clara?" She decided to just move on.

They sat back and stared at the television, the room silent except for the baseball game on the television, and an occasional noise from Clara. But after the first out in the top of the 7th inning the broadcast took a turn.

"What the what...?" The play by play announcer was flabbergasted. "Outside of the stadium is a giant woman?"

The camera showed a wide angle of the skyline beyond the centerfield bleachers, where a red haired woman wearing a two piece animal print outfit was walking on the streets, but the issue was that she was probably about 200 feet tall!

"What kind of Giganta?" Diana exclaimed. "Where to women this size live?"

"Apparently right here. This is downtown, I think I should get down there."

He jumped over the back of the couch and zipped upstairs for his super suit, and off he was. Diana continued watching the baseball telecast, which kept their wide camera on the giant woman outside the stadium. The game had been suspended, but it seemed authorities had chosen not to evacuate the stadium. They didn't want to upset the woman further, she seemed to be highly agitated, and was swinging wildly at everything in her path. She smashed sides of buildings with her fists, crushed cars under her bare feet. She smacked a helicopter across several blocks like an insect after it flew too close to her. A few minutes later the stadium cameras picked up Superman flying towards her, and seconds after that they tracked him as he crashed into the infield in a heap after a swat from the woman. It was a good thing the players had left the field because if they hadn't, the pitcher would have flattened by the now completely dazed Superman.

As she saw him stagger to his feet Diana knew that she couldn't just sit by idly while he was taking a beating. Plus the giant was a woman, perhaps she could be reasoned with sister to sister. She looked down at Clara.

"I need to help your daddy, but what can I do with you?"

* * *

Superman struggled to his feet, the force from the blow wasn't so bad, but the whiplash had him a bit disoriented. He lost his balance briefly when trying to stand again and had to shake his head to get the cobwebs out. Then he was off again, flying right back into the fray but this time trying to keep his distance. He flew above her just above her reach, trying to get a good look at her. He didn't recognize her, but he could tell that she looked terrified. So terrified that he didn't think attempting to punch her out would be a very good idea, it might do more harm than good.

Suddenly he picked up something else in the area, something extremely fast. Trying to track it he got lazy in flight and the woman reached up and smacked him down to the ground again, this time he rolled down the street like he was a miniature action figure who had just been thrown across the playroom. Luckily this blow wasn't nearly as disorienting as the last, because a car was flying towards him.

But before he could roll out of the way he felt someone pick him up and pull him out of the way. Whoever it was pulled him to his feet, Superman spun around and was met with a man wearing a full body red suit with gold lightning bolts on the beltline, chest and on the head.

"The Flash I presume?" He asked, Batman had given a stamp of approval to the Flash, Clark figured he could give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I am. Good to meet you." The Flash held his hand out to shake, and Superman reached to take it, but it was quickly pulled away. "Too slow!"

Superman frowned.

"You're right, this isn't a time for jokes."

"We need to get as many people to safety as we can, and try to direct her away from the stadium, away from the people. There's an open field about a mile west of here, we should try to get her there." Superman took charge.

"Dude, how are we going to get her a mile away?"

Superman was already a few feet off the ground, "Let me get back to you on that." He then took to the sky.

He flew eye level to the giant woman, who looked more and more frightened by the minute. She caught a glimpse of him and immediately tried to swat him again, he flew backwards avoiding her backhanded swipe. She charged again and missed again, this time following him around a corner. This seemed as good a decent enough plan. Looking down he spied police trying to deal with the frightened people, he flew down to one who looked like he was in charge.

"Officer! I'm going to try to keep her on Woodley Street, I need you to clear a path all the way down to 54th. Keep the people on the side streets get them as far back as you can, anybody who crosses her path has got something to lose." Once the officer seemed to have figured out the plan Superman was off again doing his best to get her to chase him.

The officer reached for his radio and called in the plan to the others, all the while seeing a man dressed in red picking up civilians and taking them to the side streets. _Who the...?_

Clark had his hands full avoiding powerful smacks from this giant woman, trying to direct her to an open field, and taking out traffic signals all at the same time. Sometimes she veered off the path and he needed to get in close to shove her where he wanted her to go. Even with all of that, her almost childlike fear kept her moving. But since she was so tall, and had such long strides it wouldn't take too long to get her to the field.

That is until something else caught her eye. Something flying, dressed in red, gold and blue. The woman turned and went to swat at the new flying thing.

_What the hell is she doing here?_ Clark thought annoyed that she'd just ruined his whole plan. _And where the hell is Clara?_

Diana immediately could tell that this giant woman was not human, not fully, because she could feel her fear and anger just as she could any animal she encountered. Diana detected that she wasn't used to her body being so big, or even the way she looked or felt. The woman was more comfortable in the trees or in the jungle. At first Diana figured this was some sort of wild woman raised in the jungle, but the more time she spent trying to read her the more she thought there was more to it. She needed to get closer, and needed to use her lasso to learn more, but getting close didn't seem the safest bet. Clark already had been swatted away like a fly, she didn't want to end up like him.

Clark was angry now, Diana had messed everything up she distracted the Giganta and was leading her in the wrong direction, she hadn't left Woodley street yet, but they were headed back towards the baseball stadium, which is where Clark was trying to avoid. He tried to come up with a new plan when he saw a flash of green before his eyes and the Green Lantern before him.

"Need any help?" Lantern asked.

"I need to keep her away from the stadium. I was trying to keep her going down this street towards an empty field, but my efforts have been circumvented." He looked towards Wonder Woman who was attempting to get close, but needed to avoid any swinging hands.

"I think I can help." Lantern's ring glowed brighter and he shot off towards the giant and Wonder Woman.

With his ring he created a brick wall between the giant woman and the stadium stopping her in her tracks, then he pushed the wall towards her trying to drive her in the other direction. Which worked, sort of, she didn't want to run in straight line, she tried to make a turn onto a side street, where people were still trying to move away. Superman tried to make himself useful by ramming his shoulder into her hip to keep her from stepping on any of the civilians. She yelped from the sharp pain, and swung at Superman again, knocking him clear through one of the buildings. Green Lantern countered that by changing the brick wall into the lead car of a steam engine, constructing it to be as tall as the woman herself and as wide as the street, as it moved towards the giant she moved quickly away from it. Clearly terrified by the sight of a giant green steam engine.

Diana saw that the boys weren't helping, that all they were doing was hurting and frightening this woman, who Diana didn't think was a woman at all. There was something childlike about her, and that this wasn't her normal form. She took the fear for an opportunity to get close, finding an opening to land on her shoulder and loop the lasso around her ear.

A few seconds later the giant woman stopped running, and crouched down to one knee. Superman, Green Lantern and the Flash gathered on the street behind her.

"Hey Superman, I know you and Miss Wonder know each other, what's her uh, situation?"

"Not for discussion." Superman answered dryly without taking his eyes off Diana.

"Oh by the way I needed to talk to you about that tomb." Green Lantern reminded, but his words fell on deaf ears because both Flash and Superman were wide eyed and amazed at the fact that the giant woman had rapidly begun shrinking!

"Dude she is freaking awesome!" Flash said of Wonder Woman.

They approached Wonder Woman and a now mostly normal sized woman wearing a two piece animal skin outfit. The woman was still frightened, but had shrunk down to a height that was just a few inches taller than Wonder Woman.

"Stay back!" Diana warned. "She's just a baby, a terrified one at that."

"A baby?" Clark put his hands out in a puzzled manner. "What?"

"This woman is no human, she's a baby gorilla. You've frightened her enough please stay back."

"Gorilla?" The wheels started turning in Flash's head, until something came to him. "Grodd!"

"What?" Lantern asked.

"Grodd, he's some sort of super smart gorilla, he's probably got something to do with this. I know what to do." Flash answered. "By the way guys, did either of you get a recent visit from the Batman?"

"Yeah, these two buddied up on me." Lantern answered.

"So you know him? Is he a metahuman or not?" Flash queried.

"Not sure." Clark lied, Bruce preferred if people didn't know.

"Hmm, you know this wasn't half bad teamwork, maybe we should do this again sometime. Or even better we should get together and pick up chicks, they dig the costumes."

"I'd be down for that." Lantern chimed in, then turned to Superman. "How about you?"

"Picking up chicks? No thanks. You said something about Darkseid?"

"Yeah, I found his tomb. But he's not in it, don't know where he is, or what he looks like, but he wasn't there. There was some sort of battle with something called Parademons, Abin Sur lost and ended up here, that's how I got the ring. That's all I can tell you."

Superman looked quite concerned, "Thanks."

"I'm going to deal with Ape lady here, it's been good meeting you guys. Until next time." Flash sped off, after convincing Diana he knew what to do with her. Green Lantern flew away leaving Superman and Wonder Woman alone in the street with people slowly making their way back to it. Not wanting to be observed by so many people they flew up into the sky to talk.

"Where is Clara?" Clark demanded.

"In Kansas with your parents. And Krypto, where else would she be?"

"Ok good, I panicked for a second, sorry. I'll swing by and get her, I'll meet you back at home."

* * *

Clark still hadn't arrived when Diana exited the shower, she assumed he stuck around to spend some extra time with his parents. Which was good considering they were all the family she had left at this point. The Amazons had many beautiful things in their society, things Diana would be sure to teach Clara, but without seeing them for herself those lessons would be lacking. It frustrated her to no end how stubborn her mother was, in the face of losing her only daughter and granddaughter she still held fast to her hatred and fear.

"Hello there." Clark said as he entered the bedroom with a wide smiling Clara in tow.

"What took you so long?" Diana wondered.

"Mom, she was so happy that you brought Clara she didn't know what to do. They wouldn't let me leave. Plus she saw me get smacked around on the news, she had to lay on the worrying mother bit like she always does. But she says you're welcome to bring Clara anytime, and that if we ever need someone to keep her for an extended period of time, not to hesitate."

"How long is an extended period of time?"

"A weekend I would assume." Clark handed Clara over and started changing his clothes. His super suit was gone and he wore a pair of well worn jeans and a plaid button up shirt. He smelled fresh so Diana assumed he showered at his parent's house. He changed into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top.

_That could certainly give us some time alone, I think I'll take her up on the offer sometime._ Diana thought as she watched Clark change his clothes, remembering how long it had been since they'd truly been alone.

"I don't know about you, but I am freaking famished. What do you say we order up some pizzas?"

"Alright."

But before Clark could call for delivery, his cell phone rang with the caller ID showing Lois. "L L what's good?"

"Not my legs." Lois answered.

"Your what?"

"My legs, I was downtown when jungle lady came running though."

"Did you get hit with debris or something?" He worried, he had no clue Lois was anywhere near the incident, but wasn't surprised she was often right in the middle of everything.

"No, but I had to run a freaking marathon to avoid getting hit. My legs are going to be so sore in the morning. You wouldn't know any backcountry remedy for that would you?"

"I do have a way of getting your legs back, but it's got nothing to do with the backcountry, and everything to do with college football two a days."

"Ok now I'm curious." Lois had no clue what he meant, but anything to be able to walk tomorrow would be worth it.

"So get your swimsuit and come on by, I'll have you fixed up in no time. Oh and do me a favor and pick up a couple of pizzas on your way over, I'll pay you back. Alright see you soon." Clark hung up the phone and turned back to Diana with a smile. "Perfect!"

* * *

A little while later Lois hobbled through the elevator door with a stack of pizza boxes in her hand. "Clark whatever you got planned better work, because I'm dying here, and the wait at the hospital will be all night."

"Don't worry I got you. Do you want to eat first or work on your recovery."

"Recovery."

Clark placed the pizzas into the oven and led Lois upstairs, he had the bathroom all prepped for her. Diana upon learning what Clark had planned got herself a comfortable seat nearby, she wanted to see what sort of reaction she would have.

Lois peeled off her sweatpants and sweatshirt leaving herself in only a two piece bikini, and walked into Clark's bedroom. She was glad to see Diana and Clara sitting on the bed remembering the last time she was alone in Clark's bedroom she nearly slept with him. Luckily there would be none of that today. She also noticed that even though her body looked pretty good, Diana put her to shame. With her crossfit biceps and six pack abs and her ridiculous height. One thing Lois knew was that she won in the boob department, hers were real, where Diana was suspect. Nobody had _everything_ going for her.

"Hi Lois, I like your outfit." Diana liked it a lot, and wondered where people would wear something like that and if Clark would give her a hard time about it. Even with Lois visiting he asked her to put on clothes, so she wore a sports bra and track shorts.

"Thanks, I saw it and just had to have it. Can't wait until it's nice enough to go to the beach." Lois responded cheerfully. _Why am I looking for flaws in her? She's too nice for me to do that. _"Alright Smallville lets do this."

"In here." Clark called from the bathroom.

Lois walked in and saw him sitting next to the tub which was full of ice water. "Oh hell no!"

She turned to run out of the bathroom but Clark caught her at the threshold of the door. "Come back, this'll work I promise."

"I'm not sitting in a tub of ice, no way!"

"This works Lois, I wouldn't lie to you." He felt like an ass saying that, because he lied to her every day. _Be her friend Kent, it's the best thing to do. _"I did it in college after football practice, I guarantee you this works."

"No,no, no, no, no, no!" Lois cried, but it was useless Clark carried her back to the tub like she was nothing, he was twice her size and she couldn't break his grip.

"If you don't you're going to be sore and miserable for days. This is going to work. Trust me."

"Smallville I hate you so much!" Lois cried through chattering teeth. "If your baby wasn't in the other room I would say much more horrible things to you I just want you to know that."

Clark struggled not to laugh as he kept her in a sitting position in the water by her shoulders. He couldn't contain himself however, it was just too funny. "You're taking it pretty well, because I've heard big tough football playing dudes scream worse than this. Once you numb up it won't even be a problem."

"I don't care you jerk! Stop laughing!"

He only laughed harder.

The pain only lasted for a minute or two, after her legs went numb Lois stopped screaming. Giving Clark the time to give a brief explanation of why this works.

"After all that hard running, you've really beat your muscles up because you're not used to it. What this will do is shock your muscles, and when you get out and re warm yourself you're not going to have that intense soreness that you normally would."

"You better be right. I should have made you get in here with me."

"I'm not sore. Why would I get in here?"

After dinner, Lois left Diana just had to ask. "Does the ice bath really work?"

"I think so, my teammates always said it did. Since I don't feel the cold I can't say from first hand experience, but we'll find out tomorrow when she calls me."

* * *

Phillipus hadn't seen Hippolyta cry in centuries. It was she who convinced everyone else that nothing they endured was worth giving into the emotions that were necessary to cry. She was the one who taught the Amazons to be stronger than ever, no matter what the hardship. Seeing her break down was jarring.

"It is not worth it. I have lost my daughter and my granddaughter over nothing. It is not worth it. I cannot lose my family." Hippolyta struggled to articulate through her sobs, her dream was eye opening. It felt almost like a vision of the future not a dream, that if she continued down the current path that she would alienate even her own sisters, and cause her own flesh and blood to turn against her.

"What will you do my queen?" Phillipus asked.

"The tournaments are suspended until further notice. There will be no more killing."


	21. Chapter 21

A week had passed, a week without significant incident. No signs of Circe and even better no signs of Darkseid or any other high profile enemies Clark has made over the years. Even Lois began to let go of some of her anger over Superman. She and Clark had an extended talk about her 'Army Ranger ex-boyfriend' in which at least for now he convinced her that no man was worth the pain, and that if he actually cheated that she's better off without him. Which in reality he thought was true, even though he never cheated the lies in their relationship were unhealthy, because Clark couldn't be who he wanted to be with her, yet he saw her every day at work and couldn't reveal his feelings, it was brutal.

Since the ice bath worked and Lois legs worked properly again, their friendship was in a pretty good place, all awkwardness was on his side, which he blamed himself for and did his best to take in stride.

"You look like you're in a good mood there Smallville what's up?" Lois noticed as they packed up to leave for the day, he perked up in the last few minutes.

"It's Friday, it's beautiful outside, and I'm getting off early to go see my ladies. What could be better?"

"You're really into this daddy thing aren't you?"

"It is the most fulfilling thing I've ever done in my life. Clara has infinitely enriched my life, you know she's holding her head up now. And she's been saying 'daddy' for a good while, and... and... she smiles when I walk into the room."

"A daddy's girl huh? That won't last you know."

"Why do you have to be like that? Ruining my happy place. Yes Lois, I know it won't last forever. Yes, I am terrified at what 'twerking' will evolve into over the next 15 years, but I'm trying to leave all of that for another day."

Lois laughed hard, "Of all the things in the world you would be the guy who's most worried about twerking of all things."

"Pretty much yeah, so if you even mention the word to her you will face my wrath, I want you to know that."

"Face the wrath of Smallville, got it." Lois mocked a fearful shudder. "I promise I won't say a word, scouts honor."

"Clara is to never even know that this phenomenon exists. I'm serious Lois."

"And so am I." Lois laughed while she spoke, and shook her butt a little while she walked away. Knowing full well that Clark was giving her the stink eye as she left.

* * *

Clark strolled into the apartment without a care in the world, he saw that Clara was sleeping in her playpen in the corner of the living room and Diana had moved all the furniture to the sides to clear space to do her exercises.

"You're home early." Diana said quietly noticing Clark climbing over the sofa.

"I just couldn't wait to be home." He crossed the room and pulled her into a tight embrace, and leaned down to kiss her.

Diana expected the kiss, kisses and hugs had become routine for them, but this was different. He held her close, massaged the smooth skin on her back and ran them down to her hips. She wondered what had come over Clark, not enough to stop him, but she wondered still.

"Clark is there something wrong? You seem extra happy today?"

"No. Why would something be wrong? It's Friday, I'm off work early, who wouldn't be happy?"

"If you say so." Diana went to the sofa where her robe was and put it on, she was slowly beginning to adapt to wearing it.

"So did you do anything interesting today?"

"Not really, we just went for a walk."

"Nice day for it."

"Yes, so nice I was approached by several men."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, three of them. Two wanted to tell me things about my body that I already know, and another man asked to take me on a date."

"That's actually not surprising at all, I assume you turned him down?" He expected that Diana was approached by men anytime he wasn't with her, but this was the first time she said anything about it.

"No."

"No?"

"He was so nice I had to say yes."

Clark frowned, and Diana's face was unreadable. "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"Of course I'm joking. But in his speech about how much better he'd treat me than you do, he made one point about us, we haven't been on a proper date."

Clark tried to think, they really hadn't. Probably the closest they'd had to a date was their trip to Smallville when they had lunch at The Nooner, but that hardly counted. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes." Diana answered quickly.

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

* * *

After some debate, Clark landed on his the porch of his parents home in Smallville, Diana landed a few seconds after him. "Mom's not home. Weird."

"What about your dad?"

"He's here." Clark knocked on the door.

A minute later Jonathan opened the door excited. "Hey Clark good to see you, and you brought the whole crew come on in."

"Where's mom?"

"Uh, she's in town doing... something. She told me earlier but I don't remember." Jonathan looked to address Clara. "Well hello young lady, remember me?"

"Dada!" Clara said happily.

Jonathan stepped back half confused half excited about it. He looked at Clark who was giving a triumphant nod, then at Diana who was rolling her eyes at Clark for his silly reaction. "You know what Clara? I'll take it for now. Does she say anything else?"

"Nope, just dada. Over and over again." Diana chimed in with a hint of jealousy.

"And how are you Diana?" Jonathan always made a point to be kind to her. Martha was getting better, but it still might be a while.

"I am very well thank you."

Just then the sound of the side door opening was heard by all. "Jonathan come here and help me with this stuff!" Martha was returning for a trip to the grocery store.

Clark passed the baby over to Jonathan and went to help. "I got it mom."

"Clark!" She hugged her son warmly not expecting him to be here. "And you brought the baby. Hi sweetie!"

Martha bypassed Diana to take Clara from her husband's arms. Clara immediately cried when Martha took her. "Oh no don't do that." Martha tried to sooth her, but the crying continued.

"What happened?" Clark asked when he returned with an armful of grocery bags. "She was fine two seconds ago."

Jonathan, tired of the crying already took Clara back, and immediately she stopped crying. "Well look at that."

"Hello Mrs. Kent." Diana finally said, realizing that Martha wasn't going to initiate conversation.

"Hello Diana." She felt a little bad about ignoring her up to this point, she was trying to get over her initial mistrust. "What brings you over?"

"Date night." Clark answered, "Apparently you said you'd be willing to keep her for an extended period of time. If it's not too short notice I'd like to cash in now."

"Until when?" Jonathan asked.

"The morning?" Clark suggested, looking at Diana who didn't correct him.

"Sure!" Martha was serious about bringing Clara over anytime, she would drop any plans she had right away. "She can sleep in Clark's old crib."

"I'll send Krypto with supplies, just as before." Diana explained, backing towards the door.

"Sounds good." Jonathan said, not exactly upset to be keeping Clara but not happy that Martha just dictated his night without consulting him.

* * *

Diana had been eager to get out of Kansas, not that she disliked being there but she was excited for her date. She looked through her clothes in the closet, her eyes first went to the two piece bikini she'd recently acquired. She was sure she wouldn't be able to wear that, so she kept moving. After being asked out this afternoon, she used the ever useful internet to research what exactly people did on a date, dinner, dancing, movies, romantic walks on the beach, the possibilities were limitless.

It made her realize that she and Clark had skipped a lot of steps in their relationship. 10 minutes after meeting they made a baby, then were apart for a year. When they reconnected she immediately became his live in girlfriend. In a matter of weeks, they had gone from not even knowing each other to acting like a couple that has been married for 20 years, but still didn't know each other. She wanted to change that, she was only 22 years old, she wanted to live like it from time to time, just to be young and reckless even for just one night.

Before she could come to a decision Clark walked into the bedroom. "I got us a reservation at 'Lovely Blues' in Gotham City. We need to be there in an hour."

"What should I wear?"

"One of the dresses, any one of these will work. This isn't the most high end place, but they do have a dress code. I have to wear a suit, so just wear something nice."

Diana settled on a black halter dress with a gray swirl pattern that fell just below the knees, and after a short wait they made the flight to Gotham. Immediately upon arriving they were reminded of the stark difference between Gotham and Metropolis, what had been an empty alley for a discreet landing became a place for someone to decide to rob them.

"Give me your wallets, jewelry and phones, I'm not playin, give it up!" The man wore a cheap half mask probably bought from a costume shop. But more threatening was the 40 caliber handgun pointing in Clark's face.

Clark quickly grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her behind him and assessed the situation. _He's got a Glock 23, polymer frame, 13 in the mag one in the pipe, made in Austria very reliable. Too bad this clown has no idea who he's robbing. _

"I'm not giving anything up, you're going to have to shoot me." Clark said defiantly before Diana could react. Apparently the robber had little regard for life because he took a shot at Clark's chest, not realizing he was actually shooting at Superman.

Clark didn't want a bullet hole in his suit nor did he want to ruin the nice evening he had planned, so moving faster than human eyes can see he took action. He blocked the bullet with his hand, breaking it up into tiny pieces that fell to the ground, then as the empty case ejected from the gun he caught it and pushed it back into the slide before it went back into battery causing a stovepipe jam, rendering the gun unable to fire a second time.

The robber was stunned, even from a foot away he missed! And now his gun was jammed, he looked down and saw that the case hadn't fully ejected. If he had been a trained handgun shooter he would have known the proper course of action would be to tap the magazine rack the slide and fire again, but he had no time for that. Before he could even attempt to clear the gun Clark delivered a knockout punch. Carefully measured to give just the right amount of force. Next he melted the gun and threw the useless remnants into the dumpster.

"You ready to eat?" Clark asked, completely unshaken by the incident.

"I am." The whole thing happened in about 10 seconds, Diana had little time to process anything. "Did you know you're really fast?"

"Faster than a speeding bullet." Clark confirmed.

"What about him?" Diana asked as they stepped over the prone robber toward the restaurant. "Is he dead?"

"Nah, he'll wake up in a little while with a concussion, and probably no memory of what just happened. I should call the police, but in this town it'll take them 3 hours to get here. So let's just go."

After they were seated the night went smoothly, the restaurant was elegant and the people inside acted like it. There was a stark contrast between outside and in here, there was chaos and violence in the streets, but this served as a reminder that there were still civilized people in Gotham.

Clark looked up as their wine was being served and saw the national face of Gotham civilization, Bruce Wayne himself. "Wow, I'm surprised he would lower himself to come into an establishment like this."

"This seems a nice place, why would he not come here?" Diana asked.

"This is a nice place for regular folk like us but for him this is a step down."

"Clark, there's nothing regular about us." Diana reminded.

"True."

Bruce looked around, he always looked around to get a feel for who is in the room and where they are. He took note of all the exits, and the best places for cover or concealment in case he needed to be protected or simply out of sight from any sort of difficult situation. In his searching he came across two familiar faces.

"Well if it isn't Clark Kent and Diana Prince, fancy seeing you two here." Bruce acted as if he casually noticed them as he strode by, he knew Clark would know that wasn't true but did it anyway.

"It's more surprising to see you, I didn't expect you would show your face in an establishment such as this." This was a rather low end place for a billionaire to show up, located more or less in the ghetto, most of Gotham's elite wouldn't set foot in this neighborhood without a S.W.A.T team to protect them.

"I show my face in many places." Bruce retorted.

"So who's your friend?" Diana asked, noticing the woman on Bruce's arm.

"Of course how rude of me, Clark, Diana, this is Selina. Selina, Clark and Diana."

"Nice to meet both of you." Selina waved.

"You two have a nice evening, be sure to get home safe." Bruce started walking away with a slick smile on his face.

"Does he know about what happened earlier?" Diana asked about the robber Clark punched out. "Why would he say that to us?"

"You never know with him."

* * *

In Smallville, Jonathan had to be the one to put Clara down for bed. She had just been uncooperative to Martha all night, she didn't always cry like she did earlier, but she was fussy. However whenever Jonathan was around she was a perfect little angel. Martha simply didn't get it.

"Don't feel bad, it's just one of those days. Clark did it to each of us in his day." Jonathan mentioned as he and Martha climbed into bed.

"I know, but she's supposed to be my special little girl."

"She still is, just not for today. Maybe it was something you were wearing, you know kids get annoyed by little things sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Martha sulked.

Sleep came quickly after that.

* * *

_Darkness had covered every window, whatever it was was trying to keep them in. The phones were dead, even the direct line to Clark didn't work anymore. Martha and Jonathan were scared of their minds because whatever was after them was not of this world. They huddled in the living room, each loading shells into their shotguns. While outside Jonathan had shot whatever was threatening them several times, hitting it squarely to no effect. It attacked back and injured his arm enough so that he could no longer work the pump action. He and Martha were forced to switch, he now used the semi-auto and her the pump. _

_ The black cloud like being melted the front door and slowly entered the house. It was menacing, and unreal. Fear overcame Martha in a way she'd never known before. Her hands shook and she couldn't think straight. She mashed the trigger of the shotgun, not realizing Jonathan had put the safety on before he passed it to her, and was too afraid to switch it off. _

_ There was a loud crash behind them, the walls were being smashed down and in a blur a woman with red blue and gold armor stood between them and the cloud. It was Diana! _

"_You will not harm my family!" She said with an unwavering conviction. She knew Diana was fierce, but it was clear she would be unrelenting in her protection of them. _

Martha woke up with a startle, realizing she was covered in sweat. Looking over she saw that Jonathan was sleeping soundly next to her. She went to the bathroom to run cold water over her face.

* * *

"That was too real." She said after a deep breath.

She was in the other room so obviously she didn't notice the subtle glow of Clara's eyes.

* * *

Clark and Diana enjoyed a nice dinner and two bottles of wine. They were back at Clark's apartment where Diana had gotten into his stash of booze. She was on her third Long Island Iced Tea, and was probably planning on a fourth, Clark regretted making the first one for her.

"Are you sure you won't get drunk?" Diana asked, she was in full control of her voice and her motor functions but Clark wondered if tipsyness was on it's way.

"Positive. Believe me I tried, I once drank a handle of Everclear like it was water. Nothing." Clark was still on his first Long Island Iced Tea. "Are you sure you should be drinking anyway? Wouldn't that be bad for Clara since you're still nursing?"

"Why didn't you say that when you ordered the wine earlier?"

"I didn't even think of it."

"Do not worry, I am built to be both a warrior and a mother. My body changes as necessary, right now it as if I've never given birth. However I am able to adapt when Clara needs me, and she is protected from any harmful substance I may be exposed to, it is one of my gifts from Aphrodite."

"Hmm, that's rather convenient."

"Yes it is." Diana finished the last of her drink and set the glass down on the counter. She kicked her shoes off and headed up towards the bedroom beckoning Clark to follow.

Upstairs Diana waited by the foot of the bed, with her hands on her hips and a sexy smile on her lips.

"All alone." Clark observed, with one thing on his mind. "What to do, what to do, what to do?"

"Well, I am a lady. So I do not have sex on the first date, however since we are familiar with each other we can do 'something'. So how about we get out of these clothes?"

Clark couldn't tell if she was playing a game or not, but he decided to go along with it and began removing his clothes. Soon they stood before each other naked, eying each other from head to toe. "So what is this something we can do?" Clark asked.

Diana ran her fingers across his torso and walked a slow circle around him while she considered her options. "I think… I want a massage. Can you do that?"

"I think I can."

"And then I'll give you one… If I'm satisfied."

Clark ignored the last part of her statement and laid her down on the bed, before starting he noticed Diana reach into the drawer by her bedside and pull out a small bottle and toss it to him. It was massage oil, he wondered when she bought it, because he sure didn't. Perhaps she'd been planning this for a while.

Diana laid on her stomach and rested her head on her folded arms while Clark started at her feet, working slowly from her toes to her heels, before moving to her calves he gently kissed the soles of her feet. Despite Diana's claim that she was a lady Clark had plans to change her agenda for the evening, her legs were spread shoulder width apart, and when he tried to widen them she resisted. It appeared he would have to seduce her, something he didn't anticipate being too difficult. He'd managed to get past women's defenses before, and sometimes they even respected him in the morning.

Diana figured out what he was doing once she felt the kisses on the backs of her thighs, and she immediately recognized she had a fight on her hands. She wanted the relaxation and pleasure that went along with their intimacy but wanted to hold off on going too far until she had a better idea of her future. However Clark was making it difficult, his hands and lips were doing wonderful things. She was in for a fight.

It didn't take long to get Diana to turn over, which is where Clark planned to do his magic. He opted to tease her a little, rubbing her body in long strokes across her shoulders arms and stomach but barely brushing her sensitive areas. She squirmed every time his fingertips hinted at touching her breasts or the insides of her thighs. He could tell her resistance was falling and her frustration was growing. It would only be a matter of time before she had enough and guided his hands to where she wanted them he figured. Only that time didn't come, she kept her eyes shut tightly and struggled through his teasing, not saying a word.

Clark decided to try another tactic, he would just go for broke and just make her want him. He started at her lips delivering gentle kisses which she returned without hesitation, then he began moving lower and lower, from her neck to her breasts to her stomach to her belly button, and even further down.

Diana had gotten lost in his touch, something she hoped she wouldn't do tonight. He was now just inches away from making her lose all resistance, she remembered his lips and tongue were amazingly talented. If he went any closer she would surely give in. So she did the only thing she could think of.

Like a ninja she grabbed Clark's head and pushed it away then she hovered around him and locked him in an armbar and planted his face on the bed so that he couldn't do anything to her. Then she got close to his ear and whispered, "My turn."

Diana actually knew something about massage, she knew how to work pressure points, and work out knots in an almost scientific way. Clark was simply trying to make her feel good, and she'd stopped him before he could do his best work. He teased her, he tried to make her hot while she simply ignored stimulating any romantic desires. It was working too, because Diana's expert hands were driving him into total relaxation.

Diana was willing to bet that Clark never had a proper massage before, there weren't many who were strong enough for him to adequately feel their touch. Based on the way Clark acted, most of the people with power nearing his he had to fight against. He was beginning to fall asleep, which is exactly what she wanted.

Her line about not wanting sex because she was a 'lady' was pulled out of the air. In truth it was because she needed to know some things first, she needed absolute understanding of where their relationship was going. Having no clue how he would react to her questioning she wanted him relaxed and well rested before she went for it.

She snuggled into him and rested her forehead against his, positioning his sleeping body so that they held each other tightly and would wake up staring into each others eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Clark woke up rejuvenated, after the best sleep in years. Diana's massage worked out any lingering bumps or bruises he may have had from his life as Superman. Her expert hands put him down for the count, he completely forgot about his plan to seduce her. But now the opportunity had returned, she was sleeping soundly in his arms her mouth inches away from his. He could never deny that Diana was a most beautiful sight to wake up to, she looked good, she smelled good and if he moved his mouth just a few inches to hers, she would taste good.

He woke up every morning next to her, but never this close. Her natural sexiness reminded him of what he had in mind last night, plans that she stopped. Maybe he could seal the deal here in the morning, so he stirred gently hoping to wake her up.

Diana awoke to the feeling of Clark's wandering hand on the small of her back, her eyes opened to the sight of his staring directly into hers, and the fire was lit. Diana skipped the 'good morning' and went straight for the kiss. Her body furiously reminded her of what she'd missed out on last night, and Clark sent her brain on a tangent that was contrary to her line of thinking. However Clark had that ability, she often thought about this moment. When he rolled over on top of her gently opening her legs and preparing to…

"Clark wait!" Diana stopped him and pushed him back. "We need to talk."

Instant mood killer. Possibly the worst four words in relationship history 'we need to talk'. In Clark's mind there was nothing to talk about, he was a man of action, and a man used to getting action whenever he wanted. This was the longest dry spell he'd had since high school, and he was currently laying on top of the sexiest woman in the whole freaking universe, and she just told him they needed to talk.

"No we don't. We can talk later."

"I just need to know something. Do you want to have more children?" She asked.

This time Clark got up, he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"When I mentioned it before you were silent, was that your way of saying no?" She asked again.

"No it wasn't." He sighed and dropped his head. "And to answer your question, I honestly don't know. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes. Clark I grew up with an entire island of women as my sisters. Clara has only herself, I would like for her to have playmates and friends as I did growing up. If she had a sister, or even a brother she wouldn't feel alone. Would you like that? A son?"

"I would." Then Clark laughed lightly. "He'd probably look like you."

"Would that be so bad?"

"No. But what about Wonder Woman? I thought you said that there were things you wanted to do, that there was more to you than just being a mother."

"I… I don't…. I could do both."

"Really? You can save the world while barefoot and pregnant?"

He could see the disappointment in her face as she considered his words. He bet that she hadn't even thought that far ahead. That a new baby took precedent over everything she'd been planning since she'd been here. For the first time Clark was reminded of the difference in their ages, for the first time that eight year gap actually mattered. It was a 22 year old's prerogative to change her mind constantly, but for the 30 year old Clark he was much more established in his ways. Clara had thrown a joyful curveball into his life which he handled as best he could. There were also his fears to consider.

"But there's more to it than just that. Abin Sur is dead and Darkseid isn't locked up anymore, if he's out there I know he's holding a grudge against me. I worry every day that he might find out about Clara. What he did to me…"

Diana saw how much even remembering affected Clark, she hugged him from behind to try and comfort him. "He'll do nothing to you, or Clara. You've proven that you'll never allow her to come to harm when you dealt with Heracles, and if the time ever comes you'll defeat this Darkseid all the same. And do not forget, if anyone threatens Clara I will be by your side fighting just as hard, I can promise you that."

Diana moved from hugging him from behind to sit in his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"I can wait for a larger family, but not forever. I gave up everything I knew, I want Clara to have at least some of the experiences I had."

"You've said that your mother and sisters don't age, that makes me think that one day they'll come around. That you'll see them again on good terms. And to be honest with you Clara's a handful, and as she gets older and stronger we'll have more and more to deal with. Wonder Woman has a message of peace and health that people are responding to, I think you might not want to abandon that so quickly."

"Very well." Diana stood and headed towards the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

While Diana was in the shower Clark needed to do something to occupy himself. He needed to break something, he had hopes to break Diana off, but clearly that wasn't happening right now. After a few minutes of frustration he thought to go to his house and do some demolition, the kitchen needed to be gutted, now seemed as good a time as any to do it.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked as she exited the shower, seeing that Clark was dressed and walking out the door.

"To the house, I'm going to demo the kitchen."

"Oh, can I go?"

Clark groaned, he wanted to be away from her for a little while. "Whatever."

* * *

Martha sat in the living room holding Clara while Krypto laid on the floor by her feet. Since her dream in the middle of last night she'd been quite shaken up. Something about it seemed too real, too specific, she wondered how exactly that could happen.

"You wouldn't happen to have the ability to affect peoples dreams would you?" Martha asked Clara, speaking to her the same way she did to Clark when was a baby. "What sort of powers do you have?"

Clara made a baby noise and started playing with one of the buttons on Martha's blouse.

"I figure you'll have the same powers as your daddy, but what about your mom? I haven't exactly been the nicest person to her, I may have held a grudge against her for things that may have been out of her control. But also she hasn't given any other reason for me to be that way, so from now on I'm going to make an effort to be better. If for no other reason than that she's your mother, and I don't want to have a bad relationship with her. I want to see you grow up into a beautiful woman. Not be shunned away because I can't forgive Diana for something after everyone else has. So if that was you… I get the message."

* * *

Hippolyta got Clara's message too, but was dealing with more difficult consequences. There was anger from many Amazons at the suspension of the tournaments, particularly from two women who were on the verge of completing them. In their anger they had gone after Hippolyta, one of them slipped past her guard and gotten herself into a fistfight with the Queen. Of course Hippolyta won the fight, proving why she was queen in the first place, but the anger didn't stop. She was now listening to a relatively young Amazon who was probably only 50 years old or so who had a daughter who was less than 2, try to explain how the decision to stop the tournaments would hurt the younger Amazons. How it would give them nothing to strive for, that they were necessary for growth as a woman.

None of them seemed to care that Diana had left, they certainly didn't acknowledge it. Hippolyta found it odd that so few of her sisters empathized with her sadness over that. So few of them sat down to consider not only the lives of the men they captured but their loved ones, mothers, sisters, wives, daughters. Despite living in man's world they were still women, and that the Amazons had blinded themselves to that fact. A better way had to be found, except other than Diana no one knew hardly anything of the modern world. But she didn't know how to contact Diana from here, to explain her change of heart. She really didn't know.

* * *

Clark walked into the kitchen of the golf house followed by Diana, it was outdated, and in need of repair. After he turned off the water downstairs he came back and stood behind the island while Diana sat on a flipped over plastic bucket and examined the tools on his tool belt.

"So what exactly do you have to do in here?" Diana queried.

"I need to take apart this whole kitchen and build another one. This one is very outdated."

"I see. What will the new kitchen look like?"

"The folder on the floor next to you has a drawing of the plans." While Diana looked at them Clark set about taking down the island. "Judo chop!"

Diana looked up to see Clark slam the side of his open hand into the counter top, breaking about half of the tile on it. Several more strikes finished breaking them before he moved on to another section of counter. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why he felt the need to say 'Judo chop!' every time however. Once all the tile was pushed to the floor Diana stood and approached him with the kitchen plans.

"This drawing is no good. Are you really going to build your kitchen after this?"

"I was planning on it." Clark turned slowly.

"I would never want to have a kitchen like this."

"Okay?" _What does that matter? It's not your kitchen._ "I've been doing this for years, but I suppose I'll humor you. How should it be done?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Diana happily went back to the tool belt where she noticed a pencil, flipped the plans over and using the wall as a flat surface started designing a new kitchen. While she did that Clark started kicking away the cabinets at the walls and in the island. In a few minutes time the floor would be clear, and would need the tile removed from it.

Next Clark picked up a long pry bar and started on the tile floor. What would be several hours work for a few guys was like sweeping away dust for Clark. Within minutes he was hauling piles of broken ceramic tile and wood out to a dumpster in the driveway. When he returned Diana was waiting for him with a finished drawing.

"Look at this. A completely different design, using the exact space we have here, except better in every way." Diana explained.

"Hmm." Clark looked at the plans and stepped back. He walked around and visualized the space, going through the necessary steps to make himself a sandwich. "Ok, so we keep the bread here, plates in the cabinets up here. Fridge over there."

"Exactly." Diana watched him go through the motions, so far going through everything exactly as she planned it.

"Get the fixings from the fridge, something to drink, put it all together, but them back into the fridge. Eat at the bar, at the table or in another room."

"Yes, and also imagine both of us in here trying to prepare a meal at the same time. This way there's no wasted space, two people can share it with ease."

"This isn't bad. I'd have to re-draw everything with proper dimensions and get it approved by the home inspector, but this is probably a better option than I originally had. What else you got?"

He followed Diana through every room of the house and listened to how she would design everything, some of it wasn't useful at all, mostly due to her growing up in an ancient society, and not being familiar with many modern amenities. But one thing she kept doing was putting things into the context that she and Clark would be living there together. Which got him thinking. He visualized the decor of the house to match their respective tastes, he imagined Clara's bedroom with a mural of a Greek temple on the wall, and a red sun in the corner. As he imagined more about Clara growing up he felt his mind take a turn, he closed his eyes and tried to focus the images that were being conjured up.

* * *

_He was no longer in Metropolis, no longer on Earth. He was on Krypton, in the House of El where his family lived. He stepped through a doorway and walked toward voices in another room, behind the door was a Lara laying on an examining table with Jor-El hovering over her. Clark used his x-ray vision to see what they were doing, and listened closely to what they were saying. _

"_He'll have the best of you and the best of me. He'll be physically strong, mentally focused, in every way imaginable he will be the perfect Kryptonian." Jor-El explained. _

"_Are you sure my love?" Lara asked. "The atmosphere is weakening every day. Newborns do not survive more than several days. I could not bear carrying a child only to watch him die." _

_ "You won't my beloved, I promise." Jor-El kissed Lara on the forehead. "He will be the future, he will be our legacy. Perhaps the only legacy that will survive Krypton's imminent fate. Are you ready?"_

_ Lara leaned back, and nodded her head. "Yes." _

_Clark watched as Jor-El injected his wife with a small medical looking instrument. Then saw them turn to look at a screen on the far wall, there he saw one cell divide into two cells, then four, then eight. Until the blob looked distinctly like a zygote. _

_ It suddenly dawned on Clark he was watching his own conception!_

* * *

"Clark! Clark!" He was taken out of his waking dream by Diana's shouting.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You looked like you were on another planet just now."

"That's because I was." Clark answered. "I had a vision, a vision of Krypton."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah." He looked deeply into Diana's eyes and prepared to tell her everything. He needed to let this one out, and had an overwhelming feeling that she would understand better than anyone.

* * *

Back in Kansas, Krypto was alerted to something strange. Jonathan was asleep on the couch and Martha was in the kitchen preparing to bake a cake. However he could see plain as day, that Clara's eyes were glowing. And when her parents returned shortly after, he went immediately to Diana to explain. He could hardly contain himself, and nearly knocked her down when he ran into her.

"Krypto! Calm down." Clark shouted.

"What is it?" Diana asked. "Glowing eyes? What does that mean? Clara?"

Clark and Diana stared at each other, realizing that their daughter was displaying some sort of power again.

Jonathan woke up to Krypto's barking, and was immediately happy to see Clark and Diana had returned. "Hey you're back. You have a good night?"

"We did thanks." Clark said, and Diana silently indicated that she had a good night as well.

Krypto knew that both Kal-El and Diana were lying, they were both so hot for each other they could barely stand it. He figured since he was a dog he thought of things in a more simplistic way than they did, but for the life of him couldn't figure out why these two idiots didn't have sex. They both want to, so why not?

"Well that's good." Jonathan said, sitting up on the couch. "Other than creeping Martha out a little bit, Clara was a perfect little angel."

"Creep out how? Mom?" Clark asked.

"Did her eyes glow?" Diana wondered.

Martha came into the room with a mixing bowl. "Eyes glow? I didn't see that, but I think she got into my head. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah." Clark chose not to elaborate, noticing his mother didn't either.

"Ever since she was born I would sing to her, and I recently discovered I was actually singing a Kryptonian lullaby."

"Lullaby? Clark do you know any Kryptonian lullaby?" Martha asked.

"No, but the words did unlock something in the fortress. We found out that my mother… Lara sang that exact song to me when I was a baby."

"And then there was the vision today." Diana reminded him.

For the next little while Clark explained the vision he had about the origins of his birth, and how he truly believed that what he saw was true. Martha was stunned by the story, Jonathan even shed a tear. They knew how frustrated Clark could get having the entire history of his home planet in his possession, but not have the knowledge to unlock the vast majority of it. They also talked about Martha's dream and that she believed Clara was the cause of it.

Eventually Martha remembered that she was still holding an empty mixing bowl, and she decided to extend the olive branch as she had earlier promised her granddaughter. "Diana, I was just about to bake a cake. Would you like to help me? It's a chocolate pound cake, Clark's favorite."

"Mine too." Jonathan chimed in.

Diana knew this was the most friendly Martha had been to her, and bet that it had to do with the dream she had last night, but wasn't going to pass up the chance to get into good graces with her. "Yes, I would like to help."

They retreated to the kitchen while the guys turned on the television and set about explaining the game of baseball to baby Clara.

"Although I've seen Clark use them, I'm still not familiar with how all of these appliances work. All of the cooking I've done in my life was done over an open flame or in a brick oven." Diana explained.

"That's alright. It just takes a little finesse, Clark does know how to make one of these himself, he prefers that I do it."

"What about your husband, does he cook?"

"He does his fair share of cooking, but I do all the baking. That's where he draws the line. He's old fashioned that way, and I guess I am too because I don't complain about that."

"How long have you been together?"

"We been together 40 years, married for 35. I couldn't imagine a better husband, or a better father." From her chair she could see and hear Jonathan sitting on the couch laughing with Clark and Clara, Diana could too. "I think Clark is just like Jonathan in a lot of ways."

* * *

After dinner and dessert, Krypto went back to the fortress while Clark and Diana returned home with a sleepy Clara. As they laid her down to sleep the both marveled at what they had created.

"She's so beautiful and so special." Diana said softly, holding her daughter's little fingers. "Thank you for her. I can't even imagine my life without her."

"Neither can I. She's already changed my life so much for the better, so have you." He looked up at Diana. "I was the kind of person who lived for the moment, but since you two have come into my life, I live every day for tomorrow. For the wonderful things that the future may bring. Thank you." In spite of his fears, he still looked forward to the future.

Quietly, Clark and Diana got changed for bed and climbed in, with Clark spooning up behind Diana and her holding his arms close to her.

"It seems we have even more in common than we thought." Diana observed after a few moments of silence.

"How so?"

"Neither of us was born the traditional way, instead we were crafted out the love of our parents. You from science, me from magic, but love nonetheless. We are the same in many ways. Perhaps it was destiny that we were to meet."

"Maybe it was."

As he and Diana slept peacefully, Clark ignored the text message that buzzed his phone, it could wait for tomorrow.

Luckily the text could indeed wait for tomorrow, it was just an unlisted number with the message, "Get a sitter for tuesday night, we're having a 'team meeting'.


	23. Chapter 23

Lois followed Clark into his private elevator in his apartment, they needed to finish an article and get it posted to the Daily Planet website, and since regular hours were over Lois graciously suggested they re-locate to Clark's place so he could be near the baby.

"I remember that your girlfriend's a nudist so I'm prepared for anything."

"She keeps a robe in whatever room she's in now. I texted her that you were coming over, but who knows if she got it or not." He looked upstairs and sure enough she didn't get it, her robe was on the other side of the room.

"She doesn't walk around outside or anything like that does she?"

"No she'd get arrested, but if she had her way she probably would. It's the way she was raised, in a close knit community, where none of that stuff mattered." Clark explained.

Lois shook her head. "I don't even leave my bedroom without clothes on."

Diana heard the elevator come up, and Clark speaking with a female voice who she believed to be Lois. She had been on the couch with Clara in one arm and a book in the other. She quickly set the book down, put Clara into her playpen and covered up with her robe.

"Hello." She said as Clark and Lois walked in.

"Hey, we need to finish up some work." Clark said.

"Oh of course, hi Lois." She stood and began heading toward the stairs. "Excuse me while I go change."

Lois decided to be above all that, "You don't have to do anything on my account, this is your place, feel free to be as comfortable as you want."

Clark rolled his eyes and looked away, knowing what was coming next. Lois regretted saying what she said because Diana dropped the robe and went back to what she was doing. Lois hurried to follow Clark into his office so they could work, realizing how silly it was to have said that. Diana made her feel so self conscious.

"So she does that often?" She asked.

"All the time."

"Isn't that distracting for someone like you?"

"Right now you're distracting, can we work?" He said impatiently, ready to change the subject.

"Fine."

Diana finished her book, a paperback romance novel she picked up at the suggestion of the teenage girl working at the bookstore she visited earlier today. She was becoming bored sitting around all day with Clara, she went out sometimes during the day just to stretch her legs but that became tiresome too. She needed something to do to occupy her muscles, she longed for a bout with Artemis and her Gauntlets of Atlas, or anything to get her heartrate up.

Of course there was always Clark, he could occupy her muscles quite nicely, and her book did nothing but remind her of that fact. She read over the intimate scene several times, imagining that Clark was the star baseball player and she was the photojournalist. Going over every descriptive word the author wrote, and comparing it with her one sexual experience.

She had to admit to herself the massage the other night was a big waste, in her quest to figure out their relationship she realized she'd complicated everything more. After mentioning children Clark didn't even want to sleep with her after that. Expanding their family made perfect sense to her at the time, that's what they did before, they had sex with the intention of making a baby. For a while she thought that was it's only purpose, but her book, nearly every television commercial and most of all that raunchy porn she accidentally stumbled on said otherwise. She felt silly, and she didn't really know what to do about it, she really wished for an adviser. Or at least to clear her head, so she got up to do just that.

Diana barged into Clark's office where he was dictating and Lois was typing. Clark acted as if nothing was amiss, but Lois quickly turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut to avoid looking at her.

"Clark, I'm going out for a while, please watch Clara."

"No problem." He said casually, then turned to Lois after she left. "She's gone now."

"You know, I thought I was being nice suggesting that she act normal, but that's freaking weird man."

"I try not to think about it, so please continue."

* * *

Diana put on her armor and flew out of the apartment swiftly. She had nowhere important to go, but needed to do something. She needed to clear her mind to think rationally, because Clark was right, another baby wasn't going to solve her problem. What she needed was a friend, someone to feel close to, someone to share things with. Of course Clark could fill some of those roles, but she missed her sisters too. She didn't know what to do with herself so she just flew and flew. To a place she wondered might remind her of home, the Amazon jungle, which in some ways did. At least some of the heavily forested area, so she let her boots touch the ground and walk around for a few minutes. And minutes after that she began praying.

"You called for me?" A female voice spoke from behind Diana.

"Goddess!" Diana spun around quickly to be met by Aphrodite. "Odd to see you here, as my prayer hadn't gone to you."

"Ah yes, but you seek my advice do you not?"

"I suppose I do. It's about Clark and I."

"Ah yes Superman, he is a beautiful one isn't he?"

"Y-yes."

"And isn't he amazing at giving you pleasure?"

"Yes, wait what?" It seemed to Diana that Aphrodite skipped a few steps in their conversation.

"I did not send him to you for only one night, what is wrong with you?"

"You- you sent him to me?"

"Of course! Using a little subtle persuasion I convinced the Amazons to capture him for you, I unlocked the door of my temple so he could escape, and then I basically forced you two to be together after Clara was taken."

"But why?"

"Mostly I wanted to see what would happen." Aphrodite shrugged.

Diana got mad, yesterday she thought it was destiny she and Clark met but it turned out that it was just a silly game of a goddess with nothing better to do. "My life is some game of chance to you?"

"No, I also thought he could give you what you wished for in your daughter. Has he not done that?"

"He has but…"

"But nothing. What are you waiting for? Trust me, give in to your feelings. Do what feels right. You'll thank me later."

Diana wanted to stay mad, but she realized that Aphrodite was probably right about everything, so she relented. "Yes Goddess."

Without another word Aphrodite disappeared, leaving Diana by herself to sit at the base of a tree to listen to the birds. Diana knew that Aphrodite was playful and meddlesome, but never knew how much of a role she played in she and Clark being together. She had manipulated everything from the start. She didn't like that their lives had been tampered with so much, but she had to admit she liked Clark, and meeting him had set in motion her desire to fix the problems in the Amazon nation. The problem was she wasn't fixing them, she had just run away from them, and it bothered her every day she did. She should lose herself with Clark if for no reason than to calm herself.

* * *

Aphrodite stood on the beach outside her home, expecting Ares any second now to reprimand her for being so forward with Diana.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're a meddlesome one Aphrodite." Ares said from behind her.

"I expected you sooner. No matter, it's for her own good you know."

"Her good, or yours? We both know you wish to live through her."

"You have interest in the Kryptonian too you know." She accused.

"Not as you do, of that you can be sure."

"Of course not that! I don't want him for myself, she needs him as he needs her. Their bond must be strong, for the baby's sake. You know her destiny as I do. But if her mind is corrupted…"

"It could mean the end for all of us, I know this."

* * *

Finding a babysitter isn't easy when your baby is the strongest 3 and a half month old on the planet, who can manipulate people's dreams. As it is there are only so many people who can be trusted with something so precious in the first place. Clark's parents couldn't do it because they agreed to be at some event at their church. Lana was considered, but she was going to the church too. So after careful consideration it was agreed that the caretakers would be none other than Krypto and Alfred Pennyworth.

"Are you sure he won't shed on the carpet Master Kent?" Alfred asked of the white dog roaming around the house making sure everything was secure.

"Nah he'll be fine. He won't cause any problems." Clark assured.

"And he's highly protective of Clara." Diana added, knowing what Krypto was doing.

"Yes as I have discovered ma'am." Alfred said, looking back at Krypto warily. When he first reached for Clara, Krypto barked and growled furiously. Diana had to calm him down and explain that Alfred could be trusted.

"Is Bruce still here?" Clark wondered.

"No sir, he said to go ahead."

"Alright, let's go." Clark said to Diana.

Diana kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Bye sweetie, we'll be back soon. Please be good."

That last statement left Alfred a little worried. _What happens if she isn't good?_

* * *

Clark purposely landed a shortly after Diana in the middle of a New Mexico desert. They were the first to arrive, surrounded only by cactuses and desert foliage. After a little while though, Clark heard something in the distance but couldn't pinpoint its location. Followed by Diana he slowly walked toward the noise.

Suddenly a red blur followed by a cloud of dust stopped right in front of them, it was the Flash. "I think this is the first time in my life I'm not the first person to arrive. Hello to both of you."

"Were you able to care for that gorilla?" Diana asked.

"I was, I got her back to the lab where they were able to change her back to normal and put her back into captivity. She's probably swinging from trees as we speak."

"Good, I did not want to see her hurt any further."

Flash looked up, seeing a green trail in the sky. "Wingman!"

"Speedy! What's up?"

"You guys hang out now?" Superman asked.

"Yeah we went to a club in France the other night." Flash said as Green Lantern landed.

"And man did I score!"

"Both of em?" Flash asked.

"Both of them, plus their roommate who was just as hot as they were." Lantern bragged. "You bagged something didn't you?"

"No, wasn't feeling her." That was true, but it was more that he had his eyes on a particular woman back home.

Before they could go any further, Superman looked up and saw the batjet above them. "And here's the host of this little party."

Seconds later the Batman swooped down using his cape as sort of a hang glider, and the five of them stood in a circle.

"Only one girl? Bit of a sausagefest. Is this everybody?" Green Lantern asked.

"Waiting for one more." Batman said.

While lantern waited for further explanation, Superman felt a magical presence gathering next to him, a presence he had become quite familiar with. And with a puff of blue smoke the famed magician Zatanna Zatara appeared.

"Hey there." Green Lantern flirted with Zatanna immediately. Which she returned, being a massive flirt herself.

"Hey yourself."

_Fantastic, now I have to work in close proximity to my girlfriend, ex girlfriend, and former booty call, I should probably tell Diana the truth at some point. Just to keep her from killing me and going back home. _

"I'll be brief, we're here because the world is getting more dangerous every day. With new metahumans, new threats showing up it seemed time for those of us who stand against the evil threats to come together as a team and protect those who can't protect themselves." Batman announced.

Flash raised his hand, "So basically what we did with that giant lady, except all the time?"

"Only when something like that happens again, something we can't handle ourselves. We've all got individual situations, sometimes we may need help. Batman and I have worked together on several occasions, and Wonder Woman has also helped me." Superman spoke up.

"Why us?" Flash asked again. "There are others out there."

"Because none of us are killers, if we're going to stand together we need to have a code of ethics." said Batman.

"It's bad enough that so many people look at us like a bunch of freaks." Zatanna spoke for the first time.

"Wait a second, I've never seen you help anyone, you're a magician." Lantern said skeptically.

"I'm retiring, my farewell tour starts this week. I'm doing this because I want to, and Batman asked."

"It's a simple concept, we call each other if we need help, and if there's a threat to the world at large we come together to stop it." Batman explained.

"Alright, I'm in." Flash said.

"I'm tentatively in. I've got other responsibilities too." Green Lantern said.

"We've all got other responsibilities." Wonder Woman finally said. "But I will join."

"Me too." Superman added.

"Same for me." said Zatanna.

"So are we going to have some kind of base of operations maybe? I feel like the desert isn't the best place." Flash asked.

"I'm working on that." The dark knight said.

"And how do we call each other?" Lantern queried.

"I'm working on that too. When the time comes I'll find each of you. Until then…"

Batman didn't finish his sentence, he just reached to his waistband and pulled out a grappling hook to pull himself up to his jet, and take off.

"Well I guess there's that." Lantern added. "So uh, Wonder Woman you're still pretty new here, would you like anyone to show you around a little?"

"No thank you. Superman has shown me plenty." She responded. "If we're finished I must go."

She took off, leaving Clark with the others, not sure how much she would be a part of their team anyway. Clara took precedence over everything, even her goals to eliminate hunger from the big city, as it was she hadn't followed up on that yet.

* * *

After picking up Clara, Diana returned home to ponder all the things that were happening in her life right now. She had Clara, her relationship with Clark, her own heroics, and now she'd just joined a team of heroes. There weren't enough hours in the day for everything, how in the world did Clark balance it all? He had a day job on top of all of that. He truly is a Superman.

She also considered what Aphrodite told her yesterday about she and Clark, which she hadn't told him about yet. She wondered what to do, well she knew _what_ to do but she wondered how to do it with Clara around all the time. She didn't feel right asking Martha and Jonathan to keep their daughter just so she and Clark could have sex, nor did she feel right doing it with Clara in the next room. Something had to be figured out.

* * *

Steppenwolf traversed quietly through a hidden doorway with a tray of food, and down several thousand steps to the most remote location on all Apokolips. Where his master was kept. Orion, Abin Sur and Superman did quite the number on him and left him to be tortured for years. Steppenwolf one of the few who remained loyal never gave up his search for the dark lord and finally found him. While most of the furies and other members of the elite guard fled, he did not. He knew that surely his master would honor him greatly when he returned to form. But until then, Darkseid must be kept a secret, a secret from all.

When he reached the chamber he prepared himself for the difficult sight, his master had become weak, skinny, and was barely able to walk. A result of the torture he was subjected to, it was elegant in a way, what Abin Sur did. Using the yellow power of fear and funneling it into Darkseid's mind without rest for years. He could only imagine what his master saw, forced to live through his greatest fear over and over and over. If it were up to Steppenwolf, Superman would be put into the same device after being beaten mercilessly. But he knew that his master could come up with an even better torture.

"You must eat my lord. You must regain your strength, you must have your revenge."

"Revenge." Was all Darkseid said in a low mumble. "Revenge."


	24. Chapter 24

While Clark preferred to get a few hours of sleep every night he really didn't need to. On nights like this he just flew, and would handle small things on the ground, things that the people could usually handle themselves. Since everyone just assumed that Superman was always around Metropolis was usually pretty quiet at 3AM, so after breaking up a drug deal in a parking garage he went back home. Where he sat on the couch in the dark in complete silence, debating the current goings on for him.

The Lois situation hadn't yet resolved itself, while she appeared to be getting over her 'Army Ranger' she still harbored some pretty bitter anger towards the 'home wrecking bitch who stole him.' Despite the fact that Wonder Woman hadn't been seen or heard from publicly since the giant woman in Metropolis, Lois was still angry. The gossip section of the paper continually speculated about Wonder Woman and Superman, the fact that they flew away together was what they'd been running with for the quite a while. The simple fact that Lois even went near Cat Grant's section of the office was proof to Clark that Lois was still fuming. He knew Lois probably better than anyone, just not well enough to know how to resolve it.

And just when he thought it couldn't get worse Zatanna comes back into his life, her farewell tour would be kicking off in Metropolis in just a few days. Which meant she was probably in town right now, and given the nature of their previous relationship and the lack of breakup she could show up any time. Maybe that's why he decided to stay awake tonight.

When he thought about it he didn't have a real relationship with Zatanna Zatara, it was all about sex, whenever she was around she would pop in for a night. He saw other women during that time and had assumed that she had seen other men. There had been no meeting for lunch or dinner, there hadn't even been breakfast in the morning. They were each other's booty call, just a night of adult activities, a shower, and a 'see you next time'. It was just sort of coincidence that her calls stopped when he began dating Lois, at the time he assumed that she had found someone too, but now he wondered differently. Zatanna was a magical woman, literally, maybe she could detect his longing feelings for another woman. Maybe she figured out he was Superman and decided to be done with him, or maybe the sex went bad. No, it wasn't that, but no matter what it was he needed to get in front of some of this, and since he had the least invested in his relationship with Zatanna he thought she was the one to go to. The only debate he had was to go to her as Clark or Superman?

* * *

Diana rolled awake and went to check on Clara. The nighttime feedings had become more and more infrequent as time went on, but sometimes Diana got up just in case. Tonight was no different than the previous few in that Clara was sleeping soundly. Next she went searching for Clark, since she's lived with him she knew that sometimes he would leave in the middle of the night but for whatever reason she still looked around for him when he did. She couldn't hear anything and assumed he had left to go on a patrol around the world, but she quickly spotted him laying on the couch in the open living room. He turned his head when she appeared over the balcony, and sat up when she began floating over it, giving her space to sit next to him.

"You will have to work soon won't you?" Diana asked quietly as she sat.

Clark glanced at the clock, it would be another 2 hours before he would start getting ready. "Yeah, there are a few things I need to do today." He explained. "What about you? I'm sure you're bored to tears just being here with a baby, who can only say daddy."

"We do different things." She decided not to tell him just how bored she got sometimes. "She takes precedent over everything, there are times even when she's with someone trustworthy that I worry for her safety. Krypto will protect her with his life but when one of us is not with her I still am concerned, for their safety even."

"Well there's always the fortress, that is literally the most secure place on the planet. Nothing unwanted is getting inside, that I can guarantee."

The obvious suddenly occurred to Diana, that would be the perfect place where she and Clark could give themselves to each other. It was private, secure, and incredibly big. The wheels started turning for her. But she hadn't told Clark about her meeting with Aphrodite yet, and suddenly decided that she would simply surprise him, he'd probably like that.

"I'm going back to bed? Are you coming too?" She asked.

"I'll be up in a little bit. I just need to work a few things out."

* * *

The beauty of working for the Daily Planet was that exact schedules didn't always need to be kept, it wasn't the type of job to punch a clock, be in at a precise time and leave at one. As long as things got done, coming and going was reasonably flexible. Which was great for Superman because he needed to be gone from time to time, and usually no one made a fuss about it. Today was one of those days, just outside of the city part of a highway overpass collapsed, and Superman came to help out as best he could, sadly 12 people were killed while either driving on it as it fell or were directly under it. He helped the emergency crews lift the broken steel and concrete and clear the roadways, then he helped those who were able to brake in time to not fall find a detour. All in all he strolled in about an hour later than he usually did.

"Wow Smallville you're going to get a tardy." Lois teased, as Clark sat down looking dejected. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing it's just… A crazy morning." He said shaking his head.

"Well it's about to get crazier. We got a call from your old lady friend Zatanna Zatara, she's requested and interview and specifically requested you."

"She did? Today? What time?"

"Noon, she wants you to meet her at her hotel."

"Alright, you too?"

"Nope, just you. Although I should go just to make sure you stay out of trouble. You have a girlfriend and a baby you know, wouldn't want you to have a wartime flashback and end up in bed with her again."

"No Lois, I… I don't have it in me today, the joking, this just isn't the time."

Lois saw the serious look on his face and backed off, he was really upset about something. "Whoa man, are you alright? Nothing wrong with Clara is there?"

"What? No, I'm just…" Clark sighed. "What hotel is Zatanna staying at?"

"She's in the elite luxury suite at the M. Kane on Harding Ave."

* * *

As he approached the hotel a few minutes early, he tried to psych himself up a little bit. The bridge collapse and the people who died really had him in upset. These situations always got to him, he was so fast, so strong, there was always the feeling that he could have done something. He tried to tell himself that he couldn't save everyone every time, and deep down he knew it, but it didn't stop the hurt.

Getting on his game face he walked into the luxury hotel. The M. Kane was actually owned by Bruce Wayne, and was named after his late mother. Clark felt like he would get arrested just for walking into a place like this. When he was younger he and his father used to joke that working folks like themselves weren't even allowed to walk into buildings owned by super wealthy families like the Waynes. That mentality always stuck with Clark and even though he knew Bruce Wayne not to be a greedy self absorbed rich boy who needed a good ass kicking, he still felt wrong in this hotel.

At the front desk he asked them to call Zatanna's room and was told that she wanted to conduct their meeting inside her suite. As he rode the elevator to the top floor he tried to figure out what to say to her. Other than the superhero team meeting he hadn't seen her in quite some time.

"Hello Miss Zatara, may I come in?" Clark asked when she answered the door.

She allowed him in and shut the door. "You can cut the professional act Clark, I've seen you naked enough times for you to be real with me. I have enough fake people in my life as it is. I'd rather you not become one of them."

"Alright, so how have you been?"

"On the record or off?"

"You know me, I can be discreet when necessary." Clark sat down on a sofa.

"Not too bad, my sex life has been a little vanilla these days, but a girl can't have it all. I'm excited that I'm getting ready to start a new chapter in my life soon, I've asked you here to report that this nationwide magic tour is actually my farewell tour. I've always loved being on stage, but I've been doing it for the last 25 years. I think it's time to make a change."

"25 years really? I didn't even know that." Clark was surprised, he didn't think she was quite old enough to have that many years in. She didn't look it.

"Well Clark, I started when I was 5 as dad's assistant, and took over full time when he passed. I've been doing this solo for 12 years already, I just don't have the drive anymore."

"What's changed over the years?"

"Everything has, the internet for one, one camera phone in the place and the surprise is spoiled, it's all over youtube and now everyone has an opportunity to slow down the footage to try and figure out how I did it. Where's the fun in that? I just wish people would sit back and be amazed for once. Besides, I don't just do sleight of hand and simple illusions, I'm really doing this stuff, but I guess I don't have to tell you."

"No." He knew all about her magical powers and was more than certain she was a genuine Homo-Magi, and a damn powerful one too.

She went on and on about her tour and how she felt about it and what she hoped the fans would get out of it, plenty of good article stuff, but after awhile she started asking him questions.

"What about you Clark? We were out of touch for quite a while what happened with you?"

"I got into a serious relationship." He answered honestly.

"I figured it would be something like that. I always thought the random sex with me or anyone else for that matter wasn't the real you. You're the type of guy who wants a long term situation. So are you two still together?"

"No. I'm with someone else now. Somebody I like a lot, we even have a baby together."

Zatanna gasped in excitement. "You do? Please tell me you have a picture!"

"Of course." He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of him holding Clara.

"You've got some strong genes! She looks just like you, and I bet she's just a super wonderful little baby isn't she? How old?"

"3 and a half months. Wait what?" Clark was thrown by the 'super wonderful' comment. _Where did that come from?_

"I can see her mom in there a little bit too, but mostly you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Clark, I will admit you had me fooled for quite a while, but I know the truth. I know that you're Superman."

Clark took a deep breath and looked at the floor. No one had ever worked it out before, in the back of his mind he wondered if she did know. "How long?"

"The last few times we hooked up." Which was quite a while ago. "It just clicked."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He wondered.

"Because you didn't. It's not like we had a real relationship anyway, we barely even talked. It was just show up get naked and do it til you can't walk anymore. But also I figured that you didn't tell me because you didn't want to reveal that part of your life to me, you wanted something to hold on to, a normal life to live. Every time you put on that cape you're in the spotlight, I understand that life, it's a tough one. Just to relax and have fun without any hassles is always nice.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel stupid or used..."

"Relax Clark, I'm not upset. If you used me then that means I used you. It was sex Clark, it doesn't have to be complicated."

Clark totally disagreed with the uncomplicated sex part, but had to concede that being with her was easier than any other woman so far. "I'll tell you when you showed up at that meeting the other day I damn near lost it."

Zee laughed. "You know some might say it serves you right. But I'm not that type, nor am I the type to go blabbing either. I am curious though, how is Wonder Woman going to be a part of our team while taking care of such a young baby?"

"Figures you'd work that out too." Clark slumped on the sofa.

"It wasn't that hard." She retorted.

"We haven't figured that part out yet, because somebody's got to stay with the baby. Hopefully nothing too crazy happens anytime soon."

"Hopefully it never does." Zee agreed. "But something tells me it won't."

"It never stays calm. 'I just fixed this mess, can't you stay out of trouble for two weeks?' It drives me up a wall sometimes." He vented.

"Well at least now you'll have company."

"Right."

"So what are you going to tell your lady about us?"

"I don't know, I'll tell her the truth eventually, if you're going to be on the team with us I need to say something."

"Better you tell her than me. So tell me is she from Krypton?"

"Nope, she's an Amazon."

"Like the rainforest?"

"Like the Greeks."

"Oh duh, the armor makes sense now, and the fact that she's so freaking tall."

Clark then wondered something. "How do you know Batman?"

Zatanna scoffed. "I've known Bruce since he was just a little boy."

"Really? Do tell." Clark was quite interested in hearing some young Bruce stories.

* * *

Diana had ventured to the Fortress of Solitude, and had been walking through it all day looking for the perfect place to set her plans in motion. She was going to take Aphrodite's advice get busy with Clark tonight, and this was the perfect place to do it. She could put Clara someplace where she could stay safely for a few hours alone and Krypto could keep an eye on her. Diana justified their being on different levels of the fortress by stating that the whole place was one big house, and Clara was simply staying in another room. Both Clark and Krypto had total confidence that nothing could breach this place anyway, so she felt confident to leave her alone for awhile. As the time ticked down to Clark getting off of work she got quite excited. Krypto on the other hand was just glad these two idiots were going to get their release. He'd give them all the privacy they needed tonight, because they were about to go crazy if they didn't get it.

Clark arrived home to an empty apartment, no Diana, no Clara, nobody. He panicked for a half second, then remembered that Diana could handle herself in just about any situation she found herself in, and figured they couldn't have gone far. As he searched around the apartment for a clue as to where they went he tried to concentrate to figure out where Clara was. Maybe he could pinpoint her location the same as he did when he first found her. He checked the bedroom and then Clara's fortress safe room, which had a blinking blue light on a wall panel. When he touched it he was immediately transported to the fortress right to the atrium of the living space.

"Hello." Diana said from behind him.

"Hello yourself." She was wearing her Amazon armor, with one eyebrow raised and a sexy smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"Oh, I just thought we needed a little privacy."

"Oh? Where's Clara?"

"She is comfortably resting six levels below us."

Clark looked through the floors, sure enough she was in a secure chamber, in her crib with her bear, with Krypto just outside the door. "Why so far away?"

"So we could make time for each other." She walked slowly towards him and ran her hands across his chest seductively, slipping her hands under his collar and loosening his tie.

Clark was a little slow today, but now he got it. "I think we could do that." He said as she began unfastening the buttons of his shirt revealing the form fitting blue one underneath.

"Tonight I choose to make love with you, and I wish for you to choose to make love with me. Will you? No tricks, no threats. Just you and I and own free will."

"Yes." He whispered, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Clark and Diana walked hand in hand into the dimly lit bedroom, which had only a very large bed with the 'S' embroidered on the sheets as furniture. Once inside Clark finished removing his suit, but before he could remove the Kryptonian one Diana's hands went on the move. Starting at his neck and going from his shoulders to his chest to his torso before stopping just below his beltline and lingering at the red shorts he wore overtop the blue tights. Her eyebrow went up again seductively as she rubbed the material, feeling it tighten from underneath.

Clark flicked off his cape and kicked off his boots. While Diana unhooked his yellow belt and pulled his shirt from it, ignoring the fleeting confusion as to how it actually stayed tucked in all the time, she was more concerned with getting him out of the clothes at this point, and next on the agenda was getting out of hers.

"Though it may not look it, my armor is designed to protect me from all forms of attack. It is nearly indestructible, and as a protection requested by Aphrodite it cannot be forcibly removed. Only those I allow may undress me, and… I allow you."

She turned her back to him and gave him access to unhook the clips that held her corset on. He purposely stood close to her making sure she could feel his desire pressing against her backside as he unfastened the 8 clasps at her back, letting the red leather and gold metal fall to the floor with a loud clank. Before her moved on he pulled her firmly against his chest and massaged her breasts, remembering how much she liked that.

"δεν σταματούν." She whispered, loving the feel of his hands on her body.

Clark then moved on to her blue and white shorts, satisfied that he'd gotten her to say 'deen stematoon' again, whatever that meant. Before the night was over he planned to make her say it again and again, and by morning he would understand. But right now he needed to finish getting her undressed, there were a lot of things to do before morning, and he needed to get started.

Diana dove on the bed once her boots were removed from her feet and beckoned him to join her. Clark on the other hand was moving slowly, taking his time to come to her, which was driving her mad. "Come on!"

"Shh. Relax, we've plenty of time." He ran kisses up her legs as he spoke, kisses that became more and more erotic as he worked his way toward her inner thighs.

That got Diana's attention, and she did relax as best she could, but he was keeping her nerves on a frenzy. She widened her legs in anticipation for what would come next, she closed her eyes and immediately shuddered in pleasure at the feel of his talented tongue at the center of her core, she loved this part, so, so much.

Clark's memory may not be eidetic after all, because he completely forgot how addictive Diana was. Or maybe he was just trying to make up for the dry spell he had before today, either way he wasn't going to quit until she said it again.

"δεν σταματούν!" There it was, this time she screamed it, which meant he could now move on. Only when he pulled away she slammed her knee into the side of her head, hard! "Why are you stopping!?"

"What the hell was that for?" Clark complained.

"I told you not to!"

"I don't know what you just said."

"δεν σταματούν. It means don't stop."

"Oh." He decided he didn't want to disappoint, so he went slowly with slow kisses on the insides of her thighs.

"Come on stop teasing me! Keep going, and then I want to taste you." She knew surely that would get him to pick up the pace.

* * *

Diana's sex was earth shatteringly incredible, her gifts from the Goddess of Pleasure were grand and mind blowing. She gave him everything he thought he could handle and then some. It was if she was built just for him, she accepted him without issue and was able to make him feel things that no one ever had. She had strength, speed, stamina, and a willingness to do whatever it took to drive him crazy. One night with her was indeed worth dying for, but a lifetime was worth living for. A life of not only amazing sex, but love, tenderness and happiness. With her and only her.

Diana was living the fantasy that she'd had since their first night together on Themyscira. Where she and Clark came together by choice, and shared a night of wild passion. This is what she wanted, to make love over and over again until their bodies could no longer, and then rest just long enough for them to do it all over again. But for right now she was still strong, she had plenty left in the tank and so did Clark. "δεν σταματούν! δεν σταματούν! δεν σταματούν! δεν σταματούν!"

She gave him everything she had, every touch, every kiss, every pull, and every push was unbelievable. She finally understood why he thought their first night of passion was a dream, because she couldn't imagine anything feeling so amazing. She couldn't control the screaming and moaning from her mouth, nor could she control the spasms in her muscles. It took every bit of concentration she had left to lock her legs around him, to pull him even closer. He had made her his woman, and every powerful stroke into her was his declaration of his claim over her. She even accepted this as a fact, but not one to be outdone, she claimed him as her own as well. Not only had they become one flesh, but tonight they became one in mind and spirit as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Clark felt like his strength was greatly diminished, it probably wasn't, but he was finding it difficult to move his arms and legs. That is until he realized that Diana was laying next to him with her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. She had him locked in securely, like a straightjacket, but for some reason Clark felt it was more of a selfishly possessive hold she had on him.

_Maybe she doesn't want me to get away. _He thought egotistically. _Then again I did disappear for a year last time, and missed out on her having the baby. A baby! Oh no, I really hope I didn't just knock her up again. _

"Diana." He shook himself gently, and she began to wake. "Diana, can you wake up? I can't move here."

After a few seconds Diana did fully wake, and immediately upon looking into his eyes she smiled widely and climbed on top for a long kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you." The kiss she'd just given him didn't say good morning though, it said morning sex. Which he was more than open to. He quickly forgot about a potential second baby.

"Get up, follow me." Diana jumped up excitedly grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the bed. She pulled him up and out of the room.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we get dressed?"

Diana stopped walking and allowed Clark to walk right into her, the she took one of his hands and placed it on her backside, then whispered in his ear. "Do you really want me to get dressed?"

"You're right I don't." Clark conceded. "Now where are we going?"

"Follow me." She lifted off the floor and he followed her up several levels to the chambers where he kept all of the gardens and such. Without missing a beat she walked right into what he called his experimental earth garden. Which was about 4 football fields of scientifically enhanced fruits and vegetables, in here everything grew extremely fast, lasted extremely long and was extraordinarily big. He and Diana passed by a lemon tree with lemons the size of watermelons. Clearly she had been through this whole area when she gathered the seeds to plant her inner city gardens, but she seemed to have had a plan today. She seemed to be taking a very specific path. It actually wasn't a bad place to start the day, although artificial, there was plenty of sunlight and a cool breeze blowing through the trees.

She finally stopped in a clearing where there was a large blanket placed on the ground and several baskets full of food placed on it. As she bent to pick up a basket and retrieve something to eat Clark's eyes lingered on her long legs and her shapely hips. He suddenly wondered why he ever had a problem with her being nude so often.

Diana turned back with a peach in her hand to Clark staring at her intently, she liked this, she liked the way he showed how much he desired her. She liked the contrast between the two of them, the masculine and the feminine, the senses in her entire body were somehow heightened when he was near her, and even more so when the sexual energy between them was high. She almost forgot about the peach, until she felt her stomach rumble and took a bite, savoring the sweet flavor. She then held the peach up for Clark to take a bite.

"First we eat."

They both sat and went through the baskets, which contained a hearty spread of fruits for them to dine on, all picked from the normal sized garden. As Clark watched her eat he was almost jealous of her food, the way she rolled it around in her mouth was a stark reminder of what else she could do with her incredible lips and tongue. Diana on the other hand could feel Clark's eyes on her and could almost sense his desire, he was clearly ready for another go round, and while she was too she needed to eat first. Last nights intense lovemaking had worked up an incredible appetite. In order to slow him down she decided to try a simple conversation.

"This is really a beautiful place." She looked around at the trees and the landscape, mostly to avoid looking at him. "More beautiful than the other gardens."

"This one is experimental, this was actually my first attempt to make crops grow extra fast. They did, but they also were enormous. Not really something I could plant anywhere without getting a lot of attention. But I can definitely say that everything in this room tastes good, I got a whole pitcher of lemonade out of one lemon in here. They have the perfect amount of sweetness and the perfect amount of kick. Just like you."

"Like me?" Diana turned back to him quickly with a confused look.

"Yeah, you're strong and tough, but everywhere it matters you're soft and sweet." He spoke slowly, and let his eyes sweep over her body again.

"I could say the same about you." Diana laughed, then turned serious. "Clark, was there a god of sex on Krypton?"

Clark smiled widely at that. "No there wasn't. There's only one Kryptonian god." The way he saw it Rao was the one and only god. The source. Who under different names was also widely worshiped on Earth too, but he elected not to say that. Not to someone who recently discovered that her own gods may not be gods at all.

"Oh? I would have assumed you'd been blessed by him many times over." Diana half regretted saying that, she originally started talking to get her mind off sex, but the conversation turned rather quickly.

"No, that's all me." He said, maybe a little too boastfully.

"Oh is it? Of course you know I have gifts from the Goddess of Pleasure." Diana leaned back on her hands and poked her breasts out towards him. She had only eaten about half of what she wanted, but his body had been calling her since they woke up, so she decided to just go for broke.

"Oh I definitely know this."

"Come here, I don't think I've shown you all of them."

Last night had been fast and furious, but this morning they slowed things down, more out of necessity than anything as neither had quite recovered yet. While their energy had faded, their desire did not.

Diana climbed on top and began swaying her body, moving like a bellydancer at a painfully slow pace. Clark grabbed her hips and urged her to go faster but she quickly stopped him by leaning down and kissing him.

"Don't do that." She whispered. "Take it slow, I want to feel everything, I want to savor every moment together. Does that feel good?"

Clark couldn't even speak, after a sensual shift of Diana's hips all he could do was growl like a wild animal. Which seemed to excite Diana even more because her smile widened and her pace picked up ever so slightly. Also her kisses deepened, before she pulled back and ran her fingertips across his chest.

As her body began to spasm, Clark reached up to run his hands across her torso and breasts, stimulating her hot zones as she edged towards a climax. Her breathing got a little heavier and her moaning got a little louder, she caught his hands by the wrists and held them securely at her chest. "δεν σταματούν."

* * *

Eventually they had to stop, their lives needed to be lived again. After a quickie in the shower they both dressed and returned to Metropolis with Clara, who appeared to have been quite content without them.

"Are you late for work?" Diana wondered, she hadn't considered his job it was almost noon.

"Oh yeah I'm late, and I'm about to call in, I'm not going anywhere today. My boss gets mad when people call off so late, but I've been yelled at over you before. Trust me, you're worth it."

"Before? When?"

"When Superman was dragged to Themyscira everyone thought Clark Kent was in England, I had a job to do that day, a job that didn't get done."

"Oh right, you told me this, it's why we tell everyone we met in England."

"Yes, and I told my boss that you're the reason that I didn't get my assignment done."

"Oh." Diana picked up Clara and headed down towards the kitchen. "Well, since we skipped breakfast I'm very hungry."

"Well it was worth it."

"Yes it was, but I need food. I haven't been this hungry since I was pregnant."

Like a ton of bricks it hit Clark that they didn't even discuss potential pregnancy last night, and that he completely ignored it this morning. It wasn't long ago that she claimed to want more children, could she have gotten pregnant last night? Or this morning? Although he figured it was a bit premature, he looked into Diana's body to see what he could see.

"What are you doing?" Diana turned to Clark staring at her intently with an expression that looked like desire. "Why are you staring at me like that? Clark I'm carrying a baby, we can't have sex right now!"

"What?" He returned his vision to normal. "I can see that you're carrying a baby right now, I was just looking to see if you were carrying another one."

"Oh." Then Diana started thinking. "Oh!"

"What does 'oh' mean?" Clark was worried now. "Now I know you can control if you're fertile or not but how exactly does that work? Did you... 'turn it off' last night? Because we sure didn't talk about it."

"Um, yes?" Diana stammered quite unconvincingly.

"You don't know do you?"

"Not precisely, I've only had sex twice Clark, the first time I was sure I wanted Clara, but this time I simply cannot be sure."

"Ok, ok, ok, relax." He spoke for his own benefit, Diana seemed quite fine with the whole thing. "It's not a bad thing, it's something you wanted, and I would be happy to have another little one to watch over. Uh, you might have to get a job… So how do you know if you're pregnant or not?"

"Epione informed me last time, the very next morning after we laid together. If I were on Themyscira she would likely be able to tell me."

Clark seemed to be coming unglued, he was now pacing around the living room. "Ok, ok."

"Clark calm down, now you're making me nervous!"

"Oh, sorry." He stopped pacing. "I'll tell you what, I'll just go get us some food. I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

* * *

Clark hopped into his car and went for a drive, while he fully intended to bring back food in a timely fashion he needed to clear his head. He wasn't ready for another baby, not now. The financial needs or the time required to raise another child could be dealt with without too much hassle, but Steppenwolf's threat of Darkseid's return still lingered in his mind. It truly scared him out of his mind, and to think that Diana could be pregnant and unable to properly defend herself made it even more frightening. He needed Bruce's super hero team idea to work, and work well. He was going to have to tell them the truth, to find out what they would do if Darkseid came after only him, would they fight alongside him or would they let him deal with his own personal battle? Bruce would help, and probably Zee, but he had no idea about Green Lantern or Flash. He needed to know who to trust.

Based on the car radio and the news apps on his phone, nothing too crazy happened last night, just the Flash dealing with some guy called 'Trickster' in Central City, a few people injured, none seriously. Metropolis had nothing out of the ordinary last night or this morning, the only reports about Superman were about the bridge collapse from the day before.

* * *

Clark returned with a rather large order from a Texas style barbecue joint, much to Diana's satisfaction. "You're back, with meat! I sure needed this."

"Here you go." Clark was a little taken aback when Diana all but snatched the paper bags out of his hands, and went through them quickly to determine what he brought.

"I told you I was hungry enough to eat for two, do not cross me when I'm hungry Clark, I would much prefer not to injure you."

Clark laughed. "You weren't kidding, about being hungry were you?"

Diana didn't even respond, she just removed a slab of ribs from it's paper wrapping and began eating like a madwoman. Clark sat in a stool at the kitchen counter next to her and began eating himself, being careful to to reach too close to Diana's food.

Meanwhile Clara was in a talkative mood, just making happy noise after happy noise, mixed in with a few dadas as well. Clark was able to feel the emotion coming from Clara, and clear as day she felt happy as a lark. Which made him remember that Clara could somehow feel his emotions too, he was quite happy himself, happy with Diana. And had even found a happy place about the potential for Diana to be pregnant with another baby. He began laughing, and Clara did as well.

Diana stopped eating and looked around, first at her laughing daughter and then at Clark. "What's so funny?"

"Well, seeing you stuff your face like that is pretty amusing, but right now I'm just in a good mood. Maybe it's because Clara always puts me in a good mood, or maybe…" He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "It's because you're the most incredible lover I could have ever imagined."

Clark then picked up Clara and carried her into the other room, leaving Diana a bit flustered. Just Clark standing that close to her got her muscles quivering, and somehow him walking away like that made her even more frustrated. She had half a mind to jump his bones right now, but logic prevailed, they needed to do things like eat, and rest, and raise their daughter. Although it was a nice thought, they couldn't spend their whole lives in bed.

* * *

After Diana finished eating she joined Clark and Clara in the den, where they were on the floor playing. Clark was crawling around on the floor around her, and Clara tried to follow, reaching for him in every direction while laying on her back.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked, sitting down on the floor.

"I'm showing her the proper crawling technique, she'll be doing that sooner or later I figure she'll need to know the basics."

"Oh." Diana was sure that Clara would be able to figure it out on her own, but then remembered that Clark liked to play games with Clara, a bit more than she did herself. "And once you do that, soon you'll learn to stand and walk, and one day you'll fly higher and faster than the birds."

Clara squealed with glee and kicked her feet as Diana tickled her stomach with both hands. The she picked her up and tucked her in one arm. "But maybe even sooner than that, you may find yourself with a baby sister or brother. How do you feel about that?"

Diana glanced up at Clark but was unable to get a reading on his expression, Clara however immediately stopped laughing and grabbed onto one of the thin straps of Diana's camisole top and pulled until it ripped.

"I don't think she likes that at all." Clark tried to joke while Diana seemed quite taken aback by the reaction.

"Perhaps not."

Clark leaned against the couch, crossed his arms and got serious. "She'll get over it… If indeed that's what's about to happen."

"I'm sorry Clark I simply do not know. I cannot remember what was thinking last night, and I could be weeks before I know for sure. Did you see anything?"

"I don't know. You look like a normal human woman to me. It's too soon to know anything."

"Epione would know, maybe I should go to her. I know you did not wish for more children right now, at least then we would know."

"That's up to you. It would mean going back, and I know how you feel about that. I'll be happy no matter what happens, whether it's just the three of us or it's the three of us and little Kalvin or Kalinda."

"I don't like the name Kalina, if we have a girl she will not have that name. Kalvin is alright… I suppose."

"You suppose?" Then Clark remembered where he originally came up with that name. Kalvin Ellis Kent was the name of the son he and Lana had invented for themselves years ago. They told each other stories about how wild and rambunctious he was, and how he caused no end of trouble. They sometimes talked about him as if he were real, until they discovered they couldn't have children together, and shortly after that their relationship ended. He realized that he didn't feel right using that name anymore.

"You know what, the names are debatable. We don't even know if you're pregnant or not. We'll find out when we find out and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Clark got quiet after that, and sat silently with a mournful look on his face.

"Very well." Diana agreed, while wondering what made him look sad all of a sudden.

Clark seemed willing to wait, but Diana wanted to know right now if she were pregnant or not. As the day went on Diana found herself leaning towards returning to Themyscira to find out for sure. And as she laid down to sleep that night and kissed Clark goodnight she made her final decision. Tomorrow she would leave Clara here and return to see Epione, hoping that the healer would tell her quickly and allow her to leave before her mother even knew she was there.


	26. Chapter 26

Diana sat on Epione's examining table silently, waiting for the healer to arrive for the day. So far she at least thought she had been undetected in her arrival, and hoped only Epione would know the truth. She would find the answer to if she were pregnant or not, and leave quickly.

Epione rarely had patients this early in the morning, but still came in to organize her equipment for the day, and then would often take a nap in one of the examining rooms until someone called for her. Since the tournaments have been ended, injuries came in fewer numbers these days, despite anger towards the queen being at an all time high. Epione was on the fence about the issue, she herself could not bring herself to be touched by a man ever again, so she would never become a mother. Which meant she didn't feel cheated by Hippolyta's decision, and while men were awful creatures, she never thought murder was the right thing to do. She also understood Hippolyta's reasoning, Diana had been her whole world, and Clara made it even more special for her, but now they were gone. The Queen had been heartbroken beyond anything she'd ever seen, and was having a difficult time because she had no way of telling Diana of her decision. Right now everyone was against her. It had to be very lonely for her.

Epione immediately saw the moonlit shadow of someone sitting on her table as she walked in. "Who is there?"

"It is I, Princess Diana. I need your assistance."

"What do you need?" Diana was the last person she expected to see.

"I must know if I am with child or not." Diana removed her armor and climbed on the table while Epione lit several lanterns to get a good look at what was happening.

"Another child?" Epione wondered.

"Yes."

"But that would mean…"

"Yes, I lied with him again."

"But how could you?" Epione began feeling Diana's stomach looking for signs of life. "Did you give him the wine?"

"Of course not, no such thing exists in Man's World."

"Oh Goddess Diana! What if you are carrying a boy?"

"What of it? We have a girl already, it does not matter to me if we have a boy or girl. Does this mean that I am pregnant again?"

"I cannot feel any life other than your own. I had the understanding that you can control your fertility How could you be unsure?"

Diana tried not to smile. "I can control it, however I was so… enthralled, I could not be sure."

"Unsure of what?" An authoritative voice said from the doorway. Both Diana and Epione immediately recognized the voice of their Queen. But Diana turned away defiantly and said nothing.

Hippolyta had flown from her bedroom using the Sandals of Hermes and wore the Gauntlet of Atlas, which she had wisely taken possession of before ending the tournaments. There hadn't been any violent revolts yet, but she now always kept them, and also changed her location frequently hoping to deter any careful planning of one. It was just coincidence that Diana was here, in fact she anticipated that no one would be in the healing building, particularly at this hour.

Hippolyta immediately softened, "I am happy that you have returned. I did not expect you to do so."

Diana stayed silent, and Epione slowly crept out of the room. Diana was naturally powerful and Hippolyta wore the Gauntlet, if they came to blows she wanted to be far, far away.

"I do not plan to stay." She finally spoke.

"Are you and Clara well?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"With her father." Diana faced her mother with a stern look. Meant to emphasize that 'father' was important.

"Then why have you returned?" Hippolyta wanted to know some things before she revealed the truth. "And why here?"

"I needed consultation from Epione. I am carrying another child." Her lasso was on the floor with the rest of her armor, she lied in order to test her mother.

"Another child of the Superman?" The queen was taken aback.

"Yes. I am his woman, as he is my man."

Hippolyta stared at the floor and took a pained breath, this would be trying.

"And it is a boy child." Just for effect she put her hands on her belly.

"I have ended the tournaments! They are no more!" She shouted trying to forget what Diana just told her.

It was Diana's turn to be taken aback. "You have? When?"

"Since shortly after you defected. Your daughter, she somehow has infiltrated my mind. I saw something in my dreams that frightened me, she has shown me that you were right, that the Amazons have been murderers. But, I also realize that I cannot lose you from my life, I have had no worse feeling than the day you left me. And I will do anything to have you back, I love you so much daughter, and I love my granddaughter." Hippolyta came closer reaching to embrace Diana, who stepped back.

"What of Superman? Or our son? They are as much a part of me as Clara, I will not abandon them."

"There has been no son born to an Amazon in centuries. Not since we have been gifted with our paradise island."

"What was done before?" Diana wondered, her son wasn't real, but she figured he could be one day.

"An Amazon was given a choice if she birthed a boy, leave with him and never return or…" Hippolyta was nervous about telling this part, she desperately hoped Diana wouldn't be so appalled she would leave right away. "throw him from the highest cliff."

Diana's wrapped her arms around her stomach, to protect the baby that didn't even exist, then spoke icily. "If that is the law, then you know my choice."

"New laws will be written immediately! I will call an emergency senate session right away. If I continue to outlaw motherhood I will surely be overthrown, I must reinstate the tournaments in some form. But I have seen the error of my ways, there must be no more killing. Will you help me? Please."

Diana watched her mother's face become hopeful and desperate. She thought it was an act, just to selfishly keep her here a little longer but then her mother did something she had not expected.

"I humble myself before you my daughter." Hippolyta dropped to her knees. "I have been lonely, and life has been empty without you. You and your daughter have been the most precious gifts I could ever have had. Please stay, please do not leave."

Diana took a breath, "I will stay, for one day to help construct new laws, and will return if I am satisfied with our progress. I cannot leave my daughter for long. I trust Clark without question but I must be near her."

"Clark?" What was that?

"That is the name of Superman. My lover and the father of my children, he will be expecting me to return tonight."

"Very well." Hippolyta relented.

* * *

Clark usually didn't drive to work at the Planet, but because Clara was with him, today he had to. His parents had their ranch to run, and Lana had a restaurant. Alfred was a one time deal, and Krypto was a dog, a highly intelligent and loyal dog, but Clark didn't feel right leave Krypto to watch over her unless he or Diana were somewhere nearby.

So he had to bring her to the daycare center at the Daily Planet, which given the fact that she was a superpowered Kryptonian-Amazon, Clark was on edge. The other 'babysitters' he'd used knew that she could show any power at any time, and with his mother she had. But now he had to hope that she could be in control.

After finding a space in the parking garage, Clark climbed into the back seat and sat next to Clara. "Ok sweetheart, I need you to be on your best behavior. I need you to act like everyone else in here ok? Me and your mom have special gifts that allow us to do things that most others can't, and because you're our daughter, you've inherited those gifts. But there are times when we have to hide them. Not necessarily for ourselves, but for the people we care about, to protect them. I do it every day to protect you, because there's nothing more important to me in this entire world than your safety, do you understand that? So please, please help me out today."

He unbuckled her from the seat, and carried her into the building straight to the daycare center. Praying all of this would workout. After dropping her off, and discovering that he needed to pay for six months of service at a time Clark was able to get to work. Which Lois was anxiously waiting for him to return.

"Smallville! Glad to have you back, so now you can help me." She said as he sat down. "What's up with you? You look… weird."

"Uh, I just dropped Clara off in the daycare downstairs, I'm a little nervous."

"Oh really? You know they're really good with the kids right?"

"Yeah I know, it's just that her mom is usually with her all the time and I don't know, I guess I'm over protective."

Lois laughed. "I know all about overprotective dads. The first time a boy picked me up to take me out when I was 16, mind you he wasn't my boyfriend, he was just my friend, dad had the nerve to walk around the house in his fatigues with his AR-15 slung on his back."

Clark laughed, "He loves that rifle, you know he showed it to me right?"

"He did?"

"Yeah, on that Memorial Day I joined you for your family barbecue. He took me down to the basement opened the safe and showed me all of his guns, and he told me that story about when you were 16."

"Oh my god." Lois buried her face. "I know I'm a couple of years too late for this but I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm from the country, everybody has guns out there. He even invited me to go shooting with him. Obviously I never did."

"Oh my, I had no idea. But now that you tell me I'm not very surprised. Anyway I can see you being Mr. Protective too."

"Yeah me too."

"And just to ease your mind, we probably don't have to leave the building today. Which means whenever you get a few minutes you can go down and see her. But until then we got work to do, I did some legwork yesterday when you were gone, but I'll need your help with the write up. So, shall we?"

* * *

Diana had been much longer than she anticipated, she was sitting in with the senate elders while they crafted new laws on Hippolyta's demand. They were eager to reinstate the tournaments and allow Amazons to pursue motherhood again, but were hesitant on some of the other things. All that could be agreed upon as of now was that there would be no more killing, Hippolyta had to be uncompromising on that because if she wasn't Diana would not return to Themyscira. They could come to no agreement however on what was to be done with the men if they were not killed, which brought them to in impasse.

Diana had made several impassioned speeches to convince the elders that what they were doing was murder, and that it was totally unnecessary. She argued that by now most of the Amazons were too young to know of the horror of the attacks at the hands of Heracles and his men. That since then, the men that are honorable far outnumber those who would enslave and abuse them. That they all had proof that even the most powerful man of all, would show nothing but kindness, and would even fight to protect them as he did with Heracles.

"You're leaving?" Hippolyta asked quietly when Diana stood to leave.

"I must return to my family. I will return soon, and if I am satisfied with the proceedings perhaps I will bring Clara. You know my demands, I expect you to be my voice. Any law or loophole that endangers my man, or my son will cause me to stay away. Goodbye mother, I have been glad to see you are well."

* * *

As Diana broke the barrier of the island and flew towards what had become her home Aphrodite smiled with pride. She could feel the change beginning within the Amazons, a change that would be difficult to stop once it began. As Diana did, the Goddess of Love could not stand the hate that festered within the Amazon community, it was why she gave her power to Diana, and why she took the steps she did to bring Superman into her life. She hoped that he was a man that Diana could love both mentally and physically and that their child could be the force behind all the change she wanted. As far as she was concerned, things were moving ahead nicely, all because love was in the air.

* * *

Clark was surprised to find Diana still hadn't returned when he arrived home from work with Clara. He fully expected that she would have to speak to her mother as she hoped to avoid, and it was taking longer than even he expected. Clara on the other hand seemed to be anxious for her to return.

"I know you expect mommy to be here. She'll come back to you soon I promise, but until then let's have ourselves a special treat."

Clark used the fortress room to transport several 'Lor-Van fruits' to them so he could turn it into juice.

"You remember this don't you?" He put some into a baby bottle for her, just as he'd done before, then he sat on the bed with her cradled in one arm. "Grandpa Lor-Van said it makes us strong, and I tend to think he's right. But it tastes good too doesn't it?"

Reading basic emotions from Clara had become almost second nature to Clark at this point, and he could tell that she was enjoying it, unlike in daycare earlier when she had to drink formula for the first time and he could tell from several floors up she wasn't a fan.

Diana came in to Clark and Clara lounging on the bed each drinking from bottles filled with red juice. Clara had a baby bottle and Clark had what appeared to be a sports bottle for himself. Diana knew that Clark liked to drink sweet sugary juices from time to time, but didn't like the thought of him giving those to Clara.

"What are you feeding her?" Diana demanded to know.

"Relax, it's that Kryptonian fruit that I told you about. A warrior's drink, it keeps us strong."

"Oh, very well."

"So how did things go? She we make room in the nursery?"

"No." Diana held her stomach as she did several times earlier, looking slightly disappointed. "I'm not pregnant."

"You look sad."

"In a way I am, I had begun to prepare myself for another, but I suppose it's not time yet."

"Well, Clara will be pleased." She didn't react to anything they said, she was more occupied with her juice.

"However I lied to my mother about it."

"How so?" He figured they had crossed paths, which is why she took so long.

"I told her we were having a son, and I demanded the laws be changed so that my sisters may be allowed to bear children but cannot murder an innocent man ever again. If the laws are indeed changed, I may one day go back. So long as they acknowledge you and any other children we may one day have." Diana then looked at Clara very intently. "It appears you have changed everything little one."

"What did she do?"

"Just as she did with your mother, she has manipulated the dreams of mine. Shortly after I last left Themyscira my mother was hunted by a nightmare, in which Clara led a revolt from the loved ones of the men they have killed."

"Wow." Clark looked at his daughter as well. _She has some pretty amazing power._

"What did you two do all day? Did you go into work?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, I put her into the Daily Planet daycare center, they looked after her all day while I was working."

"Oh? She did not display any powers I hope."

"No, we had a long talk before we went in. Didn't we Clara? I think we came to an understanding." She finished her bottle and Clark set his down to burp her. "But the beauty of it is, she's in there for six months. Which means you don't always have to stay here all day with her."

"But, what will I do?"

"You could plant more gardens." He suggested. "You could do anything really."

"But I could not leave her alone."

"She won't be alone, she'll be in the same building as I am. Never far away."

Diana leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, the possibilities were endless. Later that night as she snuggled in bed, wrapped securely in Clark's arms her thoughts of self discovery returned. Who was she, and who could she be without Clark and Clara? How will the world accept her and where she comes from? She could barely sleep in anticipation of the things that tomorrow could bring.


	27. Chapter 27

Hades listened in on the Themysciran senate, he became very interested once he discovered that the Amazons had chosen to re-work the laws that had governed their society since it's beginning. Although he rarely put himself into their business he always had a soft spot for the Amazons. Their warlike ways and the sheer numbers of men they'd slain over the centuries had been 'good for business' so to speak. Since their gift of their paradise island they'd sent scores of tortured souls directly to his realm. Since they'd given him so many new servants, he never had any reason to oppose the Amazons. But the turn of the talks had been troubling, spurred on by Princess Diana and her alien child, the entire situation reeked with the stench of Aphrodite's power. He knew that Diana and her child were special, and he'd hoped that when they defected they would never return. Even after her hiatus Diana still carried a strong voice in the senate, and Clara carried an influence driven by an immense power at a level he hadn't before seen. Word had reached even to the underworld of the change that her birth could one day bring, but Hades preferred to halt that change.

He immediately set to work on something that hopefully would silence Diana's voice. So he traveled to the level of his realm where the souls of the unborn were kept, searching for one whose presence would shake Diana and the Amazon nation to it's core. And once finding it, he set to work on animating that soul to bring it to life.

"Sire, what are you working on?" One of the lowly servants asked, someone so useless Hades didn't even turn to see who it was.

"A weapon. A weapon against the Amazons." He worked quickly, a body already began forming, that of a child who grew into an adult woman with alarming speed. "She will have strength, speed, beauty. All the power the Princess possesses. Only her loyalty to be to me."

"But how sire?" The lowly asked.

"I have my ways." Hades sneered, as he breathed life from his own essence into the body.

* * *

Clark rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to prepare for his morning shower, he'd just come home a few hours ago after stopping a bank robbery on the west coast. He was up quite a bit earlier than usual, but for whatever reason he just felt like taking an extra long shower this morning.

Diana knew instantly when Clark got out of the bed, her head had been laying on his shoulder and she immediately missed his warmth. After a few seconds she heard the shower turn on, and she looked at the clock. Usually he didn't get up for at least another hour for work, she wondered what was going on. After briefly checking on a sleeping Clara, she padded into the bathroom herself.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked softly.

"No."

"May I join you then?" Diana didn't wait for an answer she just walked right in and kissed him. Confident that he wouldn't say no.

Clark immediately pinned Diana against the wall, being extra careful not to damage it. Diana tried to pull him roughly, but he countered her efforts.

"Do you not want to?" Diana asked, noticing his resistance.

"We need to be careful. These walls aren't that strong. Wrap your legs around me."

Diana complied with his request immediately, figuring out what he had planned as soon as he said it. She put her arms around his neck and then jumped to put her legs around him, locking her ankles and holding him as tightly as she could. Their lovemaking was slow and controlled. Careful, but still oh so pleasurable. It would be very, very easy to get used to this on a regular basis.

* * *

Diana hated to watch Clara have to leave, the bout of sadness she felt outweighed the knowledge that she essentially had the day to herself. She now had a sense of how Clark felt when he left for work and Clara stayed here.

"Be good sweetheart, listen to daddy, and remember that mommy loves you and I'll miss you until I see you again." She then kissed Clara on the forehead, then turned to Clark. "You be good too, make sure to bring my daughter back to me. And bring yourself too."

Diana made sure to savor the goodbye kiss she shared with Clark, those that preceded it had been wondrous, and she hoped to carry a little bit of that feeling with her all day. She jumped back in bed, deciding to lounge for a little while before getting to work.

* * *

Hours later Wonder Woman was deep into her work, already having visited Jump City and Edge City was now working on gardens for impoverished neighborhoods in Steel City. She found herself welcomed in all three, people came from all around to see her, and where she was now a neighborhood called Bowry-Stackhouse or Bo-Stack as the locals called it she received the warmest welcome of all. The people that were home not only watched her work, but many of them came outside to help her. Digging up grass and preparing places to plant more fruits and vegetables or even volunteering to help remove debris from some of the empty lots. While Diana did the heavy lifting of old rusted out cars and even finishing demolition on what was often used as a crack house, she truly appreciated the help. She got a sense that these people felt as if they'd been forgotten, that those in a position to help them not only don't help, but they pretend that needy people don't even exist.

That mentality was totally against Diana's upbringing. She may have been a princess with unrivaled power, but in her eyes she was no better than any of her sisters. She worked as the others did, trained as the others did, and tried her best to treat everyone the same. As part of her work in Man's World she would focus all of her efforts into helping those in need. She would do everything she could so that they could find a way to live healthy and safe lives.

Opportunities for work were difficult to find, and those who lived in excess often claimed that those who didn't have enough were simply too lazy get more, ignoring the fact that their own greed was driving the scarcity of work opportunities. In her interactions today, Diana found that anyone would jump at the chance to live in luxury, but were willing to settle for living with enough. She also learned that the vast majority of these people were more than willing to work so that they would be able to live with enough. Diana was helping in the best way she could right now, and was appreciated for it.

Diana buried the roots of the final apple tree of the day, satisfied with her work for today. As she stepped back and observed what she had done, the people behind her began to clap and cheer. The elation of those who lived here was quite moving, some were holding in tears of joy others let them flow. But the feelings of the day were summed up by one little girl, who couldn't have been more than 4 years old who calmly walked up to Diana and hugged her legs.

"Thank you Wonder Woman."

Touched by the gesture, Diana crouched down to give the child a proper hug. "You're very welcome."

The little girl looked over Diana's shoulder noticing something out of the ordinary. "Who is that?"

Before even turning around Diana could see the neighborhood people retreating in fear of something. The little girls mother hurried to get her daughter and quickly usher her into the house. Diana turned to a shocking sight, her garden was dead!

The trees and the bushes had wilted away to almost nothing, and standing in the center of it looked to be an Amazon. Armored in a black leather cuirass and warrior skirt with metal accents of polished silver. The woman's face was covered in a menacing helmet, with dark wavy hair flowing in the breeze at the back. The grass died under her feet with each ominous step she took towards Diana.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Diana asked authoritatively, squaring her shoulders and standing at her full height.

"I am the bringer of Devastation." The woman answered calmly.

"Why do you do this?" Diana asked.

But the black armored Amazon didn't answer, instead she charged directly at Diana with alarming speed. Slamming her shoulder into Diana's midsection and sending her rolling across the ground between two occupied homes. Never in her life had Diana been struck with such force, not even Artemis with the Gauntlet of Atlas could deliver such a blow. But refusing to be shaken Diana jumped to her feet and observed her rival. Only to discover she was flying!

_But how?_ Diana thought. Seeing that her rival didn't have wings attached to her boots to keep her airborne, nor did she have elaborate bracers to indicate they were enhancing her strenght. Like Diana, her power appeared to be organic. And she had no plans to give Diana any time to gather herself because without any wasted motion she attacked again.

* * *

Lois and Clark were about a block away from the Daily Planet building, after taking a cab most of the way they walked the final few blocks as was their routine in good weather. They had spent most of the day with their 'boots on the ground doing real hard nose reporting' as Perry would say, and Clark was eager to get back to the building.

"Clark slow down! Why are you walking so fast?" Lois called.

"I got a little girl that's eager to see me." He turned around and spoke to Lois in a cheerful manner, but didn't break his stride. In reality Clara was crying her eyes out, and there was something going on in Steel City, something that involved Wonder Woman.

* * *

The Black Amazon, ignored Diana's pleas to stop fighting and carried their brawl into the densely populated downtown area. Civilians ran for their lives trying to protect themselves from the damage. Diana didn't want anyone getting hurt and tried to remove herself from the area, but every time she tried the other woman brought her back, it seemed her purpose was to cause as much devastation as possible.

A heavy kick sent Diana skipping across the pavement down a busy street, cars had to swerve to avoid hitting her or the massive cracks and potholes that her impact against the asphalt was creating. Once she was finally able to stop she charged and went on the offensive, she had become tired of being driven back, and preferred to take matters into her own hands. She delivered a sweeping right hand across the side of her opponent's helmet sending her flying in the opposite direction, and charged again bringing her right hand across and driving her back once again. When Diana tried for a third she was countered.

The black Amazon grabbed Diana's arm and swung her by the wrist, spinning around several times to gather momentum before slamming Diana into the side of a skyscraper right through occupied office space. She tore through the walls like they were made of paper, unable to tell just how many she'd crashed through, Diana was also vaguely aware of pained screams from the people inside. She was sure some had been hit by debris or even herself, she hated the thought that people were getting hurt on her account but knew that more would suffer if she didn't end this fight quickly.

* * *

Clark didn't know what the hell to do, he'd gotten to Clara and calmed her at least a little bit but once he saw the news footage of Diana's brawl in he was on edge. If he let Clara go she would start hollering loudly again, but if he didn't Diana might turn the whole of Steel City into rubble. There were already reports of people getting injured. Whatever he did he couldn't stay here, so he took Clara up to his office so he could gather the rest of his things to leave, it was quitting time anyway.

"Superman would never let this many people get hurt? What is she, a retard?" Lois shouted as she and several others stood around one of the TV's positioned around the office.

"Why isn't he helping her?" Cat Grant asked.

"Maybe they broke up." Lois mumbled icily.

Clark ignored it all, trying to just sneak by and get home so he could figure out his next move. Luckily for him no one stopped him and the ride home was no different than any other rush hour in Metropolis. He listened to the radio all the way home and immediately turned on the tv once he got into his apartment.

* * *

Diana was extremely powerful, and expertly trained but at the end of the day she was still highly inexperienced. She'd never fought anyone with this much power, her brief wrestling match with Clark on their first night together didn't count. This was an all out battle, in which her rival seemingly wanted to kill her. In terms of pure brute strength they were rather evenly matched but the black Amazon had a detached nature that Diana hadn't accounted for. Every move she made was with the intention to destroy, not just Diana but everything. While her fighting technique was sound and quite effective, there was no way she was trained like an Amazon. Who was she, and how did she become so powerful? She hadn't said a word since the battle began, but Diana needed to know, and it appeared only her lasso could help.

Diana kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner, she wasn't thinking properly because of the fight at hand, but the lasso would be necessary to contain her and also she could learn who this woman is. Now all she had to do was rope her in, which wouldn't be an easy task.

* * *

Clark was torn, should he stay or should he go? His only option was to leave Clara at the fortress if he was going to help Diana, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his baby girl with a dog, no matter how smart he was. Clara's crying was making him crazy, if he even got more than a few feet away from her she cried harder and harder. He was paralyzed with doubts either way, all he could do was sit in turmoil, as he watched Diana battle furiously with the Amazon in black.

* * *

While she had dished out many of her own, Diana had been on the wrong end of several vicious blows, and they were beginning to take their toll. Her arms and legs felt like they were on fire, she and the other woman had been taking fire from police officers. The handgun hits were few, and didn't do anything, but the rifle rounds while not breaking her skin did sting quite a bit. If she weren't so occupied with this woman trying to kill her she would have been able to block them with her cuffs. While she worked hard to lasso her opponent, who was faster than anyone she'd ever battled before she just had to endure the gunfire.

The black Amazon wasn't making a mistake, she could give just as many blows as she took, but because she wore a helmet she hadn't taken as many to the head as Diana had. Diana's head swam for a few seconds every time a punch connected squarely, and she doubted her opponents did as badly. She always thought a helmet blocked too much of her peripheral vision, but she thought maybe to change that theory. Either way Diana needed to put a stop to this, there was far too much damage happening. They were above the highest skyscraper in the area, but her plan needed to work on the ground, it would mean taking more bullet hits, but it also mean more for her opponent. It was a calculated risk, on that she prayed would work.

After delivering a series of jabs Diana deliberately dropped her defense and left herself open for attack. The Amazon didn't miss the wide open shot, she took a cross right in the mouth. Her teeth rattled and her lip busted sending blood dripping out one side of her mouth, the punch was brutal, sending her flying back towards the earth at a shocking pace.

She thunderously slammed to the ground in front of a barricade where dozens of police officers set up a perimeter, she could barely hear them shout orders not to fire on her. For that she was glad, her entire body ached as she laid in the shattered concrete, and she needed a few seconds to recover.

The final blow was delivered, her opponent was down, all that was needed was the final dagger to seal her victory. Hades would be proud, she had done her task. If it weren't for these pesky humans and their weapons she could enjoy the spoils of victory. Instead she would have to go directly into the heart of their annoying metal projectiles to finish her task. No matter, a little discomfort couldn't faze a warrior.

The police fired on her the second she came into range, Diana saw that she was momentarily distracted and made her move. Rolling over from her feigned unconsciousness she was finally able to get her lasso snared around this woman. Only she didn't react as Diana expected.

The black Amazon screamed a horrible scream, and her body began to smoke where the lasso touched it. Hestia's fire was causing her intense pain, the sound of her suffering was enough to make the officers stop firing and many of them retreat. The Amazon dropped to her knees, and her scream eventually died. Her energy was gone, and she finally passed out seemingly from exhaustion.

Diana limped through the broken pavement and dropped down to remove the woman's helmet, wishing to get a good look at her. But when she finally saw who was underneath she reeled back in shock.

"Gods on Olympus… That face!"

What she saw terrified her, she quickly put the helmet back on hoping that it had just been an illusion. Ignoring her pain she scooped the body up and whisked her away. Hurling herself towards Themyscira. She needed answers, right away.

Diana didn't want to believe her eyes, but this woman was the spitting image of Queen Hippolyta.


	28. Chapter 28

Clark was finally able to find some relief, after Diana stopped fighting, Clara finally stopped crying. And after ending a very frustrating phone call with his mother he just slumped on the sofa unsure what to do next.

"Clara, life lesson: Don't make enemies, they just complicate your life so much."

She just curled against his chest, appearing to be tired out from all that crying. Clark placed her down to sleep and considered what he was going to do next. When the doorbell rang.

"Can I help you?" Clark answered.

"Telegram for Clark Kent." At the door was a short effeminate looking man wearing a blue suit, white gloves and a blue peaked cap with winged symbol on the front. He held a small tray with the telegram sitting on top of it.

"Telegram?" _Who knew they even still sent these? _

Clark took the telegram somewhat hesitantly, he was getting a weird vibe from this guy, whose name badge said 'Herman'.

"Thank you sir. Have a safe and pleasant evening." Herman turned and walked away before Clark could even get his wallet out to tip him.

"Okay?" Clark said to himself as he closed the door, and read the message.

**Hermes Messenger Service**

_You must travel to Themyscira right away. Your presence may be required. You already know the way, and the baby will give you safe passage through it's barriers. Time is of the essence!_

After reading the telegram, Clark quickly dropped the card and used x-ray vision to scan the building for Herman. There's no way a regular person could be gone by now, but Clark looked and looked, he wasn't on the elevator or the stairs. Clark then searched the perimeter, looking for any trace of a car or anything that looked out of the ordinary. Nothing! He walked back into the room where Clara was now sleeping. Confused out of his mind. _Was that another one of Diana's gods?_

Deciding that it was, he chose to heed the letter, figuring that's where Diana took the woman she had been fighting anyway. Clark changed into his Superman armor and gathered up Clara for the trip. After wrapping her in a red cloth made from the same material as his cape he held her securely in his arm and flew towards the ocean where Themyscira was.

* * *

Diana kicked in the senate doors and walked in with the black Amazon carried over her shoulders. Voices of shock and surprise filled the room as she entered.

"Diana what are you doing? Who is this?" Hippolyta stood and shouted.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Diana laid the woman down on a table in the center of the room. "I was attacked by this woman."

"I do not recognize her armor." Phillipus observed.

"Attacked? How?"

* * *

Clark had no trouble at all locating and finding his way onto the island this time. Usually Diana spoke some sort of phrase which would make the island visible but this time he just flew to a spot and there it was. Clearly Clara had the magic touch as well.

"You'd tell me if we were walking into a trap right?" Clark whispered to Clara.

Flying high enough that he couldn't be seen he flew over the heart of the main village and concentrated on listening for Diana's voice. He'd never tried to pick her out in a crowd before, and if he was totally honest with himself he wasn't sure he could do it.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your mom is would you?"

* * *

Diana had just finished explaining to everyone what happened in Steel City. The powers that the other woman had that matched her own. Everyone stood open mouthed and confused. She dressed like an Amazon but no one knew of any other who had powers like that.

"Remove her helmet." Suggested Meliza

Diana was hesitant to do that, unsure what would happen next. She secretly hoped she dreamed the whole thing and that the face would be different this time.

Just then Clark walked into the building. He noticed just about every eye in the building roll except for Diana who smiled seeing he and Clara.

"How dare you set foot on this isle!" Meliza shouted.

"He is here because I allow him!" Diana shouted back forcefully. Even though she had no clue he was coming or how he got here, suspecting Clara had something to do with it. "Besides if this woman awakes I may need his help containing her."

"Who is she?" Clark asked.

"I don't know yet." Then she turned to the Queen. "Mother, I believe you should see."

Hippolyta walked to where the woman was laying on the table followed closely behind by Phillipus. The Queen nonchalantly lifted the helmet away but upon seeing the face she dropped it and stepped back in horror becoming completely unglued.

"H-How can this be! No!" Hippolyta dropped the helmet and backpedaled quickly into Phillipus' arms. "This must be an illusion! This cannot be!"

Hippolyta's knees buckled, if Phillipus hadn't been holding her she would have fallen to the ground, her face was sick and pained, she looked as if she may lose her lunch. Diana had never seen her mother lose control like this.

"Mother who is this? Why does she look like us?" Diana asked desperately.

"Let me go!" The Queen shouted.

Phillipus did, thinking she had regained the strength in her legs and would now explain who the unconscious woman before them was, but instead Hippolyta shoved her out of the way and ran into another room and locked the door, trying her best to hold back tears.

Clark being the quiet observer took the opportunity to get a look at the woman with his x ray vision.

"Whoa!" Clark's eyebrows shot up, now realizing who was laying on the table before them.

"Do you know something?" Diana asked him. "Tell me."

"Uh, I think your mother should do it." He had a bewildered look on his face.

There was silence after that, the Amazons just looked around at each other. Until Diana made her way towards where her mother disappeared, determined to learn the truth.

She had to break the lock to get into the small room her mother had hidden herself in, finding the Queen huddled in a corner hugging herself and crying her eyes out. Diana slowly came towards her and knelt down to hug her mother closely.

"You know who she is?"

Hippolyta nodded yes. And spent a few minutes wiping her tears away and regaining her composure so she could explain.

"Only Phillipus and Epione knew."

"Knew what?"

"Heracles was not always the monster he became. At one time he was a hero. Themyscira began as a safe haven, a place for us women to escape torture and servitude. As our numbers grew, opposition against us became strong, but even then we thwarted nearly every attack."

Diana knew this part, women traveled from all over the known world to find Themyscira in hopes of finding freedom. It was why they were so diverse. But she didn't say anything, just continued to listen.

"I was once captured by an angry King, whose daughter escaped to our haven to avoid marrying. I was to be executed for allowing her to live among us, but before they could even sharpen their swords I was rescued, by the demi-god with unrivaled strength. Heracles. After he slew all who threatened me, he returned me to my home. After that I welcomed him into my city, and into my bed. For a time he was kind, gentle, I thought he loved me." Hippolyta trailed off.

"When I began getting sick, Phillipus ushered me to Epione, who confirmed that I was with child. Only they knew. I had not even told him when he turned against me."

Diana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You cannot mean?"

"I am sure of it. That woman is your sister, fathered by Heracles."

Now it all made sense, that explained her powers and her appearance. It even explained Diana, she now knew the true reason her mother could no longer carry a child. It had been much more complicated than she was led to believe. The was only one question.

"But how can she be here now?" Diana asked.

"The Gods have the ability to give life to unborn souls, only I do not know who would do such a thing."

Just then Phillipus appeared at the doorway.

"My Queen, Princess, she is awakening. Please come quickly."

Outside there had been silence, while Hippolyta and Diana were gone but when the mysterious woman began to stir, the tension rose. All eyes turned to Clark, probably because he was the only one strong enough to contain her if she was as powerful as Diana described. Clark himself didn't know what to do, since he had a baby in his arms. He wasn't planning on handing Clara over to anyone but Diana. Luckily Phillipus had the presence of mind to go and get them.

Diana followed her mother closely, making sure she didn't turn away. Hippolyta walked hesitantly towards the woman, who looked around curiously at everyone. She seemed terrified, and upon seeing Diana and Hippolyta tried to move away, but couldn't get far due to still being trapped in the lasso.

"Do you have a name?" Hippolyta asked first.

"I… No."

"How did you come to be here?" Hippolyta struggled to say.

"I… do not know." The woman began looking around again, until she saw a now fully awake Clara who locked eyes with her. She stared at the baby curiously, for a long while.

Diana's fists clenched again, she didn't like this woman staring at her child like that, sister or not. But then again Clara had unexplained abilities and they possibly were manifesting themselves again, because the woman turned back.

"Is this my home?" She asked.

"If you wish it to be." Hippolyta said after a long pause, tears in her eyes again.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in the Amazon nation of Themyscira. I am Queen Hippolyta… your mother."

"Mother? How do I not remember?"

"You were lost to me." Hippolyta broke down again, she turned and tried to run but Diana didn't let her. Instead she just hugged her mother tightly and kept her upright.

"What is your purpose?" Diana looked up and asked. "Why did you attack me?"

"I did not attack you. Who are you?"

Diana looked at her curiously, realizing that she had no memory of earlier, considering the reaction she had to being roped with the lasso, it probably erased her memory. Probably to protect whoever brought her back to life.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, your sister."

"Sister? How have I a sister?" She then turned back to the baby, who rested in the arms of the only man in the room. Curious as to why he was there, and why the child looked so much like him.

"What is my name?" She turned back and asked.

Hippolyta turned. "Donna. You are to be called Donna of Themyscira." That was the name she had liked the most, before the beatings forced her to be lost.

Suddenly Hippolyta became tense, she recalled the brutality that Diana described in her fight. "Diana. Your son. Are you alright?"

Diana was taken aback, in all of this madness, she had completely forgotten about her fake baby. "I… I…" She looked at Clark, who didn't know what to say either.

"Go to the Healing Isle at once. Have Epione examine you, then you must go home and rest, we can handle your sister from here." She still didn't approve of Diana's choice to live with this man, but she couldn't really do anything about it at this point.

Diana did as she was told, not knowing what else to do, she scooped up Epione, who had just recently joined the group and went back to an examining rooms.

Epione looked broken in a way, when they returned she just slumped in a chair. She knew that Diana wasn't pregnant, but didn't know why Hippolyta thought she was. At this point it didn't matter, Donna was alive somehow, she never forgot the day she told Hippolyta that she was carrying a child, and the joy on her Queen's face. She tried not think about the time when she knew there was no way the child could have survived.

"Donna was the name she planned if she had a daughter. She was so happy when I informed her, and so excited to tell him." Epione recalled.

Clark's head was spinning he couldn't make heads or tails about this situation. Based on what he heard and what he saw, this Donna was somehow the daughter of Heracles. Which explained why she had powers like Diana.

* * *

Clark and Diana brought Clara home after her 'examination' by Epione and another few hours getting a few things straightened up with Donna. It was determined that Hippolyta would be told that all was well, and the baby suffered no harm but all agreed that the truth needed to be told sooner or later.

"You know we're going to have to tell her you're not pregnant."

Diana slumped on the bed. "I know. I didn't know what to say."

"I think that 'hey mom, I'm not actually pregnant' would have done the job."

"We could make a baby." Diana joked, but quickly realized this wasn't the time for humor. "I think Clara had some part in calming her down."

"Calming who down, Donna?"

"Yes. I wonder what her powers truly are." Diana looked at Clara, who had gone back to sleep in her crib.

"Me too."

"I still can't believe I have a sister. Or that mother never told me, I always thought she could never have children. It was why she made me out of clay. And with Heracles as her father that would explain her powers."

"You became the daughter that she always wanted. And now she has two, I'm just wondering what this means for you? Are you going to be going back and forth to help her adjust. Or will you stay here? Wonder Woman's fight with the black Amazon will be the talk of the world for the next week and a half. Are you going to disappear again?"

"No. Only I am unsure what to do next. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

"Good, can we start tomorrow though? I need to sleep."

"Sure go ahead."

While Diana showered and prepared for bed, Clark checked the internets to see what the buzz had been so far. Almost immediately he stumbled across something that didn't surprise him one bit. It was short, and to the point opinion piece about Wonder Woman, it was rather scathing, and no doubt written by Lois Lane.

_Who does she think she is? To think she can cause millions of dollars worth of property damage and just disappear. Unlike the drooling men who are in love with her because she looks hot in her loud S&M gear, I can see beyond what's in my trousers. This woman and her people are a menace. This isn't the first time one of them has caused us problems either, just over a year ago I watched Superman get ambushed by a hoard of these cowardly banshees. I witnessed first hand how they tossed around our dedicated policemen and kidnapped our beloved hero. _

_ While most people have already decided this woman is a hero, look at the truth. What has she done? Planted a few gardens in underprivileged neighborhoods? There are entire countries starving for food, while she helps a few. There are thousands upon thousands who need help, and where is she? Destroying half of downtown Steel City with one of her own kind. Superman never would have allowed that to happen, he would have taken the fight elsewhere, to an unpopulated area to finish the job. Instead she allowed countless innocents to be injured or even killed. _

_ Where was Superman anyway? Many of us thought they were friends, but I don't think so. I know Superman as well as anyone, and I tell you that even he doesn't approve of her antics. He left her out there, to be pounded on by another Amazon. While we're touting Wonder Woman as a hero, we need to be careful, she may just be a wolf in sheeps clothing. -Lois Lane. _

Clark was officially pissed, he was tempted to put on the suit and go set Lois straight right now. But what would that prove? It wouldn't change her mind, Lois had the mindset of a woman scorned, she wasn't thinking rationally. He could tell just by her writing she wasn't herself.

However by looking in the comments section (always a big mistake) he saw that there were quite a few sympathizers to her point. He sat for quite a while reading the comments, and found himself losing faith in humanity again.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked, just having stepped out of the shower.

"Reading an article about your incident today. It's not good."

"What does it say?" She asked.

Clark refreshed the page to return to the article, only to find that it had been removed from the Daily Planet website. "Hmm, it's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah it's been pulled from the website. Why do I feel like this is going to come up tomorrow?"

"Oh, ok. Are you coming to bed?"

Clark turned to find Diana already laying down, when he joined her she immediately wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"We began the day in each others arms. Fitting that we end it this way." Diana said softly.

Clark had no problem with that, after a pretty stressful day this was quite nice.

"I worry for my mother and my new sister."

"To be honest me too. What are they going to do with her?"

"I do not know how much she believed our explanation of who she is. Or how she came to be with us, but I have no doubt they will do everything they can to make her feel at home."

"Well, she's around people who care about her. I'm sure that will help."

"I hope so. I just don't understand who would take an unborn soul and twist her to do awful things like that. She has been resting for over 2,000 years, who would be so cruel to not let her continue to do so?"

Unbeknownst to mom and dad, Clara's eyes were glowing again, and Hades had a paralyzing headache.


End file.
